


Go Phantom Thieves!

by MaroonGhost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Metaverse (Persona 5), Multi, Phantom Thief Mishima Yuuki, Phantom Thief Suzui Shiho, Polythieves (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 89
Words: 106,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonGhost/pseuds/MaroonGhost
Summary: The Metaverse can be a cruel place, but it’s much easier braves with the ones you love. Woah woah woah, that’s way too many loved ones.
Relationships: Caroline/Justine, Kawakami Sadayo/Takemi Tae, Ohya Ichiko/Iwai Muneshira, Polythieves
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"Let's go!"  
This was shouted when car-form Mona headbutted a shadow by none other than Joker himself. The sulking mess dissolved into an inky puddle and revealed itself to be Belphegor and... a new shadow. Joker's eyes lit up as he saw a poorly dressed, small medieval girl with a large scythe, a zipper mouth and dark red spots where her eyes should be.  
Joker himself, Mona, Dynamo and Spectre started the battle against the familiar demon and the Stone-Faced Peasant Girl.  
Dynamo was donned in his yellow shirt, black overcoat, medical mask, blue pants and beige business shoes. He ripped off his medical mask and screamed his persona's name to summon him, "Huitzilopochtli!" The Nahautl god of the sun and war appeared, maroon skin, red-yellow-and-blue blocked robes, white feathered headdress and green sandals. "Maragi!" he shouted, spawning a blazing pillar under Belphegor and knocking him down. He then baton passed to Spectre.  
Spectre was wearing her camo coat, sargent hat, black sleeping mask, brown pants and blue combat boots with brown laces. She flung off her eye mask and shouted her own persona's name to summon "Nessie!", a plesiosaurus with green, blue, and purple swirl patterns on her skin, and a dead scuba diver in her mouth. "Deathbound!" shouted Spectre, crit hitting Belphegor to make him evaporate and the unfamiliar shadow to knock her down.  
Joker used the Brainwash skill he learned from Yoshida to make the new shadow properly introduce herself as Husk and become one with Joker. After concluding the battle and scraping up all the dropped yen, the party read her description: Used to explain autism in the Middle Ages, these were flawed replacements for children stolen by demons and swept into Hell. Interesting.  
Five targets later, the Phantom Thieves (Save Goro, but he promised he can reunite with them in the real world soon) crashed at Haru's home. "Tired," muttered Futaba. Balancing being a hacker for the Japanese government and a Phantom Thief was nightmarish, but everyone in the group could also keep up their careers and their thievery somehow. Mishima agreed with a sullen groan, resting his head on Sumire's left shoulder. "Haru, can we sleep here tonight? Akira can cook for us, right?"  
"Not without someone's help, I won't."  
"I can help!" said Haru, causing ten young adults and one magical cat to, all at once, sternly say "No!" because bless her soul, she already does so much work for her friends.  
"I'll help, I'm a decent cook." said Makoto.  
"Me too." followed Ryuji.  
Akira said "I've no objection to your help. Let's get cracking!"  
When they were all done half an hour later, everyone ate a scrumptious meal of skewered chicken, grilled veggies and rice. Even Morgana got a plate, and a little bowl of soy sauce to dip his food in. The table was filled with giggling, praise, playful insults and mostly flirty and perverted comments. After everyone was done, Futaba masterfully loaded the dishwasher while Shiho hand washed the pots and pans. Once they were finished, the two girls trekked upstairs to watch Haru, Yusuke, Ann and Ryuji play Clubhouse Games on their Switches, Takoyaki at the moment.  
"Hey," whispered Akira to the returning women, "Wanna snoop around?"  
"What? Why?" Futaba asked back. "We've already seen all of Haru's apartment, and besides, it's rude."  
"Well," Akira responded, "I wanna show you all something."  
The two decided to tag along, as Akira led then into Haru's bedroom. He opened the closet, and inside were five... collars. They all had the names of different Phantoms on them, Akira, Yusuke, Makoto, Sumire and... Shiho? She never remembered wearing a collar for Haru. Then realization flushed over her face, and she grabbed the collar and stormed into the game room.  
"Hey, Shiho" said an oblivious Ryuji, watching Makoto knit her eyebrows together as she was currently losing. "What's u..."  
"YOU'RE SO BAD!" screamed a half-smiling Shiho, throwing the collar at Haru's head. She started with a groan and turned around to see the collar with Shiho's name on it. She dropped her controller as she turned red as a beat, as Shiho screamed "WERE YOU GOING TO ASK ME TO WEAR THIS?"  
Yusuke paused the game to look at what was thrown, and soon busted out laughing when Akira and Futaba walked in the room. Everyone else got an eyeful of the projectile and began laughing as well, save Haru, who was shriveled up into a fleecy ball. "I was gonna... ehehe... gonna..." she stammered.  
Thankfully Shiho, Akira and Futaba were forgiven by their hostess, but that was the highlight of the night. It wasn't long before everyone became sleepy, and they all slept in the living room, on the carpet and couches. Akira has Morgana curled up on his chest, Makoto and Ryuji were spooning, Mishima was laid atop Yusuke, and Futaba, Haru, Sumire and Shiho were all snuggled up. Futaba woke at 4 to use the restroom, then went back to the living room and was adoring everyone so, so much. She made sure her phone was on silent before snapping a picture and sending it to Akechi.  
Futaba: wish u were here :>  
[Picture]  
300-ish miles away, Goro awoke to a notification on his phone. He saw the picture that was presented to him, and reveled. He was clear as possible when they were in Mementos nearly every mission he wanted nothing to do with their intimacy, and everyone was too horny to let him go. Not that he found none of them attractive, oh no, they were all sexy, but a mix of disinterest and guilt kept him from joining them.  
Akechi: Fuck off with that lack of boundaries. I want nothing to do with it. Besides, I have a big day tomorrow, in case you forgot.  
He hoped it was the last of their flirting, for he would be rejoining then tomorrow, and then they would always be flirting with him every waking moment. But he knew better then to get his hopes up.  
He soon fell back to sleep.

Author’s note: If you see any typos please comment about them so I may fix them, thanks!


	2. Return of Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves are excited to see Goro outside of cognition for the first time in a year or so, and even more excited to seduce him. One hopes he will stop pretending he doesn't deserve it... well alright maybe he doesn't but they still wanna fuck him. And beware! This chapter is smutty.

Everyone woke up at 6 to get ready to pick up Akechi. Yusuke boiled a few boxes of frozen wontons to feed his comrades, for they were too anxious to bother making anything exquisite.  
"I believe there's a metaphor for such a meal called 'breakfast of champions' in other parts of the world for an untraditional breakfast" stated Makoto, hoping to break the deafening silence.  
"You'd be correct," said Yusuke form across the table, "I suppose a combination of gluttony and late stage capitalism makes people eat more strangely for breakfast. But I eat instant ramen for breakfast 50% of the time, so I shouldn't be talking."  
"Damnit Yusuke," said Ryuji, "Your wordsmithing would make me think you're more of a poet than an artist. Your big brain makes me feel like a dunce half the time you speak."  
"But that's one reason you love me, right?"  
"Yeah" said a now blushing Ryuji.  
Fifteen minutes later they were all out the door, and crammed into a train car to Akihabara, the agreed upon pick-up point. Once they left the train, Sumire pointed and gasped "There he is!"  
Everyone turned their heads and saw the very detective who worked so hard to whittle his fame into nonexistence, a smirk-smile on his face, clearly containing most his happiness to not draw attention. But none of the other Phantom Thieves hid anything as they rushed to his side, hugging him and giving him kisses. After thirty seconds of being sandwiched he spoke "Alright, alright! Look, don't touch."  
The gaggle of people squishing Akechi let go of him to give him space to breath. But once Goro sucked in some air, he was barraged with questions and exclamations along the lines of 'It's been so long' and 'How you been?' and 'Damn, son, you're smokin'!' Once the friends were calmed down, he asked where they were going, and Akira said "Makoto asked Sae if we could stay at her place, and she said 'Yeah, sure, I'm planning on pulling an all-nighter at work anyway' which is rather unhealthy but we're thankful nonetheless." Akechi laughed and said "Yup, that's Sae alright."  
Another train ride and they were in Makoto's apartment, the very same you and I have seen so many times in the game's cutscenes. Makoto turned on the Apple TV, rented a movie and ordered Ann to make some snacks, who happily obliged for a peck on her cheek. The movie was definitely deserving of its 4.8 star review.  
But all save Akechi (And Morgana of course) were sharing the same brain cell, and it was thinking of fucking the detective. So Mishima texted an idea to Ryuji, and it was perfect... least to them.  
Ryuji was sitting on the left of Akechi, while Futaba was on his right. He said "'Scuse me!" to Akechi as he leaned over his lap to give her a smooch.  
"Aw Ryuji, you're so affectionate." she said, running a hand through his hair.  
"Must you do this leaning over me?" complained Akechi.  
"You're right," said Ryuji, who quickly moved onto his lap to coddle the gremlin.  
"That's even worse! I'm moving elsewhere."  
Everyone else figured out what the two were thinking. Catching him in a lustly crossfire might work. So everywhere he moved, everyone was patting heads, kissing cheeks, sitting on laps and making romantic comments. By the end of the half-forgotten movie, Akechi had a bulge in his pants.  
He had to do something to put it down, but he had no luck trying to ignore the horny scoundrels. The only idea he had was quietly blowing a load in the bathroom. He excused himself while the crew put on some Youtube videos. He felt ashamed of himself, thinking his teammates were so sexy, even one of the people he orphaned with his own two hands. But he couldn't leave, because the entire reason the Phantom Thieves were celebrating was because he was finally a part of their lives outside Mementos again, and that'd make everyone too sad for him to bear. So he pulled down his pants, wet his hands in the sink and started jacking.  
Ann was the first to hear his lustly cries. She told Akira to turn down the volume, and soon everyone else heard it to. So they turned the TV off and darted to the bathroom, Shiho knocking on the door. Akechi heard the knock, audibly muttered "Shit!" and dressed himself to open the door.  
"Y-Yes?"  
His trembling question was met with a kiss on his mouth from Shiho, while Yusuke and Ann grabbed his sides and started leading him to Sae's bed. They all laid him down and stripped his clothes off, with Akechi making no more objection. Shiho soon took off her pants and sat on his face, Yusuke stripped and shoved his dick up his butt, and Ann sat on his penis.  
Akechi wondered to himself how this could feel so good. He always rejected the idea he needed sex, and here he was, allowing this to happen. He felt a little like an object, a doll even as the three worked to get their rocks off on him, and more people watching them. But he looked into Shiho's eyes and saw something. Some sort of emotion. Maybe multiple, even. Care, happiness, pride, and especially arousal. She saw Akechi was looking into her eyes and twisted her mouth into a quivering smile, which had a hint of pride. Was it because Akechi was good at oral, or that he finally opened up to the group? Eh, probably both.  
Shiho was the first to give way. Akechi had a history of porn, so he knew how to lick a pussy surprisingly well. Yusuke came next, pumping Goro's ass full of semen. Ann rocked her hips next as she squirted on Akechi's thighs and finally Goro himself came into Ann's cunt. "Well," said Goro when the three dismounted, "Anyone else?"  
Akechi awoke the next morning coated in cum. He had no idea whose was whose, for after pleasing the first three he was near blinded with lust, but he observed his friends sleeping in Sae and Makoto's bed and the couches, and assumed correctly everyone got a piece of him. He tiptoed into Makoto's bedroom to see Akira was the only other slowly rising, and when their eyes met Goro strained,  
"I hope you realize this means war."


	3. Temperance and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his overflowing kindness, Akira managed to get Kawakami a date with Takemi. They’re near opposites, but I’m sure it’ll work... right?

“Class dismissed!”  
Kawakami was happy this work day was over. There were few assignments she had to grade or files to sort through, and most of all she had a date at Leblanc! Akira had suggested a nice lady to her. She’s supposedly an easygoing doctor with blue hair and gray eyes, and a good friend of Akira as well. In fact, he disclosed to them that they both knew he’s the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Someone so close to him had to be someone nice. Hell, she thought Ryuji was a bad guy, but he turned around a lot when he befriended Akira. Although, it did make her stomach lurch, the thought of blind dating someone... but that’s normal.  
“Come again!”  
Not too long later, Takemi began closing her clinic for the day, yet another happy customer walking out with her medicines. As she glanced at her clipboard, she saw something she near forgot... her date today! Akira recommenced her to her, a gloomy teacher with brown eyes and hair, and very close to Akira... she even knew that he led the Phantom Thieves. Although a doctor must be smarter than a teacher, she had to be close to smart as her. But the feeling was bittersweet, for she hadn’t dated since 11th grade and was nervous about that soon changing. Getting a doctorate, unsurprisingly, gave little room for relations. But it’s gonna be nice to get to know someone new.  
Sojiro was washing a plate when the door opened and rung a bell connected to the wall. “Hello, what can I get you?” he said, turning to Kawakami.  
“Nothing right now, I’m waiting for someone.”  
“Alright. Hey, wait a... you’re that teacher from... oh right,” said Sojiro, the rusted cogs turning in his head. “Akira told me you’d be here. Hello, Kawakami.”  
“Hello, ‘Boss.’”  
“Tch. He told you my nickname. Well, whatever. Your date works not too far from here, so she she should be here any second.”  
A minute later, Takemi walked in, and said “Hi, Sojiro. And I’m guessing you’re my blind date.”  
“Takemi?”  
“In the flesh.”  
“Hi, I’m Kawakami. Nice to meet you. Now then, what should we get? I’ve never been here.”  
“I’m guessing something... basic. Teachers need all that energy. Then again, it’s rather late, so maybe thinning it with some cream...”  
“Capital idea. Sojiro, one Arabica with cream.”  
“I’ll have a Mountain blend with cream.”  
“On it.”  
The bittersweet aroma of their drinks nearly matched the swirling emotions filling the both of them. Kawakami would tell stories of pesky parents begging for their kid’s grade to be changed, with Takemi following up with stories of anti-vaxx customers and people knocking on her door, talking about how she was doing illegal practices with no proof to back them up. They fell to giggling and snickers, and were clearly enjoying themselves, but they were still nervous around each other.  
Sojiro asked them if they were finished with their drinks, and both said yes. Sojiro walked over to retrieve their cups, offered them refills, and was politely declined. He bode the two women farewell.  
It was raining when they left, and while Takemi brought an umbrella, Kamakami didn’t. Takemi walked to her house sharing hers with Kawakami, and bode Kawakami farewell.  
“Bye.” said Takemi.  
“Bye. Here’s your umbrella.”  
“Ah, you can borrow it and return it on our next date.”  
“Thanks. Wait... next date?”  
Takemi froze in her tracks. Whoops. She accidentally committed to a second date.  
“Um... yeah?”  
One should never commit to a second date like that.  
“...Ok. When will that be?”  
A miracle. Kawakami has warmed up to her so, she was barely dazed by this next date proposition.  
“Um... I’m free in two days. Will that work?”  
“I’ll do all the work I can to free up some time. Bye, Takemi!”  
Kawakami kissed Takemi’s cheek and started to the train station. This date had gone rather swimmingly. Takemi was amazed at herself. Was Akira pulling more strings behind her back? Did he even have that kind of power? Regardless, Tae shut her front door, and went to bed, gleeful at her success.


	4. Hanged Man and Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m doing this. Cause fuck it, that’s why.  
> And smut warning, before I forget.

It was a usual night at Crossroads. Lala-Chan was buzzing around some dirty dishes and Ohya was slumped over the bar. Her cheeks were rather red, her eyes were wandering and her drunken ramblings were bugging Lala-Chan. But her night was going to go in a different direction when a new customer walked in. He had a gray army hat and overcoat, a black shirt, blue jeans, a gecko tattoo, and some yellow earmuffs around his neck. We know him as Iwai.  
“Welcome to Crossroads!” said Lala. “What can I getcha?”  
“Dry gin, please.”  
“Coming right up.”  
He looked at Ohya and asked “You come here often?”  
“Bahaha! That’s an understatement!” laughed Lala.  
“Lala! That’s rude!” said Ohya.  
“In all fairness, you come here every night.”  
“*Sigh*... fair.” She looked over at Iwai and introduced herself. “Hi! I’m Ohya! Nice to meet you.”  
“I’m Iwai. The pleasure’s all mine.”  
After some lighthearted small talk and more alcohol, Ohya’s words started slurring, and her eyes became wetter. Lala got visibly upset.  
“Does this always happen?”  
“Yep.”  
“Heeyyy sexy, where ya frommm?”  
“Ah, phooey, she’s flirting with you now?” complained Lala. “I’ll send her home.”  
“Nah, it’s fine. I like it.”  
“Suit yourself.”  
It was nice, having a hot woman drooling over your shoulder and flirting with you. At least to Iwai. He later called it a night and walked Ohya home.  
The next day at 8pm, Iwai got a call on his phone. It was a friend he had in the yakuza. He said a rival clan attacked a drunk female civilian in Shinjuku and she needed someplace to be safe for the night.  
“What does she look like?”  
“Asian, black hair, hazel eyes, sunglasses and a camera.”  
Remembering his drinking buddy last night, he said “I’ll be right there.”  
He rode the train to Shinjuku and found his friend with an arm loosely slung around Ohya’s neck. She was moderately blushing, and looked scared but also relieved, presumably because she was in a fight and was rescued. “I’ve got her,” said Iwai.  
Ohya’s expression shifted to complete comfort as she sprang into his arms. “Hey, Iwai! How ya doin’?”  
“We’ll talk more when we’re at my house.” responded Iwai. “Thanks, Samido.”  
“And thank you as well.” said Iwai’s friend.  
Once they returned to Iwai’s house, Kaoru looked up from his spot on the couch. “Hey, dad! Er... who’s the lady?”  
“Kaoru, meet Ohya. Ohya, meet Kaoru.”  
“Nice to meet you, Ohya!”  
“Oh, you’re a father with no wedding ring!”  
“He’s adopted.”  
“Oh, you’re such a hero! First you save me, then you show me a kid you adopted!”  
“Erm... saved her?”  
“Friend called and said he found someone who needed a night here. Her house isn’t safe, but the yakuza knows better than to screw with me.”  
“Ah, gotcha. Y’all wanna watch a movie?”  
The two adults said yes. It was a drama movie, about a pilot who was dating two women in two different continents. Which was a strange plot, but Iwai has PTSD, so he doesn’t like action movies.  
Kaoru’s watch beeped, and he excused himself and left. He was going to a sleepover with his friends, leaving the house to the two adults, the female one starting to get sober.  
“You have any alcohol? I’m starting to get sober.”  
“Isn’t that good?”  
“Depends who you ask.”  
“Haha! Fair enough.”  
So he left and returned with two bottles of beer, passing Ohya her bottle and a bottle opener. She pried off the cap, passed the opener to her savior and started chugging.  
When they were finished, Ohya’s cheeks were flushed red again, and she was all over Iwai, calling him cutesy names and praising the abs she could feel through his shirt. Her thirst was quite the turn-on as Iwai started pitching a tent. “Oh, what a big boy you are!” slurred Ohya as she fumbled for his cock.  
“Heh, you’re not so bad yourself.” said Iwai, grabbing her tits. “Let’s take this to my bedroom.”  
Ohya staggered into Iwai’s room and laid on his bed, taking off her pants. Iwai saw a clit as noticeable and hard as a rock in your shoe, and he got on his knees to play with it. His hands were leathery, and they had a few cuts and scars. They sure made Ohya happy, as she arched her back backwards and moaned his name. Five minutes later Ohya shoved her tough nub into Iwai’s face, and he licked at it a few minutes before she shoved into him harder and climaxed.  
Iwai wiped off her cum and took off his pants and underwear. “Hehe, my turn.”  
Ohya looked at the serpentine annex hovering over her face, gave a demonic chuckle and licked it. It’s been so long since Iwai’s felt a woman on him. Five minutes later he went mad, and shoved his penis down her throat, making her choke a little. But he finished in her mouth two minutes later, hot jizz slithering down her gullet.  
Iwai collapsed on the mattress as they both lay next to each other, half clothed and exhausted, when Ohya said,  
“Now this is a drunken blowjob I don’t wanna forget.”


	5. Sweet, a new Palace!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan Carpenter, the principal of the American rad-Catholic private school Chandler Academy has a Palace! Let’s steal the treasure before our vacation’s up!

“Woohoo!”  
Ryuji busted into the LeBlanc attic holding a white ticket. His exclamation turned most the heads inside.  
“I won this at a raffle! Look!”  
On the ticket it read: Ticket for five for ten days to The Quilt Pillow Resort in Rowland, VA, USA. Expires 4/14/20XX  
“Woah, that’s neat!” said Makoto. “And we can use our war funds to get everyone else rooms.”  
“Hell yeah, let’s go!” shouted Ann.  
A week later, the paperwork was filed for everyone’s jobs to be suspended, and they flew to the USA’s capital state. The hotel looked amazing, with a fountain in the middle of innumerable rooms stacked on each other, and a crevice on the main floor serving as pool access. The Thieves were situated in three adjacent rooms on the fourth floor.  
“Hey, can I ask a favor?” said Akechi. “I have a friend who lives nearby by the name of Craig Garrison. We worked together in show business while I was famous, and I wish to show him some gratitude for all he’s helped me through with a visit. I would like a couple of you to accompany me.”  
Akira and Shiho agreed to the idea, while the others opted to stay at the hotel and unpack, maybe get some room service. Akechi called an Uber over to his acquaintance’s address, and arrived soon enough. A doorbell press and Craig opened the door, hugging his long-lost pal and inviting them all inside.  
“Welcome, welcome! Y’all look like you traveled too far to meet me here.”  
“Well, we may have.”  
“Ah, you’re as witty as I remember, Akechi.”  
Offering them all some chocolate bars, which were happily taken, Craig walked them around his house. As it was about 3pm, Craig’s son, dressed in a school uniform, walked in and said “I’m home” rather glumly.  
“Hey, Todd! How’s your day at school?”  
“Fine, I guess.”  
“Fine? You gotta take what you have for granted, huh? Be a bit happier!”  
“I’m taking my medication now.”  
“We’re continuing this later at dinner!”  
Craig turned back to his guests and said “Sorry everyone, he’s just so gloomy all the time. He’s got no reason, anyway.”  
Goro, Akira and Shiho all wished to smack him across the face, but they decided they should maybe opt to dealing with his shadow in Mementos instead. The rest of the visit went swimmingly.  
As soon as they arrived back at Quilt Pillow Resort, Akira texted in the group chat “goin 2 mementos, who wanna come?”  
Without even responding, Makoto, Sumire and Haru stammered some goodbyes and met their partners at the hotel gate. They walked into a secluded area and booted up the MetaNav.  
They dealt with some targets before finding Craig’s shadow. After knocking him down, he fell to the floor and wept for forgiveness.  
“Don’t blame me for Todd’s sunken spirits! Blame Chandler Academy! It’s so saddening, watching him come home everyday with his soul broken a little more, knowing even more children like him are going through the same crap!”  
Craig’s shadow left behind some treasure and disappeared, going to make amends with his depressed son. Noir commented about his plea for life, wondering what Chandler Academy was all about.  
“I dunno” said Joker, “But we should look into it. We may find a Palace within this school.”  
They wrapped up two more targets before fleeing, and the six opened their phones again. Chandler Academy was a hit. Akira texted “group meeting in my room”  
The worn-out thieves returned to the hotel room, where there were already three boxes of pizza. “Meeting begins!” stated Akira when everyone got a slice.  
“We found a Palace within a private school named Chandler Academy. I know we don’t live here but there are children in peril, including Todd Garrison, a child of one of Akechi’s friends. If the Palace ruler cares little for children’s mental health, they are likely someone in power. Futaba, do some research and find out who works there.”  
Ten minutes later, Futaba pulled up a list of the employees at the school. The principal, Johnathan Carpenter, was a hit.  
“Aw, dude! Y’all gotta check this out!”  
Ryuji had pulled up the website for Chandler Academy. He had emphasized some core-shaking articles, titled “Pray away the Gay” “Man and Woman: Their roll in the Household” and “How to Keep your Children in the Catholic Church”  
“This guy is a discriminatory monster! This shitbag’s gotta go!”  
“If this man has so much faith in the Catholic Church, his distortion must involve Christianity,” said Makoto. “What about a church?”  
“Requirements fulfilled. Beginning navigation.”  
————————————————————————  
Everyone was morphed into their disguises, but the world around them was mostly unchanged. The Phantom Thieves left the hotel, Mona switched to car form, and they drove towards the growing distortion. They found the building which was most likely Chandler Academy. What they found was a great cathedral, and they found their entrance point... a cellar door.  
“Shall we go in?” asked Mona.  
“Nah,” said Joker, “Me and some other of us are too tired, we’ve already been in the Metaverse today. Let’s fall back for now.”  
There were no objections, as Mona drove back to the resort and shut down the MetaNav.  
So... sleepy... zzz...


	6. Temperance and Death 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Takemi's previous blunder, she got a second date with Kawakami. This time, they're headed to Akihabara, just to look around and meet with another of Akira's friends, Shinya. Neither of them have ever been here, so it'll be nice to explore somewhere new together.  
> Smut warning.

Takemi awoke two days later with a start. She was dreading this day, the accursed date that rattled all the ribs in her abdomen. But she had an upper hand of sorts, at least according to Akira. It was a picture of what looked like a snake-dragon in a turtle shell. Akira called it a Genbu, and said that Kawakami would like her more if she had it on her person. She had no idea if it would work, but if he was able to clear her name in the medical business, he could do anything. Least, according to Takemi.  
Kawakami woke up not too long later. She was looking forward to this date much more than Takemi was, and she also had a charm gifted to her by Akira. It was a card, and on it a picture of an adolescent made of bamboo, wearing a white waistband and holding a boomerang. Akira called it a Mokoi, and while Kawakami had no idea how, she was sure it would work.  
The two had uneventful work days, and they met at the Aoyoma-Itchome station, where Kawakami returned Takemi's umbrella and they took a train to Akihabara. They met a small child who introduced himself as Shinya, the person they were looking for. The dating women were surprised as to how young their guide was, but he reassured them he was great friends of Akira Kurusu, and the two women became a little less fearful. He led them to the arcade where he was greeted by people between the ages of eight and twenty-five, and he introduced his new allies to his fanbase.  
"Thank you all for coming today. I would like to introduce Sadayo Kawakami and Tae Takemi. My good friend has asked me to guide these two lovers around this town, and a friend of my friend is my friend. So please, make them feel welcome here."  
His fans nodded and smiled, while Kawakami and Takemi looked at each other, puzzled. Akira had a lot of friends in high places. At least they could now watch some people play arcade games and claw machines.  
"Hey, Takemi."  
"Yeah?"  
Kawakami pointed to a claw machine and whispered "You have to kiss me if I get you a prize."  
Takemi blushed, but knowing that claw machines are mostly scams, she said "Knock yourself out."  
Kawakami spent a few thousand yen with no luck, but an arcade regular looked at the struggling teacher, and remembering what Shinya said, offered "Getting a souvenir, ah? I'm good with claw machines, so maybe I can get you one."  
"Yes, please," said Kawakami.  
The arcade goer got it on his first try, and passed it to a thankful Kawakami. "Don't mention it."  
Grinning ear to ear, Kawakami tapped Takemi on her shoulder, as she was watching two people playing Punch Ouch on a machine. Takemi turned around to see an unopened box with a Big Bang Burger mascot inside it, and her jaw dropped.  
"You got help, didn't you?"  
"I said GET you a prize, not that I would win it myself."  
"Oh... you got me."  
Kawakami tilted her head down and got a kiss on her forehead. Takemi's face was very, very red and flushed, but what could she do? Back out? No way in hell.  
"Well, I'm hungry. Where can we get some food?"  
Hearing this, Shinya perked up. "Oh, I know this place just across the street. It's a maid-based diner, and they have amazing pancakes. And protip; ask for a clumsy maid, and you'll get a lot of whipped cream with them!"  
Kawakami momentarily shuddered at the word maid, but she soon thought 'No, Sadayo. That's all in the past now.'  
"That sounds nice," said Takemi. "Wanna go there?"  
"Sure!"  
"Well, good luck!" proclaimed Shinya. "I wish I could come with, but I've fans to entertain."  
"Aw, c'mon!" said Kawakami. "It'll be my treat. And no one would like it if you hogged Gun About all day."  
That was a good argument, so Shinya thanked his fans for watching and put the controller into its slot. This was gonna be fun.  
The three went across the street into the diner and got a table. A waitress in a maid outfit with 'Clumsy' on her nametag asked them what they'd like. Takemi and Shinya got some sandwiches, while Kawakami got Shinya's recommendation of pancakes with whipped cream. Their drinks were brought out, and the three made some small talk about what they were up to. Shinya bragged about a good grade he got on his test, met with congratulation from both women. Kawakami talked about a distant relative she got a letter from, and how she wrote back and is waiting for a response. Takemi talked about one of her delayed shipments of medical ingredients, and how tough it was to tell her clients their medicine would be running late.  
Soon enough, the maid returned with two sandwiches, a bottle of whipped cream and a plate of pancakes. The maid put some cream onto Kawakami's pancakes. And then more. And then more. And soon enough she had emptied the entire canister onto the pancakes. The tower was around five feet high.  
"I don't think I can eat all this whipped cream..."  
"I'll take some then!" blurted Shinya, grabbing a spoon and swiping some of the dairy fluff. "You want some, Takemi? She's your date, after all."  
Takemi didn't have time to think up an excuse, so she pulled out her own spoon and started shoveling whipped cream into her mouth. Ten minutes later there was barely a crumb left of everyone's food. Kawakami paid the bill and Shinya said his goodbyes, homeward bound.  
"Ah... that was a nice date."  
"Yeah, it was."  
"Hey, I'm a bit nervous to ask, but... you wanna spend the night at my house?"  
Takemi began to tremble, eyes started twitching. Both the cards had worked together to near fuse the two to each other. Still, it was hard to believe how brash Kawakami was being.  
"Um... sure?"  
Kawakami was gleeful to here that. She was too flustered to think of any way to invite over Takemi save being brash. So the two left the diner and travelled to Kawakami's abode.  
The two walked into the apartment, and Kawakami wouldn't let go of Takemi. She was kissing her neck, nuzzling her, entwining their legs, the whole nine yards. Takemi was a bit nervous but she let Kawakami do her thing. Kawakami slid off her shirt, unclasped her bra, and shoved Takemi into her chest. She smelled nice, tasted nice, ment the world to her right now.  
Takemi yanked off her own shirt and unattached her bra, leaving it on the floor. They reversed roles as she forced her tits into Kawakami's face, and their breath started shortening. They had the same idea as they took of their pants and panties.  
Takemi sat on the couch and spread her legs, and Kawakami tangled her own in hers and started rubbing. The two pairs of eyes met and squelching and gasps were the only noises made, orgasms crawling down each others backs. Finally both of them lost control, and Takemi shouted "Yes, Sadayo! Pop my cherry!"  
They shoved their cunts even harder into one another's and came on each other, riding out all that euphoria. The two finished and collapsed, Kawakami atop Takemi, one as breathless and flushed as the other.  
"Tae?'  
"Yes, honey?"  
"Stay with me forever."


	7. Medjed Blocks the Way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Phantom Thieves invade Mr. Carpenter's Palace, a strong shadow blocks their way! But Futaba has an idea.  
> Smut warning.

The next day, the Phantom Thieves ate a hurried breakfast, switched on the MetaNav, and drove over to the cathedral standing where Chandler Academy would otherwise be. Ryuji smashed open the cellar door and led the way down. The encountered a lot of new shadows, which all had a theme; they were low-power from non-Catholic religions. This was a possible symbol of how Mr. Carpenter saw students of non-Catholic religions and undermined them so.  
The first new one they found was Sugar Skull, a skeleton with a purple, decorated skull wearing a black dress and a sombrero, holding a fan. Description: A soul of a dead human in the Nahautl religion. If they are forgotten in the mortal world, they fade away in the afterlife.  
The next Persona they found was Kappa, a humanoid turtle with frills around its head. Description: A human-turtle hybrid yokai. Once portrayed as molesters, they're now depicted as mascots and lifeguards.  
The next was Calypso, a blonde woman with a headband, white full-body swimsuit, and a satchel of pink powder on her side. Description: A nymph on the magical island of Ogygia. In the Odyssey, she kept Odysseus as her immortal husband for many years.  
The final Persona they befriended was Orc, a green, muscular humanoid with long teeth and an unfurnished club, wearing khaki shorts. Description: First appearing in J. R. R. Tolkien's The Hobbit, these tough creatures have been presented in innumerable pop-culture instances.  
Soon enough, they found a safe room, and scurried inside to register it. Once they rested a while, the Phantom Thieves headed out once more. But once they turned the corner, they saw a new shadow, a lanky, armless figure wrapped in papyrus with dashing eyes, smashing its head into a locked door. It most likely symbolized Mr. Carpenter's slight fear of progression 'tainting' his precious school. Soon enough, the group was noticed, and sensing that this shadow was too powerful for them to defeat, Mona shouted "Safe room!"  
The band barely made it inside without a scratch. They could hear the monster smashing its head on the door, but he soon gave up and returned to the door he was troubled by.  
"What'll we do now?" asked Noir.  
"Don't look at me!" said Skull.  
"Let's just calm down," said Crow. "We're untouchable in here, and we should brainstorm like it. Let's just keep to ourselves, and if someone has an idea they can present it to the group."  
A few minutes later, Oracle perked up. "Hey, buddies! I've got an idea!"  
"Let's hear it," said Joker.  
"The reason we have codenames is because there's no telling what will happen if we shout our real names in a Palace. Using that logic, since the target we're after is a rad-Catholic, maybe fucking in his Palace will affect it in our favor!"  
"Hm... well, that's a good idea. Plus, we've done it in the Metaverse before. Alright everyone, let's strip."  
"Wait," said Crow, "Are we dragging Mona into this?"  
"Nah," said Mona. "You know how you're not turned on by two dogs going at it? It's the same with me."  
"That answers a lot of my questions."  
Crow turned his head, and saw Spectre, Skull and Panther lying on the floor and erotically cuddling. Noir pulled her pants down and Dynamo and Joker shared her pussy, their dicks rubbing against each other's, making out over Noir's shoulder. Fox and Violet followed up and 69'ed with one another. Oracle and Queen slipped off their pants and started scissoring, and Queen was beckoning Crow over. "I wanna... whew... show you something. Get your head above Oracle's and your dick above my face."  
Crow got in the position Queen ordered, and then Oracle leapt up and made out with him, and Queen started sucking him off. He soon lowered himself to make the tribbing heroes' jobs easier, and because all the hormones pumping through him made him rather shaky.  
This went on for ten minutes, and the shadows outside were paralyzed at all the squelching, kissing and cursing coming from the room. All the thieves eventually came in and on themselves, and it was paradisiac, all the love they were viewing and feeling.  
In the real world, Johnathan Carpenter was sitting at the dinner table with his wife, son and daughter when his cheeks started flushing. He got up from the table without another word and dashed into his car, driving off to the nearest confessional booth. How could he think such inappropriate thoughts, a man as saintly as he?  
When the thieves wiped off their cum and redressed, they heard a ghastly scream coming from outside. "Eeee, it worked!" squeaked Oracle.  
When they all left the safe room and rounded the corner, there was the shadow they encountered, knocked on his ass and begging for mercy. "Please, spare my life!" It pleaded, and before giving it any time to reconsider, Joker said "Join my cause."  
"Oh, thank you! All that fear made me remember I'm no shadow! I am thou, thou art I, thou art Medjed!" And Medjed became one with Joker without another word.  
Description: The Kemetic god of death, and inspiration for the stereotypical ghost shape. Commonly drawn facing forward.  
"Well, we've taken down the threat before us. Let's go!" proclaimed Joker. They snapped the lock off and proceeded deeper into the Palace.


	8. Who are You to Judge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae Niijima was cleaning her apartment when she encountered a box under Makoto's bed. What she found inside will make her regret peeking.  
> Smut warning.

Makoto had been gone for around two days now. Sae's rebel sister was about half the excitement in her life, and even more when she turned out to be one of the Phantom Thieves. So she took advantage of the lack of anything to do and emptiness of her house to do some cleaning. Sheets and blankets were washed, laundry was folded, floors swept, the whole nine yards. But when she was cleaning her sister's room, she found a box under her bed. She tried her best to ignore it, but the curiosity wound up getting the better of her around midnight, because it was keeping her awake. She tried her best to be as close to Makoto when she learned she was putting her through hell, so what on earth would she be hiding from her that was so important? She cracked, got out of bed and drifted into Makoto's room.  
She slid the box out from her bed and was at first confused as to its contents. It was rather dark, but it at first looked like film pictures of all her friends. But they were in weird positions, like they were... tied down? Suddenly, Sae burned up. Makoto did tell her she was dating all her friends, but she brushed it off, thinking she was pulling her leg, or if she was she would outgrow that phase. Was it possible these were... and she... impossible. Fucking impossible. But Sae was waist deep into this already, so she took the photos into the kitchen with her and flicked on the light.  
Yep. Makoto had easy access to pictures of all her friends in bondage. The first one she picked out was Akira. His wrists were tied to Makoto's bed frame, stark naked, mouth covered in a leather strap tied around his head. An onahole was put onto his stiff dick, which was being held onto by a hand with unpainted nails. The scene played in Sae's head like an internet GIF, Makoto pumping the onahole up and down until Akira jizzed on her face.  
She wished she could stop looking, but she was too curious. Did she have the whole set? The next she retrieved was Shiho, who was battened onto a different bed by the feet, hands cuffed behind her back and her mouth muffled with a ballgag. A long, blue detailed dildo was sticking out of her vagina, and her back was arched to reveal a blue gem were her butthole would be. Buttplugs... yeuch...  
The next photo the luckless prosecutor found was Haru. It was tough to believe such a heartful girl could be so slutty, but there she was in the picture, tied to Makoto's bed by handkerchiefs, vibrator wand held against her clit and mouth stuffed with black socks and stockings. A heavy blush adorned Haru's cheeks, and she had lustly, teary eyes. Sae pinched herself to ensure she wasn't dreaming, and met no favorable result. Her sister really was a monster!  
The fourth one on Sae's I-don't-think-of-you-very-highly-anymore chopping block was Yusuke. He was tied to his dorm bed with white rags splotched in paint, blindfolded with a sleeping mask and had a dark green dildo up his ass. He had no restraint covering his mouth, so he was yelling and drooling as a second party's hand was jerking him off. Yusuke's screaming voice echoed through Sae's head, begging for more.  
Mishima was the fifth assailant on Sae's eyes. He was kneeling on a bed, his hands and feet tied together with some kind of wire, both his eyes and mouth were concealed with cloth, and a snake of anal beads were protruding from behind his back. His dick was being pleased with a fleshlight being held by whoever took the picture. Sae had a lot of questions as to how her sister got these pictures.  
Sae reluctantly pulled out another photo, and this was Ann's. Her eyes were duct taped over, and she was tied to the bed frame with rope and wire. A purple vibrator was sticking out of her pussy, and she had a blue dildo down her throat. And there were metal clips pinching on both her nips. Oh god, this was so invasive of Sae. Extremely invasive. But there were four pictures left.  
The next one she picked out was the newest of them, covered in the least dust and with the freshest color. It was her colleague Akechi, and he was restrained to a chair with a bedsheet. He had a ballgag in his mouth, and he had a condom on. He had a half angry, half guilty look on his face as he bucked his hips in the air. He also had a metal clasp on his left nipple. Another face she can't look at comfortably for a long time.  
The eighth... seventh... ninth? She's lost count by now. But the long, straight orange hair was the telltale sign this was Futaba, even without her glasses. A leather strap was tied around her face to conceal her mouth, and her hands were cuffed over her naked chest. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and her cheeks were bright pink. A purple dragon dildo was shoved far as it could go down her vagina.  
Sumire was on the next picture Sae fished out. While most pictures were taken from the subject's 6 o'clock, this was taken from her 12 o'clock. A buzzing dildo was half inside her cunt, and her feet were tied to the bed frame with wire, while her hands were free and massaging her tits. Her long, red hair was being pulled by whoever was taking the photo. How crude...  
The final picture taken was Ryuji's. His brutish nature was reflected in this photo, because he had the most toys and restraints. All four of his limbs were tied to his bed, both his nipples had metal clasps, a dragon dildo was up his butt, a fleshlight enveloped his penis and his eyes and mouth was wrapped in leather. He was bucking his hips up as two hands were holding his abs. Well, that was all of Makoto's friends. Sae returned all the pictures to their box and slid the box under Makoto's bed.  
Forty minutes later Sae was in Crossroads, bawling her eyes out into her arm and holding a shotglass. "My sister's a whore..." she sobbed as Ohya, Lala and Iwai watched on in pity and guilt.  
"My sister's a whore..."


	9. Shadow Carpenter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves advance through the Palace and discover Carpenter's Shadow. But they are spotted, and he throws out a pretty difficult shadow to defend himself.

The Phantom Thieves bust through the Palace, and with the power of Medjed, stomped in nearly every opposing face. But they did take the time to recruit some new Personas for Joker to weild. This level of the Palace also had a theme, a few weak shadows protected by stronger ones, all of the Christian or American based. They symbolized how Johnathan viewed his faithful students and his employees protecting them.  
The first weak one was Cherub, a winged baby draped in a white cloth. Description: Better known as 'shoulder angels', these baby angels are sent from Heaven to help people make good choices.  
The second weak one was Corinthian, a woman wearing a white toga and a backwards veil reaching her knees. Description: A prophet who assisted in writing the Corinthians psalms in the Bible.  
The third weak shadow was Squonk, a two-legged creature the size of a labrador with hairless, wrinkly skin. Description: Monsters first seen in northern Pennsylvania. If seen they dissolve into tears until they're alone again.  
The first stronger shadow was Leviticus, a man with a black beard wearing a yellow tunic, throwing a stone up and down. Description: A Judeo-Christian prophet infamous for his 18:22, which despite many translations has aged like milk.  
The second stronger shadow was Isaac, a young man wearing a white skirt and a cloth wrapped around his shoulder, with a knife stabbed into his chest. Description: A prophet nearly killed by his father Abraham as a test of faith from God.  
The third stronger Persona was Slenderman, a pale, faceless man with tentacles sticking out from his back and wearing business clothes. Description: The internet's first creepypasta, he first appeared in a small internet star's videos.  
When the crew was finished recruiting, they advance further in, and found the Palace's ruler, Johnathan Carpenter, wearing red, white and blue dyed pope clothes. Unfortunately, when the Phantoms saw him, he saw them.  
"So it's you!" cried the false pope, "The ones who ransacked my cathedral, made quick work of my guards and stole my valuables! Thou hast disrupted my holy prayers and replaced them with actions of false gods and demons!"  
"Hey!" replied Makoto. "One religion is as founded as the other."  
"How dare you speak with such assurance, as if some primitive drawings in stone and chicken scratch of tablets has as much proof behind them as the Him!"  
"And God isn't based on primitive drawings and chicken scratch tablets?"  
"You cursed immigrants, tainting this holy, patriotic land with your false gods! You will burn in Hell for this! Joseph!"  
At his command, a priest shadow appeared and dissolved into black gunk, and from the goo came a shadow, a man in a blue tunic atop a camel carrying luggage, wielding a hammer and keeping nails in his mouth. The battle began with Carpenter next to him.  
At the battle's beginning, Shadow Carpenter cast Excommunication, which turned all of Joker's friends into small, metal crosses. "I want a fair one-on-one!" shouted Carpenter, even though he had another friend with him. Joker called for Vishnu and cast Vacuum Wave, but it did next to nothing. Joseph cast Divine Judgement and cut Joker's HP in half.  
"This is getting nowhere!" shouted Mona from his iron prison. "He must be weak to something!" But every attack Joker threw at Joseph didn't dent him.  
But the tables turned when Joker called out "Medjed!" At the sound of the Kemetic god of death's name, Shadow Carpenter's knees buckled. Was it true, this scoundrel had snapped the lock on the basement and had let in monsters and false gods of other cultures? It was, for the papyrus-covered tower appeared behind Joker. "NOOOOO!" he wailed.  
Lost of spirit, Excommunication gave in, and Joker's friends formed back into the masked humans he knew them as. "Time for payback!" shouted Skull. "Megidolaon!" The attack did a crippling amount of damage to Joseph, but he had enough energy to perform Sword Dance on Queen, which did nearly nothing. "Y'all feel sumn?" she asked to rub in the fact Joseph lost his power.  
A few more attacks and Joseph was on the floor as the battle concluded. "No!" shouted Shadow Carpenter. "C'mon, Joseph! Joseph? Joseph!" But the camel rider got up, shouted "It's Yosef!" and turned on his leader, casting Maragi beneath his feet. The powerless priest ran with his tail between his legs into a nearby room and locked the door. Yosef cast Sword Dance on the door, but it didn't budge. He sighed, turned to Joker and stated "If you can't beat them, join them. I have been separated from my tainted master, for better or for worse, until the end of time. I, Yosef, am now your servant. I swear it!" And he became Joker's new mask.  
The victorious band walked into the next room, and found an intangible, misty ball. "The treasure! We found it!" hollered Mona. "Now all that's left is sending that calling card!"  
They found a nearby safe room to register and finally left to the real world, getting a deserved night of rest.


	10. The Treasure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Carpenter was a tough fight, but he caved and accepted a change of heart. Now it’s time to celebrate. Smut warning.

The next morning, Futaba had the calling card ready. It was a message which would play on the loudspeakers of Chandler Academy, making Carpenter aware he was a wicked person and his Treasure could be stolen. She activated it once Akira gave her the OK. And it worked like a charm.  
Johnathan was sitting at his desk when the message was sent out. The loudspeakers buzzed and a garbled voice said “Failed Principal Johnathan Carpenter, we are the Phantom Thieves.” At the sound of that, all the student flipped out, because 1. It meant the Phantom Thieves were real, 2. Mr. Carpenter was a bad person, and 3. The Phantom Thieves made him a target. It continued “Whether or not you agree, your homophobia, sexism and disregard of other religions, as well as your lack of care for children’s mental health, has made you wicked and unfit for a person in any sort of power in 20XX. Thus, we have decided to steal your heart and make you parrot what we have said with your own mouth. Good day, as it may as well be your final.”  
While everyone within the building, including Todd Garrison, was going crazy, Principal Carpenter was unshaken. “Tch, sinners. Who are they to tell me what is right and wrong? God and Him only can tell me what is justified. They’re bluffing, I’m sure of it.”  
But they were not bluffing. And the next day the party had returned to the cathedral, with the burning intent of stealing his desires. “It’s been too long since we’ve knocked down a Palace!” Ryuji said. “Let’s take that shitbag down!”  
Joker fast travelled to the new safe room, and the band stepped outside to find what the Treasure had materialized into- a pipe organ. Though it had no player, it played gospels and hymns on its own. The closer the crew got to it the louder and faster it played, until Joker touched it and all the keys pressed down, playing loud as they could. As if it were an alarm, it soon fell silent and the wall behind it crumbled, revealing Shadow Carpenter.  
“You foolish heretics have no place here! I promise your savage acts will have consequences raining from the heavens!”  
“We’re savage? Don’t make me laugh,” said Panther. “You see all your students who don’t obey some stupid book as something that should be locked in a basement!”  
“As they should! They disrespect my religion, my language, my culture and my country just by existing here!”  
“Dude, you’re such a hypocrite!” shouted Oracle. “You’re doing the exact same thing!”  
“Enough talk!”  
“You started it!”  
“The Phantom Thieves have no legitimate reason to tell me how I should and shouldn’t run this school!”  
And at that notion, the ground started to tremble.  
Shadow Carpenter laughed and threw his hat aside, having it slide across the ground. He started growing in size and oozing cognitive gunk, ripping his clothes. His skin turned blue, his muscles began to grow and he sat and crossed his legs. Snot ran out of his nostrils and his eyes got bloodshot, and he threw his hands around and eventually formed a shotgun from gathered light. A Native American, African tribesman, person in a pixie cut with a non-binary pride pin, and an Arabian wearing a turban appeared from behind him. They hopped onto his back and nailed a rotting crucifix to his back, then jumped down and lied before him, belly-up. Shadow Carpenter’s true form was complete, and racking a shell, he proclaimed “When I’m done with you, white, American Christian men will be the only people ruling this world!”  
The battle began, and the heroes threw out all their spells onto him, seeing no gimmicks yet. He’d smash his gun’s butt into the ground to make earthquakes, while he’d also shoot out buckshot as single-target attacks. But once Shadow Carpenter was low on health, that’s when he threw in the gimmicks.  
“Founding Fathers!” he shouted, as he ground his foot into the Native American. The entire party took damage, and Carpenter healed. The battle resumed.  
But the bastard threw out another attack. “Economic Boom!” he shouted, grinding his heel into the tribesman. He gained a large stat boost before resuming the fight.  
He threw out another special attack soon enough. “18 22!” he called, grinding into the pixie cut person. At first no one had any idea what it meant, but Mona soon realized no one could heal, buff or harisen recover anyone but themselves.  
His final special attack was “Hero’s Bombs!” As he ground into the Arabian, fighter jets flew over everyone before dropping powerful artillery shells into everyone.  
“These attacks are brutish!” moaned Oracle. “We gotta stop them! Joker, any ideas?”  
“We free those captives.”  
“Good idea! He does grind his feet into them before activating the attack! Mona’s pretty stealthy, so swap him out with someone else.”  
Queen tagged out Mona, and Mona started sneaking towards the captives.  
“Keep him distracted!”  
“Almost there!”  
“Got em!”  
Soon enough the four victims of Shadow Carpenter were freed, and fled the battlefield. “Wait, no!” he protested. “Come back!”  
“Tch,” went Fox. “I’m sure your lackeys are only on your good side to protect themselves from you, to not wind up like the shadows in the basement. Yosef turned on you pretty quick.”  
“Nonono, that can’t be!”  
But it was. With no slaves to exploit Shadow Carpenter soon fell, and returned to his first form. The fight was over.  
Shadow Carpenter was on the floor, stomach down, bawling his eyes out. Joker summoned Yosef so he could have one last talk with his former master.  
“Joseph... why?”  
“You disrespected even your own religion, blindly fumbling for power and pride. You failed to see the error of your ways before I did. Your attachment to this country and your religion has made you an abomination. But there is one hope. Let my new friends steal your Treasure, and your real world self shall be reformed.”  
“Ok, erm... Yosef. I shall let you all at my precious pipe organ, and supposedly all shall be well. I apologize for my misdeeds, and promise to reform Chandler Academy into a more accepting environment for all human beings.”  
“That’s a start.”  
Yosef returned to Joker’s mask and Shadow Carpenter faded away. The pipe organ shriveled down to the size of a football, and Joker held it in his arms. Mona jumped up and down with glee before turning into a car and ordering everyone to get inside. Just like the many times before, the Palace was starting to crumble.  
They escaped the Palace unscathed, and drove towards the Quilt Pillow Resort before they headed back to their rooms. “I say a celebration’s in order!” shouted Akira.  
“Yeah yeah yeah!” Responded Ann. “Let’s all go to the pool!”  
It was nice, all the Phantom Thieves swimming in the pool and kicking back after all their hard work. Morgana wasn’t allowed in the pool, but the eyefuls of Ann he got and all his back scritches was enough to make up for it.  
Two hours later the Thieves were dry and walked back to their rooms. The girls were showing off their hips, boobs and slim/chubby stomachs with their swimsuits while the boys protruded their stomachs, some muscular, some flabby, all head-turning.  
No one bothered to redress as quesadillas were served in Akira’s room and everyone had their fill. But everyone felt something was missing. Mishima made the first move, wrapping his arms around Akechi and smooching his neck. Everyone perked up as Akechi started blushing, but said no words to discourage Mishima. Sumire joined in on them, getting a handful of Mishima’s butt and licking his neck.  
Away form the three, Ryuji had his hand down Futaba’s swimsuit, and was fingering her. Futaba started drooling with lust before returning the favor, pinching Ryuji’s nipples and fondling his dick. Haru was swiping smooches from all around the room, hand in her pants, enjoying the euphoria she was getting.  
Akira and Ann grabbed Yusuke and pulled him onto the floor, feeling his abs and pleasuring one another. Makoto and Shiho hastily stripped and started tribbing.  
I’m sure you’ve noticed a pattern with the Phantom Thieves. There was never an instance where one wasn’t giving or taking. They loved one another, and never wanted to leave a single member out to dry. Even foreplay with threats of leaving one member unfinished were all ruses. They loved each other and wanted to feel like it.  
Mishima and Akechi were on the floor fucking at this point, and Mishima was the first to cum. Akechi felt like molten iron was pumped into his ass, and he didn’t want it to stop. He soon blew his own load on the floor. Haru was up next, and she had gotten her fill of kisses and was fingering herself on the floor. She arched back and wailed out a deafening cry, then collapsed on the carpet. Ryuji and Futaba were sitting on the couch manually pleasing each other when the both came. They moaned the other’s name before giving in and failing, sinking into the cushions. Yusuke had his dick sucked by both Akira and Ann, and came on the latter’s face. They were both masturbating, and gave in to their orgasms, drenching the carpet beneath themselves. Shiho and Makoto had balled their fists together and were moaning each other’s names, but Shiho buckled first, then Makoto. They collapsed onto the floor. That left only Sumire, who waited until he was finished before sitting on Akechi’s face. Feeling her boobs, she finally came and hit the floor so hard she nearly shattered. Everyone was finished.  
This went on for a few more days before their stay at Quilt Pillow Resort went up. They packed their bags and left for the airport, happy to be headed back to Japan. At the gate, Futaba called over everyone. Soon enough every eye of the band was watching a video on her phone, a public announcement from Principal Johnathan Carpenter.  
“I have committed atrocities, such as discrimination and neglect of children’s mental health, that are unfitting for a principal. To all the students and their families which I have affected, I am eternally sorry. I am therefore making Chandler Academy into a public school and shall maintain it with a new leaf turned, and hope to become a friendlier face to my students and employees. I am, once again, wholeheartedly sorry.”  
The Phantom Thieves have struck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosef’s description: A carpenter who married Maria, and was tasked with raising God’s only son with her.


	11. Yusuke's Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke has taken an order for some nude paintings, and he gathers up some of his friends to help. Smut warning.

The party was happy to be back in Japan, but when Yusuke got home he found a letter in his mail. It was from a patron of his, who wanted some nude paintings, five of different subjects. Yusuke booted up the group chat and asked for help with his assignment, to which Haru, Mishima, Akira, Futaba and Ryuji offered help.  
A few hours later they met at Yusuke's house, and there he was with a pedestal, an easel and five canvases. He asked who was going first, and Mishima answered. He took off his clothes and stood on the pedestal in a difficult pose until Yusuke got a decent sketch, which was beautiful, depicting his short stature, chubby abdomen and slender arms. He let him stand normally so he could have a reference for Mishima's face. But without Yusuke knowing, the others were getting all touchy and erotic in the waiting room. They soon made too much noise, and Yusuke scolded from his seat "Quiet, the four of you! I need silence."  
Once Yusuke got enough for him to continue on his own, he dismissed Mishima and asked who was up next, to which Haru obliged. Yusuke got a nice outline of her fair legs, poodle cut and supple boobs. But everyone in the queue was too tempted to stay silent, and hands flowed, nipples were pinched, breath shortened and Yusuke got distracted again. He got up from his seat, paced into the queue and said "You all have no restraint. Please, for the sake of my paycheck, focus on the task at hand." The waiting friends calmed down and listened to Yusuke. Once Yusuke had enough of drawing Haru, he thanked her and asked who was up next.  
Ryuji was. He took off his shirt and said "Whew! It's hot in here!" which was responded to with "Later, you animal." Some time passed and Yusuke had captured the details that made Ryuji so handsome, his brown eyes, bleached hair and muscles covering every square inch of his body. But the waiting scoundrels became horny yet again, this time being quiet as they could be. The action was undetected until Yusuke said "Thank you Ryuji, I can handle the rest. Who's next?" Akira bolted out of the waiting room, his dick hard and coated in slobber. "Damnit, you all!" moaned Yusuke. "Just get on the pedestal."  
Akira was put in a rather uncomfortable pose, and was made to hold it for a long time. But soon enough Yusuke told Akira while he still needed him on the pedestal, he could stand normally. The messy black hair, visible abs, hairless limbs and piercing eyes that made Akira so charming where copied best they could be onto a fresh canvas. Futaba was the last one left, as she fumbled out of the waiting room coated in sweat. Yusuke gave a disappointed sigh and wordlessly pointed to the pedestal.  
Futaba's long, orange hair, big brown eyes and short height were placed neatly onto the white canvas, and in a pose emphasizing her nipples. Yusuke was almost finished with the final canvas when he heard shouting from the waiting room. He twitched his eyes, threw aside his pencil and stomped over to the queue, where he found his friends fucking each other. Haru had Ryuji's dick in her mouth while Mishima was doggystyling her, and Akira his penis up Ryuji's butt. They all froze in their tracks and turned to Yusuke, who was steaming mad. But after a few dreadful, frightening seconds of silence he dropped his frown and replaced it with laughter. "I can never stay mad at you all," he said, beginning to undress. "Bring it in, Futaba." Everyone became relieved as they continued.  
Yusuke grabbed Akira's neck, and started sticking fingers up his butt, which was met with pleased moans. Haru switched roles with Mishima, with him now lying belly-up on the floor and Haru topping him. Ryuji was left with Futaba, and they made out as Ryuji stuck his dick into her pussy. It was a steamy mess, and though he had work to do, Yusuke didn't wish it to stop. He slid his fingers out of Akira's ass and replaced it with his dick. Mishima and Ryuji switched places to mix it up, now Haru was topping Ryuji and Mishima had the ginger otaku pinned to the wall. It was paradisiac, as beautiful as what Yusuke was painting. It was soon time to finish, and everyone climaxed inside one another.  
"Alright, Futaba," said Yusuke as he dislodged from Akira, "We're almost done with your sketch. Everyone else can go home."  
Once Futaba was finished, they all parted. "Let's do that again!" shouted Futaba.  
"We will if I get another project including nude paintings. But that will probably happen, for these ones will be spectacular.  
And they were. Yusuke shipped the paintings to his customer two days later, and his paycheck arrived with a 25% bonus and a note. 'Those paintings were beautiful, I put in a good word for you for my neighbors. Expect more letters soon.'  
Yusuke nearly jumped up and down with glee. He was gonna get more of the two things all humans want... sex and money.


	12. All the Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets all the Phantom Thieves to have a picnic in Inokashira. He also got our two separate couples to enjoy the day with them. This'll be fun.

The Phantom Thieves had yet another successful bought in Mementos, and they raked in all the sweet, sweet treasure. Akira wanted to treat his friends to a nice day off when everyone had a window. Luckily the next window was tomorrow, so he held a short meeting before disbanding for the day.  
"Everyone, we've been working hard. Nearly everyday we risk our lives in the Metaverse to make this world right. I'm surer than sure we should catch a break. So I've been thinking, we should avoid the Metaverse and hold a picnic in Inokashira tomorrow."  
"That sounds nice," said Morgana. "I like that idea. Any objections?"  
There were none.  
"Alright! Me and Haru will go get all the food. Yusuke, you get the blanket. Shiho can get us some paper plates. And everyone else only need bring themselves. Any objections?"  
None.  
"Alright, we'll take some sweet time tomorrow. I hope you all come!" Akira said, knowing full and well they all would.  
Akira needed to make a quick stop at Untouchable to sell some treasure. He greeted Iwai behind the counter before noticing a picture behind the counter of Ohya.  
"Do you know her?"  
"Know her? I'm dating her!"  
This was a shock to Akira. Two unrelated people he would entrust with his life were dating each other.  
"Really? Cause she's a great friend of mine."  
"Like, how great?"  
"She-knows-I-lead-the-Phantom-Thieves-great," Akira whispered.  
"Well, that's crazy!"  
"You know what? See if you can get her in Inokashira Park tomorrow. I can introduce you both to the other Phantom Thieves."  
"I like the sound of that. OK, I'll see if that's fine by her."  
"Sweet! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a boatload of treasure."  
"Lemme see it."  
And Akira walked out with enough cash to buy picnic supplies. He carried it all into LeBlanc, up into the attic and beside his bed. "Oh, that smells nice!" Commented Morgana. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"  
Akira beckoned Morgana on to of himself and soon fell asleep. When he awoke, he was in the Velvet Room. Knowing Igor must have something to say, he got up from the couch and walked over to Igor's desk.  
"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Akira!" said the anteater-esque man.  
The Velvet Room has been reformed since Yaldabaoth was vanquished. It was now more of a therapy room, where Akira would awake on a comfy leather couch in his uniform, and Igor would be seated in an office chair behind a multitude of computers, Lavenza on a red beanbag chair beside him. A clock was hanging on the wall behind him, showing how much time Akira had left with him, which was much more than what he used to have with Fake Igor. Igor got up from his seat and walked over to Akira.  
"I have been observing your escapades with your friends, and I've finally decided to help you maintain your strange bonds with them. As my false self has explained, keeping bonds with your friends make you and them stronger in the Metaverse."  
"Waitwaitwaitwait. Back up. You. Watch. Me. Fuck?"  
"Unfortunately, I only can. I share eyes, ears, tongues with you. All observed by you is observed by me. But I've never seen such a bond between people before. So animal, yet composed, and open yet covetous. I was afraid your contact with the Metaverse had changed you, and feared I may need to shut down the Phantom Thieves."  
"Luckily, I intervened," stated Lavenza, staying in her seat and meeting nobody's eyes. "I explained to Master that you simply exercised polyamory, as do many your age. He was shaken with disbelief, but he has since come to terms with it."  
"I admit, I was confused, for I've never observed such behavior so closely. But Lavenza reassured me time and again all is well."  
"So, how will you help?"  
"Today was no coincidence. It was my first step in solidifying your many confidants. Not only will Ohya and Iwai visit you tomorrow, but Kawakami and Takemi will be as well. Be as indiscreet as you can, Joker. Really show Death, Devil, Temperance and Hanged Man you love your friends. I'm sure you've seen Lavenza's power, and she will substitute for you in the Metaverse tomorrow, taking care of as many requests as she can. Now, before you leave, is there anything you want to do in the Velvet Room?"  
"Just one," said Joker before giving Lavenza a few headpats. "OK, now I'm ready."  
"Goodbye, good friend."  
"Bye Igor."  
And Akira lied back back on the couch and dozed off.  
Akira awoke instantly, Morgana following suit. "You look tired," said Morgana. "You have a dream?"  
"Orders from the big man himself," said Akira. "I gotta be as romantic with my friends as I can get with everyone. Also, Kawakami and Takemi will meet us at the park, to.  
"You really think so?"  
"I dunno, but knowing him he's probably right. Regardless, we've got a picnic at 1300. What should we do until then?"  
After breakfast, the duo opted to play some games on Akira's console. Soon enough Akira's phone went off, and he put his controller down to get to the station. He got off at Inokashira Park, where he found Akechi, Mishima, Shiho, Ann and Makoto, as well as Ohya and Iwai on a faroff blanket. Everyone else shall appear later. He signaled to the Phantom Thieves to come over to the two, and they got up and introduced themselves to the two.  
"So, you all are the Phantoms," said Ohya. "Around the same age as Akira here, as I should have guessed. May I get some names?" She did indeed get names, and Iwai had around the same amount of stuff to say.  
Akira told them where he and his datemates would be, right in their sight. They said their goodbyes before walking back to home base, where Yusuke, Haru and Futaba had since situated themselves. Yusuke put down his blanket and the thieves started talking, and Akira started reminiscing about his first kiss with Yusuke. They were on a boat in the lake, Yusuke with a pencil and pad and Akira keeping the boat steady while he drew two people on another boat. His muses noticed him and made a comment on how cute the two looked together, and Yusuke froze up. Akira had to agree with the subjects, they did look romantic, and the two leaned in for kisses. Everyone present was tearing up, but the emotion was broken when they heard a familiar voice cussing.  
"Damnit! Sorry guys!" said Ryuji as he sat down on the blanket, where he was met with forgiveness. The brute wasn't the best time manager. But Kawakami and Takemi were soon to enter the park as well, holding some food and a blanket. Kawakami and Takemi soon turned their heads towards Akira, and they walked over to him.  
"Hey, Akira!" said Kawakami. "Funny meeting you here."  
Akira had to hold back a smile and say the same thing.  
"So, are these your..."  
"Yes, they are the other Phantoms. You probably recognize most of them." And he was right, she did recognize most of them. After getting some questions answered the two said goodbye, and Akira pointed where they would be if she needed them. "Man, I'm hungry!" said Ryuji. "Let's eat lunch!"  
Makoto distributed the food, and everyone got enough. But there were some romantic exchanges of dumplings, hugs and snuggles given out during the meal, all of which were picked up by the four adults.  
"Wow, those teens are going at it!" commented Kawakami. "I'm lost over who's with who! Akira alone's kissed four different friends, least if my eyes are working right." "I think they are," said Takemi. "Some of my younger patients have talked about 'being poly', where they date many people at once. It's like, how one can have many friends, some people can have many datefriends." "Well, they're so cute! I wanna protect them." "Ditto."  
Ohya and Iwai were also taking mental notes as to the behavior of the Phantoms. Iwai first commented, "Man, those kids are all so intimate with each other. I feel so invasive staring, but they don't seem to mind doing this in public." "Yeah," said Ohya, "One of my friends in the office did a report on how polygamy is on the rise nowadays among the younger adults. You know, like how kings and emperors would have many wives." "Well, ain't that something? Alright, if they wanna date one another, I won't stop them." "Same here."  
The sun started to set and the lovers packed up and split for the day. This day was nice. No action, no sex, just wholesome enjoyment of nature and one another. But duty calls, and Lavenza couldn't cover for the Phantoms forever. Mishima posted a list of targets in the group chat, and everyone read it before catching some z's.  
Tomorrow it was back to two kinds of grinds.


	13. He Deserves This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi barely felt like he belonged in the group, generally avoiding dates and sex. Everyone else is concerned, so they made a day centered around him. Smut warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow degenerates. I've been thinking about making a smutty episode centered around every Phantom, except Akira. Ep. 8 was Makoto's, Ep. 11 was Yusuke's and this one is Akechi's. I hope you enjoy. P.S, Haru's next.

The Phantoms were hosting a party in LeBlanc's attic, and everyone got cushions and blankets to coat the floor with. Once everyone arrived, Akira cooked a big pot of curry and plates of rice, which was all delicious. Everyone finished and Akira loaded the dishwasher, then booted up a movie upstairs. It was nice, everyone was snuggling and kissing. All save one. Akechi.  
He stuck out like a sore thumb, since he was the leftmost of the group and avoided touches and coddles. This was noticed by the group, and they felt sorry for him. He pushed away all love in his quest for revenge against Shido, and old habits die hard. But they wanted him to feel loved, be loved, know he was as close to everyone's hearts as everyone else. So when the movie ended, Ryuji perked up.  
"Dude, you ok? You seem so distant."  
"Huh?" Responded Akechi. "Oh, I'm fine."  
"Dude, you've been avoiding us this entire night. We want you, man. We really do."  
"What? No, I've been cuddling with you all this whole time."  
"That's BS. Show of hands, who cuddled with Akechi any point tonight?"  
No hands were raised.  
"Dude, we love you. You gotta accept that."  
Akechi switched to his second form as he started getting accusatory. "Ok, fine, you caught me. I don't like you all like you love me. But what's in it for me if I turn to such unnecessary feelings? Insecurity, broken pride and guilt."  
"Oh, don't say that." Said Sumire. "We're all pretty proud of having so many partners."  
"Well, you didn't build up a public reputation as a chaste hottie. You didn't devote so much of your life to pleasing your peers you forgot all about love, and remembered it when you became a part of this accursed group."  
"I did," Said Makoto, "And honestly it was shitty. I found liberty and love when I joined this group, as did all of us."  
"These guys love you, Akechi." Said Morgana. "I love you. When will you stop pushing us away?"  
Akechi was torn between agreeing with Morgana and responding with 'never'. He was feeling so many emotions he needed to sort, all of them negative, all of them relating to his partners. Guilt, shame, pity, disappointment, sadness, all putting him through Hell. He wanted to scream. He wanted to love his friends. He wanted to feel their embrace, their kisses, their bodies, their words, everything attached to them. But his fake form locked away his feelings. And he did nothing. Then collapsed on the cushiony floor and sobbed. "There you go. Let it all out." Said Ryuji, wrapping his arm around Akechi.  
"Does this mean you want sex?" Asked Makoto. "I feel you more than deserve it."  
"...Ok."  
The Phantoms took off their clothes and each took turns hugging and stroking Akechi. He first picked Haru, and stuck his face into her labia. Her spine tingled as he licked her pink flaps, then screwed her with his tongue, sliding it in and out of her welcoming pussy. It tasted fatty, the syrup Akechi pumped out of her cunt, drinking it up and filling his stomach with her hot juices. He picked up the tempo, sliding in and out of her pussy faster, and Haru began to whimper, until she buckled and showered Akechi's face in womanly liquids.  
It was Yusuke's turn, as he stuck his rod in Akechi's mouth. It was a bit smaller than average, but his drive and technique made up for it. It slid in and out of the detective's throat with ease like a piston in an engine, and it made Akechi turn mad as he struggled to make his boyfriend climax. He barely stopped for air as he pumped faster and faster, tightening his throat as Yusuke's breath hastened, until the artist finished and shot his load down Akechi's esophagus, and met Haru's cum in his stomach. Akechi was fired up now.  
Sumire straddled his face and squished her cunt into Akechi's mouth, which was soon pleased by a hot tongue. Sumire kept her nether regions sanitary, so there weren't any pubes tickling anyone's nose. Akechi slid his muscle in and out of the redhead, and she made squealing sounds, orgasm crawling down her back. Her vulva flaps were soaked in herself, and Akechi could feel his girlfriend vibrating on his tongue. She gave into the animal within her and ground deep into Akechi's face before expressing satisfaction in her eyes.  
Shiho was next up to plate, and she trailed her finger across Akechi's puffy gut before looking into his eyes and sitting on his face. The detective loved the way everyone smelled, and she was no exception, as her fluids started trailing down his face and onto the cushions beneath. Her insides were molten hot and left Akechi starving, flicking her and tasting her red folds. Shiho gasped, screamed, and rubbed her vulva across Akechi's face before collapsing.  
Akira was the next volunteer, and he lifted up Akechi by the shoulders and stuffed his mouth with his dick. Akira was quiet most of the time, siphoning his pipe up and down Akechi's gullet, savoring how it felt for a couple minutes before putting in more effort. The leader was having a blast using Akechi's slimy insides to please himself, and Akechi felt good pleasing him as well. But all good things must end, as Akira started dribbling more precum inside Akechi until he blasted a few ropes down his mouth. He dislodged and asked who was up next.  
Makoto was next, and she was looking forward to getting fucked by her lover's tongue. She presented her pussy and Akechi grabbed her ass to pull himself into her. He was going insane now, targeting almost exclusively Makoto's g-spot and sticking a free finger up her butt. Makoto wheezed with euphoria as she ground into his face, audibly begging for more. She finally discharged down his throat and fell back, Akechi sticking his finger in his mouth.  
It was Futaba's turn. She shoved some of her hair in Akechi's face so he could smell it, and it smelled good, like caramel shampoo. Futaba retrieved her hair and presented her nub to her boyfriend, who joyfully took it in his mouth, biting it softly, making the girl tremble. He licked her outsides and took some sweet time, enjoying the faces Futaba was making. She could take no more and begged to cum, and to that Akechi stuck his tongue into her flesh, and Futaba arched back and screamed before finishing.  
Ryuji was up next, and Akechi was, frankly, a bit scared to deal with someone so strong, whose grip could break his skull into shards. But he didn't back down and took his datemate into his mouth. Ryuji moaned some satisfied curses and slid up and down his friends throat. His dick twitched and shook inside Akechi, making him feel like he had power over him, and he used that power to spare him, sliding up and down faster and faster until warm semen flowed out of Ryuji's penis.  
Mishima was the next to use Akechi. His penis was oozing precum, and twitching up and down. Watching your friends fucking each other does that to a man, so nobody made any comments. He grabbed Akechi by his ears a bit roughly and pumped in and out of his gullet, penis twitching as it was wrapped around a masterful muscle. Mishima was enjoying Akechi's worn mouth and sped up, quicker and quicker until he arched back, squeezed Akechi harder and blew molten sperm down his throat.  
Ann was the final, and she first wanted to give Akechi a faceful of tits before showing her slit, which was no surprise considering how big they were. Akechi happily obliged as he sucked on her nips, which were stiff and sensitive. Ann pulled back and sat on his shoulders, her folds now before Akechi's face. Akechi had just one more person to please before he would let himself finish, so he targeted her g-spot, making her shudder and shiver, climax burning hot and ready. She finally discharged on Akechi's face and collapsed on the cushioned floor.  
Akechi could take no more as he gazed at the nakedness before him and stroked his cock. "I've had enough of these bad feelings! No more guilt, no more shame, no more disinterest! I want and I need hot cum filling my mouth and ass, and I need my dick pleased, just like all of you beautiful people, everyday! Please, I beg you, give me everything, anything!" And finally climaxed onto the floor, jaw twitching and hands shaking.  
"Of course, my love," Said Akira, giving him a naked hug. "We will never ever leave you, and will give you all the love you deserve."  
"And how much do I deserve?"  
"All the love you want."  
And Akechi hit the floor, fast asleep.


	14. Hanged Man and Devil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwai and Ohya have meaningful conversation, and Iwai suggests toning their escapades down some.

These two adults were hand-made for each other. One was the rock the other could build her church on. A Japanese Bonnie and Clyde, each night going through city after city blazing trails of glorious destruction, before crash landing back home and sleeping it all off. But the two were holding back some secrets, which was understandable because they didn't know each other for very long. Tonight, they spilled their guts on one another. They were in Akihabara when Ohya began to twiddle her thumbs, realizing how comfortable she was around her partner. So she pulled him aside and talked.  
"I think you deserve to know what I've been through, Munehisa. I feel safe letting you know what I've been doing with my life."  
"I'm all ears."  
"I lived an uneventful life as a child, always wanting to be a reporter. Along the way I made good friends with a girl, Kayo Murakami. We both became business partners when we entered the world of paparazzi and interview. But we crossed a line when we attempted to uncover the scandals of Masayoshi Shido. Kayo suffered a mental shutdown and was sent to an asylum, and I was permanently resigned to entertainment. That's when I shifted from a well-mannered woman to a party gal, drinking my feelings away. But when the Phantom Thieves rolled around, I wanted to write about them in my free time. So Akira Kurusu met with me a lot to help me get information about the Phantoms, and even changed my boss's heart when he tied to stop me by quadrupling my workload. Now Kayo is back on her feet and we're working together again. But I still have the party gal aspects I got when I was coping with losing her. And that's how you met me in Crossroads."  
Iwai was soaking up Ohya's story. He never heard about it, and was glad to hear Kayo was back in one piece. He figured it was time he let out his story, to.  
"I was born into a family without a father and an abusive mother. I joined the yakuza at a rather young age, and was prized for my fighting skills. A disoriented woman walked into our drug base one day and offered to trade her baby for drug money, and when I refused she left him there. You know him as Kuaro. I soon retired and opened Untouchable, an airsoft shop tucked away in the back alleys of Shibuya. But an ex friend of mine wanted some of my wares as payment for a debt that never existed because he did something stupid in Hong Kong. Luckily, Akira was one of my loyal customers, and he changed his heart, so he left me and my kid alone. And I'm forever indebted to him."  
"So cool," Said Ohya. "And don't worry, I won't write any articles about this."  
"I hope you don't. But let me ask you... do you want to be such a party girl? You sound like an addict."  
"Erm... yeah, definitely."  
"Really?"  
"...No, at least not as much now. While it does empower me to be so unbridled, I could get hurt if I keep this up, like how Samido had to save me, and my liver's not in the best shape. I wouldn't mind just taking it easy once in a while."  
"We can do that. You play video games?"  
"A bit."  
"We can totally boot up some party games at my house. Kuaro can join us, to. You like ARMS?"  
"I can give it a go. It's the one with springy-armed people, right?"  
"Yeah. Let's head home. Kuaro's pretty good, so we can gang up on him."  
And they did just that. While they paired Kuaro with a CPU and tried their best, he crushed his dad and Ohya. Which was understandable, since Ohya had never played the game before and was struggling to keep up with her boys.  
The three had a nice time together, but Ohya had to say goodbye. The father and son were just lazing on the couch with some soda, until Kuaro perked up.  
"Hey dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You screwed Ohya before, right? You did wash your bedsheets the night you saved her."  
"Erm... yeah?"  
"Dude, sweet! Up top!"  
And the two high-fived before they went to bed. Iwai was going to have a nice life with Ohya by her side.  
The next day the two were at Takemi's clinic, and Takemi took a blood sample of Oyha. It was showing signs of heavy drinking, and Takemi told her she needed to take it easier or her health may worsen more than it already has. She ordered ingredients for some anti-addiction pills for Ohya and promised her, so long as the delivery isn't delayed, it will be ready for pickup in three days. The two adults thanked her and left, headed to Iwai's home, where they played some Smash Bros. Oyha was more experienced in this game than ARMS, so she beat Iwai to a pulp. He put down his controller in defeat before congratulating Ohya.  
"That spike was smooth!"  
"Well, you played nicely, to. But you'll have to get better if you want to stand a chance against me."  
It was time for Ohya to leave once more, and they exchanged cheek smooches before Ohya left. She was only going to get better with him by his side.


	15. Haru's Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru enjoys putting collars on her friends. The four pros guide Shiho through how Haru likes to play. Smut warning.

It was around 10pm when Haru heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find Sumire, Akira, Yusuke and Makoto, with a nervous Shiho behind them. Haru was giddily grinning as she led everyone to her room and opened her closet to retrieve some collars, one for all her guests. She was enjoying herself as she stripped all of her partners, leaving their clothes on her bed. Each guest put on their collars and stood attentively. But Shiho was looking fearful, so Sumire taught her how Haru likes sex with collars.  
"She loves it when you act perverted, like making pussy-licking gestures and butt-wiggling. But whatever you do, don't touch your genitals. She wants to save them for herself."  
Akira, Yusuke and Makoto were already ahead of those two, Makoto sticking her tongue through split fingers, Akira tracing his abs and Yusuke jiggling his posterior. Haru was sitting on her bed, blushing as she took off her pants and underwear but left on her shirt.  
"Yes, yes, good pets. Sumire, come over here."  
Sumire walked over pinching her nipples, and Haru reached into a drawer beneath her bed and pulled out a pair of her panties, then stuffed them in the redhead's mouth. "And don't you dare take those out." Sumire couldn't respond if she wanted to, but the underwear tasted too good for her to protest. She patted her on the head and pointed away, Sumire leaving and letting Haru beckon over someone else.  
Yusuke was motioned over and was told to kneel down, where he got his face caressed by Haru, his cheeks pinched and his lips traced. Haru bent down to smell his hair, and it was lovely scented like honey. Haru then opened the same drawer and pulled out a vibrator, signaled for Yuske to turn around, flicked it on a low setting and stuck it up his butt, then slapped his buttox and dismissed him.  
Akira was next over, and he was told to lay on her lap belly-up. Haru felt Akira's stiff abs and tickled his armpits. Akira was fighting laughter, and finally gave into the tickling, when Haru stopped tickling and, to Shiho's shock, he was smacked clean across his face. But Sumire noticed she was nervous and reassured her Akira was OK with this. At least as well as she could with underwear crammed into her maw. Shiho understood and calmed down.  
Makoto was up next, and seeing her hairy legs, Haru called everyone to the bathroom where she pulled off her shirt and switched on the shower. She got in and allowed only Makoto inside. Haru took some shaving cream and a razor from the shelf in the bathroom and lathered Makoto's legs with them, then shaved it all off, her hair running down the drain. Haru then noticed her hairy arms and lathered them down with cream before shaving them, which left a sanitized, thankful Makoto. Haru squeezed her own nipples and panted for Makoto to suckle them, which she happily did. Haru bent down and played with her girlfriend's sopping cunt, which she fingered and fingered until Makoto got up and kissed Haru's lips, now fingering herself. She finally arched back and came on the floor, then stood against the wall as Haru called in Akira.  
Akira also had hairy limbs, and Haru wanted it gone. Akira stepped inside of the shower and let her cream him up. It was a turn-on, how maternal Haru was, like she was teaching him how to shave. She wrapped up shaving his legs and felt the hair on his arms, pouting and squirting out more shaving solution. It felt nice, the razor gliding over his skin and mowing down his hair. She finished shaving him and whispered into his ear, and he promptly started touching himself. He was offered a boobjob from his dominator, which he happily took and he quickly came on her chest. He joined Makoto against the wall as Haru beckoned in Sumire.  
She spat the panties out of her mouth and joined the watery fray. She offered her leg to Haru, who felt the hair on it and gave a sigh, as it was hairy as the first two. She dispensed more cream and lathered her legs with it, making her horny. She put her hand above her slit, and it was swiftly swatted away by Haru. "Not till I'm done." She glided the razor over Sumire's legs a few more times before feeling her arms and finding hair. She coated her arms in the fluff and glided the razor over once more. Sumire was given a pat on her head, and Haru squatted down to lick her vulva, which made her victim ache for more. She finally discharged on her master's face, and joined the wall with Makoto and Akira.  
Yusuke and Shiho were called into the shower at the same time. Yusuke slid out the anal toy and lead Shiho inside, where Haru gave the cream and razor to the young man.  
"You both look like rats. Shave her for me, then make her shave you."  
"Understood, Madam Okumura."  
He squirted out some cream and coated Shiho's limbs with the cream. It felt comforting and relaxing, having your body hair ridden by someone so gentle. Soon Shiho's hair fell off her body and down the drain, and Yusuke offered the utensils to her. She felt a little nervous shaving someone else, but she soon finished without making a single nick in his skin. When the two were finished, Haru demanded the idling datemates to get off the wall and start fornicating. Akira got onto Haru's chest and sucked her nipples and got a handie in return, while Sumire got behind her and ate her ass, fingering herself. Yusuke mushed his mouth into Shiho's and started rawdogging her, pleasured moans escaping both of them. Makoto joined the party, swooping down to trade kisses and fingering herself. It was so much touching, noise, sights, euphoria, and nobody could hold back anymore as they came all over again.  
They all lathered up, rinsed off, put on fresh clothes, and got into Haru's bed. They slept like babies around their mother, and they may as well have been. Haru cared for her friends like her own children, petting their sleeping heads and finally falling asleep.


	16. Wreck It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantoms have sex inside an unfortunate car. Smut warning.

The Phantoms were exploring Mementos looking for a target when they heard a terrifying rattling of chains. The Reaper was afoot, and most the party was flipping out.  
"Ah, hell! Joker, step on it!"  
"I'm trying!"  
"He's right behind us!"  
"Faster!"  
But the Phantoms were finally caught and pulled into battle with the Reaper. His concealed face, torn dress and long-barreled revolvers struck fear into all who viewed it.  
"Mapsio!"  
"Eigaon!"  
"Magaru!"  
"Megaton Raid!"  
The party was throwing out all the attacks they could muster, but Mona was knocked out with some lightning skills. Everyone else survived without much damage. Once everyone scraped up the plentiful yen, Mona shifted back into car state and drove a few minutes before sputtering to a stop.  
Joker looked out the window and asked "You OK, Mona?"  
"I just... need a... minute. Those adhesives are great, but they take a while to work, so Imma just... take a nap..."  
"A nap? But we gotta change hearts, and that's tough without a car."  
"Sorry, but I gotta take five. Or ten. Or fifty. You all entertain yourself." And with that, Mona started snoring.  
"Dude, we're stuck! What're we gonna do?" Asked Skull.  
"He said we gotta entertain ourselves until he's back on his feet. Or paws. Tires? Whatever. We should be fine though, since we just knocked out the Reaper."  
"Well, what're we gonna do? We only got each other in here, not even a box of rocks to screw around with."  
"Do we need anything else? We've done it in the Metaverse before."  
"Right now? In Mona?"  
"We'll consider it payback."  
"Well, alright." And everyone started undressing.  
Mona, with his mastery of cognition, made the inside of him spacious enough to comfortably fit eleven people while looking like he could only fit seven on the outside. Akira rolled up the windows and slipped off his overcoat, unbuttoned his shirt and slid off his shoes and pants. Because cognition, the clothes of the Phantoms never got soiled or smelly, so they could leave them all on the floor and put them back on later. Joker was driving with Skull and Violet in shotgun, so they reached for one another's privates. The leathery, muscular hands of Ryuji was gentle as it could be, Violet's were smooth and manicured, while Joker's were a bit softer. The boys dribbled precum and the girl started leaking as they stared into each other's eyes, feeling safe and comfortable in one another's presence. Skull soon got wild as he jerked off his leader harder, which was met with yelps of pain, making him regain himself and slow down. But Joker got excited and sped up, with Skull and Violet being too tough to care. And Violet was tame enough to keep a constant tempo all throughout the orgy. They finally finished in each other's hands, and came on the controls, leaving a white hot mess on the dashboard.  
The second row over had Panther, Fox, Oracle and Noir. Oracle was leaning into Noir's chests and licking her breasts, suckling her like a baby, while Noir was aroused and stuck fingers into both their pussies. Panther was atop Fox giving him an amatuer lapdance, while he laughed wickedly and played with her clit, neck and butt. Fox leaned over and occupied Noir's mouth with a few fingers, which were licked and suckled nicely. Oracle and Panther reached for one another and clasped their hands together, squeezing and pulsing, driving them mad. All four of them eventually buckled, and came hard and heavy on Mona's seats.  
Crow, Queen, Dynamo and Spectre were in the back seats. Queen gave both boys handies as her lips were pressed against Dynamo's. Spectre bent Crow into her chest and rubbed her nips in his face, which was thanked with a palm rubbing her lower nub. Spectre bucked and rocked as Dynamo found Queen panting, and reached over to play with her clit, flicking, pinching and rubbing it, which made Queen squeal with love. The rapscallions were going crazy and finally finished on and in one another, and the breathing behind the seven other heroes was audible and short.  
Mona awoke around this time, slowly yawning awake and then yelling in surprise as he felt cum and naked butts pressed against his interior. "Mreow mreow mreow! Clean that up right now!"  
"That's what you get for falling asleep on us," Retorted Joker.  
"Fine. Let's just get this over with."  
The final targets were dealt with and the group went back to reality and parted, Morgana glaring at Joker. Sojiro noticed the two nearly having a staring contest.  
"Hey, you two get in a fight?"  
"Nah, he's just hungry."  
Morgana attempted to protest, but his words were only computed by Akira. Sojiro only heard meowing.  
Akira stated "I'll order some sushi for us, I think he deserves it. But only if he shuts up."  
That worked, and Akira stayed true to his word as he ordered some sashimi and sushi rolls on his phone. It arrived and the three ate in quiet contempt.


	17. Coach Sakamoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji invites some friends over for some training. The twist? Everyone's gotta be naked. Smut warning.

Ms. Sakamoto gave her son a forehead kiss before leaving for a business trip. Ever since Kamoshida confessed to his mistreatment of the sports teams she had regained trust in him, so she was comfortable letting him keep the house to himself for a few days. "And clean up any mess you make before I come home!"  
"I will."  
Once she left the house, Ryuji booted up the group chat and started texting. "Anyone wanna train at my house?" He was leaving the enjoyable twist until everyone arrived. Mishima, Akechi, Ann, Shiho and Sumire accepted the invite. "Bring spare clothes!"  
Once the five arrived, Ryuji sat them all on the couch. "Now, this is gonna sound weird, but I wanna do this with everyone naked."  
"Well that came out of nowhere," said Akechi. "But I've never tried it, and I guess I'll be comfortable so long as I'm around you all. Alright, I'm in."  
Everyone else agreed. Ryuji pumped his fist in victory, stripped and ran off, then reappeared with yoga mats. Everyone else was already naked. "Alright, let's get started! We'll do thirty-second planks."  
"Planks? I can't do planks!" protested Mishima.  
"Just try your best."  
So they did. Shiho and Mishima faltered a bit, but everyone else did just fine. Everyone suffered through a minute of holding the cursed pose before Ryuji called it off, and everyone fell, thankful, onto the ground.  
"Jumping jacks! We're doing fifteen, but take your time."  
"Supportive, patient, understanding AND letting us exercise in the nude?" asked Ann. "You're the best coach ever!"  
It was erotic, watching boobs, penises and butts bounce as Ryuji's datemates jumped up and down, swinging their arms so everything was exposed. Every form of love and lust overtook and controlled Ryuji’s thoughts, what he wanted to do with those five, but he should hold himself until they were done. The jumping jacks were complete and Ryuji said "Sit up time! We're doing twenty."  
Because of her heavy chest, poor Ann had some difficulty lifting herself up. But she persevered to impress everyone, and she completed the challenge alongside everyone. Breast reduction was an idea occasionally thrown her way, but she preferred to keep them for everyone else’s sake. And as Ryuji watched he knew that sacrifice will not be in vain.  
Ryuji pointed at a pull-up bar and said "It's only getting harder from here. Show me how many pull-ups you can do!" Mishima and Shiho could do five, Ann did six, Akechi did seven and Ryuji and Sumire tied with seventeen. Ryuji and Sumire were infamously athletic, in fact the two of them seemed to be having the most fun right now, so it was no surprise they outperformed everyone else by that wide margin. But none of the other four had any problem with that.  
"Alright, water break!" said Ryuji. Still nude, he walked over to the fridge, opened it and pulled out a punchbowl with lemon-water in it. He ladelled everyone one or two glasses, before saying it was time to continue. "Alright, we got three exercises left to do! We’re so close to finishing I can taste it!"  
The group did toe touches, which was a good idea because it showed everyone each other's asses. All of them were beautiful and sweaty, which gave Ryuji a raging hard-on.  
Bicycle kicks were next, which, again, exposed everyone's butts. But this time the buttholes were more easily seen, which made Ryuji lustfully drool. He loved ass...  
Butterfly stretches were the final exercise, which showed everyone's genitals, either dribbling precum or sopping wet. The dopamine and ecstasy pumping through everyone's veins kept them energized, and no one faltered for a second.  
It was finally time to conclude, and Ryuji said "Orgy time! We've earned it." No one could disagree. These workouts were intense and left everyone sweaty and horny. Ann leaped onto Shiho's back and lapped at the sweat dribbling down her neck, which tasted dreamy. Both the lovers moaned as Shiho turned around and started licking Ann's neck, which was pheremonic, smelling like her best friend.  
Ryuji paced over to Sumire, who was the least tired of the group, and he tossed her onto the couch before climbing atop her and sticking fingers in her mouth. She shook, but wasn’t too taken aback to not start playing with his nipples, causing him to fail and collapse onto her. Already so close together, Ryuji stuck his rod up her twitching opening and began thrusting, body weight nearly crushing his girlfriend.  
The two remaining fiendish boys started making out, their closeness making their boners touch. It was pure euphoria, feeling the two stiffies rub against each other. The two's moaning intensified as they hugged their worn bodies and bashed themselves together, coating themselves in one another's sweat and smells. And it wasn’t just penises that collided; their nipples, chests and thighs also crashed into each other, making the make out even hotter and dirtier.  
Shiho was on the floor at this point, with Ann atop her, scissoring with her. She pressed hard into her and asserted dominance, which made Shiho feel happy as could be, watching her bestie trib with her. It was all so taboo, too taboo for Shiho to hold it in anymore. She came beneath Ann, and her lusty squeals prompted Ann to finish as well.  
Sumire was loving the attention Ryuji was giving her, his throbbing rod making her insides pulse. She was running out of breath, but her hormones were too powerful for her to stop, and Ryuji was just about feeling the same way. He was too tired to continue, so he gave in and pumped hot seed into Sumire. The warmth was too much and Sumire jumped and climaxed herself.  
Mishima and Akechi were knocking out a wall at this point. Akechi was inside Mishima's tight anus, and was prodding his prostate intensely, which was rewarded with satisfied moans from Mishima. So much sound as they slammed together, making intimate love, never wishing it to cease. But Akechi reached his limits and filled Mishima's ass, and the warmth of his seed made Mishima shoot his own ropes.  
Everyone was limp and tired, so they crawled into a big ball on the floor and snuggled until they restored their strength. Everyone changed and left the Sakamoto household happy as could be. But Ryuji was left with a lot of cleaning to do...


	18. Wanton Wardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justine and Caroline take an interest in sex. Smut warning.

Igor and Lavenza were chilling in the Velvet Room, when Igor shook his head and looked downward. "That rapscallion is at it again. He never stops fornicating with his friends!"  
Lavenza was listening. She was rather interested in lust, sex, desire. And it's easier to talk to yourself if you split yourself in two. "Master, may you bring up the electric chair?"  
"By all means," he said, ticking at his keyboard until the electric chair fazed into existence. "Girls need to talk?"  
"Yes."  
"Have at it."  
Lavenza wrapped herself in tarp and sat in the chair. Igor flipped the switch and the chair whirred to life before zapping Lavenza into a puddle of black and red goo, and Justine and Caroline formed from her body and blood.  
"Hmm..." said Caroline. "So sex. Thoughts?"  
"Looks fun. But I wish to observe it close as Master does. And one more thing, I suggest we take the form of older humans before we experiment, for while adults love sex, people our age look at it with disgust and disinterest."  
"I guess."  
The wardens looked skyward and closed their eyes before morphing into full-grown women, each six foot one with deeper voices. Justine put emphasis in her butt while Caroline had a big pair of breasts. Justine pulled up her shirt and saw a flabby abdomen, which she poked a little and giggled. "Hehe, I'm so chubby." Caroline rolled up her shirt and saw a six pack, which she trailed her finger across. "Woah, cool!"  
Igor saw what the twins were doing and disappeared, along with his desk and computers. He wished to give his wardens some privacy. But he left behind a screen, which was trained on Akira. At the moment he was naked and had Futaba, just as naked, on his chest, while they could hear Ann and Makoto kissing and cuddling behind him. The women watching started feeling buzzes between their legs, and their pussies began secreting fluid. The wardens stripped and sat on the floor. They had no idea how to masturbate, so they looked through Akira's eyes and hoped he would turn around. Thankfully he did, and they saw Makoto and Ann hugging and kissing, pressing their chest together. The twins mirrored the unknowing women, facing each other and wrapped their arms around each other. Their nipples pressed together, which made the two shake and shiver. It felt so good!  
Then Akira turned around and started shoving his face into Futaba's chest, loving her scent. Justine did the same, and was disappointed to not smell anything. "Caroline, could you produce some smells? Like a human does?"  
"I can try."  
The scent that followed made her excited, it smelled like chocolate and raspberries, as though Caroline just came out of the shower. It made her excited, her pussy kept flowing with womanly juices.  
They looked back at the screen and saw Akira was now rawdogging Futaba. Caroline fazed a strap-on into existence and put it on, then ordered Justine to present her vagina. The plastic toy slid into the lustly woman and Caroline thrusted and thrusted, and Justine shivered with hormonal lust, loving the feeling. She moaned as Caroline upped the tempo and Caroline refused to stop. Her coworker was just too adorable and exposed, she didn't want to stop. But Justine rocked her hips faster until she arched her back and screamed, nearly snapping her spine with pleasure. Her first orgasm!  
The screen turned to Ann and Makoto, who were scissoring. The strap-on fazed out as Caroline and Justine copied them, positioning themselves so their labias were touching, which sent buzzes of pleasure to them both. They were looking into each other's eyes and saw the lust and appreciation behind them. They bucked and shoved hard and long, as squelching sounds became audible throughout the room and cum coated the carpet beneath them. Their red and pink flesh was ordering attention and touch, and they got it, all the two could muster. The warmth they generated between them was nice and turning them on, the rubbing was answering their prayers, they kept grinding and grinding until they both caved in. The biological actions threw them both into a screaming fit as they came, and finally ended when they pulled themselves apart.  
"Again! Again!" Beckoned Caroline.  
"Maybe later. For now we have a job to do," said Justine. "And I don't think we should tell Akira about this, it could make him uncomfy. For now, let us dress and fuse back into Lavenza."  
After they redressed, Igor fazed back into the room and said "Hello, you two! How was it."  
"Amazing! I wanna do it again soon!" said Caroline.  
"I agree. I have a newfound appreciation for my brutish coworker," said Justine.  
"Well, I suppose you both want the guillotines to fuse back together. They're coming right up."  
The twins wrapped themselves in tarp and set themselves into the machines. Igor clicked away at his keyboard and the blades dropped and decapitated the bodies, sending blue light from the twin's insides into a ball before the three which formed Lavenza. She pulled out her book as the machines disappeared and sat back on her beanbag chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday, my wi-fi went out the window.


	19. Thank you, Mishima!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running the Phantom Aficionado Website and being a Phantom Thief is hard work. A few members of the Phantom Thieves want to thank Mishima for it. Smut warning.

The group chat of the Phantoms was alive with missions. Their main source of targets, Yuuki Mishima, was hard at work filtering through the site and finding all the info he could for trashy people. Unsurprisingly, there were a handful of stupid requests, like 'My wife and I had an argument about how we spend our money, change her heart, her name's yada yada yada,' so finding worthwhile and deserving targets was a pain in Mishima's side. But the thrill he got summoning Huitzilopochtli, defending his friends and squashing shadows, as well as the love, companionship and sex he got, was more than enough fruit for his labor.  
But five of his partners disagreed. Makoto, Futaba, Ann, Akechi and Ryuji.  
So they conspired to make a centric day around him, where they would all eat someplace nice and end the night on a high note. The targets he found were so innumerable they had enough cash to eat nearly anywhere, so they chose a ramen shop. The five invited Mishima, and he was happy to have any excuse for a break. He jumped stations until he arrived at the restaurant, not knowing that they were celebrating him.  
"Hey, guys! Happy to be here," Mishima said.  
"Likewise," said Makoto. "Order anything you want, I'll pay for it."  
"Really? Aw, thanks!"  
So he ordered something a little on the pricey side while everyone ate more modestly.  
While they were eating, Ryuji reminisced about his first kiss with Mishima. They were on a school trip in Hawaii, and Makoto was strolling about while Akira was on a date with Ann. The two boys planned on staring at barely clothed women, but their eyes failed them and they sized up one another, enjoying the pudge of Mishima and the abs of Ryuji. It was then Mishima confessed to being a Persona user, and described his Persona Pip and his costume. Ryuji was blown away, but he knew Mishima wasn't lying. How else would he know so much about the Metaverse? So they leaned into each other and lip-locked until people stared. Ironic they meant to be the ones staring.  
"Yeah, I'll never forget that," said Mishima. "But between Makoto paying for my food and Ryuji bringing up such fond memories, I can't help but feel you all are planning on something."  
"Oh right! We never told you!" said Ann. "This day was supposed to be centered around you, and all you do for us!"  
"Hmm? But I do as much as you all."  
"Oh, stop! You find all those people who need their hearts changed nearly every second outside the Metaverse! Surely that helps us somehow?"  
"Well, it's pretty insignificant compared to risking our lives."  
The five were confused as to this remark. Mishima felt like his work outside the Metaverse was next to nothing, even though they wouldn't have about 95% of their targets without his help. Surely that meant something.  
"Oh, Mishima, don't say that! We'd be nothing without all that work you put in!"  
"Well, it doesn't feel like it," he said looking at the floor.  
"Well, today's your day, whether you like it or not," said Futaba. "You earned it!"  
"Aw, thanks. Let's finish eating."  
They wrapped up eating and paid, then Mishima led the way to his apartment. In it he showed his office, which had a few computer boxes on the floor, a couple monitors and a pair of headphones. "This is where the magic happens!" Mishima said triumphantly as he showed the mess of computers. Futaba in particular was flipping her shit.  
"Wow, you really need all of this?" asked Akechi. "Must've been expensive."  
Mishima laughed sheepishly as he led the way to his bedroom, which had a big bed. It was large and soft, but struggled to fit six people, so Mishima busted out an inflatable mattress and blew it up. He switched on the TV in his room and played a few episodes of a show. But it was soon forgotten when Mishima started absentmindedly combing Ann's hair with his fingers and Akechi and Ryuji squeezed into each other.  
Mishima flicked off the TV and grabbed Futaba's shoulders, kissing her head and neck. The others got the hint and started undressing and kissing, feeling one another up and down. Mishima lied down on his bed and said "Today's my day, right?"  
Ryuji lied next to him so he could get a handjob, Makoto clambered on top of him and fit his dick inside herself, Akechi moved to occupy Mishima's mouth and Futaba and Ann 69'ed beside him so he had something to watch. The friction increased tenfold when Mishima began moaning, rolling his eyes into his head so far they could disappear and fall out of his mouth. His burning penis was surrounded in flesh, his hand was dealing with Ryuji who was giving pants of approval, he would not let go of Akechi's dick in his mouth and the hotties to his 9 o'clock were such turn-ons. He buckled and came, his moaning shoving all the others off the edge.  
Everyone dismounted and washed up, then changed clothes as Mishima continued the TV show.  
"I love you guys."


	20. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough day in the Metaverse, the Phantoms sit around with some tea.

The Phantoms were fighting a new, very powerful shadow. It was an African tribesman who had stretched earlobes, a headband with a white feather and a necklace of teeth, who was bare-chested and waist-deep in a small swamp. He was surrounded by High Pixies who would be healing it and themselves constantly. The party was steadfast losing.  
"Urgh, this guy's tough!" shouted Mona. "We gotta do something!"  
"Try lightning attacks. He's waist-deep in water, so it might work," said Joker.  
Mona tagged out for Skull, who cast Ziodyne and knocked the shadow down, as he sunk deeper into his swamp. Fox was about to finish him but Joker said "No, I want him on our side." Fox instead used Rising Slash on a High Pixie, who without the new shadow's buff, dissipated. All the rest were wiped out as the new shadow lay down defenseless.  
"No, not today, not like this!" it pleaded.  
"Join my cause," demanded Joker.  
"Alright. The fight made me remember I'm not a shadow, but an adrift human soul! I am Unkulunkulu, and I am your mask!" And he became one with Joker.  
Unkulunkulu's description: The Zulu, or African mythology, god of creation, born in a swamp. His name means 'The very handsome.'  
The next battle brought another new shadow, a rather weak one at that. It was a traditional Japanese shoe, with two legs and an eye. A simple wind attack was enough to put it on its butt, as it sullenly sobbed while begging "Please kill me swiftly if at all, ho."  
Joker said "I want your power."  
"Oh, I'm safe, ho! And I just remembered I'm no shadow! I'm Bakezori, and I'll be with you forever, ho!" And a new Persona was Joker's.  
Description: A harmless yokai known to bother people out of boredom or jealousy, but is also keen on running away.  
They encountered another new shadow soon enough, a school of purple fish swimming in a compact circle. As they were wildlife, a nuclear attack was their downfall, and the swarm all hit the floor. "I beg you, spare me!" it pleaded.  
"Lend me you power," demanded Joker.  
"Roger, roger! I am no shadow, but a lost human soul, wandering the Metaverse! I am yours, I am Pisces!" And the fish school became a new Persona.  
Description: The Greek zodiac sign for those born between Feb 19th to Mar 20th. Said to be Venus and Cupid tied together.  
The final new shadow they saw was a rotting human body standing on its own, which made an occasional grumbling sound and loved spamming Double Fangs. He was soon incapacitated with some fire, and groaned unintelligently on the ground. Joker tried talking to it, but it showed no signs of understanding him, looking down at the floor. Mona had some meat on him, so he gave it to the corpse, and it stood up and showed signs of thanks before groaning 'Zombie' and becoming a new mask.  
Zombie's description: A reanimated human corpse. Whether caused supernaturally or biologically, enough of them can destroy societies.  
After that they wrapped up the targets and headed back to the real world. Today was tiring, and the party just wanted some relaxation. So Haru made some tea for everyone, which was thanked immensely.  
"Aw, sweet! This'll be nice," said Ryuji.  
"Nice to just sit around and talk with my partners," said Akechi.  
Makoto took a sip and said "Mmm, that hits the spot."  
Haru went back and grabbed the kettle and put it in the center of the table. "So everyone can get as much as they please!"  
Makoto was the first to talk. "I've been observing my sister a lot lately, and for whatever reason, ever since we got back from Quilt Pillow she doesn't like looking me in my eye anymore. I wonder why..."  
"You think she found those pics under your bed?" asked Akira. "We were gone for a long time, and she had the entire house to herself."  
"You know what? That's entirely possible. I'll confront her about it when I get home. In the meantime, let's not worry about it."  
"How's Kawakami doing?" Ryuji asked Akira.  
"Oh, peachy. She's head-over-heels for Takemi."  
"Wait, the woman who sells us our medical patches?" asked Morgana. "She's dating your old teacher?"  
"I recommended them to each other."  
"I didn't know my leader was such a matchmaker! Then again, you could never pick one person on this team to date."  
The table burst into laughter. That was very fair.  
Shiho was staring into space, blushing, recounting her first kiss with Ann and Ryuji. She had just completed her physical therapy after her tragedy, and was out the hospital door, where Ann and Ryuji were standing, presenting flowers and boxes of chocolate. She was happy to be back on her feet, and was ready to resume her life, but she was also sad to leave her friends. If she stayed in Shujin she'd be labelled as the kid who jumped, who attracted so much attention that fateful day when the Phantoms decided Kamoshida should be no more. Her childhood friends were understanding of her wanting to go, but then a mysterious voice, thin and crisp, was heard by only the three of them. It said "Do not let her leave, for she is your friend and a Persona user. Though no one will forget her tragedy, I shall make sure no harm befalls her for her previous actions." Astonished, Ann and Ryuji looked at Shiho, who was quaking in her boots. Yes, she was a Persona user, and if that voice was telling the truth, she would love to stay in Shujin. She described her Persona, Lennox, and said she would love to join the Phantom Thieves. She was happy to hold no secrets, and she leaned in to smooch her two friends.  
"Thank Igor for that," said Akira. "Poor guy had to pull so many strings to make sure you'd be safe."  
"He freaked me out," said Ryuji. "Just pullin' up into someone's head and telling them that your friend's a Persona user? You don't do that to a guy."  
It was getting late, and the friends had to part. But Makoto had a sister to confront.  
She asked "Is this about the..." and was interrupted when Sae shouted "Yes, it's about the pictures under your bed!"


	21. Model Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann's practicing displaying some designer clothes, and she gathers an audience of the Phantoms to watch. Smut warning.

Ann was filtering through her phone and looking at all the messages from work she was getting. It was an overwhelming amount, and she had a lot of competition, so she needed practice. But she also promised tonight she would host some of her partners at her house for the day. So she dropped her guests a line and asked if she could use them as an audience while they were there for her modeling training.  
Ann: hey guys, i gotta train for modeling, can i use you as an audience?  
Ryuji: what kinda clothes?  
Ann: its a mixed bag of sorts, some street clothes, some booty shorts, some underwear...  
Akira: we'd love to help! especially if your wearing something so sexy  
Mishima: ;)  
Ann: thx! come over already!  
Later that day five of the Phantom Thieves were situated at Ann's apartment, where she had set up a catwalk. Haru, Sumire, Ryuji, Akira and Mishima were surrounding the edge of the stage, sitting in folding chairs. They heard rustling behind the curtain in the back and Ann stepped out wearing a green tee and black jeans.  
"Whaddaya think?" asked Ann to her placebo photographers.  
"Lovely!" said Haru. "A textbook example of your modeling skill!"  
"You look ready for a jog!" said Sumire. "I like it!"  
Akira gave a smirk and a nod of approval.  
She strutted back behind the curtain, and her next outfit consisted of a white tank and cream shorts, with some blue and black striped sandals. She struck a pose to excite her audience.  
"Our queen!" proclaimed Mishima. "You're star-striking!"  
"Show those legs!" shouted Ryuji.  
Akira wolf whistled. Ann began to blush as she strolled back behind the curtain.  
Her next outfit was a floral-print tank and some ripped booty shorts. She played with the loose thread on her shorts to look nonchalant, even though her flushed face gave her away.  
"Woah, so pretty!" said Mishima.  
"I'm hypnotized! So curvy..." trailed Haru.  
"It's only getting skimpier from here! You all better get ready!" said Ann.  
She walked back behind the curtain and appeared, true to her word, in a black one-piece bathing suit. She was walking in a small circle so everyone could look at all her angles.  
"Your nipples are showing!" called Ryuji. "You likin' this?"  
"More than I'd like to admit."  
"Yeah!" said Akira. "Flip your hair!"  
She did, and was rewarded with a surplus of oohs and ahs from her friends. She giggled as she walked back behind the curtain, and traded her one-piece for a two-piece with red and white stripes.  
"You look like a slutty candy cane!" giggled Sumire.  
"Blame whoever designed this color palette," Ann said. "But my d-cups oughta be switching you all on, huh?"  
All five spectators nodded in agreement. She was so alluring...  
"Well, one more outfit, and we can get started getting dirty! And it's gonna be so skimpy..."  
She fled behind the curtain and returned wearing a red pair of underwear, her ass and tits mostly hanging out. All five of her friends were trembling in ecstasy. She was their show, their entertainer, and she must entertain for all she's worth!  
So she started toying with her bra and said "You all can start now! I wanna see you touch yourselves!" No one objected and they all took off their pants and underwear, leaving it all on the floor. Fapping and fingering was echoing throughout the room as Ann slid off he bra and jiggled her goods, pinching and teasing her nipples. It made her partners dribble precum on her carpet.  
She rolled her head around to pop her neck, then pulled down her panties, revealing her sopping cunt and rendering her naked. She sat on the catwalk and began fingering herself, playing with her open opening and biting her lip. She was gonna cum into her audience!  
She was the biggest squirtter of her girlfriends, so when she came into the crowd there was enough to drench lucky Akira, who was in the middle of the audience. The warm cum drove him into a moaning fit, and her finally shot a few ropes onto Ann. The sight made all the others cum on the stage and floor, leaving behind a pheremonic mess as they all sunk into their chairs.  
Ryuji, half asleep, murmured "That... was... awesome..."


	22. Steam Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves rent a room in the public bath. Smut warning.

The Phantom Thieves were always getting more money than they knew what to do with, so they had to spend it in short bursts to not draw attention. They could go to one expensive restaurant one day, but couldn't return the next, instead needing to go elsewhere. Because a group of young adults with part-time jobs spending boatloads of money right next door to the Phantom Thieves, an anonymous group of young adults who earned boatloads of money, would raise a lot of eyebrows. So they decided to do something which would burn a lot of money they had never done before, and rented a room in the local bathhouse.  
Akira walked into the bathroom wearing a towel below his waist, but soon tossed it into a pile of towels in the corner of the room. He put his bag down by the edge of the pool and Morgana poked out his head, who said "Sorry we're late!"  
The rest of the Phantoms were in the bath, soaking up the steam and cuddling. Mishima was sitting on Yusuke, Futaba and Akechi were dozing off together, and Ryuji was floating in the center, belly-up, showing his half-hard junk. "Well, we'd never start without everyone present," said Makoto. "But are you sure we can host an orgy in here?"  
"Nope."  
"Well, they probably drain the water at the end anyway," said Ryuji. "What's the harm?"  
"Fair."  
And on that notion Makoto wadded over to the brute and made out with him. His toy soldier stood ready soon enough as their tongue traded tastes. Mishima spun around and united his lips with Yusuke, who grabbed his butt under the water. The noise shook Akechi and Futaba awake, and observing that everyone was accounted for, faced one another and kissed on the lips. Their hands wandered across each other's bodies, squeezing and poking thier chests and lightly trailing up their backs to make each other shake.  
Akira wadded over to Haru and kissed her forehead before bending down to suck her nips. Haru loved being treated like a mother, or an owner, so nipple-sucking was a huge turn-on for her. Ryuji reached over and turned up the water so the running faucet would drown out all the horny moans, and he needed to, because Makoto took his dick in her mouth seconds afterwards, making him cuss with pleasure.  
Makoto wanted to display some power today. So she slid Ryuji's stiffie out of her mouth, then got on her knees and looked into Ryuji's eyes.  
"Do you want my tongue?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Say 'Yes please, Niijima-kun.'"  
"Yes please, Niijima-kun."  
Delighted, she licked Ryuji's throbbing rod and teased the underside of his head, which drove Ryuji mad. He moaned skyward, barely keeping himself afloat, when he got a sharp slap on his stomach.  
"Ow!"  
"Keep quiet, or I'll leave you like this."  
"Yes, Niijima-kun."  
He kept quiet as he could be, and he was soon rewarded with his orgasm. He grit his teeth to stay quiet as he could be and his dick shot sperm straight up, some falling into the water and diluting, some landing on Makoto. She dragged a finger through the seed in her hair and stuck it in her mouth. "Delicious."  
But her thoughts were thrown aside when Ryuji grabbed her sides and lifted her onto her feet. He stuck his face between her legs and said "I wanna return the favor."  
His tongue trailed across Makoto's opening and encircled her nub, making Makoto squeal. Ryuji stopped and said, with mock annoyance, "Oh, so I gotta stay quiet, and you can make all the racket you want?"  
"OK, I'll keep quiet."  
"No no, I like it."  
So Makoto became noisy as Ryuji could make her, moaning his name and cussing. Her eyes rolled into her head as she grabbed Ryuji's hair and shoved him into her junk, and she finally came, her knees buckling as she fell into the water. She sunk to the bottom before pulling herself back up, then kissed Ryuji as they wadded to the edge of the pool.  
Elsewhere Mishima was giving Yusuke a lapdance, and the artist was ogling his partner.  
"How beautiful you are, Mishima. I daresay cute."  
"I know, honey. You wanna fuck my ass already?"  
"I'd love to."  
So Mishima repositioned himself and let Yusuke's rod up himself. He gave adorable moans of joy as he bounced his body up and down. Yusuke was rock hard, and he wasn't finishing anytime soon.  
"Show me that face! The one I love!" proclaimed Yusuke.  
Mishima rolled his eyes into his head and went slackjaw, leaving his tongue hanging out, drooling into the bath. Yusuke was so aroused as he leaned backwards and said "Fuck yeah..."  
Mishima was pumping fast as he could, his lover stirring his insides. He felt like a happy slut, giving all he could to his partner, but Yusuke rose again and took Mishima's penis in his palm, massaging it, making even more ecstacy flow through Mishima's veins. He felt like he was gonna pop a vessel. But he faltered not on his job of finishing his boyfriend.  
I wasn't long before Yusuke pitched his head back and moaned "Mishima, I'm gonna cum!"  
"Do it inside!"  
The two finally orgasmed, Mishima left with a cavity full of semen and Yusuke with sperm on his chest. Yusuke dislodged from his partner with a satisfied moan.  
Akechi and Futaba, meanwhile, were having their own fun. Akechi was getting a blowjob from Futaba underwater, and she toyed with his appendage for half a minute before coming up for air. "Sorry, but I gotta breathe."  
"That's fine. You can use your fingers."  
Futaba did. Her fingers were skilled at pleasing people, boys and girls, so it was no surprise when Akechi could only groan satisfied. He gave back to Futaba and stuck some idle fingers in her vagina, swishing them around, making her beg for more. The two were moaning each other's names when Akechi gave a jolt. Suddenly, with a lusty burst of power, he lifted up a surprised Futaba and set her on his shoulders.  
"Woah! Careful!"  
Akechi gave a muffled apology as he slid his tongue in and out of Futaba. He was making Futaba dribble fluid down her legs and moan to the heavens.  
"Fuck! Akechi, don't stop!"  
"Ya don gohha teh me twihe!" he spoke. It's hard to talk with an occupied tongue.  
Futaba layed a trembling hand on Akechi's dick and jerked him off, which made Akechi falter with his oral activity for a few seconds before regaining himself. He was fit to orgasm, and by the looks of it so was Futaba.  
"Fuck, Akechi! OH MY GOD!"  
Futaba splattered her feminine cum on Akechi's face. The smell and feel of it pushed Akechi off his edge, and he came into the water, sperm soon diluting in the pool. He was shaking so hard he dropped Futaba, and she soon fell into the water.  
Akechi regained himself and saw his girlfriend sticking her head out of the water. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" he shouted, realizing what he did.  
"I'm fine," said Futaba. "I would've done that myself."  
In another section of the pool Akira was being held like a baby in Haru's arms, sucking her nipples. She loved breastfeeding, even if she could barely lactate a few teaspoons per breast, as it was a side effect of her birth control. But Akira savored every drop of her milk from her left teat, then moved to her right. "Yes, Akira!" she moaned. "Take every last drop!"  
Akira was pleased with his work, watching Haru make happy faces. It was a sight, how she looked at him with such tenderness and lust simultaneously. She loved making milk for her teammates, and loved it when they drank it and made happy faces. They all insisted it was delicious.  
Haru saw Akira's hardon and reached over to it, massaging it gently for now. Akira upped his tempo in response and was soon finished suckling Haru. He reached down and fingered her, which was met with wheezes and gasps of pleasure. Neither could take anymore, and Akira got out of Haru's arms and stuck his penis inside Haru.  
They were animals, staring into each other's eyes and feeling their flesh rub together. The friction drove them out of their senses. Akira bucked his hips and Haru was making lusty sounds, loving the feeling she was getting. Just a second ago she was treating Akira like a child, and the next he was fornicating with her. It was so taboo.  
She finally looked skyward and moaned "Yes, Akira! Gimme a child!" This made Akira dump his seed into Haru, and the warmth made Haru finish herself. Akira slid out of Haru and they drowsily cuddled together, Akira's sperm slowly flowing out of Haru's pussy.  
That left Shiho, Ann and Sumire having a threesome on their own side of the pool. It was tough entwining their legs, but they were able to get all their clits to touch. All the girls in the Phantom Thieves loved scissoring.  
Shiho and Ann were driving their faces together, and Sumire was left to dry. Ann soon left Shiho realizing Sumire was alone and frenched with her, their tongues exploring each other. Shiho realized the problem and groaned, about to say something about it, when she got an idea. She stuck a finger between the two's mouths, and her finger was licked haplessly. It wasn't much, but it was enough.  
The three shoved hard and long into each other, making feral love. It made them all drop everything they could think of outside the three of them, they loved it so much. They refused to stop until they was done.  
But they needn't wait long. Shiho gritted her teeth and groaned at the ceiling, euphoria washing over her body, making her feel amazing. Ann was the next, and she screamed the two's names as she showered the two with her cum. Sumire was the final and she speechlessly groaned as she came on the two. The three quieted down and separated, cuddling and soaking up the steam of the bath.  
All the Phantoms have orgasmed in the bath. They were all so happy to be naked and unyielding with each other, and they never wanted to separate. But they were running out of time in the room, so they soaped up, rinsed and parted. They were all going to sleep happy with themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear viewers, I'm steadfast running out of ideas, so if you could suggest something in the comments I'd be thankful. Thanks in advance.


	23. Nude Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between 11pm and 5am, the beach becomes adults only. Sumire invites some friends to take advantage. Smut warning.

Sumire was sitting at the kitchen table at noon reading some news on her phone when something caught her attention. An article saying 'Local beach to become nude beach, Mon-Fri, 11pm-5am.' She read it up and was shaking with excitement. She quickly booted up the group chat and asked if anyone wanted to join her there, to which Haru, Yusuke, Shiho, Akira and Mishima wished to accompany her.  
That night, Sumire walked over to the beach in a green bikini which barely hid anything, carrying a bag with a few towels and a beach ball. There were a few lit electric lanterns adorning the sandy floor so the beachgoers could see where they were going. She wandered the beach and found where everyone else was sitting, waving her down. People were also walking along the beach, hiding nothing and showing off their bodies pridefully. Sumire soon remembered she was clothed and untied the bands keeping her swimwear on, and exposed her chest and vulva to all her nude friends as she walked over, making Yusuke wolf whistle.  
"Here she is!" shouted Mishima. "What's up?"  
"I'm just happy to be here! I've never gone to a nude beach before."  
"Whatcha wanna do first?" asked Akira. "I see you packed a beach ball."  
"We can get in the water and play with it right now! I'm raring to go!"  
So Sumire, Mishima, Akira and Shiho raced into the water. Yusuke and Haru opted to stay by the towels, insisting it was much too cold to get in the ocean.  
The energetic four were bouncing the ball around, laughing giddily, when Sumire's hand slipped and she hit the ball into a burly man with his hand around a woman's waist in the head. He turned to the four with piercing eyes, and asked "What the hell, man?"  
"Sorry!" said Sumire. "I didn't mean to do that. Could you pass the ball back?"  
"Tch. I bet none of you are even allowed here. You all look too young."  
"Erm... I dunno what else to say, sir. It was an honest mistake. So can you please pass our ball back?"  
"Tell you what. You beat me in a footrace, you have your ball back. If I win, I beat you to a pulp. And if you decline, I keep the ball."  
"Must we really do this? It was a mistake."  
"You want the ball back or not?"  
"Ah, fine."  
Sumire was upset that this was happening. He was probably just itching for a competition to impress his date. Akira, Shiho and Mishima were nervous, because this stranger had the power to kill Sumire if he wanted to. Mishima said "I'm just gonna tell Haru and Yusuke what's happening. They'll probably wanna watch," and dismissed himself.  
He went fast as he could to his lounging partners, and after explaining everything they were angry as they could be. What indignity, challenging a person years younger than you so they could have something that was theirs in the first place back, and threatening violence if they lose. So the three ran to a clear spot on the beach and drew a starting and finish line in the sand, around thirty meters apart. Shiho, Akira and the burly man's date joined the three on the sideline. The latter looked at the three and smugly said "My hubby-bubby's gonna win, and your friend's gonna get knocked out!" The other five looked at her with great annoyance.   
Sumire and her competition soon joined their audience, the burly man walking over to the finish line and placing the ball behind it. He walked back to the starting line and looked at Sumire with a shit-eating grin, like he had already won. Sumire looked back with an indifferent face, knowing he was going to be a laughingstock.  
Yusuke walked to the starting line and looked at both the racers, hopefully at Sumire and disgusted at the stranger. He raised his hands into the air, and said "Before we begin, I would like to state that if either side is caught cheating, their opponent automatically loses. So with that in mind, on your mark, get set, go!"  
The two competitors were off like shots, feet compressing the sand they near sprinted across. The two were going all out, using all the energy they could muster, heavily breathing. They were both too focused on the finish line they couldn't hear their spectators cheering them on. But Sumire was too fast for her opposition, and crossed the finish line victorious.  
"What? No fair!" said the man. "You cheated somehow!"  
"How? My boyfriend stated that whichever side cheats loses, so if you could present some evidence..."  
"Grr, I've got no time for this! C'mon babe, we're leaving!" The female stranger, fuming, stormed over to her date and wrapped her arms around him.  
"And keep your damn ball!"  
The Phantom Thieves were victorious. Sumire swooped down to pick up the ball and tossed it up and down, grinning wide.  
"Whew! That was a workout! I need a break."  
So her partners walked her over to their station and laid her on her back, placing the beach ball in her bag. She was panting heavily, out of energy and sweating a monsoon on her towel, her chest heaving up and down.  
Akira looked her in her eyes, then placed a kiss on her lips. His hardon gave him away, and Sumire offered to blow him. He happily accepted and fit his crotch above her face. This will be fun with so many people watching.  
Sumire fit her mouth around Akira's rod and licked its underside, making Akira tremble. Sumire heard him moan her name over and over, and she upped the speed, happy to help her friend out. She licked and licked until Akira gripped her head and slid his dick down her throat, and Sumire opened wide for him. Akira made a ruckus as he finally came, feeding Sumire his sperm.  
Shiho was next, and she smiled before sitting on her face. "Sumire, lick me! I wanna cum in your mouth in front of all these people!" Sumire was more than happy to fulfill her plea, and she circled her nub with her skilled muscle before sticking it inside her, making Shiho jump in place. The electric feeling was controlling her every action, demanding she cum on her lover's face, and she soon did, yelling and cursing before getting off.  
It was Mishima's turn. His penis was dribbling precum and he slid it inside of Sumire's maw, twitching and throbbing. He was biting his lip, and looked skyward before saying "Yes, Sumire! I wanna cum in your throat right here and now! I want people to know how much we love each other!" Sumire felt the same way, and was licking and sucking her lover's privates with copious gusto. Mishima was driven off his edge and he came in his girlfriend's throat, warming her mouth.  
Haru was next. She strutted over and gave Sumire's nipples pinches, causing her girlfriend to squeal. She was gazing up absentmindedly, her mouth forming sounds no sane woman could make. The onlooking friends watched as Sumire left her maw agape, and Haru straddled the woman, bringing Sumire back to her senses. Her tongue became busy as it circled Haru's nub and made her rock back and forth. She buckled and came on her friend.  
Yusuke was the final. His somewhat smaller penis was an easy fit in Sumire's passionate mouth, and his fingers occupied Sumire's dripping cunt. Her sex drive was sending her into different planes of existence, and all she could think about was hot cum shooting out of her pleased friends. Yusuke was happy to hear her scream with his dick in her mouth, showing she had climaxed, and it was too hot for him. Yusuke pulled out of her mouth and came, giving Sumire a pearl necklace.  
Exhausted, the six cuddled naked for a while until they near fell asleep. They dressed, packed up their stuff and left. Sumire got home and into her bathroom when she glanced in the mirror and was horrified. She forgot to wipe off Yusuke's pearl necklace.


	24. Horny Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawakami visits Takemi during her work. Smut warning.

Another happy patient walked out of Takemi's clinic with a pill bottle. He was strolling to the station when he recognized someone from a framed picture on the doctor's desk. Surprised, he walked over to her and said "Hey, I've seen you somewhere before. Dr. Takemi has a picture of you on her desk, doesn't she?"  
Kawakami was taken aback at the man's words. She never knew Takemi had a picture of her. "That'd make sense, she's my girlfriend," she said. "In fact, I'm on my way to her right now."  
"Really? Well, good luck!"  
"Thanks!"  
Our hero trekked over to Takemi's clinic and welcomed herself in. She observed that the photo the man spoke of did in fact exist. Takemi looked up from her clipboard and said "Oh hi, sweetie!"  
"Hi, baby! I just wanted to visit you during work. I hope that's fine."  
"Totally fine. I've got no more patients here today, and Akira's out of town, so we've got this place all to ourselves."  
"Cool! Can I take a look around?"  
"Be my guest. Just don't open any cabinets."  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
Kawakami took a look around the waiting room, soaking up all the papers on the wall and corkboard. She walked into the examination room and looked at the blue bed and cabinets. It was a bit uninteresting, but it was Takemi's, so it meant the world to her.  
But things took a bad turn when Kawakami stepped in some spilled water and slipped, hitting the ground with loud bang, out cold. The noise startled the doctor, and she rushed into the room to find her slumbering girlfriend.  
"Oh fuck! Sadayo? Sadayo!"  
Adrenaline burst through Takemi as she lifted her girlfriend up and placed her onto the medical bed. She began bustling around her, making sure she was breathing, then checking her for cuts or broken bones everywhere she could. She found nothing and felt her heartbeat slow. All she could do was sit by her side until she awoke.  
Kawakami awoke ten minutes later with a splitting headache. She looked up and found her blue-haired savior, sighing with relief when she told her she was gonna be fine.  
"But with your consent, I'd like to give you a full-body massage, just to make you feel better and find any pain."  
"My hero. Go ahead."  
Takemi opened a cabinet and equipped some rubber gloves, then took off Kawakami's shirt and began massaging. She started with her shoulders, squeezing them with great strength, making Kawakami sigh with euphoria. The cold rubber soothed her skin as Takemi gripped and rolled, releasing all the tension in her shoulders. Takemi then transferred to Kawakami's hips, feeling they were quite stiff. She took all the care she could massaging her girlfriend, healing her wounds, and Kawakami thanked her with deep, long sighs.  
Takemi then asked Kawakami to roll over, and felt her bare back, searching for all the knots it had. She heard Kawakami groan and said "You seem to be liking this."  
"It's so good! Not to brag, but I'm a good masseuse myself."  
"Really? You'll have to show me sometime."  
As they conversed, Takemi worked until she felt no more knots in Kawakami's back. She was finished, and thankfully found no pained spots so far. "You want me to move to your thighs?"  
"Yes, please!"  
So Takemi reached down and took off Kawakami's pants, leaving her in her underwear. Kawakami felt the AC on herself and found herself at peace while her partner squeezed her thighs.  
Misfortunately, Takemi kept messing up and touching her partner's vulva. Everytime she did, Kawakami would shudder and give a happy moan, making Takemi blush. They were turning each other on.  
Kawakami was so horny by the time Takemi was finished she begged "Please, I wanna cum!"  
"Here? Now? In my clinic?"  
"Please! No one's coming in today, right?"  
"Well... fine. But keep quiet."  
And with that Takemi removed her own pants and panties, then Kawakami's underwear, and sat on her face while reaching over to finger her partner. Kawakami's tongue was ravaging Takemi, never staying in the same place for long. Takemi rewarded her with pleased moans and her fingers, which were still covered by her rubber gloves. It felt like a living toy was feeling Kawakami's vulva, making her so horny.  
The hormones kept feeding into a vicious cycle of building activity. The two were not planning on stopping, quite the opposite, until they were done. Takemi groaned "Yes, baby! Fuck! I want you inside me!"  
The two made animalistic love, pleasuring their clits and g-spots, and Kawakami finally buckled under her lust. She splattered her fluid on the bed paper, and the sounds she made made Takemi climax in her lover's mouth. They were done.  
Takemi dismounted and layed next to her partner, cuddling with her half-clothed. They fell asleep for two hours next to each other, and thankfully no patients arrived since they started. They awoke, stood up, dressed and said their goodbyes. They were growing closer to each other by the day.


	25. Online Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba starts a chat room and orders her friends to do sexy stuff. Smut warning.

Futaba was busy at her computer opening a chatroom, thinking of what tonight may bring. Not many of the Phantoms have ever tried online sex, in fact the ones who agreed to join the chatroom had no idea Futaba was thinking about it. So this will be something new for them all to experience, maybe they could get used to it. Futaba finished booting the chatroom up, got a code, slipped off her shirt and bra and texted the code in the group chat.  
Her victims were Ann, Ryuji, Akechi, Makoto and Yusuke, with the latter popping in first. Pleasantly surprised Futaba had her goods exposed, he struck up a conversation.  
"Hello, Futaba. Why no shirt?"  
"Why not?"  
"That's the girl we all know. Anyway, I've recently got a commission for a batch of nude paintings. I might need all the Phantom Thieves for it."  
"Really? You're makin' bank!"  
"I noticed."  
And now Akechi, Ann and Makoto arrived. They were all taken aback by Futaba's nakedness, but they regained themselves.  
Akechi asked "Erm... Futaba? Why are you not wearing a shirt, or at least a bra?"  
"Are you uncomfortable? I can put something on."  
"Nonono, it's fine. Just wondering, is all."  
Makoto chimed in. "And in case you were wondering, yes, it was the photos under my bed Sae was stressed over."  
"I'd hate to hear that conversation."  
"Yeah, it was displeasing. She accused me of being a cheater, a whore, a concubine, all the names in the book. She's still pretty mad at me for behaving like that, especially since it'll ruin my chances of finding a forever guy."  
"Aren't we your 'forever guys?'" asked Ann.  
"I told her that, but she doesn't understand polygamy. She acts like its only form is with ancient kings who abused their wives for pleasure and children. She's a brick wall on the subject."  
"I'm lucky Sojiro's OK with me dating you guys," said Futaba. "Well, maybe not Akira as much. He flipped out when we all brought him chocolate the Valentine's Day he got out of juvie."  
"We all brought chocolate for all of us!" said Yusuke. "We ate so much chocolate I didn't go to Mementos for three days out of fear of puking out my guts!"  
The chatroom erupted in laughter. Poor Yusuke had a weak stomach, maybe because of how little he used to eat...  
"Well," said Akechi, "It's unfair Futaba's the only one shirtless." And on that note, he slipped off his shirt, revealing his puffy stomach. "You like what you see?"  
"I only can!" said Yusuke. And right then Ryuji appeared. Again, he wasn't the best time manager.  
"Aw, hell guys, sorry I'm late!" he said. "I was at the gym, then I saw the clock and... what the fuck..." Ryuji was just now noticing that Futaba and Akechi were shirtless.  
"OK," said Futaba. "Now that everyone's here, I wanna tell you all why I gathered you here. I wanna try online sex."  
"For real?" asked... well, I don't even need to say it.  
"Really?" asked Makoto. "Huh... I've never tried it."  
"And I'm gonna teach you!" said Futaba. "Ryuji!"  
"Uh... yeah?"  
"Take off your clothes."  
"Erm... OK."  
So Ryuji got up from his seat and took off his clothes. His cock was hardening quickly.  
"You wanna show us how it's done?" asked Futaba.  
"Well, it's gonna be awkward keeping all of me on the screen. But I can try."  
Ryuji licked his hand and started cranking one out. The exposed people on the screen were helping but not much. He asked "Hey, Yusuke, Makoto, Ann? Help me out, would ya?"  
"OK," said Ann. And she, Makoto and Yusuke took off their shirts.  
"Oh yeah, that's the good stuff," groaned Ryuji.  
"Alright Akechi, it's your turn!" said Futaba. "Undress and masturbate!"  
"Smile for the camera!" proclaimed Yusuke.  
Akechi got up from his seat, checked his friends caught all his body, and started jerking. He was tossing his head back and cussing soon, proclaiming his happiness to the stars. Unprompted, Makoto took off her pants but stayed in her seat fingering herself. The squelching her soaking pussy was making turned everyone on.  
"I like this idea," said Ann. "It's so easy now to just fuck you all! I don't even have to put on any clothes!"  
"We'd prefer you take them off around now," quipped Yusuke, joining Makoto in masturbating. Ann and Futaba joined in as well, groaning for release. It was strange, being so close yet so far, and not having their partners around them but still getting off to them. It was new, it was odd, and by God it was kinky.  
Ryuji had all his sperm pent up, and was itching for release. He was rolling his eyes back, dribbling precum and had shaky knees, but he caved and shot his load. It flew a distance forward before hitting the ground. The ejaculation pushed Akechi over the edge, and he climaxed onto his own floor. He yelled and panted until the shooting stopped. It wasn't long before everyone else climaxed sitting down, yelping and making a biohazardous mess beneath their desks.  
"That was a load of fun!" stated Futaba when she came down from he high. "We gotta do that again!"  
"Maybe someday," responded Akechi. "Goodbye."  
"Goodbye, everyone!"  
And the chatroom closed down.


	26. More Nude Paintings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke's got a second commision for nude paintings. Smut warning.

Yusuke was up at about 8am the next day when he remembered something. Didn't he have a boatload of nude paintings to work on? Those rich clients were paying top dollar for his raw talent and sexy subjets. So he booted up the group chat.  
Yusuke: someone wants a lot of nude paintings, how many of you can come to my house around 5pm?  
Shiho: works for me!  
Ryuji: i can make it!  
Akira: i think everyone can get there.  
Yusuke was delighted. It was miraculous how perfectly timed this was. Was some divine, unseen being pulling strings? No, impossible.  
It was about 5pm when the final member of the Phantom Thieves knocked on Yusuke's door. "At last, I may begin painting!" declared Yusuke. "I've been thinking of this all day. Who's up first?"  
Out of the ten subjects, Haru volunteered to go up first. The maternal woman was asked to pose on a pedestal, with her arms propped on her hips. She puffed out her chest as Yusuke got a neat outline, then drew in Haru's eyes, nose and mouth. He was slowly perfecting the hair on Haru's head when he heard laughing in the queue. "Not again!" declared Yusuke, as he placed his pencil down and trekked over to the waiting room. Ryuji had his shirt off and Makoto was toying with his nipples and abs, but everyone else was in their places. Yusuke made an "I've got my eyes on you" signal to the two before withdrawing and returning behind the canvas, finishing up Haru's sketch and dismissing her.  
Up next was Akechi. Yusuke was eager to see what he could make with Akechi's body, and he found no disappointment. His sketch was Akechi with his left fist pumped, posing almost like Michelangelo's David but with a much bigger package. His signature grin was drawn on the canvas with such mastery one could barely tell them apart. Both the men were pleased with themselves when they heard more noise from the waiting queue. Yusuke became distraught as he dropped his pencil and flew into the waiting room to find Akira, Ann and Futaba making out, with everyone else watching. Yusuke made himself clear that he wanted silence once again, then closed the door to finish with Akechi.  
Akechi was swapped out with Futaba. She moved atop the pedestal and was asked to merely stand still, which was met with no complaints. She was doing a good job doing nothing, and Yusuke was happy with the sketch he formed with her body. It depicted her waist-long hair, a-cups and slender legs rather well for a 2-d image. But Yusuke was once again overtaken by sounds coming from the waiting room. He was upset nobody could keep it in their pants, but was also rather amused at how shameless they were being. He barged in and found Shiho shoving her naked tits into Akechi's face, and Akechi looked like his brain was melting. But it solidified at breakneck speed when everyone noticed Yusuke was back. "It's quite charming you all are so intimate, but it's also rather distracting. So please, wait until I'm finished." Everyone calmed down and Yusuke left to finish with his little gremlin.  
Makoto was up next. "Can you take out your colored contacts for this? They rather ruin the aura of being au natural," asked Yusuke.  
"Ok," said Makoto. She was prepared for this, so she pulled out a contacts case from her pocket, removed her contacts, and placed them in the case, then putting it on a shelf. Behind her contacts were her biological brown eyes. She then stepped onto the pedestal and struck a pose as if she were running, leaning forward and stepping onto a stool. It was somewhat difficult, but Yusuke translated to pose onto his canvas. Makoto soon was depicted with her slender chest and hands balled into fists. It almost looked like she was chasing something. It was nice, almost reflecting the brave personality shown on her face.  
Mishima was next. He was asked to cross his arms and look directly at Yusuke. Yusuke could feel Mishima leaving burn marks in his brain, Mishima was staring so hard. And it made for an amazing picture, depicting a somewhat small man with his chunky belly, pale skin and iron heart one could see through his chest. But the silence was broken with more noise. Yusuke excused himself and walked into the queue to find Haru breastfeeding Shiho and Sumire. Yusuke expressed his anger wordlessly and asked who was up next, as he was just about done with Mishima.  
Akira slid onto the pedestal and was asked to stand still. It was simple enough, but it was quite strange for Yusuke to see his leader without any glasses and not screwing someone. Yusuke was able to shrug off the feeling and finished with the sketch. It showed Akira standing, as it should have, as that is what he was doing. His abs were visible, his hair was flawlessly presented with Yusuke's pencil and his penis was erect. Yusuke couldn't help but feel proud of himself.  
Ann was the next subject, and she was asked to sit on a stool. It was a nice break for Yusuke, as all his other subjects were standing, to be able to draw someone sitting down. Yusuke was masterful at mirroring Ann's hair, blue eyes and of course her big breasts.  
"Amazing how you came to be in this group, asking a nude painting from me, and now here we are, so much time later..."  
"Hehe. Funny how that works out."  
The conversation was a nice silence-breaker, but soon more noise was made in the waiting room. Yusuke was mad at this point, so he stormed into the room and found Futaba being fucked by Akira and Ryuji at the same time, the two men making out over her shoulder. The rest of the subjects were eagerly watching, but soon caught sight of Yusuke, who was once again frustrated. "For my sake! Just stop it for three more subjects!"  
Sumire was led onto the pedestal, and she was more than happy to pose with a skyward hand, as if she was reciting something. She was standing still as could be, which was rather hard for her, but she got the hang of it. It was around ten minutes later Yusuke was done, and he presented the sketch to Sumire, who was proud of how she looked.  
Shiho was the next, and she was asked to face away from Yusuke, but look over her shoulder, as if she was caught off guard. She shot Yusuke's expectations out of the water, and her sketch came out perfect. It showed her round butt, chubby abdomen and slightly startled but mostly mellow face. The face, oh the face was too perfect! Exactly what Yusuke had in his head.  
Ryuji was the final, and he trotted onto the stage coated in sweat, which made Yusuke moan at first, but soon gave him an idea. He asked Ryuji to sit down on the floor and look tired, like he finished exerting himself. He was rather sad he was depicted so pathetically, but he nailed the aesthetic Yusuke was going for. Yusuke was finished. He walked into the waiting room and declared "I'm finished!"  
Half a second later everyone had thrown off their clothes, and another half second later Ryuji was in the room just as naked. Yusuke was surprised how horny everyone was but made no complaints as Makoto snuck up behind him and made rough, biting kisses on his neck. He turned to face her and made out with her as he worked his hands to masturbated them both. Makoto was happy to finally get her orgasm out of her system, and so was Yusuke, as they leaned back and climaxed. They fell to the floor slowly.  
Everyone else was a flurry of movement and friction. Akira was occupying Ryuji's butt and Futaba and Akechi were ravaging one another. Ann and Haru were making out and rubbing each other's clits. Shiho and Sumire were eating each other out on the floor while Mishima watched and fapped from the couch. It was all a lustly blur that soon faded away as Yusuke fell asleep.  
He awoke with everyone around 8pm, as naked and soiled as the next. He thanked everyone for coming with a slurring voice, and bode them farewell. It sure was fun while it lasted.


	27. Dr. Suzui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiho's has an affinity to doctor foreplay, so she dons a costume and invites some friends over. Smut warning.

Ever since Shiho's tragedy, she's had a liking for doctors. While in recovery she was surrounded by them, and they bent to her will most the time. They were attractive, pure-hearted and intelligent, with the most soothing, honest voices guiding her though those painful six months. So needless to say, she had a few crushes on her doctors. And she wished to give her friends that experience, to.  
Shiho was sitting in her living room on her phone when the doorbell rang. She was wearing some white medical robes, black shorts, business shoes, lacy stockings and a head mirror, all of which she found yesterday. So when she opened the door, she looked like there was a costume party inside. Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, Haru and Akira were on the other side of the door, dressed rather plainly.  
"Welcome! Make yourselves comfortable," said dressed-up Shiho, pointing to the living room chairs and sofa. All her patients sat down, and she dashed over to the kitchen to grab a clipboard. She read it over and called "Ryuji Sakamoto!"  
"Aw man, I just sat down," groaned the brute in mock annoyance. He was in actuality feeling rather lucky he was up first. Shiho led him into her bedroom and ordered him to lay on the bed.  
"Alright, let's test your reflexes!" said Shiho as she bent down, deliberately showing Ryuji her ass, and pulled out a rubber hammer. She knelt before Ryuji and whacked his left knee with the mallet, which was responded to with a generic knee-jerk reaction. His right knee was tested, and made the same movement, kicking swiftly upwards.  
"Alright, now let's test your heartbeat!" said Shiho, turning around and pulling out a stethoscope. She removed Ryuji's shirt and saw his prominent six-pack, then pressed the stethoscope against his chest, and heard a rather fast heartbeat, likely as he was aroused. Shiho giggled a little and moved the metal to his back, pressed and heard his breathing, which was again, sped up by his arousal.  
"My my, Ryuji! You seem a little hyper!"  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Have you any idea what is causing this?"  
"Maybe cause you're so cute!"  
"Oh, I get that a lot. But you know what I give back?"  
"What?"  
Shiho answered with a swift movement that pulled down Ryuji's pants and underwear. "Blowjobs," she said, before taking Ryuji into her mouth.  
It was so taboo, a doctor sucking off her patient. Ryuji moaned skyward slightly and pressed the back of Shiho's head, sliding himself deeper down her throat. His tongue lolled out as he panted faster and faster, saying "Yeah! Fuck! Suck me off, doc!" Shiho was near suffocating by now, but the feeling of her boyfriend’s member hitting the back of her throat was enough to keep her going.  
It wasn't long before he came down Shiho's throat, filling her stomach with semen. Shiho slid Ryuji out of her mouth and gasped for air, then got on her feet and examined him once more with he stethoscope. "Your breathing and heartbeat should return to normal in a while. You're free to go." But before Ryuji left, Shiho slid a lollipop out of her robe and offered it to him, and he gladly took it, unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. Strawberry...  
Ryuji walked out of the room and Shiho poked out her head, calling "Makoto Niijima!"  
The woman got out of her seat and walked into the room, where Shiho had a scale and asked Niijima to remove her shoes and socks. She gladly did and left them by the door before stepping on the scale. "45 kilos!" called Shiho as she read the scale. "Healthy as can be. Now if you may sit on the bed for me."  
"Can I keep my shoes off?"  
"That'd be lovely."  
Makoto sat on the mattress and watched as Shiho pulled out a stethoscope, took off Makoto's shirt and bra, and placed the cold metal on Makoto's chest. Her heartbeat was slowly speeding up as Makoto felt her nipples being hit with the AC.  
Shiho looked into Makoto's eyes and asked "When was the last time you came? It's healthy to cum once or twice a day."  
"Yesterday."  
"Oh, this shall not stand! I'll help you orgasm." And with that, Shiho took off Makoto's pants and undies, kneeling between her legs. Makoto's cunt was slightly wet, so Shiho leaned over and licked it, which made Makoto shudder and shake. Her vulva moistened as Shiho licked harder and faster, and Makoto expressed euphoria on her face. She hastened her breath and said "Mmm, yeah, it feels so good..." before crying out and cumming.  
Makoto stood up after a while and redressed. She was offered a candy from Shiho, and she happily took it and popped it in her mouth. Butterscotch...  
Once Makoto left the room with a gleeful face, Shiho poked out her head and called "Akira Kurusu!"  
Akira got up from his seat and walked into the room, sitting on the bed. He saw as Shiho took a stethoscope and felt more speeding heartbeat in his chest, and more shortened breath in his lungs.  
Shiho returned the stethoscope and pulled out a penlight and looked in his eyes, then his ears. Shiho gasped when she peered in Akira's ears. "So much wax! I must clean that out." She hurried to the other side of the room and pulled out a plastic drill, motioned Akira to turn his head, and stuck it in his ear. She cranked the handle and Akira felt a clod of ear wax being removed, falling out of his left ear. He let out a satisfied sigh when Shiho finished, who motioned for Akira to turn his head. She threw out the drillbit and replaced it with a clean one before fitting it in Akira's ear, and Akira felt much more comfortable when Shiho was done. So much pesky earwax, gone in seconds!  
"Oh thank you, Doctor Suzui!" said Akira. "How can I repay you?"  
"Hmm... well, you could let me suck you off, but..."  
And Akira dropped his pants and boxers, revealing his semi-hard penis. Shiho giggled to herself as she knelt down and took Akira in her mouth. It was so pheremonic and feral, she loved every second of it. Akira bucked harder and harder until he cried out "Oh hell yeah!" and shot his load down Shiho's gullet. Exhausted, Akira redressed and accepted a lollipop Shiho offered him, unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth. Grape...  
Akira walked out of the room and Shiho called "Haru Okumura!" Haru stood up, walked over to her girlfriend's bedroom and sat on her bed. Shiho opened her drawer and pulled out a feather. "Now, let's test those reflexes..."  
Haru was ordered to take off her shoes and socks, then presented her bare feet to Shiho. Shiho dragged the feather across Haru's foot sole, which made Haru tense up and giggle. "Good, good," said Shiho. "Now, let's test those armpits."  
Haru removed her shirt so Shiho could more easily target her lover's pits, which were clean shaven. Shiho dragged the feather across Haru's armpit, which made Haru laugh. Shiho sped up and intensified Haru's giggles until she was flipping the feather around fast as she could, keeping Haru in a laughing fit. She laughed hard until she wheezed and begged for mercy, and Shiho slowed down slightly, slightly until she stopped entirely, walked away from Haru and put the feather back in the drawer.  
"Now, when's the last time you climaxed? Once or twice a day is healthy."  
"This morning."  
"Good, good! Right on schedule. Now, let's see you do it again."  
Haru pulled off her pants and underwear, and watched as Shiho knelt down and licked her clit. She was shuddering and breathless as Shiho flicked her clit, before suddenly intruding into Haru and licking her g-spot. Haru wheezed "More, more! I wanna cum now!" Her eyes popped out, then fell back in, and her jaw spawned up and down, until the earth-shattering orgasm hit her hard. Sweating, she soon stood up, redressed and was offered a caramel chew, which she thankfully took. Candy tastes nice...  
Ann was called into the room last, and she was happy to finally get her turn. "Shiho, I want you. No doctor shit, no foreplay, I just want you and me, on the bed, doing each other. I want to fulfill my sapphic desires with my childhood friend, who I'm eternally lucky and thankful is still with me today."  
"Aw, so sweet. Just let me keep the costume on..." asked Shiho as she slid off her shorts and panties. Ann gave no comment as she undressed herself. She got on the bed and let Shiho get on and twist their legs together. They were horny to the moon and rubbed fast as they could. How taboo it felt, their clits meeting, parting and meeting again as they were steaming with lust.  
"Fuck!"  
"Fuck!"  
The two came on each other and rode out the feeling before collapsing on the mattress.  
"Shiho? Promise me you'll be with me forever."  
"... I promise."


	28. Thieves' Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Igor grants all the other Phantom Thieves access to the Thieves' Den.

It was around 11pm , and Akira was in the LeBlanc attic scrolling through his phone. The group chat was being fed messages from a few of his friends, while most of them were fast asleep. Eventually Morgana said "It's getting pretty late."  
"Getting? It already is," said Akira.  
"My point still stands. You'd best get some sleep."  
"Yeah, alright." And Akira shut off his phone, got under his blanket and fell asleep.  
And Akira awoke in the Velvet Room. Igor glanced over his collection of monitors while Lavenza kept reading in her bean bag chair, and the former said "Welcome to the Velvet Room!"  
"Hey, Igor," said Akira. "You gotta tell me something?"  
"Yes, I do. You know about your Thieves' Den, and how you are the only one who may access it?"  
"Yeah, it's pretty cool. A nice lounge area if I have something stressful coming up."  
"Well, I was thinking it may be time to let the other Phantom Thieves access it."  
"You mean, like the real ones? Not just my cognitive forms of them?"  
"Precisely."  
"How will you do that?"  
"I won't do it without your permission, that's for sure. All they must do is will themselves into the room anytime outside of combat, just like you." And then Igor pulled out a gold key from his sleeve. "Just take this key from my desk anytime you wish, and they will be able to access the Den."  
Akira, not wanting to keep the room away from them, instantaneously snatched the key out of Igor's hand. He looked at it in his own hand for a few seconds before it turned into black and red fluid, flowing down his sleeve.  
"You must really want them to see the Den."  
"Why wouldn't I? It's amazing."  
"Haha! It truly is. Once you awake, tell your friends about the Thieves' Den and see if they want to try it out themselves. Before you leave, do you wish to use the Velvet Room's services?"  
"No, I'm fine. Seeya!"  
"Goodbye."  
And Akira paced back to the couch, got atop it and fell asleep.  
Once Akira awoke, he glanced up at Morgana, who was slowly waking himself.  
"Mmm, nyam nyam... Morning, Akira!"  
"Morning Morgana. I've got something to tell you."  
"I'm all ears."  
"Since I first formed the Phantom Thieves with just you, me, Ryuji and Ann, I've been able to access this room called the Thieves' Den."  
"What? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because you would've been jealous. But now, you can access it to. And it's pretty cool."  
"Alright, how do I do that?"  
"Just... try? All Igor said was to just want to go there."  
"Ok." And Morgana disappeared.  
"What the!" shouted Akira. He was taken aback that Morgana just... disappeared. He racked his brain and figured Morgana was just in the Thieves' Den. So, not wanting o keep everyone else waiting, he booted up the group chat.  
Akira: @everyone VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT  
Yusuke: what is it  
Futaba: its 2 early in the morning  
Akira: very important  
Akira: yall know igor right  
Mishima: i guess?  
Akira: he gave you all access to this room that i've been keeping a secret from you all  
Futaba: why was it a secret  
Akira: bc if i told you all about it youd be jelly cause im the only one who could use it  
Futaba: ill allow it  
Mishima: aw how sweet  
Ann: how do i use it?  
Akira: just think to urself "i wanna use the thieves' den"  
Ann: that's it?  
Akira: works 4 me. morgana's there already  
Ryuji: but i got work  
Akira: time stops in there  
Ryuji: for real? imma try it right now  
And Akira closed his phone before leaving for the Thieves Den.  
Once he arrived, he saw Jose in his car, looking on at the appearing guests.  
"Are those real people?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Get used to them. They'll keep coming back."  
"What? Really?"  
"Did I stutter?"  
"No... I guess not. But it's so odd. I've been so used to their cognitive fakes, I'm surprised to see them in the flesh."  
So far, Mona, Skull, Oracle and Fox were in with him. Mona was admiring a statue of Shadow Kamoshida with Oracle.  
"He's the owner of the first palace we ever knocked down," said Mona.  
"Wow! He's hideous!" followed Futaba.  
"Yeah, he was a real jerk before we changed his heart. It was amazing Lady Ann had enough willpower to spare his life. But then again, she did say something about fates worse than death..."  
"Wow! What'd he do?"  
"Well, his offenses are innumerable, but to name a few, he broke Ryuji's legs, physically abused the boy sports teams, sexually abused the girl's sports teams, including Panther and Spectre..."  
"So he's the reason Spectre near killed herself?"  
At that moment, Spectre spawned in the room, and she shouted "Someone say my name?!"  
"Nope!" stammered Mona.  
It was then Mona turned around and saw Joker. "Hey Joker! You were right, this place blows everywhere else I've been out of the water!"  
"Happy to hear that. And the best part is that time stops in the real world when you visit this place."  
"I still can't believe that part!" shouted Ryuji, who was over by the music section. "And these tracks are bumpin'! It's been so long since I've heard some of them."  
"Yeah, that's pretty weird, huh?" said Mona. "How there's always background music on our adventures. I guess it's something to do with our cognition not wanting there to be dead silence when we steal hearts."  
"Whatever the reason, this place is amazing!" sang Ryuji.  
"I must agree!" shouted Fox, as he walked out of the art corridor. "These pieces mirror all the adventures of the Phantom Thieves, and they are all expertly crafted! If only my phone's camera worked in here..."  
"Hey!" shouted a familiar voice. Joker turned around and saw Dynamo, Violet, Crow, Queen, Panther and Noir had made their ways in as well.  
"This place is the bomb!" shouted Dynamo as he absorbed all the pictures and statues.  
"Welcome to the Thieves' Den!" shouted Jose. "Make yourselves at home."  
Dynamo and Panther darted over to a statue of Cerberus. The two began talking to each other about the dog.  
"Isn't Cerberus supposed to have three heads?" asked Dynamo.  
"Well," said Ann, "I asked Hecate about that when I still had her as a Persona, and the earliest iterations of Cerberus never mentioned any extra heads."  
"Really? Neat."  
"Huitzilopochtli ever tell you anything interesting about Nahautl?"  
"Not until recently, because the only other Nahautl Personas we've encountered are Quetzalcoatl, which we all know about, and Sugar Skull, who we just recently recruited. But I learned that the Day of the Dead is a result of religious diffusion between the Nahautl natives and Catholic settlers of Mesoamerica."  
"Rad!"  
The Phantoms explored the room and soaked in its glory for a good few hours before Joker called everyone back.  
"Alright everyone, I think it's time to go back to the real world. But if any of you ever wanna come back, just do what you did the first time."  
"A room that only we have any access to has infinite possibilities!" said Oracle. "Imagine what we could fit in here! TVs, gaming consoles... wait, does this thing have any outlets?"  
"Ask Jose later," said Joker, "He could probably hook us up. But for now, we have a real world to return to. Everyone finished?"  
"For now," said Fox. "But can we return to this room at will?"  
"Yep."  
"Then I will make good use of it."  
"Time to head home!" said Joker.  
And Akira returned to the real world, along with every other Phantom Thief. He looked at his watch, and not a singular second has passed since they entered the Den. He can't wait to use it again with everyone else.


	29. Boy's Night in Shinjuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the guys plan to meet in Shinjuku at night and see what they can get up to. Smut warning.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Akira to himself. "They were supposed to be here three minutes ago. At least one of them should've showed by now."  
For context, the guys of the Phantom Thieves planned to go to Shinjuku at night to see what they could do. But something was holding them up. So Akira texted Yusuke.  
Akira: what's taking so long  
Yusuke should've replied in the first twenty or so seconds as he usually did, but Akira got nada. Then an idea popped into his head. When Akira and Ryuji ever went to Shinjuku, they were harassed by a couple of creepy, middle-aged men. Could they be the source of the holdup? Where did they usually find them again? Let's see, take a right, straight ahead a few paces... yep, there they were. And Akira could much more easily listen to what they were saying.  
Mishima said "Listen, you deadheads! No means no!"  
"Oh, darlings, you wound us!" cooed the first creep.  
"Stand back... I'm warning you!" said Akechi.  
"Surely," went the second creep, "You think we are shining stars in the sky, like you? All of you are so pretty."  
"What matters is your gunky insides!" cried Yusuke. "You two ruin my day."  
At this point Akira was dashing full speed over to his boyfriends. If he just stood there and watched, he'd never hear the end of this perverted back-and-forth. "So that's what took you all so long!" he said as he met his partners, to the delight of the scuzzballs.  
"And yet another dashing star!" called the first stranger. "Our collection is complete!"  
"You wish," grumbled Ryuji. "C'mon guys, we've got better things to do."  
"Full speed ahead!" called Mishima as he dashed fast as he could from the scene, his action mirrored by his four accomplices. But the lovestruck dunces didn't cave, so they dashed around Shinjuku like cartoon characters for a good ten minutes.  
"Buzz off!"  
"You play so hard to get!"  
"Full tilt!"  
"I'm trying!"  
Eventually the two predators gave into the weariness their prey gave them, and the chase was concluded. But the five friends were stuck somewhere they couldn't recognize, flashing signs and dressed businessmen all looking to similar to differentiate from their starting point.  
"Curses!" spat Akechi. "What now?"  
"Well," said Akira, "We came to have fun, so let's just party first, ask for directions later."  
"Hell yeah!" called Ryuji. "And while we're at it, let's find some info on those perverts. We can easily snap em in half in Mementos!"  
"The party never stops, huh?" asked Akechi. "Well, so be it. Where to go... what about there?"  
Akechi pointed out a gentlemen's club. The bouncer looked pretty tough, so everyone double-checked their pockets to find their IDs.  
"Totally! Well, no point in waiting!"  
Ryuji was off like a shot towards the bouncer and presented his ID, which was approved by the powerhouse. "But no tobacco or alcohol."  
"Fine by me!"  
He was soon followed by the others. It looked lovely inside, where there was a wooden bar with a couple of occupied stools, and a collection of comfy chairs facing a stage with a pole in the center. A beautiful stripper clad in blue was showing off atop it, masterfully weaving herself around the pole.  
"Woohoo!" shouted Ryuji.  
"Jesus!" whisper-shouted Akechi. "Not so loud, moron!"  
"Right, sorry. Anyway, you all want any drinks? I'll pay em."  
After everyone was handed their drinks, they made themselves comfortable on the seats. The five had eyes glued to the blue temptress on the stage. It took a while for her to take off her bra, but she finally did, exposing her impressively sized areolas each big as an oreo.  
"Yeah!"  
"Shhh!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Get some pictures! Didn't Sumire want some?"  
"I think all the girls would like some.”  
"Just make sure the flash is off."  
A half hour later the woman tagged out, and was replaced with a slim, young man in nothing but black boxers. The new man was just as skilled on the pole, enticing a chunk of the audience with his showing belly and bulge in his underwear. The five boyfriends took more pictures.  
"Hey, maybe we should ask him about those guys!" suggested Yusuke. "He looks like their kinda guy."  
"You're right," said Akira. "I'll see if I can ask him once he's finished. You all sit tight."  
Half an hour later the stripper tagged out and was about to go backstage, but Akira got ahold of him. It took a while, but Akira wrestled some names out of him; Daijiro Omichi and Hirofumi Kumita. Thankful, the team leader met back with his friends.  
"Gottem! They're good as gone."  
"Sweet!" said Akechi. "But it's getting late. What say you we haul it back home?"  
"Alright. Let's bust out the GPS..."  
A few minutes later the quintet found their way back to the train station. "See you all later, guys!" called Ryuji.


	30. Girl's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the men of the Phantom Thieves had fun without the women, so too with the women have their own night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I was on vaca. Uploading will return to once every two days.

The women of the Phantoms were couped up in Futaba's house, hogging the living room. Sojiro was cooking some curry for them, making a bit of noise in the kitchen. Ann asked him a question.  
"Hey boss? Have you ever made anything besides curry?"  
"I have, actually, but I've only ever created my own curry recipes. Save soup and stew, most else is out of my field of experience."  
"Hmm, fair."  
"And don't say it would expand my menu. I don't care for profit so long as me and Futaba can live comfortably."  
"I wasn't gonna."  
"But why not take a risk?" asked Shiho.  
"Because," answered Sojiro, "I don't like taking risks. I prefer sticking with what I've got going for me. While a lot of people like taking risks and see only the reward, I see only the risk. One choice has as many ups and downs as the other, and both are valid options."  
"Huh. I've never thought about it like that."  
"Speaking of curry, it's almost finished. Who wants a bowl?"  
A few minutes later Sojiro joined his daughter and her friends in the living room. The TV was showing an anime Futaba was currently gushing over, about a warrior maiden who wanted to save her kingdom from shadow animals. And it had boobs. Lots of boobs. Maybe that's why Futaba was so obsessed with it; everytime the camera panned in on a character's chest, Sojiro could've sworn Futaba's glasses gleamed.  
"Boom! That's how it's done!" shouted Haru as the protagonist speared a monster.  
"Shh!" said everyone else.  
"Sorry."  
Everytime Futaba gushed over an anime, she would ensnare another friend with it. Always only one. This time it was Haru, last time it was Morgana, and the time before it was Akechi. Or was it Ryuji? Whatever.   
Makoto heard her phone ring in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that Sae was bugging her. "Sorry guys, I'm gonna take this call elsewhere," she said. everyone else excused her as she paced to the bathroom and hit the answer icon.  
"Hello?"  
"Where are you?"  
"Futaba's house."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"What?"  
"I told you to stop dating your colleagues. So many times."  
"Why? You jelly?"  
"What? No! If anything, you should be jealous of me not having so many sexual relations."  
"Doesn't sound like anything to be proud of."  
And at this point it devolved into a shouting match which could be heard from the living room. Sumire got up to check on Makoto, walking to the bathroom door and pressing her ear against it.  
"If I catch you with any of the Phantom Thieves without my supervision, I will kill you!"  
"Aw c'mon, you love me too much for that."  
"Makoto!"  
"That's my name."  
"Grrr!"  
And now Sumire opened the door to join Makoto. "Baby? Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, honeybun."  
"Who's that?" asked Sae.  
"Sumire."  
And with no warning, Sumire spun Makoto around and noisily made out with her.  
"Makoto! The hell's going on with you?"  
"Mm, mm, mm! I'm kissing your sister!" mocked Sumire.  
"This is just wrong! I'm gonna get you when you get home!"  
And Sae hung up, with Makoto and Sumire still kissing. A few minutes later the two returned to the living room with starry eyes. Sojiro figured if his adoptive daughter and her girlfriends were gonna be making out, he shouldn't be anywhere near them. Maybe not even in the same building, if there were so many. How many are here again?  
"Well, I'm just gonna sleep at LeBlanc. You all have fun."  
"Ok, we will!" called Futaba. "Bye Sojiro!"  
...  
"Cold up here, huh?" asked Sojiro to Akira, who laid out a sleeping bag for him."  
"Just catch some z's already!" cried Akira. "It's 2 in the morning!"


	31. Den Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After enough time, the Phantoms figure out how to bring things into the den, and they begin to customize it rather brazenly. Smut warning.

It was a fine day for Akira, despite awaking with Sojiro so close to him. He was aimlessly scrolling through his phone, checking what his friends were up to, before he heard Sojiro ask for help.  
"Hey, you gotta do some dishes."  
"Why me?"  
"Anything else to do?"  
"Alright, fine."  
But wanting to procrastinate a little, he willed himself into the Thieves' Den, freezing time in the real world. To Sojiro it looked like Akira was just getting up, but to Akira he was transported to a completely different location too familiar to him.  
He looked around the den, observing the models of the multiple shadows of the cognitive world. He was all too used to this, and it felt empty for whatever reason. Akira wondered why that was before remembering that his friends wanted to deck this place out. Akira was torn between going back to the real world and dealing with the dishes, or staying here and not planning with his friends about outfitting the place. But he eventually settled on the former, reluctantly returning to the real world and continuing time.  
Once he finished the dishes Akira booted up the group chat and started texting.  
Akira: so when are we decking out the den  
Ryuji: wha?  
Ryuji: OH RIGHT that den  
Yusuke: hmm, we've got a lot of ideas. couches, TVs, consoles, mini fridges... too many ideas. can we even fit it all in?  
Haru: I can get most of what we want, like the furniture  
Futaba: I'll get us sweet sweet electricity  
Akira: when should we plan on getting all that stuff in?  
Makoto: three days, 11:00 sharp  
Ryuji: yall know i suck at time managment  
Yusuke: *management  
Ryuji: DAMN IT YUSUKE >:(  
Akira: any objections?  
Akira: alright, let's do this!  
Three days rolled by, and Akira watched as the group chat was cluttered with pictures of furniture everyone had accumulated to move into the den. This was going perfect.  
Akira's phone alarm went off at the target time and he went straight to the Den, where he saw Queen, Spectre and Fox lugging around boxes and couches, and Oracle talking to Jose. Joker only could listen to what they were saying.  
"So, what I'm hearing is," Jose said, "You want another room, with a lot of space and electricity."  
"Yep," said Oracle.  
"Hm, gonna have to talk to Igor about that."  
Jose pulled out a walkie-talkie and switched it on.  
"Hey Igor? Your friends want an upgrade for the den. Mhm. Another room. Really? Well, that's a fair point... OK." Jose put away his machine and looked back at Oracle.  
"He said yeah."  
"Sweet! Where's it gonna be?"  
"Right there," said Jose pointing at a door everyone swore wasn't there before.  
"OK, that's kinda creepy but it works out for all of us!" said Oracle. "Oh hi Joker!"  
"Hi, Oracle."  
And then a collection of cardboard boxes appeared by the entrance. The five were at first confused, but then heard poor Noir's voice beneath the pile. "Help," she pleaded. "I've brought so many things, I'm buried under them all..."  
It took a while, but all the Phantoms were in the new room, which had a TV, some mini fridges stocked with snacks and drinks and some couches. There was another door which led to a bathroom, which Panther stocked with bath salts and makeup, so anyone could fix their makeup anytime they needed to.  
"Alright!" rejoiced Skull. "We're finished! If I need to pick up another piece of furniture I'm gonna lose it."  
"Ditto," replied Panther. "My back feels broken."  
"Well, we can now bask in our labor for a long time before returning to reality to celebrate!" said Oracle.  
"Well I'm super sweaty, so I'm gonna take a shower," said Skull.  
"Can I join?" asked Panther.  
"Totally."  
The two got up and walked into the bathroom. The clean white tiles and big shower were impressive. And Jose made this all in the blink of an eye, which was double impressive. Skull and Panther undressed and got in the shower, silently soaking in the warm water.  
"Man, now I'm all wound up," said Skull.  
"Whaddaya mean?" asked Panther. Skull looked down at his penis, which was now rock solid. "Oh. Well, I could use a good fuck too."  
"Right now?"  
"Why not?" And Panther turned and showed her ass to Ryuji.  
"You got me there," said Skull, now mounting Panther. His iron rod explored Panther's inner thighs before finding her snatch, then sliding in comfortably. Skull grabbed hold of Panther's wrists hard and pumped in and out of her, the falling water washing off both their sweat and providing copious lubrication. It also masked their moans and gasps of pleasure for the heroes in the adjacent room, but knowing them they wouldn't have cared if they heard. The blondes sped up, Panther feeling her insides turned over once, twice, three times as Skull aimed to ejaculate inside her. Precum was sliding out of Panther as she rocked violently back and forth, her tongue lolling out. It took some time but they finally came in unison, panting wildly and white seed dribbling out of Panther's pussy.  
Once they seperated, soaped, rinsed and redressed they walked out and rejoined the others, who were gathered around the TV playing Smash.  
"You want a turn?" offered Crow.  
"Maybe later," said Skull.  
A few hours later they concluded and fled back to reality. It was nice getting so much work done in one day and not even feeling worn out, given that they had eternity in there to rest. It really was.


	32. Mishima and Shiho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima and Shiho go fishing. Smut warning.

Mishima was having a slow day, running into a boatload of dud requests. His computer was whirring away, his mouse was noisy as he clicked mercilessly on "Decline" over and over, and cars outside honked their horns. Traffic was always crammed tight this time of day.  
Bing!  
Uh oh.  
"Wha... No!" said Mishima to himself. "No no no no!"  
Yes. One of the most common first world problems plagued Mishima that very moment. His computer updated automatically. His looked at the update size, scared of how gargantuan it may be... and it was dozens of gigabytes. His work day was put on hold.  
"Fuck!"  
Bored out of his skull now, he opened the group chat to complain to his friends.  
Mishima: Computer's updating. can't do work  
Ryuji: count urself lucky man. u got a genuine reason to skip work today  
Mishima: EVIL PPL RYUJI  
Ryuji: oh right  
Shiho: if you've got nothing to do today, we can go on a date!  
Mishima: Shiho i would love nothing more  
Shiho: fishing?  
Mishima: sure one hour  
Mishima felt lucky Shiho was free today. He hadn't spent some private time with her in awhile... wait, fishing? He sucked at fishing! He was too excited to complain about that... shoot.  
One hour later, Mishima got off the station and saw Shiho doing her own thing, fiddling with her lure next to a bucket of chum. She heard footsteps and turned her head to see the blue-haired boy she held so dear to her. One of them.  
"Mishima! Happy you could make it."  
"Well I would've messaged you if I couldn't make it."  
"It still feels unnerving waiting for someone and looking at the clock on your phone over and over. Does that make me insane?"  
"I don't think so. I do it, too."  
Giggling, she patted a spot beside her, and Mishima walked over and sat in his indicated area. Shiho picked up another fishing pole on her other side and asked "You wanna fish with me too?"  
"Sure," said Mishima, watching as Shiho's fingers reached into a bucket, grabbed a piece of bait, and placed it on the hook.  
"Ow!"  
"Oh god, you OK?"  
"Yeah," chuckled Shiho. "Just pricked myself, is all."  
"Oh," sheepishly laughed Mishima. "Sorry for being such a worrywart."  
"It's fine. We all worry about each other, huh?"  
"Well," said Mishima casting his line, "We were all screwed over by... whoever. Of course we're scared for each other. We're delicate, in that sense."  
A few minutes later, Mishima sheepishly asked "Hey, you wanna talk about... him?"  
"Who?" asked Shiho. "Oh right, him. I guess it'll help."  
"Are you still afraid of him?"  
"Nah, his offense list is miles long, he'll be imprisoned forever. And by Ann's wording, he'll probably stay. You?"  
"A little. But that's probably just because of our stupid monkey brains that're scared of tigers."  
"How did that explanation make sense?"  
"Beats me."  
"Do you know how he's doing?" asked Shiho.  
"Ryuji checks on him on occasion. Usually to mock him for being a dirtbag behind the glass panel about once every three, four months."  
"Really? Well he deserves it, but that seems a little extreme for Ryuji."  
"Well, it is. Maybe Ryuji uses it as a coping mechanism."  
It was a few minutes of silence before Shiho asked "Should I call Ryuji about that?"  
And Mishima answered, "Maybe."  
Shiho whipped out her phone and dialed Ryuji, and got answered. "Hello?" asked the jock on the other end.  
"Do you really shout at Kamoshida?"  
"What? He deserves it."  
"Well he does, but it's probably an unhealthy coping mechanism."  
"Dangit, why's this team gotta be so caring?"  
"Hey, he fucked me up to."  
"Alright alright, I'll stop."  
"If you ever feel like shouting at him, call me, OK? We can just talk it out."  
"Ah, fine. But I'm gonna complain the whole time."  
Beep.  
"Oh, I got one!" shouted Mishima. "C'mon you overgrown sardine!"  
A couple minutes of reeling and moral support from Shiho later, Mishima pulled out a barbed knifejaw about ten centimeters long, with a golden tag. The two dashed over to the employee with their aquatic trophy.  
"Congrats!" he said. "This guy's worth a gold prize!" And he grabbed a piece of paper from beneath his shelf. It was a sushi shop gift card of 3000 yen.  
"My goodness!" said Shiho "Nice job with that catch, Mishima!"  
"Couldn't have done it without your support."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
It was a jovial meal the two had, chomping and gulping down their savory prize.  
"Hey, Mishima?" asked Shiho.  
"Yeah?" asked Mishima  
"Why do you go by your surname, if it's OK for me to ask?"  
"Eh, I guess it's cause... I've been closer to teachers in my earlier days of school than students. When I finally got student friends, I wasn't used to being called by my first name."  
"Oh. Ouch."  
"Whatevs, I'm used to it."  
Hours later, Shiho was being dragged into her house by a grinning, snickering Mishima, who was kissing her up and down. Her neck, cheeks and lips weren't safe from Mishima's slobbery assault.  
"Fuck, that's nice," groaned Shiho.  
"I hope so!" said Mishima. "You're so savory..."  
He was being surprisingly forceful, as if Shiho was an anchor on a rocketship being tugged to her bedroom. She made no objections as she was carelessly tossed onto her bed, where she looked into her lover's eyes and pulled off her pants and underwear, with Mishima following suit. His erection was raging and secreting precum, looking ready for a good time. Shiho could relate; her opening was sopping wet. Mishima chuckled smugly as he clammored atop his girlfriend and aimed for her weak spot before noisily plunging in.  
"Oh yeah! I needed that!" groaned Mishima and he leaned down and met Shiho's mouth with his. His left hand was grappled to Shiho's shoulder and her right was groveling Shiho's boob through her shirt. No walls were left up as the two made out for minutes, feeling the passion between their legs. Faster and faster they moved and flowed, two temporarily one. It took little more time before Shiho buckled and screamed out in euphoria, power coursing through her. Her snatch gushed some liquid and further excited Mishima, pushing him off his edge. He screamed next and thrust harder a few more times before emptying himself inside happy Shiho.  
Exhausted, the two disconnected and collapsed on the soaked mattress. It was like someone took a spray bottle to Shiho's sheets. But both lovers were too tired and cuddly to bother mentioning it as they hugged and snuggled, still half clothed.  
"I loved that," gushed Shiho.  
"Get used to it," said Mishima. He got naught but a giggle in response, but it was enough for him to be proud of himself.


	33. Futaba and Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi, reluctantly, takes Futaba on a date. Smut warning.

"Akechi!"  
Though she hated to break profession, Sae was steaming mad in her workplace. Akechi was deliberately avoiding her out of fear of what she'd think of him for dating her sister. Not because she disliked him because of his murderous past or his smug attitude; no, he would be a perfect match for Makoto. It's the fact he's one of the many people she's dating. At once. With all them knowing. Blech.  
Poor Akechi, hunched over his computer, nearly broke a few keys out of fear. The authoritative lawyer was such a fright when she was angry.  
"Yes?" asked Akechi, startled.  
"You know what I'm talking about," said Sae, now leaning farther into Akechi's face.  
"Alright, fine. What of me dating your sister?"  
"Don't get so cocky."  
Now losing it, Akechi switched on his more reckless side. "I'm an adult, and so is she. You've no right to tamper with our personal lives."  
"Personal is far from accurate. You could be spreading STDs for all I know."  
"How DARE you!" At this point Akechi was attracting attention.  
"I will not let my sister be destroyed by her emotional, lustly punk phase," whisper-shouted Sae. "Two or three I might forgive but TEN?"  
"I will prove," said Akechi, "That I love your sister dearly. How is up to you."  
"Alright, I'll cut you a deal. You take Futaba, a pleasant girl who's life you've ruined with your own hands, and who has every right to hate you, on a pleasant date. Then I'll put some thought into it."  
"So be it. Right after my shift I'll get her and she'll agree to a happy, fun-fun date. Anything for Makoto."  
But as Sae was turning around, Akechi murmured "You know, you're just as controlling of Makoto as you were those few years ago."  
Ouch. Sae felt those words strike her heart so hard, she felt like coughing up blood. But she must stand her ground. Polyamory was... is... oh great, now she's questioning her morals over all this.  
After Akechi heard the alarm on his phone go off, he shuddered. He lied to Sae about how confident he was he could bring himself to do this. He orphaned her, after all.  
Futaba was stationed on the third floor of the workplace behind her mess of computers, conveniently on Akechi's way out. A kind of dread washed over Akechi as he advanced Futaba, knocking on her desk when he got close enough.  
"Hey, erm... you free?"  
"Why?" asked Futaba.  
"I would, uh... wanna take you on a date."  
"OK, sure! Geez, you're so scared for no reason."  
That simple? Not even a mention of Akechi's past sins? He counted himself lucky as Futaba got out of her seat, gave Akechi a big hug and nuzzled his face before dashing towards the exit.  
"Wait! Where are we going?"  
"Arcade!" called Futaba from far ahead. "Race you to the station!"  
Fifteen minutes later, Akechi watched as Futaba toyed around with a claw machine. She was trying to get a plushie that Akechi knew she already had a few of. But his silence was rewarded when Futaba won the prize and passed it to Akechi.  
"A gift, for me?" asked Akechi.  
"Course, silly!" said Futaba. "Call it a souvenir."  
"Silly?" asked Akechi. "Have you any idea who you speak to?"  
"Yeah, and you seem a little flustered. I thought we solidified you as a member of our polycule a month-ish ago, but you're still so nervous around me."  
"Heheh, I guess it's cause you're so cute," Akechi lied through his teeth.  
"Oh, I know why you're so worried," said Futaba, now breaking her mood for something more serious. "We've told you time and time again, it's not your fault."  
"Well it doesn't feel like it," grumbled Akechi, now downtrodden. "I wish I remember murdering her more clearly now, so I can keep myself up at night about it."  
"What? That's horrible, Akechi!"  
"It's the truth. The truth is all I can say in my current state."  
"I personally think it was very sexy of you to kill my mom."  
"FUTABA I'M BEING SERIOUS!"  
"Alright, alright, fine."  
"How can you still think I'm hot when you know what I've done?"  
"Because, like we've said so many times, we know it was never you who really killed my mom. You don't have to snap your neck to make me forgive you."  
Akechi was, at this point, beginning to sob. He held his gifted plushie a little closer to himself.  
"Oh, silly," said Futaba. "You're better hugging a real human." And without any other warning, Futaba wrapped her arms around Akechi. "Trust me, I know what it's like being stuck with fake people to give me romance."  
"Gross."  
"It's true! And a person's so much better! So hug me back, Akechi! Just do it!"  
Futaba always felt a bit like a little sister. Akechi gave no protest as he returned the contact. It felt like something broke inside him then, but not in the way you break a vase. More like how you snap a few threads in some new shoes so they fit more comfortably. He felt like he needn't blame himself for his past if someone who has the whole story, someone who was also deeply affected by the outcome, forgave him through and through.  
"C'mon," said Akechi. "Let's go to my house before I have a meltdown in public."  
At Akechi's house, the ace felt a bit better being smothered in kisses by his smol coworker. His pocket began to bulge as Futaba creeped down his neck and started steaming sweat herself. Akechi took off his trench coat and shirt, exposing his upper body. It was met with gentle, almost tickling fingertips traced around his stomach. So much fire rose inside the two, and Futaba felt both of them rise in temperature, so she paused her touching to bend down and pull off her pants, shoes, socks and underwear. Instinct flashed in Akechi's eyes as soon as Futaba went upright again, and he got on his knees and assaulted Futaba's dripping slit. His tongue slipped around like a corkscrew, leaving no spot untouched. Skin flared and secreted sweat while pussy fluid and spit mixed together, Futaba's legs struggling to keep her upright.   
"Ohmygod yes! Finish me, Akechi!"  
No word went unheard and Akechi continued until Futaba near shattered her windows, she screamed so loud. Her high slowly crept down and down until she got on the floor, belly-up. Remembering Akechi was still wound up, she perked up a bit, the said "Akechi, my mouth's vacant..."  
It took no detective to figure out what that meant. Akechi tossed off his pants and presented his junk to Futaba, who licked her lips and opened wide. Akechi slid in smoothly, loving how his staff was slathered by Futaba's tongue. She felt him quiver and twitch, and sped up accordingly, not wanting to leave Akechi hanging. It took no time for Akechi to paint Futaba's mouth white.  
A few minutes later, Sae's phone went off. She picked it up and saw a text from Futaba, who was being eaten out by Akechi and sticking out her tongue.  
'Happy now?' said the text.


	34. Ryuji and Yusuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke wants to spend some time in Mementos for artistic inspiration, and needs some backup in case he encounters any shadows. Ryuji needs to satisfy his bloodlust. Smut warning.

Yusuke was bored out of his mind. He was trying to paint a new masterpiece, but he couldn't think up anything original. Every painting reflected something he'd already painted about two or three times. He needed something new. So he decided to go somewhere full of human emotion and new ideas to portray on canvas, Mementos. Someone oughta be available to come with him, though. Whatever, the group chat would find someone to help him.  
Yusuke: I'm going to Mementos for artistic inspiration and need someone to come with me. can anyone come with?  
Ryuji: i'm free  
Yusuke: Perfect! come to my house  
Some time later Ryuji knocked on Yusuke's door. Ryuji was visibly pumped to smash shadows with Yusuke.  
"Do we have any specific targets?" asked Ryuji.  
"No," said Yusuke, "It'd be difficult to get around much without a car. But I still need backup if I run into trouble."  
"Alright! Let's go!"  
Ryuji opened up the MetaNav and dragged Yusuke with him into Mementos, right by the subway entrance. They descended the stairs and Fox observed the huge veins on the walls, pumping power and desire through the metro tunnels. What message or emotion could Fox derive from them now? Though he wished it weren't so, it didn't take long for a shadow to see the two somewhat defenseless and distract Fox from his mission, dissolving into some Jack O' Lanterns and starting a fight. It was easy enough, they were weak to ice after all, which Gorokichi mastered. But it somehow felt more difficult then it should've been.  
The two paced the area and fought more shadows, getting money and useless junk from their battles. But for some reason, even though the two were so powerful compared to the Bicorns and Eligors they turned into nothingness, there still was a hint of difficulty. Yusuke was confused on why that was.  
Then it hit him. It was because he wasn't focused on the foes. He was spaced out during the battles, leaving him more vulnerable and making his attack easier to dodge. Not only because of his pursuit of new inspiration, but also because of Skull being so hot.  
It took three more seconds for Fox to snap his fingers and discover his new inspiration.  
"Distraction!" he shouted.  
"Huh?" asked Skull. "Are you trying to..."  
"I shall paint a piece depicting distraction! It could have some bright colors by the center and dark ones by the edge... or the other way around... flowers, people, fish..."  
"Dude, snap out of it!"  
"Snap out of it! Yes, I could have someone before a distracted person, shouting for their atten-"  
"FOX!"  
"Sorry. I'm just... well, distracted. I don't remember ever painting something about distraction."  
"Well I like distraction as much as you do, but... we're in hostile territory."  
"Alright. Now that I have what I came for, let us be off."  
Once the two were back in Yusuke's apartment, he explained why he thought about distraction.  
"Not only was I focused on finding inspiration, but you were being attractive. Both these factors taking my mind of the enemies, it was harder for me to defend myself from attacks and hit shadows, while you could fight just fine. I'm very excited to paint with distraction as my subject."  
“I was distracting you with my handsomeness? You flatter me."  
"Rightfully so. What do you think my painting should look like?"  
"You're the expert, don't ask me. You said something about fish and dark centers, but I couldn't make much sense out of it myself."  
"Well, maybe you don't paint as much as me, but you are easily distracted."  
"Ouch."  
"Oh, was that offensive? Sorry."  
"Hmm... well, it's a bit like running away from you problems involuntarily. Maybe use some conveyor belts..."  
"I'm not the best at painting technology or tools, but I think a river would work, to."  
"Maybe use, like, gray at the start, white in the middle and black at the end..."  
"To symbolize responsibilities, distraction itself and consequences! I like your thinking!"  
"Really? Hmm, well... I can't think of anything else. Sorry."  
"That's quite enough help, Ryuji. I say this was a productive day."  
"Alright then, what say we put our big brains to rest? We'll just take a break with the TV."  
"I have a different idea," said Yusuke, feeling between Ryuji's legs. "Why don't we take this to my bedroom?"  
"You're the smart one here." And the two made their way to Yusuke's bed.  
Once Ryuji was belly-up on Yusuke's bed, the latter undressed and left his penis exposed. Ryuji was excited to see his boyfriend's nakedness, so he took off his own pants and showed his own boner. Yusuke leaned into Ryuji's face and kissed him deeply before getting on the bed and asking "So, are you topping or bottoming today?"  
"I wanna top."  
"That's fine." Yusuke moved so Ryuji was between his kneeling legs, then he grabbed his member and slowly sat on it. The appendage fit snuggly in Yusuke, making him happy to get the chance to unwind. He bounced up and down, feeling Ryuji slide in and out of him and probe his prostate. Their eyes met before Ryuji grabbed Yusuke's hips and pushed him down onto his dick with vigor, the manual contact making Yusuke even happier and hornier.  
Out of all the male Phantoms, these two definitely fucked the same sex the most. It might be because of Ryuji being around people who made homophobic jokes all the time during his time in track, and being able to get that need for dick out of him since he broke free of it. And it might be the case for Yusuke because of his disregard for gender roles, going out in feminine clothing more often than the average guy and so on, so when he learned he could fuck boys without being judged he was all for it. Two exact opposite pasts lead to the same outcome; guys wanting guys. In their mouths, arms, homes, hearts, asses, everywhere they could fit. Makes one think, huh?  
"Grab me with those big, meaty claws Ryuji!"  
"Fuck yeah, you're so warm! I love fucking your ass!"  
"I love it, too! I'm gonna cum!"  
"Me too!"  
The two felt their cum creep through their penises before it shot out and made a mess in Yusuke's ass and on Ryuji's chest. They rode out the euphoria until they seperated and Yusuke fell atop Ryuji, in a puddle of his own sperm.  
"Man, you're heavy!" wheezed Ryuji.  
"You love it anyways," remarked Yusuke.  
"Yeah, I do."


	35. Akira and Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another fight with Sae, Makoto needs some time away from her. Luckily LeBlanc's doors are always open. Smut warning.

Makoto was in another argument with her sister about her relationships. Poor gal.  
"When will you outgrow this phase?" asked Sae.  
"It's not a phase, Sae!" said Makoto. "We all care deeply for each other, we're bi and hot, we risk our lives for each other, of course we'd form this relationship!"  
"I care for you, Makoto. I really do. But when you outgrow this, you'll look back on it with regret."  
"What if I don't outgrow it?"  
"You will, Makoto. I know you will."  
"You're not in my head! You don't know how deeply I care for all my partners, each and every one of them!" At this point Makoto was beginning to tear up. "I don't want to fight with you like this!"  
"Neither do I, but it's for your own good."  
"No it's not! If you don't want me to do this, then I'm moving out!"  
"You are not moving out!"  
Now visibly upset, Makoto walked out the door, through the hallway, down the elevator and outside. It was about 1100, so the sun was in the sky and it was somewhat cold. Makoto needed some time away from Sae, so she opened up the group chat and texted for help.  
Makoto: Got into another fight with sis, can someone take me for the day?  
Futaba: again? screw her  
Makoto: Yeah, I wish she'd just grow up.  
Akira: leblanc's doors are open, just lemme tell sojiro  
Makoto: Omw  
FIfteen minutes later Makoto was before Leblanc, looking in through the glass in the door. Akira was busy over the coffee machine and Sojiro was nowhere to be found. Makoto let herself in, and the ringing bell alerted Akira.  
"Hey, Makoto. I'm brewing us some coffee, you want a cup?"  
"One cream, please."  
"No problem."  
Three minutes later Makoto and Akira were sitting in a booth, holding their cups of coffee. "So," asked Akira, "You wanna talk about it?"  
"Maybe later. For now, let's watch the news."  
Akira, though he thought the news was pretty lame, didn't argue and moved behind the counter to grab the remote. He fiddled with the buttons until the TV was on and displaying the news. The newswoman was discussing the Phantom Thieves.  
"The organization last struck in USA, with their target being Johnathan Carpenter, who was the principal of a Christian private school."  
"Oh, look," said Makoto. "Us."  
"Students were interviewed about the change of heart, and it seems the infamous hacker used the PA systems to announce the principal as their next target during classes, where all the present students and teachers heard them accuse him of discrimination and disregard of student's mental health. Around a week later the principal said that the mysterious message was true, and he would repurpose the building as a public school, encouraging diversity and mental health. This is also the first time they've ever struck outside of Japan."  
"Who do you think will be their next target?" asked her coworker.  
"I hope you!" jested the newswoman.  
"Argh!" said Makoto, snatching the remote from Akira and switching the TV off. "I hate when people do that. What we do is serious business."  
"Tell me about it," said Akira. "When me and Ann were on our date in Hawaii, a vendor asked if the Phantom Thieves could make people like coconut shrimp. I don't know why, but I'm still mad at him about it."  
"Wasn't that three years ago?"  
"The axe forgets, the tree remembers."  
"Yeah, fair. And hey, I feel comfortable enough to talk about Sae."  
"I'm all ears."  
"Where to start. Me being in a polycule is the only thing she judges me for. Not being a Phantom Thief, not wanting to do police training, not taking an occasional break from my studies... just being with you guys."  
"Why do you think that is?"  
"She's always told me the world would treat me different since I'm a woman... maybe it's something to do with that."  
"Maybe she just needs a taste of polyamory. You love all of us equally, don't you?"  
"I'd never dream of losing a single one of you."  
"Hug it out?"  
"Yes please."  
The two got out of their seats, met each other and wrapped their arms around each other tight. They squeezed hard and for a long time.  
"I hope Futaba isn't watching," said Makoto.  
"And I don't care if she is," said Akira.  
"Oh god, do you think she ever watches you fuck in your room?"  
"I've never asked her about it, but she might. But we fuck her ourselves so it's not so different."  
"It's still discomforting, but it's also a bit of a turn-on."  
"I've gotta agree. Upstairs?"  
"Yes, please."  
Hugging, kissing and tripping over their feet the two made their way upstairs and into Akira's room. Morgana was sleeping on the TV, enjoying its warmth, when the noise awoke him.  
"Oh, hey you two. You get in another fight with Sae, Makoto?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well we're always ready for you."  
"Morgana?" asked Akira. "Some privacy."  
"Sure." And Morgana got off the TV and walked downstairs.  
"Now, where were we?"  
Makoto wordlessly led Akira to his bed and lay him on it, kissing his face and neck. Her soft lips and warm tongue left splotches of saliva on Akira, which evaporated on his burning skin. Makoto took of her shirt and Akira followed suit, leaving his abdomen open for Makoto's fingers and mouth. Akira panted happily as his stomach was prodded, traced, kissed, licked and even somewhat tickled. Makoto then paused to take off her pants and Akira wrestled off his own, leaving their junk exposed. Makoto got on the bed and fiddled with Akira's penis until it met her slit, then slid down to make sure it was secure.  
"That's the stuff!" said Makoto. "Oh my god..."  
She bounced up and down, letting her flesh make Akira's penis twitch and ooze precum. It slickened her insides and made Makoto beg for more. She bounced up and down like a piston, letting her body control itself, wanting to get off. Akira had his hands to his side, lifting his upper body up slightly so he could meet Makoto's eyes. Their eye contact made them want more, so they kept at it for a long time. Akira finally gave in and came inside Makoto, leaving her womb filled. Makoto loved the feeling of warm cum inside her, so she bounced harder and harder until she got off herself, arching back and screaming "AKIRA! FUCK!"  
The two were sleepy when Makoto and Akira finished riding out their orgasms, so they put on fresh clothes and snuggled in Akira's bed. Makoto felt much better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do a section after my next chapter answering questions to celebrate 1k hits. Any questions? Don't be shy.


	36. Akira and Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji's got a long list of chores from his mom, so he asks Akira for help. Smut warning.

"So bored!"  
Ryuji was lounging around his house, scrolling through his phone. He had nothing to do; work was closed and nobody invited him anywhere today.  
"Well," said Ms. Sakamoto, "If you've got nothing to do today, I've got some chores for you to do."  
"Fine, I guess."  
"Here, I wrote up a list for you to do."  
"Let's see... that's a lot of chores! Sweeping, mopping, dishes... I can't do this much!"  
"Call over a friend, then. I'll be in town with my friends for the rest of the day, so this place better be spotless when I'm back!"  
"Alright."  
Once Ms. Sakamoto was gone, Ryuji whipped out his phone and dialed up Akira. He was always free.  
Ryuji: mom wants me to clean the house while she's gone, can u come help?  
Akira: she's gone you say  
Ryuji: yep why  
Akira: comin  
Ryuji switched off his phone and looked in the sink, finding a conglomeration of pots, plates and silverware. 'No point not getting a head start' Ryuji thought to himself as he grabbed some gloves and started washing. He was mostly finished when he heard someone walk inside.  
"Hey Akira!"  
"Hey Ryuji."  
Akira walked into the kitchen and saw a mess on the drying rack. "I'm guessing you want me to dry these?"  
"Mhm. While you're doing that," said Ryuji as he put the last article on the drying rack, "I'll start dusting."  
"Are you sure you don't wanna take a break?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
"Really? That's pretty unlike you."  
"Well, not really... well, I guess... we're wasting time. Imma start dusting now."  
Akira understood. While Ryuji did have a tendency to slack off, his mother gave him a second chance when Kamoshida turned himself in, and he didn't wanna waste that chance. Even if it meant getting all the chores done before stopping instead of taking breaks in between.  
"Ow!"  
Akira looked up from his work and saw Ryuji with a hand on his back, leaning backwards.  
"I pulled a muscle," said Ryuji. "Don't worry about me."  
"Are you sure? You sounded pretty pained."  
"Naw, I'm fine. Just gimme a few minutes, it'll fix itself."  
Fifteen minutes later and Ryuji still had a hand on his back, gritting his teeth. Akira, who was sweeping with him at this point, was concerned.  
"Ryuji? Are you sure that muscle's OK?"  
"Yeah... I'm fine."  
"Look, I know you don't wanna disappoint your mom, but it's not good to do that to yourself."  
"Yeah... yeah you're right. Cover for me, would ya? I'll take a break on the couch... maybe an ice pack to..."  
"Take your time."  
Ten minutes later Ryuji was stuck on his couch with an ice pack on his back. It's chill soothed his twisted tissue, trickling water off his back and onto the cushions. But still wanting to help, Ryuji switched his phone on to play music at Akira's request. Neither of them could help singing along to some lines.  
"If there's one thing I need it's you," started Ryuji  
"If you were to leave I'd be in two," followed Akira.  
"You're what I want..."  
"What I need..."  
"What I love..."  
"What I breathe..."  
And they sang to the love songs for half an hour. After ten or so songs Ryuji was back on his feet.  
"There, all better!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Akira, just to check, punched at the wound. Ryuji was confused as to why he did that, but expressed no pain in response.  
"Why did you do that?" he asked.  
"Checking if you're lying."  
"For real? Why would I lie to you?"  
"You did when you told me that injury wasn't anything important."  
"Yeah well I didn't know it was important."  
Akira chuckled a little, then walked to the closet and pulled out a vacuum "I'll get the rugs, you keep sweeping. I think only the kitchen's left."  
"I gotcha! Let's get this over with!"  
Five minutes later they were all done with the list. The two sat on the couch and switched on the TV, seeing news about those two perverts who plagued Shinjuku.  
"Two fifty year old men, Daijiro Omichi and Hirofumi Kumita, turned themselves into the police this morning. They admitted to sexually harassing and stalking young and underage men. The two have been reported to the police multiple times by now but always said they were innocent of these crimes. They will each serve five years and are now registered sex offenders."  
"Another victory for the Phantom Thieves!" Ryuji shouted from his cushion.  
"Sheesh, you're not shy about saying that. No wonder your mom found out."  
"Well Sojiro figured it out before she did."  
"That's only because he has two quote unquote 'children' who are Phantoms. Say, how'd she take the news?"  
"Oh, she was pretty surprised, but she sure believed it. After all our first target was Kamoshida..."  
"Yeah, fair."  
Twenty minutes later Ryuji leaned into Akira, feeling his chest and playing with his hair. Akira was slightly blushing in response but pretended Ryuji wasn't there. His ignoring got the better of Ryuji, who said "Hey! Pay me attention!"  
"Who said that?"  
"Me, silly!" And Ryuji leapt up and gave Akira a kiss on his lips. It was returned with a deeper one, then progressively getting hotter and hotter until they were hugging tightly and forgetting the rest of the world. They only separated to breathe, and once they did, Ryuji said "Man, I can't take anymore!" and started taking off his pants and underwear. Akira took a hint and mirrored Ryuji. Once they were bare, Akira got belly-down on the couch and said "Come on, take me!"  
Ryuji got back on the couch and looked at Akira's butt, pinching and playing with it. "Oh, don't keep me waiting!" groaned Akira. "Fuck me already!"  
"Alright, alright!" said Ryuji. "So impatient..." and he slid himself in Akira's ass.  
"Damn, that's nice!" drawled Ryuji as he pumped in and out. Akira was also happy, groaning and moaning in pleasure, drooling on the couch. His glasses were foggy with his sweat and breath, making it look like he had no eyes behind them. Ryuji had a tight, strong grip on Akira's wrists, squeezing them like putty. They both felt a little like putty themselves, shaking with intoxicating love and lust. Ryuji grit his teeth and sped up or slowed down as he pleased, Akira agreeing with the speed adjustments.  
"Oh fuck!" said Akira. "Cumming!"  
"Me too!" said Ryuji "I'm gonna do it inside!"  
Their tongues lolled out as their rods shot out warm, plentiful jizz. It made a mess of the couch cushions, along with the sweat they both made with each other.  
"Well, looks like we gotta clean again..."


	37. Ann and Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann is having a photoshoot, and she can bring along a friend. Luckily for Makoto, she's free. Smut warning.

Ann was on her couch, eating some breakfast pastries and watching the morning news. They were getting to the weather when her phone rang. Guessing it was from work, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Ann, just reminding you about your photoshoot in about and two hours. Also, you can bring a plus one today."  
"Huh?"  
"A friend who gets to see the clothes you're modeling for before everyone else."  
"OK, thanks!"  
Beep.  
Ann was happy she had the opportunity to bring someone along. She hadn't been on an individual date in a while. So she opened the group chat and asked who could come along.  
Ann: someone wanna watch me model? i can bring a plus one today  
Ryuji: sorry, work  
Yusuke: Up to my neck in work, sorry  
Makoto: I can come.  
Ann: great! u know where my photoshoots are, right?  
Makoto: Yep.  
Ann switched off her phone and continued with her breakfast.  
A couple hours later Ann was under the bridge with her colleagues, watching as her fellow models posed in new clothes. Walking, crossing their legs, hands on their hips... not much out of the ordinary. But a pair of hurried footsteps interrupted the work.  
"Ann! I'm here!"  
"Oh! Here she is!" said Ann.  
Once Makoto joined the group, Ann introduced her. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend Makoto!"  
Most the models and cameramen greeted her without much trouble. But a few of them got a bit gossipy. Ann and Makoto pretended not to notice as the photoshoot continued. More clothes, poses, the usual, and then it was Ann's turn. She stepped in front of the camera in her new clothes and struck a pose, a couple cameramen snapping pictures and complimenting her skill. Makoto, who was behind them, gave her a thumbs up.  
The cycle repeated for a while until the crew heard thunder and saw gray clouds in the distance. "Just our luck!" complained a model. "And I was deep in my rhythm..."  
"Well," said the lead cameraman, "It's lunchtime anyway. If the rain doesn't stop by then, we'll disband for the day. Where to go..."  
A nearby diner sufficed, even though the servers were surprised to see a dozen people walk in at once. Ann got a table with Makoto and began to look at the menu when one of the gossipy models forced her way into Ann's booth.  
"Hey, Ann!" she said.  
Ann sighed.  
"Oh don't be like that!"  
"You have some questions about Makoto, huh?" asked Ann.  
"Well, now that you mention it..."  
"I'll cut you a deal," said Makoto. "You pay our bill, and Ann will answer your questions."  
"Makoto!" started Ann.  
"Deal!" said the gossipy model. Makoto looked a little surprised.  
"So what ever happened to Akira?" she asked.  
"You still remember him?" asked Ann. "It's been years! Well, we're still together."  
"But you said Makoto's your girlfriend. Do you mean girlfriend or girlfriend girlfriend?"  
"Girlfriend girlfriend."  
"So it's a threesome?"  
"Elevensome," butted in Makoto.  
"Woah, eleven?" asked the gossipy model. "You're letting everybody have a peice!"  
"Not just everyone," grumbled Ann. "They're very special people to me. And they date each other, to, so it's not like I'm the only one they're after."  
"Mhm," said the model, obviously not believing those last parts. "So do you have a favorite?"  
"As a lover, I love them all equally. But as a friend... it's someone you've never met before."  
"Oh, you jelly?" asked the gossipy model to Makoto.  
"Not at all, really," answered Makoto. "After all, they were friends since childhood, and me and Ann only met a few years ago."  
"Uh huh... so that means you and her were also dating when you introduced Akira to us?"  
"No, she didn't know she was bi by then. But it was only, like, four months later."  
"I oughta take notes!" said the gossipy model.  
"Actually, I think you've asked enough questions," said Makoto. "We'll be expecting that bill paid in, eh, half an hour."  
Upset, the model got up from her seat and walked over to a different table. She regaled what she learned to the coworkers sitting there, who were giving her full attention. While they were doing that, Makoto got up from her booth and sat next to Ann.  
"What the hell, Makoto!" said Ann.  
"I didn't expect her to agree," said Makoto.  
"Oh. Fair."  
"There's a difference between a bad idea and a good idea with a bad outcome."  
"Tell me more."  
Makoto gave Ann a kiss on her cheek, them turned to the arriving waiter.  
It was still raining when everybody finished (and Ann got her bill paid), so the two went to Ann's house and started making out, letting their tongues greet each other. They closed their eyes and let their hands wander, undressing one another slowly. They hugged tightly, pressing their naked chests together and letting their lips press tighter into each other. They let their eyelids relax out of the euphoria washing through their bodies and looked into their eyes and saw the same message behind each pair: sex, sex, sex, sex! Ann led herself onto the couch and sat on it, leaving her naked lap vulnerable for Makoto to sit on. She did, their naked thighs pressed into each other and eyes meeting. Ann leaned into Makoto's face so they could keep kissing, and Makoto let her hand touch her vagina, feeling her swollen clit and fingering herself. Ann let her own hand do the same, pumping in and out of herself. Makoto let her fluids run down her legs and onto Ann, who was even more aroused and happy in response. They masturbated together for a long time, barely stopping their kissing to breathe. Their flesh made gruesome, wet noises and their boobs pressed together tightly, looking into their eyes deep as one could. Makoto let her tongue loll out as she squeaked in a high pitch, higher and higher until she screamed and let herself orgasm. Ann loved supporting her while she orgasmed so much, she finished herself soon after, mimicking Makoto's gasps of pleasure. They rode out the feeling until they went limp on each other, hugging and kissing.  
"So good..."


	38. Yusuke and Sumire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire asks Yusuke if he could watch her perform at gymnastics practice, and of course he agrees. Smut warning.

Sumire was in her apartment, cleaning off her model rapiers. She spent a lot of yen for the upkeep of a couple plastic swords. But the thrill of stabbing shadows through their hearts with shiny, classy weaponry was worth the time, effort and money she used on them. Suddenly, her phone went off reminding her about her gymnastics class. She switched it off and looked at her shining model swords before hiding them in her cabinets.  
Sumire got on her subway and looked at the crowd of people around her when she spotted a familiar head of blue hair. She pardoned her way through the tram and saw it was in fact Yusuke she was sharing the cabin with.  
"Yusuke!"  
"Hmm?"  
Yusuke was on his phone and holding a reusable shopping bag. He glanced up and saw Sumire. "Sumire! What a coincidence we're on the same train."  
"Yeah, I'm going to gymnastics class!"  
"Oh! Mind if I come with?"  
"Don't you have anywhere to be?"  
"I just got back from shopping for art supplies, and I've got nothing to paint today, so no, I don't."  
"Well, I guess I shouldn't waste this chance! Sure, you can come!"  
The train com went off. "Next stop, Green station E."  
"Ah, that's my stop. C'mon!"  
The two waited before the double doors until they slid open, and they walked over the yellow line, up the escalators and back into the day's sunlight. Sumire grabbed Yusuke's hand and led him a kilometer down the street until she pointed to a building. "There's the class! I'm sure they'll let you watch me and my classmates."  
"You think you could stash my bag in your locker for the time being?" asked Yusuke.  
"Totally."  
Once Sumire changed, she walked out of the changing room in her leotard, which took Yusuke by surprise. "Ah, you never fail to bedazzle me in your gymnastics uniform."  
"How so?" asked Sumire.  
"Reasons I won't dare state in public," he whispered.  
"I figured," she teased.  
Once they walked into the training room, Yusuke was introduced to a big, white room with mirrors on the wall, blue gym mats coating the floor, and a few other people in uniform. Sumire paced to an instructor and introduced the two.  
"Yusuke, Coach Honda. Coach Honda, Yusuke."  
"Charmed, I'm sure," said Yusuke.  
"Hello, Yusuke. Yes, I am charmed. I'm guessing you're a friend of Sumire. You can sit on those bleachers over there."  
Coach Honda pointed to some bleachers, which already seated a few people, presumably family of the students. Yusuke climbed to a somewhat high seat and sat down, now overlooking the coach and his students.  
"Alright!" called Coach Honda. "I want you all to do some cartwheels. Go for three in a row."  
Sumire went first, glancing into the bleachers with the message of "Watch this!" before getting a running start. She then turned sideways and looked a little like she tripped, landing on her left hand, them spinning onto her right hand, right leg, all the way thrice. She landed on her feet, pride painted all over her face.  
"Good job, Sumire!" congratulated Coach Honda. "Next!"  
The rest of the students did about the same thing Sumire did, some stone-faced and a few also looking into the bleachers. Coach Honda clapped his hands, then checked off all his pupils on his clipboard.  
"So today," said Coach Honda, "Well also ask some onlookers to see how good they are! Anyone wanna come up?"  
Yusuke and a couple other spectators raised their hands. "You, the blue-haired gentleman!" called the coach. "You're here with Sumire, aren't you?"  
"Indeed."  
"Well, come up here and do whatever you want. Go wild, just remember to empty your pockets."  
Yusuke placed his phone on the spot beside him, then went down the metal steps onto the gym mat. He nervously glanced around, seeing how many others were watching him, but looked at Sumire, who gave him a thumbs-up, and regained some courage. He got a small running start before jumping onto a springboard, which bounced him up, letting him do a front flip before landing on his hands and feet in a dramatic pose. The feat earned him a little applause.  
"Impressive!" said Coach Honda. "Who else wants a go?"  
An hour later the class concluded, so Sumire went back into her locker room and changed back into her street clothes. She handed Yusuke back his bag, who was thankful neither of them forgot about it. "Where did you learn to do that?" asked Sumire.  
"The flip? The Metaverse, of course. I seem to be able to jump a little higher there."  
"Oh yeah, so can I."  
"Once, I jumped five times my body height onto a moving platform. I felt so badass..."  
"Really?"  
"I think you weren't on the Phantom Thieves then, but everyone else was."  
The two kept talking until they reached the train station and got on the train. "Say," said Sumire when they got on the train, "You really don't have anything to do today?"  
"Not one goal," said Yusuke.  
Half an hour later Sumire and Yusuke were in Sumire's apartment, hugging and kissing lightly. They drifted around the house a while, progressively getting more and more intense until Sumire was trapped between Yusuke and the wall. She bit her lip and began to slide off her shirt, Yusuke following suit. They kept kissing while wrestling off their pants, leaving themselves fully exposed. Yusuke blushed a little and asked "So, what now?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Sumire as she leaned against the wall, leaving her butt vulnerable. "Take me already."  
Yusuke snickered to himself a bit, then got on his knees to lick Sumire's vagina a little. His tongue traced Sumire's outsides and made her secrete a little fluid, making happy moans and twisted smiles. Yusuke got back on his feet before looking at Sumire's cunt and asking "So wet already?"  
"I can't help it." groaned Sumire. "You're so gooooood..."  
"Hehe, you flatter me."  
Without another word or warning, Yusuke let himself inside Sumire. She groaned in lustly surprise, then satisfaction as Yusuke stabbed her over and over. His cock throbbed and oozed, turning Sumire into a leaking faucet, letting bodily fluids coat the hardwood beneath. Yusuke was grinning wickedly, powering through Sumire, mentally begging to cum. "I want it!" pleaded Sumire. "I'm so ready for you!" Yusuke gave a groan in reply, too lustly to respond with any words. But Sumire knew he was thinking almost the exact same. Their bodies together, pleasing one another, they felt no reason to hold back anymore as Yusuke shot his load inside Sumire, Sumire cumming immediately afterward. Tired, they trembled as the walked over to Sumire's couch and collapsed together, still naked.  
"I love you, Yusuke..." said Sumire groggily.  
"And I love you to..." said Yusuke. "You're a shining star in the constellation of my life."  
"Alright, you little poet."


	39. Ann and Shiho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Shiho decide to explore Shinjuku together after dark. Smut warning.

The sweltering humidity of the post-rain air trapped Shiho in her house for the day. She had nothing to do until it dissipated, which might take a while, since it kept raining on and off. Curse the asphalt floor of central Japan.  
Social media was running out of things to touch on; most of the juicy stuff was about stuff happening in other countries. Like this, like that, like that kinda funny comment, it was getting repetitive. She needed something to spice up her day. So she called up Ann and asked her if they could do anything later that night. Her phone ringed a couple of times before Ann answered.  
"Hey Shiho! Wassup?"  
"I'm booooored. I wanna do something but the stuffy weather outside has other plans."  
"Why don't we do something tonight? Oh, Shinjuku would be cool!"  
"Shinjuku? Didn't we just take down some creeps there? It's pretty dangerous..."  
"Oh chill out! I won't let anything happen to you."  
"Well, if you insist. See you later."  
"I'll meet you in the station! Bye honey!"  
Beep.  
The following hours were mind-numbing. So little piqued Shiho's interest for the five hours she waited trapped inside, save a few blankets of rain trying to ruin the apartment building roof. Shiho's brain liquified with her body as she draped herself over her couch, sighing over and over. There really wasn't anything to do save wait for nightfall.  
But gracious nightfall did come, cooling the atmosphere and permitting Shiho to step out of her abode. Dew soaked the few tree leaves Shiho came across on her way to the train station, and she had to resist the urge to jump into puddles formed on the ground. Freedom rarely tasted this sweet. But she kept her shoes dry as she moved down the escalator and into the train.  
Fifteen minutes later Shiho stepped off the tram and into the station, looking around at the few food stalls for her friend. Her eyes finally found who see was looking for, chomping on a crepe.  
"Well well well, I guess you can't help yourself," chuckled Shiho.  
"I got you one too!" protested Ann, revealing a second dessert she had behind her back. "Your favorite, too!"  
"Alright, alright. Let's find somewhere to cause trouble."  
"Akira recommended this place called Crossroads. He said it's pretty safe and empty, and close by the station."  
"Perfect."  
The two walked the streets, observing the passers-by, neon signs and fortune teller stalls before seeing "Crossroads" in bright pink Japanese. "Here it is!" announced Ann.  
Inside was two people who looked oddly familiar. The sunglasses and hat eventually rung a bell, and Shiho greeted them.  
"Hey, you two look familiar!" she said. "Didn't we see you at the picnic we had?"  
"I think so!" piped up Ohya. "He's Iwai, and I'm Ohya, in case you forgot. Don't worry, I did to."  
"I'm Shiho, and that's Ann."  
"Pleased to meet you two again," spoke Iwai. "I was wondering what you were up to,"  
"Hey Lala!" shouted Ohya. "The usual for me and him, and get these lovely ladies some soda!"  
"Coming right up," she said, turning her back on the four.  
"So," said Ohya lowering her voice, "Did the Phantom Thieves have anything to do with those two creepy dudes who used to be around here?"  
"Mhm," answered Ann. "Glad you noticed!"  
"It was just so sudden, like all the changes of hearts before, and Akira does have a liking to this place. It's quite like him to spring at anybody negative like that."  
"Well, that's what being a hero means, I guess."  
A few hours later, Ann was killing it on a karaoke machine. The song she was singing was in English, though, so only she really knew what it was about.  
"Me and my mermaid girlfriend ballroom dance on a wave on the ocean, but keep a careful mind cause you will always find endless danger to brave on the ocean, that's just the way the ocean is."  
And yes, she did choose this song because Shiho has an aquatic Persona.  
"Kill it!" shouted Ohya, who was starting to blush, sway around and somewhat drool. Iwai made sure, though, she didn't go overboard.  
"What she said," said Shiho.  
"Alright," said Lala. "I hate to break your spirits, but it's getting a bit late. Last call for alcohol!"  
"One more?" asked Ohya.  
"No, honey, I think that's enough," said Iwai. "Don't want you puking on the ride home."  
"Has that ever happened?" asked Shiho. Don't mean to pry, but-"  
"Only once!" protested Ohya.  
"That he knows of," said Lala.   
The four separated a half hour later, but Shiho and Ann were giving each other loving stares, so Shiho invited Ann back to her house. Once they stepped through the door, their blush each increased tenfold as they pressed their lips together. Ann let her tits compact Shiho's, prompting the latter to separate and take each in one hand and slightly kneaded them. Everyone on the team agreed she had the biggest, but as long as they could enjoy them none of the girls were envious. Shiho stopped touching Ann for a second, then reached behind her and pulled off her shirt. It's such a pain to take off shits when you're mindlessly grabbing or kissing your partner. Shiho wished she could somehow rip it off, like a dominating movie protag, but she didn't know whether or not the shirt was cheap enough for it to be worth it. Ann reached behind Shiho and pulled of her shirt next, letting her skin entrance her. The fog in her head quickly dissipated when Shiho reached down her pants and toyed with her hot opening, feeling the soaked folds. Ann felt Shiho twist and turn her fingers, touching every square inch of her insides, and felt like she should repay the favor. Her own fingers slithered down Shiho's chest and down her pants, feeling her wetness on her digits. They sped up and began moaning names and obscenities.   
"Oh my god, Shiho! I'm cumming on your hand!"  
"You're so good! I'm cumming to!"  
"3..."  
"2..."  
"1!"  
And the two came on each others hands. Too spent to redress or properly conclude, they creeped over to Shiho's bed and layed down together. They fell asleep looking into the loving eyes of each other.


	40. Sumire and Mishima

"Gotcha!"  
Akira was goofing off with Mishima. They were playing on Mishima's console in his room, and Akira just one-upped Mishima gravely in an obvious Street Fighter rip-off. It took little more for Akira to win the match.  
"Dangit," muttered Mishima. "I'll getcha next time!"  
"Let's test that," said Akira, starting another round. "Winner takes all this time!"  
"You're on!"  
Blow after blow, Mishima and Akira fought hard for the title of tonight's champion. The sound effects of the on-screen fighters getting hit struck fear into their corresponding player. But in the end, Mishima blocked a blow perfectly and landed the final kick. Akira's fighter fell, defeated.  
"KO!" went the in-game announcer. "Player 1 wins!"  
"Well well well, how the turntables..." said Mishima.  
"I say you deserve that victory," said Akira. "You're pretty good at this game."  
"Blame Futaba. She told me you play this game a lot, so of course I trained extra hard in preparation for tonight."  
"What? The little traitor!"  
"Hehe..."  
A few minutes later Sumire knocked on the door. Mishima paused the game and went over to the door to answer it. She seemed happy to be there.  
"Hey guys," she said. “Mind if I spend some time here?"  
"Not at all," said Akira.  
"Hey, this is my apartment!" protested Mishima.  
"I knew you would let her in anyway."  
"Fair."  
"Is this game three-player?" Sumire asked.  
"Yeah, wanna play?"  
"Why else would I ask?"  
A few rounds later Sumire pulled off a win, pumping her fist and grinning a little. "Victory!" she said.  
"Ya know, you never liked video games until you joined the Phantom Thieves," observed Akira.  
"I only could learn to play them! Half the group loves to play, so it's a nice way to spend time together."  
"Yeah, I guess it spread to the group," said Akira. "I think Ann, Shiho, Yusuke, Akechi and Haru didn't play them much before they joined either."  
"Another round?" asked Mishima.  
"Hey, Akira!" called Morgana from Akira's backpack, which was slumped on the side of the couch. "You've got work tomorrow, so you gotta go home."  
"You always want me to sleep, huh?" jested Akira. "When we were in Shujin, you'd always remind me to go home when it got too dark."  
"Well that's because you were on probation! You couldn't afford to be a second late then."  
"Yeah yeah, fair. Seeya guys!"  
"Bye!" said Sumire and Mishima at the same time.  
Akira left, and Mishima disconnected Player 2's controller. "You wanna play another round?" he asked.  
"What time is it?" asked Sumire, taking her phone out of her pocket. "10:30. Eh, one more round."  
Sumire lost. "One more round?" she asked.  
"Alright, fine," said Mishima.  
Mishima lost. "One more round?" he asked.  
"Bah, fine," said Sumire.  
And so the cycle continued. After every round, the loser would ask for another chance to go to bed the winner, and the victor would permit it because look at them, they're so cute! You can't say no to that face. And so round after round commenced until Mishima looked at his phone and saw the time, then promptly almost had a heart attack. It was 3 AM.  
“My lord,” he said.  
Sumire looked at the time as well, widened her eyes and said "Well, I guess I'm sleeping here tonight."  
"That's alright," said Mishima.  
The two switched off all the lights and crept into Mishima's bedroom, getting under the covers and slightly snuggling. They looked into each other's eyes and drifted to sleep.  
Once he slipped into sleep, Mishima had a bit of a nightmare. In it he was wandering Mementos, without anybody by his side or shadows following him. It all seemed eerily normal. Then a gunshot rang through the walls. Mishima glanced around, looking for whoever fired the gun, then looked at his chest and saw it was pouring out blood. Mishima looked at the gushing wound in wonder and fear, for he felt no pain. Then another gunshot sounded, and Mishima saw there was a new bullet hole in the left side of his neck. Again, he felt no pain, and saw no enemy who could shoot him. His blood kept pouring out, so much so the floor was flooding. Another gunshot went off and the dream faded to black.  
Mishima awoke in his bed. But not the one he fell asleep in. No, it was the one he slept in when he was in Shujin. He heard his parents call his name, and he got out of bed, put on his oddly tight uniform, and walked out his bedroom door straight into a classroom, sitting in his chair. He felt a piece of chalk hit the side of his head, and he turned to see who threw it. It was a dark, humanoid figure who spoke "Better wake up before you forget how to."  
"AH!"  
This time Mishima woke up for real. He looked about the bedroom and saw all was normal and calm, Sumire also beginning to wake up.  
"Mishima? Everything alright?" she asked.  
"I had a nightmare."  
"Oh, me to. Thanks for waking me up from it."  
"Oh, no problem I guess. You wanna talk about it?"  
"Honestly, I've forgot about it by now. You?"  
"Uh... no, I got nothing." This was true; dreams are elusive for whatever reason.  
"What time is it?' asked Mishima to himself, picking his phone up from its spot on his nightstand. "6AM. Late enough?"  
"Late enough," said Sumire, getting up from the bed. "Shame, to... I'm so tired."  
"You just said it's late enough to get up."  
"I won't be able to go back to sleep for long enough."  
"Yeah, I guess me too. Want breakfast?"  
"Whatcha got?"  
The two finished their breakfast and Sumire leaned over the table to give Mishima a chaste kiss on his cheek. Mishima leaned over the table to give Sumire a hug and more kisses. The too felt each other up and down before silently agreeing to take this to the bedroom. The two made their way onto the bed, onto the sheets that smelled like each other, turning them on. Both looked into each other's eyes, then hugged tighter and tighter, satiating all their need for human touch. Their cheeks began to redden and their eyes got sparkly, both looking and touching. Mishima had enough foreplay and undressed himself, letting his nakedness seep into Sumire's brain, entrancing her into undressing herself as well. Mishima switched his position so they were in a 69 and began licking Sumire's clit. The buzz of euphoria made Sumire crave Mishima's body, and as piece of it was staring her in the face, she let her tongue do its thing. Mishima dropped what he was doing to give a quick gasp of lust, then continued his actions. The bodily fluids of the two began to fill the stomachs of the two, filling them up, almost hydrating them too. The sinful taste drove them mad as they sped up, faster and faster, not wanting to stop until they had to.  
"M-m-m! Mmm!" groaned Mishima. "I'm gonna..."  
"Do it!" groaned Sumire.  
And the two finally climaxed into each other's mouths. Warm cum heated each other's insides as they took their time swallowing it all before going limp. Mishima turned around so he could look into Sumire's eyes, finding comfort in doing so.  
"I love you."  
"Me too."


	41. Haru and Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru sees her ex-fiance outside her house, so she calls the toughest person she trusts to protect her for tonight. Smut warning.

Haru was playing online with Shiho and Yusuke when somebody attracted her attention outside the window. She looked out the window and saw that on the ground beneath her, with a shiny head of brown hair hiding all the facial features at Haru's high angle. The figure kept pacing outside the door, like it was planning something mischievous.  
"Hold on guys," said Haru through her headset. "Someone's outside."  
"Who?" asked Yusuke.  
"I'm too high up to see, but I'll check through the cameras."  
Haru walked into the kitchen and picked up the security tablet on the counter, then switched the camera to the front entrance. She then screamed so loudly the two she was playing with could hear it through her headset.  
"It's him!" she cried. "Sugimura!"  
"What?!" cried the others on the other end.  
"Guys I'm scared!" Haru shouted once she donned her headset again.  
"Are you sure it's him?" asked Yusuke.  
"Yes! Somebody help."  
"I'm phoning the police now!" Shiho said. A few minutes later she answered "They don't believe me. He bribed the police, didn't he?"  
"How inconsiderate," said Yusuke. "Somebody's gotta go help you! I'm alerting the group chat now before he gets in."  
Haru's phone buzzed, and she hurriedly opened the group chat.  
Yusuke: Sugimura's outside of Haru's house, who's the closest there?  
Akira: what about the police  
Shiho: bribed  
Ryuji: the son of a bitch!  
Akechi: I'm across the street actually. With your permission, he's going down.  
Haru: pls get here!  
Makoto: Be safe Haru!  
Haru switched off her phone and looked out of her window, at the figure she was sure was Sugimura. He was like a guard dog, never moving too far from the door but not keeping too close either. But another head of brown hair made its way across the street and hid from it's view.  
Haru's phone rang, and it was Akechi. "Haru?" he asked when Haru picked up. "On my count, unlock the door. I'm gonna make a dash for inside." Haru made her way back to her security tablet and swiped left and right until her finger was hovering above the unlock button. "I'm ready," she said, looking out of the window.  
"1!"  
Akechi began to pace towards the door.  
"2!"  
Akechi was right behind Sugimura at this point.  
"3!"  
Haru unlocked the door. From his spot by the door Sugimura heard the door unlock and calmly began to walk to it, but Akechi shouted "Eat shit!" on the other end as it looked like he drop kicked the villain. He unfortunately kept his head intact, but he was still pretty upset and hurt.  
"Ow!" he said. "What the hell!"  
"Fuck you!" shouted Akechi as he got up and ran in through the doors. Once he closed them, Haru pressed the button on her tablet and the doors clicked shut. Quite a few people were looking now, but nobody made any move to help him. Haru figured it was since they knew who he was and why he was here.  
Two minutes later Akechi knocked on the door. Haru dashed from her spot on the sofa and let him inside. Akechi was wearing soulless eyes, a sobering frown and some bruises on his arm, probably where he landed after he drop kicked Sugimura. Who drop kicks a person, anyway?  
"Thank Christ!" said Haru as she wrapped her arms around Akechi. Akechi returned the hug and watched as she let tears spew out of her eyes, soaking a little into his shirt. Akechi began to cry a little to. Ok ok, a lot.  
"Nobody," said Akechi in his gravely second voice, "And I mean nobody gets to hurt you."  
They hugged tighter and tighter until Haru gasped and whipped out her phone. "Everybody oughta be worried about me," she said.  
Haru: i'm safe now guys! akechi got inside  
Akira: is Sugimura still outside?  
"He's still there," said Akechi. He was holding the security tablet, watching as Sugimura wrapped his mitts around the door handles and violently rocked back and forth. He gave up and went back to pacing outside the door, rubbing his injuries.  
Haru: he's still there  
Ryuji: damn bastard!  
Makoto: Most the Phantoms have seen that ne'er do well and what he has in money, power and attitude. If I were you Haru, I'd stay inside for the rest of the day.  
"Which means," said Akechi who was reading the group chat from his own phone, "I'm staying here with you tonight."  
Haru: akechi seems pretty distraught he's staying here tonight  
Makoto: Don't ask him what he thinks about collars. It took a lot of time for me to convince him to try bondage.  
Akechi: I'm right here you know.  
Akechi: Speaking of, you wanna see the security footage of me drop kicking Sugimura?  
Akechi: Too bad I'm gonna show you anyways. Akechi: (00:14)  
Shiho: LMAO  
And on that note the two put their phones on the living room table, then made their way onto the couch and snuggled under a blanket. It was quiet and peaceful, the two staring into space and letting their minds process the events which took place in the last ten minutes. It's surprising so much happened in ten minutes.  
"I'm hungry, you wanna eat something?" asked Haru.  
"What do we have?" asked Akechi.  
And the two began microwaving ramen bowls in Haru's kitchen. Akechi stared into the yellow light the machine made as it spun his bowl around, the bags under his eyes steadily getting bigger and deeper. The microwave finished and Akechi grabbed his bowl, made his way to the table and sat opposite Haru.  
"You were pretty angry, huh?" asked Haru.  
"Two reasons," said Akechi. "It's been a while since I've gotten into a fight in the real world, so it was a nice change of pace. And second, how dare anybody act like him?"  
"I'm glad you're so nice in a not so nice way."  
"It's what I do."  
An hour later the two were on Haru's couch, making out and feeling themselves. Four hands were invading fellow human flesh, giving them goosebumps and shivers. They traced, poked, prodded, pinched, grabbed and groveled, all that a hand can do to another person. Their eyes met, showing each other lusty, distant eyes begging for more. Akechi and Haru began to grind a little on their clothes and the couch, revealing their animal bodily functions.  
"Hell, I'm so horny," whined Akechi. "I want your soft, inviting body."  
"I want yours too," responded Haru. "Fuck me, right now!"  
"Hehe, if you wanna."  
The two took their clothes off and let their genitals spew fluids, the shining sight of which made the two nearly faint with desire and withdrawal. Akechi had trembly lips and legs as he looked Haru up and down, who was massaging her boobs and pinching her nipples lightly. "I've had enough," grimly stated Akechi as he grabbed Haru by her shoulders and adjusted himself to slide inside her. The feeling was biblical.  
"Oh my god!" the two said in unison. Akechi acted like Haru was invincible, thrusting hard and heavy with no regard to how he might hurt her. But Haru's mortality forced her to feel each prod and stab Akechi made, making her brain explode in ecstasy. They began to grit their teeth and try to get off, making pants and gasps of unfiltered pleasure. "Gimme a child!" screamed Haru as she came with Akechi inside her.  
"It's happening!" screamed Akechi as his hot seed shot out of his dick, warming and stimulating Haru's insides, leaving her breathless. They lost themselves to the euphoria high that hypnotised them into crashing, still half-naked, on the couch together.  
"I'm glad you came today," said Haru. "You're the best thing that happened to me."


	42. Makoto and Futaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba needs some care after a meltdown, and Makoto answers the call. Smut warning.

It felt like she was stupid.  
The pressure of the outside world often seizes Futaba by her neck and rattles her around. One of those times was happening right now. As her desk piled up with paperwork, Futaba typed fast as she could and filed, shredded and signed papers. But a dark feeling was swelling up within her that kept growing and growing, as if each finished task bloated it up. Its presence was well known but Futaba was too time crunched to pay it any mind. That's always a bad idea, because that feeling always eventually become so stuffed and crammed it explodes, forcing your limbs to freeze and seize and your brain to lose control of your body. That finally happened to Futaba, collapsing in her chair with red eyes and a hanging jaw, her brain attempting to pull herself together again. It took little more time for another worker to notice poor Futaba was broken.  
"Hey, you alright?" she asked.  
"I'm having a tough time, I guess," answered Futaba.  
"Maybe you should call in sick."  
"Smart idea."  
Futaba pulled herself off her chair and dragged herself the level's supervisor.  
"Hey, sorry to bug you but I had a meltdown."  
"You need to call in sick?" answered the supervisor.  
"A coworker suggested it."  
"Alright, you're free to go."  
And so Futaba rightened herself and walked over to the elevator, pressed the buttons on the console and waited inside until the doors slid shut. After she left, her supervisor picked the landline up from her desk and dialed Sae. She answered readily enough.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Sae, your friend had a meltdown and I sent her home."  
"OK, thanks for telling me."  
"You know anybody who could, like, be there for her?"  
"Hmm... no, sorry."  
"I overheard your sister's close friends with her, why not her?"  
"It's complicated. But I guess I could send her over to Futaba's house."  
"Alright. Just going the extra mile for my crewmate. See ya later."  
"Bye."  
And so Sae, fearing that the two would fuck but also caring for her friend, called Makoto and asked if she could go help Futaba. Makoto excused herself from her classes and made a beeline for the Sakura residence. Surprisingly, she got there before Futaba, but she was thankful somebody was there.  
"Well, there you are!" exclaimed Makoto, wrapping Futaba in a big, comforting hug. "Have you been taking your pills?"  
"I ran out a couple days ago," answered Futaba.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Really.  
"Well, you have the house keys?"  
"Here they are," said Futaba after a few seconds of digging through her pockets. Thankfully it slid in without much trouble, for it;d make her even more frustrated if it resisted. They welcomed themselves in and flicked on the lights. Futaba moved into the living room and flicked on the TV, slipping under the blankets on the couch.  
"Room for me?" asked Makoto.  
"Always," said Futaba raising the blanket up and letting Makoto slip in next to her.  
A few minutes of anime later Futaba paused the show and asked Makoto a question.   
"Hey, how'd you know I had a meltdown?"  
"Sae told me. It's surprising too, she's expressed disdain towards me being in the polycule."  
"Maybe she changed her mind?"  
"Or this is an exception. I mean, meltdowns are a serious thing."  
"I'll stick with my idea."  
"I'm a debbie-downer, huh?"  
"No, just a pessimist."  
"Which is basically a debbie-downer."  
"Hahaha!"  
And so the two had fun with each other, jesting and flirting. Until somebody knocked on the door, prompting Makoto to get up and answer the door.  
"You've got a package!" shouted Makoto from the doorway.  
"Probably my medication. Can you gimme some?"  
Makoto passed the pill bottle to Futaba, who opened it and swallowed two pills. "Mmm, serotonin," she joked. Makoto stifled a laugh and brought the bottle into the bathroom. They kept watching the anime when Makoto rejoined Futaba under the blanket. A character with a particularly big chest jumped up and down, her aforementioned chest bouncing accordingly. Futaba entwined her fingers and her glasses flashed a villainous white light in response.  
"Sheesh, you love boobs huh?" asked Makoto.  
"I prefer real ones, but 2D ones are cool to."  
"These animators oughta be horny."  
"It's called fanservice."  
"Then the fans oughta be horny."  
"You got me there."  
"Is that what you are? Horny?" Makoto's voice began to also sound a little villainous.  
"A little."  
Makoto gave a sly chuckle, then got out from the blanket and slid off her shirt, then her bra. Futaba's glasses flashed again, her hands raised and showing her twitching fingers.  
"You want em?" asked Makoto.  
"Gimme gimme!" answered Futaba.  
Makoto got back on the couch and let her boobs in Futaba's reach, her hands grappling onto the fleshly prizes. Her digits were feverishly squeezing and groping them, giving Makoto a little pain and a lot of satiation. "Man are you handsy!" said Makoto.  
"Well, you're pretty nice to hold in my hands."  
"Hold me all you want, honey."  
It was five minutes of Futaba's pinching and feeling that ensued until Makoto's breath shortened. Said breath was nearly entirely vapor. Futaba saw the state she had put poor Makoto in, and pulled her fingers off her tits, then began to toy with her skirt. She watched the faces Makoto was making, and acting accordingly... feel there, she loved that!.. oh, no, not there... now get it off! her complexion spoke silently.  
It was little time before Makoto had fingers twiddling inside her, Futaba with Makoto inside her too. It was getting difficult to lean over her with the ecstacy pumping through her veins, so she began to topple slowly onto Makoto. She finally gave in, slumped over Makoto, the touching skin tinging in response. It was magnificent. Neither could handle anymore, so they finally caved into the skill of one another, shouting a storm.  
The euphoria crash left the two atop one another, breathless and the anime still playing in the background. It reached its conclusion, and wanting to cuddle in silence, Makoto nonchalantly flicked it off.


	43. Ryuji and Mishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exercise is better with a partner. Smut warning.

Ryuji was tapping his foot, listening to the music playing through his earbuds. So much felt irrelevant, the thoughts in his head jumping off the walls of his skull. He worried for a few seconds if he looked foolish, so he turned around and looked at himself in the window reflection and finding nothing unnatural, returned to tapping his foot to his music.  
"Hey Ryuji!"  
Mishima was nearly sprinting down the sidewalk, trying to make up for the time lost to the screwy train schedule.  
"Woah, slow down!" said Ryuji. "Don't wanna wear yourself down before you even step inside."  
Mishima joined Ryuji and placed his hands on his knees to let his figure slouch a little with tire. His panting made Ryuji pity him a little.  
"Hey, you don't gotta bend over backwards for me. Or anybody."  
"Well I hope so, but it doesn't always feel like it."  
"Always so self-sacrificial, huh?" And the two walked into the gym.  
Ryuji decided to try the treadmill first, Mishima joining him on a separate one. Mishima opted for a slower speed, hoping nobody in the building would judge him for it. Ryuji, however, went all out and cranked up the machine to half power. It wore into Ryuji's muscles as he dashed full speed, breathing heavy. Mishima looked at him from his treadmill, rather impressed.  
Once the two spent ten minutes each on the machines, they spent a few minutes resting on a bench. Mishima was striking up conversation.  
"How do you burn so much energy?" he asked.  
"I dunno," said Ryuji. "I guess some people are built to run, like me. Some can take a bunch of punches, some can lift a lot of weight, and some can master pull-up bars. It's like somebody decides what we're good at when we're born."  
"I think, personally, you're pretty good at all of those things."  
"Well, why don't we test that?"  
Mishima retrieved some boxing gloves from the front desk and asked Ryuji to pummel the speed bag. Ryuji gave a smug laugh and said "That puny thing? Nuh-uh, I'm doing the punching bag."  
"Those are pretty heavy," Mishima warned, "So don't overdo it."  
"When have I ever overdone something?"  
"I can think of a few people."  
The two burst out in laughter in response to the clever dirty joke, attracting a little attention from the other patrons. Ryuji ignored it all and walked over to the punching bag, giving it a left hook that made a sound echoing through the gym. Ryuji saw Mishima give him an approving look and nodded, then gave a right hook. Another sound filled the gym, a few giving Ryuji a momentary glance before refocusing on what they were doing. Each landed blow encompassed the two with adrenaline and excitement, as Ryuji made the punching bag look like it was full of frozen peas.  
Another couple minutes with the bag and Ryuji decided he should let others have a turn with it. Mishima returned the gloves to the front desk and suggested the weights.  
"How heavy do you think you can lift?" asked Mishima. "Actually, don't answer that. I'm guessing you'll answer some absurdly big number and hurt yourself trying to prove it."  
"Actually," said Ryuji, "I was gonna say a rather feasible amount."  
"Really? How much?"  
"50 kilos."  
"...No. Under no circumstances am I letting you lift that much."  
"Alright fine, I'll go for 30 kilos."  
Mishima struggled to set the barbell to the requested weight and allowed Ryuji to try lifting it. Ryuji gave a great grin and got onto the bench, placed his hands beneath the barbell and lifted up hard as he could. He grunted a little but lifted up as far as his arms could reach. Mishima praised Ryuji as his arms relaxed and let the barbell come down to his chest. He tried for another lift, but the first lift drained the strength in his arms, so it quickly fell back onto the stand.  
"Woo! That was pretty tiring," said Ryuji.  
"I bet that was," said a female gym-goer. "Why don't we spot each other? I'm impressed by your strength."  
"Sorry, I've already got a spotter," said Ryuji pointing to Mishima. Mishima gave a friendly wave.  
"Him?" asked the gym-goer. "But he's so meek!"  
"Hey, that was uncalled for!" said Mishima.  
"Are you sure you don't want my help instead?"  
"Yes, I am," said Ryuji, starting to get angry.  
"Wait, are you hitting on him?" asked Mishima.  
"Took you all long enough. I just can't take my eyes off your strength..."  
"Well, my spotter is also my boyfriend," said Ryuji. "So why don't you just piss off already."  
"Are you sure you can't get anybody better?"  
"Yes, actually."  
"C'mon Ryuji," said Mishima, "Let's make ourselves scarce before you hurt someone."  
"Good idea."  
And the two left behind an offended, envious gym rat as they made their way to the station.  
Mishima barey closed the door to his apartment before Ryuji was giving him his full attention, nuzzling his neck affectionately. The dark sky outside let them leave the curtains open as they faced each other and let their mouths combine, trading tastes and brewing their saliva into entrancement potions. Ryuji probably should tone it down with the protein shakes...  
Mishima was somewhat teary, hugging Ryuji tightly before asking "Ryuji? Am I weak?"  
"What? No way!"  
"I feel like I'm only worth something when I'm in the Metaverse, and Huitzilopochtli gives me all that power..."  
"Well, you might not be the strongest physically, but you're definitely smart, kind and self-sacrificial. And if there's no value in that, shoot me."  
"Ryuji? You really say so?"  
"Positive."  
"Oh, you..."  
Mishima hugged tighter and harder, constricting Ryuji. It hurt a little, but his longing for human contact near nullified the pain. Mishima felt each other grow with their junk pressing together, Ryuji beginning to grind on Mishima a little. It was shameless, animal, and definitely appreciated. Mishima loved the light stimulation.  
"Oh my god, it's so good to grind on you," said Ryuji. "I always thought it was for girls but..."  
"Keep doing it, I like that too."  
They blushed as their penises pleasured one another through layers of cloth. Dribbling precum and growing mad, Ryuji finally separated to undress, undoing his pants and yanking his underwear off. Mishima followed up, letting his hands do their task hastily as his brain went on autopilot. Ryuji saw Mishima twitching between his legs and turned around, letting his ass tempt Mishima. A dark desire grew within Mishima as he guided his member into Ryuji, in an attempt to satisfy his need for sins of the flesh. His second head slid into the cavern and reacted with a high amount of dopamine, prompting Mishima to shudder and shake. It felt like there was an inactive volcano on his tip attempting to erupt as he thrusted deep as he could go. Ryuji was against the wall, mind fuzzy with desire.  
"I love you!" proclaimed Mishima. "I'm... cum-ming!"  
"I'm gonna to!" shouted Ryuji.  
Neither stood a chance, their penises finally firing white cum. The gripping satiation and lethargy made the two struggle to separate and stand, so they went face-to-face and leaned onto each other. They were in desperate need of recharge, Mishima nearly collapsing onto the couch they soon desecrated with their sweat. Too tired to talk, they just cuddled in their messy nakedness until sleep swept them both away.


	44. Akechi and Shiho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiho decides to take Akechi on a date, somewhere rather... strange. Smut warning.

"I saw Akechi vent."  
"BULL. SHIT."  
The crew were playing Among Us together, all of them except Mishima, who was busy. As any other group which shares a single brain cell playing the game, the debate devolved quickly into absolute discord.  
Five seconds later all nine other crewmates quickly voted, the digital tablet eventually showing they all voted against Akechi. He was ejected from the ship and the on-screen text spelled out "Akechi was not An Imposter. 2 Imposters remain."  
"I fucking told y-"  
The game cut off Akechi before he could finish his sentence. It took a lot of willpower for Akechi to not smash his screen in, and he opted to complete minor tasks around the ship from the grave. His help wasn't enough however, and the imposters won, revealing to be Shiho, who fibbed about Akechi using the vents, and Ryuji.  
"What the hell did you expect?" shouted Akechi through his mic. "Of course the one who lied about me being an imposter was an imposter. I'm surprised you all didn't figure that out sooner."  
"Sorry guys," said Ryuji.  
"Oh, it's just a game," said Haru. "And betrayal's part of it."  
"GG," said Akira.  
A few more rounds and the sky outside began to darken, so the crew called it quits. It felt like Akechi was suffocating from how much he was laughing at his friends' banter. But before he could fall asleep, his phone went off. It was Shiho talking to him privately.  
Shiho: srry about that  
Akechi: No, I'm sorry for getting so mad. It's a game, and you outwitted us, so you deserved to win.  
Shiho: well i still feel pretty guilty so lemme pay you back. i'll take you out tomorrow 4 lunch, my treat  
Akechi: Thanks. Where, if I may ask?  
Shiho: i'll text you tomorrow  
Akechi shut off his phone, trying to figure out where Shiho could be taking him. He eventually decided he didn't have enough evidence to deduce it himself, so he gave up and went to sleep.  
His alarm went off the next morning, reassuring him he was still in the mortal world. Pity. He got out of bed and went to his computer, looking through his agenda for the day. Not much, fortunately. He spent the rest of the morning online, until his phone went off. He completely forgot about Shiho's date today. Shiho merely texted him an address he punched into his phone, showing it was near the Akihabara station. Simple enough. He dressed for the outside world and set out.  
"Surprise!" said Shiho.  
Akechi had reached the address, to find it was a maid-themed restaurant. "Huh," said Akechi. "I've had my eye on this place for a while."  
"Really?"  
"No, I just wanted you to feel smart."  
"Oh. Ouch."  
Akechi laughing a little, then lead the way inside. Shiho recovered from the blow to her self-esteem and followed. The two were sat down at a table and given two menus.  
"I think I know what you want from here," said Shiho.  
"And what would that be?" asked Akechi, already knowing the answer.  
"Pancakes."  
"I make that blunder ONCE and you all never let it go. And yes, I want pancakes."  
"Hello, you two!"  
The two datemates turned towards their waitress, who was dressed in a black and white dress. She had her hair in big, puffy pigtails, which she would occasionally play with. "What would you two like?"  
"Pancakes."  
"Chicken strips."  
"Coming right up!"  
The maid departed from the table, letting the two converse while they waited.  
"Chicken strips?" asked Akechi. "Really? What are you, four?"  
"Hey!" said Shiho. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it. And aren't pancakes a little childish?"  
"Haha, you're right."  
They flirted and joked a while until their food got to their table, which they enjoyed with each other.  
"Hey," said Shiho, holding a fry. "Open uuuuuup."  
"Hand-feeding me now, are you?" asked Akechi. But he opened his mouth, welcoming the fried starch stick into his maw. It was nice to break the cycle of sweet, fluffy baked goods with something a little salty.  
"Now," said Akechi, cutting a forkful of pancakes off his portion and presenting it to Shiho, "It's your turn. Open wide."  
Shiho looked adorable as she opened her mouth and let the pancakes in. They were both feeling romantic as Shiho, wide-eyed, chewed on the breakfast food and gulped it down. She was putting in a lot of effort to look cute, and damn was it working.  
"You're adorable, you know that?" asked Akechi.  
"Thank you," said Shiho.  
The waitress walked over to the two, but dropped the checkbook on her way over there. She turned around and bent over, letting Akechi and Shiho both take a good look at her upskirt. When she had the checkbook back in her hands, she made her way to the table, both its occupants too distracted to immediately answer the question "Are you two ready to pay?"  
The two went to Akechi's house together in the afternoon, hugging and cuddling and squishing their faces together. They felt like cuddlebugs today, making their way to the couch and letting their clothed bodies press together, feeding each other warmth. It was heavenly, hugging and kissing, compacting themselves into human sheets.  
"I'm so in love with you," said Akechi. "I want your hands and mouth over every inch of me. Make me, no, mark me yours with your palms and lip prints."  
"I'm madly in love too," said Shiho. "You're higher-than-thou attitude is so attractive, and you're so caring and charming beneath it. I want you to treat me like a doll."  
"So hot..."  
They finally unhinged their jaws to let their tongues meet, slithering across one another. It felt nice, and the two could faintly taste what the other ate for lunch. It was as if two lengthy tentacles were tying themselves into a knot, never wanting it to be undone should they finish the impossible task. The rest of their bodies were twitching and warming up, wanting sexual action too. They had very few ideas as to what to do with their arms, so they decided to wrap themselves into a constrictive hug. So warm and intimate.  
Their throats made incomprehensible, inhuman sounds, which gave away their craving for climax. Akechi released his arms from around Shiho and snaked the right one into Shiho's pants. It found Shiho's weak spot, which made her break away from the kiss and cry out in lust, then tilted her head back and let it rest there. Not wanting to leave Akechi hanging she took her own hand and slid it down Akechi's trousers, finding his weak spot and toyed with it. It wasn’t long before Akechi leaned back exactly as Shiho did, letting their digits do their own thing.  
They only let their sense of touch reassure them over and over the other was there as their heads overloaded with euphoria. So much filled their blood, making them twitch and spasm in each other's hands. So good, so bad, so beautiful, two human bodies entwined in sexual activity.  
"It's too good!" spoke Akechi. "I feel it coming!"  
"Do it whenever you like!" answered Shiho. "I'm close to!"  
It felt like an anvil of dopamine hit the two when they came in unison, legs spasming, jaws jumping and genitals oozing warm bodily fluid. The activity concluded perfectly, leaving the two tired. It was too good to describe, so the two opted to not try to and snuggled together in silence.


	45. Futaba and Sumire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire's feeling tired after a bad fall during practice, so Futaba takes her to a massage parlor. Smut warning.

"Ow!"  
Poor Sumire landed funny during gymnastics practice and rolled her ankle, injuring her foot and rendering her bedbound. It felt like all the energy in her body was being pulled down by a weight attached to her foot, all of it screaming out in impatience. Sumire had to get it healed somehow. She opened the group chat and complained about her searing injury.  
Sumire: ugh my foot hurts i cant go anywhere  
Ryuji: yeah sports injuries r a bastard  
Sumire: anybody know where i can get it fixed  
Futaba: seems strange you ask ur friends and not like. Google it  
Futaba: but yeah i know this great place we can go  
Futaba: a massage parlor its pretty good  
Sumire: do we have the money  
Futaba: plenty. u comin?  
Sumire: i guess, what time  
Futaba: say, 13. sending coordinates now  
Sumire chuckled a little at how Futaba said that. She guessed she got it from all her time in the Metaverse. Funny or not, Sumire had a date for today, which was nice. Was it a date? Futaba did say she's coming with. Whatever the case, Sumire breathed a sigh of relief, looked down at her foot and thought to herself 'Finally, my foot's getting fixed. It's been two days now.'  
1 PM rolled around and Sumire was standing in front of the location, her foot putting her through Hell. It hurt so much and was rather embarrassing to get out of bed and hobble to the metro station, then in and out of the tram and make the final stretch to the building. Every step made her foot ache. Thankfully Futaba reached the parlor shortly after Sumire and led the way inside.  
"Hello!" said the receptionist behind her desk. "How may I help you?"  
"We'd like massages," answered Futaba. "Two full bodies."  
Sumire looked at Futaba in surprise. All she needed herself was a foot massage, and Futaba was willing to pay for a full body. Then again, it'd be best to not mention it until they're finished, lest she change her mind. Futaba paid up front and the receptionist led the way through a pair of sliding doors, revealing two massage tables and two more masseuses. The two customers undressed into their underwear and got on the tables, belly-up.  
"Sheesh," said Sumire, "These guys are strong. Careful you don't rip anything off!"  
"We get that all the time," said her masseuse. "But trust us, we know what we're doing."  
"Oh yeah, right there..." said Futaba, beginning to melt into her table. "Worth every yen."  
Sumire began to feel the impact of the artisan's skill, and she became relaxed as her girlfriend on the opposite table. She felt invertebrate at this point, as if she was a pile of sand the employee was pouring water on top of.  
"I'm gonna melt into the table," groaned Futaba. "I've never gotten a professional massage before."  
"You believe me," said Sumire, "Athletes love massages. We're always getting ourselves hurt, so we appreciate them."  
"You think you'd come back here?"  
"This isn't bad, I'd say it's one the better ones I've had. But it's a bit far from everywhere else."  
"You could've just gone somewhere you already know of."  
"... I forgot about that. But I get to spend time with you, so all's good."  
"Aw, really?"  
Sumire nodded as much as she could without tensing her body up again. Every square inch of the two's bodies was worshipped like gods as the masterful hands squished and squashed their necks, backs, arms and legs.  
The feeling of not only being massaged, but also watching a loved one being massaged felt nice. They were making sure they were safe as the two employees healed the soreness and wear under their skin, not to mention both were half-naked and being touched all over by older, stronger women. It felt strangely romantic for something that would be mundane alone.  
The two employees got to the two's feet, Sumire feeling the pain trapped within her left foot dissolve. She gave many sighs of relief as the masseuse continued to kneed her foot, repairing the stretched muscle beneath her skin. Sumire could've sworn a curse was lifted from her foot.  
The two employees finished, and Sumire got on her feet, feeling much less pain as she walked across the room. Futaba groggily got up from the table and felt like a million dollars as she made sure she had bones beneath her skin.  
"This place is definitely getting five stars," said Futaba. "Let's go home."  
The two nearly fell asleep on the ride to Futaba's house, leaning onto each other's shoulders and nodding off at times, for the other to gently rouse them awake again. It would look adorable to anybody paying the two enough attention.  
Once the two got to Futaba's house, they clambered onto the couch and let themselves sleep, Futaba atop Sumire. They looked angelic as their slumbering bodies covered the cushions and left no space for anybody else to sit, if there were anybody else around. Little would they know the two were sharing a positively dirty dream together.  
Sumire was naked and performing gymnastics before a full set of bleachers, flipping and cartwheeling on the thick mat separating her bare feet and hands from the grimy floor. Futaba was a judge, barely clothed in a red and white crop top and booty shorts, writing a few notes on her clipboard each time Sumire gracefully landed stunts. Each time she hit the ground, Sumire's boobs, butt and thighs jiggled and bounced up and down, making Futaba smirk and blush as she furiously wrote on her clipboard.  
Eventually Sumire landed a particularly long string of flips and stunts, she turned to the crowd showing all her skin and causing uproar from the crowd. She posed proudly as the audience clapped and cheered her on. But the audience soon gasped in unison, then seemed to warn her of something. Sumire turned around confused and saw Futaba was behind her, smirking and beginning to feel her up and down. Being treated like that before so many people felt amazing, her skin developing goosebumps and cheeks flushing deep red. Futaba reached for Sumire's breasts and soon was cupping each in her hands, squeezing them and feeling their softness. Sumire felt so vulnerable, but let Futaba continue to grope her before the crowd. She knew she was in good hands.  
Futaba let go of Sumire's left breast and stuck her fingers up Sumire's pussy, making it begin to gush womanly fluid. The redhead's brain began to overload with euphoria, overtaking her limbs and making her seize up a little. Sumire soon craved Futaba's own vaginal fluids on her fingers, so she took her right hand and slowly slithered it down Futaba's small pants, around her panties and eventually into her opening. Futaba made aroused sounds between gritted teeth but didn't falter in pleasing Sumire herself.  
Orgasm creeping down both their backs, they lolled out their tongues and exhaled much thicker, more humid breath. The feeling of being pleased before a million people so recklessly was a massive turn-on for the both of them, and they wordlessly begged the other for release. As their dream bodies began to cum, they began to wake up, the blissful dream dissipating.  
Eventually the both of them regained full consciousness, both about to cum. They saw the lust behind both sets of eyes and entwined their fingers, gripping tightly until the orgasm finally hit them both.  
After the two rode it all out Futaba, still atop Sumire, looked her in her eyes and asked "What the hell happened?"  
"Did we share a wet dream?" asked Sumire. "Oh my god, we did!"  
"Can we do that again sometime?"


	46. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since the Phantom Thieves have formed, and they decide to make their love official with a giant wedding ceremony.

All twelve Phantoms were lazing around the Leblanc attic, laying on the floor and sitting in chairs, staring blankly at TV screens. There was absolutely nothing anybody had to do today.  
Akira was leaning on Yusuke, nearly falling asleep on his shoulder. Shiho was draped dramatically over Makoto and Ryuji, who were sharing the couch. Akechi and Haru were napping together in front of the TV, letting the sound from its speakers lull them to sleep. And Futaba was criss-cross on the floor, Morgana being pet in her lap.  
"Man."  
Akira's one word piqued the interest of everyone in the room.  
"How long have we been together?"  
"Hmm," said Ann, who was lazing in a corner. "The Phantom Thieves first started dating like, four years ago, and Sumire's the newest here, so... three years."  
"Anybody else think the relationship feels the least bit unofficial?"  
"A little," said Mishima, who was sharing Ann's corner.  
"Wouldn't it be nice to have rings?"  
"You mean like," said Ann, "Wedding rings?"  
"One for each of us?" asked Shiho. "I'd fit one on each of my fingers."  
"I get your point, but no. Just... one for each of us."  
"Besides," said Ryuji, "We'd look like jerks with all that jewelry."  
"Wait," started Makoto. "Are we seriously considering a marriage? Like, for all of us?"  
"I think that'd be phenomenal," said Akechi, starting to awake along with Haru. "Ten husbands and wives for each of us. Sounds lovely, personally... like something out of a fairy tale."  
"What about legalities?" asked Sumire. "We can only legally marry one of us each."  
"Let's not do anything legal, then," said Akira. "No matter what records say, I have ten partners."  
"We'd have to move in together," said Ann. "Could we fit everyone in here?"  
"I'd love cramming so many lovers in a tight space," said Haru. "Everywhere I go, somebody's free to snuggle or go somewhere with me."  
"I love that idea," said Ryuji.  
"We could totally sleep up here together," said Mishima. "And use the bathhouse nearby to shower."  
"My house could be used for dinner and lunch," said Futaba. "I wanna marry you all!"  
"That's a pretty big step," said Makoto. "I don't wanna pull anybody into the giant marriage who doesn't want to take it."  
"I wanna marry you guys!" said Shiho.  
"Me too!" said Sumire. "We could all get matching rings... or should we each get different ones?"  
"I'd love waking up with you all together," said Yusuke. "But what if some of us want to hook up, and others just wanna sleep together?"  
"I think my apartment could be used for the hookups," said Mishima. "I'd still need it for my workspace, anyway."  
"Every problem has a solution," said Akira. "It's like we're meant to marry each other."  
"Then do it!" said Morgana. "I'd be proud of myself if I get to live with a giant family of great friends and heroes."  
"We don't have to rush it," said Makoto. "We need time to plan the ceremony, invite guests, order food and get wedding clothes... and we're still unsure about our rings."  
"For now," said Akira, "Let's just hang out together. I like spending time this way with all of you..."  
The rest of the day passed without more activity. Car horns went off outside, TVs sputtered meaningless words and sounds, and the minds of the thieves were a mix of stressed and calm. They're finally getting married.  
As nighttime came and most the Phantoms slept together on the mattresses layed on the floor, Akechi spoke up for only Akira to hear him.  
"I'm a little fearful of the idea," he said. "Of course I'll follow through, I'd disappoint you all if I don't."  
"We said you don't have to," said Akira.  
"I know, and I do want to marry you all, but it's just a little silly I wanted to sabotage the Phantom Thieves and even kill you a couple years ago, and now I'm marrying you. It feels a little stupid. And don't get me wrong, I love you all to, and you all forgive me for all that but it's still so... it's like this is fake. Staged."  
"I hear you."  
"I don't know what I should feel about it, but whatever I feel right now, it's pretty nice."  
"Good. Night, honey."  
"Goodnight."  
Akechi and Akira fell asleep together, off to dream of whatever their heads decide to tonight. Akechi could barely see in his, but it left him feeling happy, whatever it was.  
The next day, Sojiro opened the shop and shouted "Anybody up there?" up the stairs. His call awoke all the Phantoms, one at a time. Futaba finished waking up and grabbed onto Akira, asking "Should we tell him?"  
"I think we should," Akira answered.  
The two were the first down the stairs, Sojiro behind the counter starting up the machines. He glanced over his shoulder to see the two looked like they had something to say.  
"Well," he said, "You two seem like you wanna tell me something."  
"We do, in fact," said Akira. "We want to get married."  
"Really?" asked Sojiro. "Who's marrying who?"  
"We aren't doing anything legal, but we're holding a big ceremony and getting rings for each other."  
"So you're all gonna marry each other? Like, you two are gonna be husband and wife, but all the others will also be your spouses?"  
"Yeah," said Futaba. "It'd be unfair if we had to pick."  
"Well, I guess that makes sense. Congrats, you two. Oh, am I coming to the ceremony?"  
"Of course you are."  
Ann made her way downstairs and saw the three talking, then said "Oh yeah, maybe I should call my parents about the marriage. They probably wanna see me get married." She pulled out her phone and sat in a booth, dialing her mom. Once she picked up, the other three watched and listened as she made the announcement. "Hey Mom, I've got an announcement... Yeah, get Dad on the other end, it's pretty big... He's there? Alright, I'm getting married!.. All of them!.. Well, we're not having anything legal... We're not sure about the date, either... You wanna come all the way from England?... Alright! As soon as I get a date, I'll call you... Bye!"  
Beep.  
"They're coming!" rejoiced Ann. "They said I'm gonna look great in my wedding dress."  
"You oughta," said Akira.  
"Oh my god," said Makoto coming down the stairs. "Sae's gonna be upset with me over all this."  
"I think she already knows," said Akechi, following her down the stairs. "And look, there she is now."  
Makoto looked out the door window, and saw a car pull up and drop off a woman with gray hair. She opened the door and dashed inside, her eyes teary and arms wide open.  
"Makoto!" she cried. "You're getting married! Congratulations!" And she dashed over to Makoto and gave her a big hug. Makoto looked a little confused, but Akechi explained between Sae's happy sobs. "I called her earlier yesterday about it. I knew she's since changed her mind after she sent you to help Futaba."  
"Well if she's the least bit upset," said Makoto through gritted teeth, "Your ass is mine."  
"Oh, it always is," said Akechi. "But Sae told me she felt bad about her previous stance on you being in the polycule."  
Sae hugged Makoto tighter and tighter, with Makoto not caring how her ribs were being crushed. As long as Sae was happy with her, nobody was gonna interrupt the big sister letting out all her emotion on the little one.  
Unfortunately, there was someone who was hanging around outside the building in all black, wearing sunglasses and listening into the conversation through his phone. It was Sugimura, and he was upset he was about to lose Haru for good.  
"Dummies," he said to himself as he began to escape the area. "Looks like I have a wedding to crash."


	47. Marriage, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the thieves go out for wedding rings and clothes, Sugimura attempts to foil their plans.

It about a week since Sugimura learned of the marriage ceremony, so he had limited time to put a stop to it, or at least delay it. He mustn't let Haru wed someone else, Heaven forbid so many. Else he would have a tainted wife, or worse, no wife at all. Dressed in his midnight disguise, he stealthily tailed the group as they window shopped for rings.  
"So we've all agreed, just so we're clear," revised Akira once more, "We're all getting a ring with one gemstone, max. Nothing above 200k yen. And finally we gotta get all of them at the same store. But we can get unique ones for each of us."  
Sugimura felt his stomach turn as he listened into the conversation through his phone. But the restrictions were important data he could use to disrupt their plans, so he had no choice but to continue listening.  
"Uh, yeah," said Ryuji.  
"This place should be nice," said Akira, looking into a particular jewelry store. He looked at the mass of people following him and saw nobody disagreed; it wasn't too expensive, but it looked like they could all find something here they like.  
They all stepped inside, the black figure following suit. He looked a little out of place, but he was making a big show of observing the wares, so neither thief nor employee bothered to question him. Yusuke found one he like immediately; a sparkling black opal, coated in its natural multicolored triangles.  
"It shall remind me," he insisted, "Of the mixed bag of people I shall devote my life to."  
"Ever the symbolist," said Haru to herself as she muffled a chuckle. It was a little funny but it's Yusuke's ring, so she'd rather respect his decision.  
"I like this one," said Ryuji, pointing at a blue garnet ring. "It's pretty."  
"And of course, Ryuji's the exact opposite," said Haru to herself.  
"Case and point," said Yusuke.  
The others took a little more time to select their rings, so Sugimura took the opportunity to advance the worker and begin to bribe him. He hoped his suaveness and money would persuade the employee to work with him. He calmly reached into his wallet and pulled out five 10k notes, slid them across the counter and whispered "Double their prices." Luckily for him the gentleman seemed to nod a little as he slid the cash off the counter and into his pocket, careful not to crinkle them. Confident the plan worked, Sugimura made a show of leaving. "Actually," he said in a fake voice, "I think I'll go to the place across the street." And he paced across the room and out the front door.  
But the employee was treacherous, and as soon as the suspicious figure was gone he called to the other customers "Hey, that guy just tried to bribe me."  
"Huh?" asked Ann. "To... lower the price of his purchase? Why would he bribe you?"  
"He asked me to double your bill."  
"Huh? Why would anybody do that?"  
"My guess? He doesn't want you all to get married. But his plan backfired, because not only will I not double your price," he said taking his cash out of his pocket, "But you all get a 50k yen discount."  
"Really?" asked Haru. "You're too kind."  
"It's what I do."  
Akira, Sumire and Akechi got ruby rings, Shiho and Ann got sapphire ones, Makoto and Mishima got aquamarine, and Haru and Futaba got amber ones. All the datemates were gushing over the rings they bought as they walked out the door, complementing each other's tastes as they held the boxes holding the precious symbols of love. But Akechi felt a little scared.  
"Guys?" he said. "I think Sugimura's out to get us."  
"Huh?" asked Ryuji. "Why him?"  
"Well, it can't be Sae because she changed her mind, and even if she changed it again, that was obviously a guy. Not to mention the body shape, the fake voice, the amount of money he had on him... it's like he isn't trying."  
"Is he seriously sinking so low," said Ryuji now a little peeved, "That he's trying to cancel our wedding?"  
"He wants Haru," said Akechi, his voice now so cold one could almost see his breath form steam. "And we must make sure he doesn't try the same stunt while we're getting our clothes."  
"I almost forgot about those!" said Mishima. "Well, we've gotta go window shopping again, and this time we gotta keep a creep off our backs. Should we wait until tomorrow?"  
"I say we keep going," said Haru. "It's possible we'll catch him and scare him away from our ceremony entirely. Plus, I'd love to see his face if we catch him."  
"And maybe we should keep the rings in my bag," said Akira grabbing for Morgana's mobile hidey-hole, "So we don't lose them. Of course if anybody want to keep theirs on themselves I won't stop you."  
But nobody objected the idea as ten friends fit their ring boxes in Akira's bag, with Akira herself fitting in the eleventh. "Sorry, Morgana," he spoke into the bag.  
"It's fine," said Morgana. "They'll be safe with me."  
Sugimura was, again, listening to the entire thing on his phone. His plans were foiled but there was a chance for him to swipe all the rings in one go. He needed to get them all in the final chance he had to cancel the wedding. Tailing them again, he watched at a distance as they all window shopped for another fifteen minutes before they found the place that would work perfectly.  
Unfortunately for him he didn't pick up the exchange between Akira and Morgana.  
"This place looks perfect," said Ann as they looked at the wedding kimonos in the window. They stepped inside, a bell ringing as the door swung open and again as it shut itself. Three tailors were ready to show the eleven their wares, all of the thieves eager to find fitting clothes for their big day. Akira asked if he could leave his backpack somewhere as he tried on clothes, and a tailor took it off his hands and left it by the desk. Sugimura, listening through his phone, realized the payload was vulnerable and decided it was time to strike. Just jump in there, grab the bag, and make a mad dash out of there. Simple enough. He creeped towards the door, staying out of everyone's line of sight as he got closer and closer to the cargo. While all the humans within the building were unaware of the robber, Morgana was watching within the bag and waiting for the perfect time to mew for attention.  
The bell rang once more. In a flash Sugimura swiped the bag, and it made a sound no bag should make on its own. He dropped the bag in his confusion and stumbled on his way out the door, tripping entirely and eating concrete.  
"Ow."  
"Well well well, look who's here."  
Akechi was right behind Sugimura, his foot looming above his fragile skull. All the others in the building were looking out the door in pure terror.  
"Get that bug off of my phone."  
Sugimura was toasted.  
"I know I lost it somewhere in the building when I was on my way out of Haru's apartment complex, and exactly why on earth would it turn up by my front door the next day. So don't dare deny it, or all your head becomes a bloody paste."  
Sugimura began to silently get up and scamper away, both his legs limping. It was agonizing, but it'd be even more painful to die to Akechi's left shoe.  
As he scampered towards the nearest metro, he shouted one last thing to the Phantom Thieves before he made himself scarce,  
"Who keeps a cat in a backpack?!"


	48. Marriage, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves are finally having their wedding day they've waited too long for. But somebody wishes to turn it around.

A beautiful day.  
Sun shining in the sky, letting all its beautiful sunlight through the windows of the grand wedding chapel. A great, untouched cake was sitting on a table, covered in black and red frosting, tempting Ann too terribly much. All the guests, including Ms. Sakamoto, Sae, Sojiro and the moms and dads of Ann, Sumire, Mishima and Shiho were sitting in the chapel, beaming at the grandness of this big display of love. Morgana was even watching the whole thing sitting between Sae and Sojiro. It was all perfect.  
Too perfect.  
A priest was currently center stage, going through a checklist he had in his hand. Rings, cake, sake cups, microphones... check and check. He tapped on the microphone and alerted the conversing guests that the ceremony was to begin.  
"Before the to-be husbands and wives drink from the sake," said the priest, "Would any of them like to say anything to the guests?"  
"I would," said Akira. He got up from his stage seat and made his way to the podium, checked the microphone and began his small monologue.  
"I'm sure most of you here are a little confused about this ceremony. Your child is marrying so, so many people at once, unlike what you probably thought would happen. This is far from what you've been planning for. And I'd like to address those concerns. No, we're not making a harem."  
Slight laughter from the audience ensued, but most the crowd showed signs of relief as well.  
"And while we call ourselves married, nobody is legally marrying anybody. It'd be unfair if we had to pick someone, not to mention someone would have to be left unwed because there's an odd number of people in the relationship. Then why, may you ask, are we even holding a ceremony?"  
A little pause, nobody attending daring to answer.  
"It's because," continued Akira, "We love one another deeply and equally, meaning we will never part ways willingly. And as such, we don't wanna skip a wedding ceremony and rings because of legalities. And as such, this wedding's gonna be a little awkward with so many people crammed onto a small stage... but if that's what we have to sacrifice for a wedding, so be it. Thank you for your attention, and yeah, I think it's time to drink the sake."  
The priest silently thanked Akira for giving the microphone back to him as Akira got off the podium, and he went to the right of the stage to get the three extra-large cups of sake. "But before we seal these lovely people together forever," he said looking at the crowd, "Does anybody object?"  
BAM.  
All the audience turned from their seats to look at the grim, brown-haired figure who nearly kicked down the door. The thieves turned their heads to look at him as well, recognizing his face and some of them nearly fainting.  
"I."  
Sugimura.  
"And who the hell are you?" asked Sojiro. "You were never invited."  
"What is this, a movie?" asked Mr. Mishima.  
"You'll wish it were soon enough," said Sugimura, pulling a clean piece of paper from his pocket, covered in printed words and a couple signatures. One made with consent, and one expertly forged.  
"Haru honey? Have you forgotten we're married? Why must you stab my back so?"  
Whilst all the thieves knew what was going on, most the audience was suspicious of the bride beginning to tear up. Ryuji got out of his seat and dashed to the podium, nearly tripping on his kimono. He grabbed the microphone and announced to the audience "Don't listen to him!"  
"And why shouldn't we?" asked Mr. Takamaki. "The document's right there."  
"It's faked!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"So have you all heard of Okumura Foods?"  
All the others became suddenly nervous, hoping Ryuji could weave his story around them all being the Phantom Thieves. While all the guests there knew, it'd be bad if the minister found out, and worse if Sugimura did.  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Haru joined our relationship when she was about to be wed legally to Sugimura, that guy, cause she was too young to do so immediately. If I remember. He's a big, fat, abusive jerk who nearly killed our pet cat. And Akira found out he was lying entirely about the wedding still being a thing after Mr Okumura, uh... y'know."  
The audience began leaning towards Ryuji's side, especially since they knew about them taking on Okumura's palace, which was when Haru also joined the Phantoms.  
"And he's rich. Rich people are evil. No offense, Mr. and Mrs. Takamaki."  
"Oh, none taken," said Mrs. Takamaki. "What you mean is, he was able to hire someone to forge that signature."  
"Exactly!"  
"Well, when you put it that way," said Mrs. Suzui, "There are all the reasons that guy's being fraudulent. I don't think that signature's real."  
"Well, I'm afraid it is," lied Sugimura. "So Haru honey, would you please step off that stage?"  
"No!" resisted Haru.  
"C'mon. The more you resist, the angrier I'll get."  
"Good! I wanna see you wail on the floor like a child, you inhumane dummy!"  
"I need a weapon," whispered Akechi.  
"Not yet," said Akira, wrapping an arm around his lap.  
"Now even I don't think that's real," said Mr. Takamaki. "I'd better call the police."  
"Their probably bribed," said Ryuji in the microphone. "He's done that before."  
"Alright then, I'll call the police. If they come, they come. If they don't wanna," said Ms. Sakamoto rolling her neck and punching her open palm, "We'll take matters into our own hands."  
"I'd advise against both. Team Beta!"  
Two bulky, well-dressed people stepped out from behind the double doors, also readying themselves for a fight. So much manpower assisting the villain, all the audience sat back down and put their phones away.  
"Now, Haru, lest you're willing to sacrifice a few lives, I think it's time you got off that stage, hmm? The rest of you all can stay.“  
"Over my dead body!" said Makoto, moving closer to Haru and wrapping her arms loosely around her.  
"Mine to!" said Futaba, doing the same.  
"Fine then! Get 'em!" Sugimura shouted, pointing at the two bodyblocking the innocent. The entire audience felt the room shake as the two paced across the hall, advancing the wives. All seemed lost as one of them finally got on the stage, leaning over the three. Knowing a single blow would kill one of them, Makoto, Futaba and Haru closed their eyes and braced for impact.  
But a miracle happened. Not an angel, not a superhero, not the police and not even anything else which would be the direct effort of anybody.  
The phone of the second bouncer rang.  
Dropping his fist, the first bouncer wordlessly walked off the stage with the second following him. Sugimura was dumbfounded at how the two changed their minds so quickly.  
"HEY!" he shouted, now panicking. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"  
"You only hired us for a half hour," said the first. "Whatever happens in here as a result of us leaving is your fault for not payin' up. Sayonara."  
The door shut as the two entirely left, leaving a mess for Sugimura to clean up. Well, it would actually clean him up.  
Akira let his arm off Akechi's lap.  
"Now."  
What happened next nearly happened in a blur. Akechi was out of his seat in a flash and was right in front of Sugimura, grabbing him by his vulnerable neck and shook him around, giving him no chance to breathe. It was scary and concerning to all but Haru, who was leaning back and wishing she had some tea to sip while watching. Both assailant and assailee were foaming at the mouth as Akechi screamed "YOU HAVE NO CONSIDERATION FOR OTHERS! YOU DIE BY ME!" Nobody dared to stop Akechi as he taught Sugimura the lesson he should've learned as soon as Akira exposed that the marriage between him and her was fake; leave Haru alone.  
After a full minute of maddened choking, Akechi let go of Sugimura's neck and let him hit the ground. Akechi kneeled down and put his finger on his neck. "Still alive. Pity."  
It was another full minute of everyone watching Akechi stare at Sugimura's half-dead body before anybody spoke up. It was the priest.  
"So what the fuck was that?"


	49. Ryuji and Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Ryuji check out a batting cage near their new home. Smut warning.

Makoto was on the attic floor, on the comfy mattresses laid on the floor for everyone. It's been a couple days since the wedding, and she's slowly adjusting to sleeping with so many people. She got off the makeshift bed, stretched and yawned, and made her way downstairs cautious to not wake up anyone else.  
Ryuji, Sumire, Akira and Akechi were downstairs fixing themselves breakfast.  
"Good morning, Makoto," said Akechi, hammering down a bowl of leftover udon. "You sleep well?"  
"Perfectly fine," she answered. "What's for breakfast?"  
"Not much," answered Ryuji. "Nothing besides leftovers and some toast, maybe."  
"I'll pop by Triple 7 and get myself something, then. Anybody need anything?"  
"I could use a protein milk," answered Sumire.  
"Get me one too," said Ryuji.  
"Simple enough. Seeya later!" And Makoto made her way out the door.   
It was nice to observe the environment around LeBlanc a little. Some alley cats here and there, people in business suits making their way to their jobs, not much out of the ordinary. Makoto hoped she'd be able to get back home without much trouble.  
Then she noticed something. She just called LeBlanc home. Not aloud of course, but she was slowly wrapping her head around the fact she was living with everyone else now. She bent her mouth into a joyous smile as she made her way down the road, remembering there was one nearby.  
Ten minutes later she was back inside LeBlanc, still smiling, with her bag of purchased goods. She noticed Mishima, Ann and Haru have also woken up by now, and were also making themselves breakfast. The toaster was crowded with people awaiting their bread to pop out.  
"Ryuji, Sumire!" she called. "I got your drinks!"  
"Oh, thanks!" said Ryuji, appearing from the kitchen and raising his hand. Makoto pitched his drink over the counter, and Ryuji caught it and busted the seal. "No need to shake it today."  
"Hey Makoto," said Sumire from a booth, raising her own open palm up. "Pass me mine, if you please."  
Makoto dug through her bag and pulled out the milk, calculated her toss and slung the bottle forward, letting Sumire easily catch it out of the air. She cracked it open enthusiastically and began to drink it all up. Both Ryuji and Sumire thanked Makoto on last time before continuing with their breakfast.  
"Wow Makoto," said Akira, "Those were two impressive throws. It reminds me there's a batting cage nearby..."  
"I could totally check it out later today," said Makoto. "Classes are optional today."  
"I can join too!" said Ryuji, putting his drink down for a second. "Work's off today."  
"When does it open again?" said Akira, pulling his phone out and looking it up. "It's been a while since I've been there... 1300."  
"I've got time to kill, then," said Makoto looking around for the remote. It's gotta be here somewhere... there it is. Makoto flipped the TV on and switched to a comedy channel.  
A few more minutes later Sojiro opened the door and looked around the place. "Well well," he said, "I see most of you all are up. I've gotta open up shop first, and both Akira and Futaba have duties today."  
"Crap, really?" said a familiar voice from the stairwell. Futaba was rubbing her eyes, barely awake. "I'd better get breakfast then... also, morning."  
"Morning," said most the people in the room.  
As Sojiro began to flip the sign, turn on the coffee machines and wash the dishes in the sink, he decided he had something on his mind to get out. Makoto was the only free one still down; everyone else was hiding in the attic, helping Sojiro or at work.  
"Hey, Makoto?" he asked. "Can I just say something?"  
"Shoot," she said, looking up from her phone.  
"It's just that, uh... it's crazy how important that attic is now."  
"I see."  
"Not even five years ago it was covered in cobwebs and dust, and now it houses eleven people."  
"Well, not all the time. Of course there's your house, where other people sleep sometimes and Mishima's apartment."  
"I get that, I get that. It's just that it's still crazy how much it's all changed. I mean he spent an entire day cleaning that attic, and even then he hired a maid to keep it clean, who was also Kawakami, and she wound up... y'know, that's a story for another day."  
"Wait a second, has Akira ever fucked Kawakami?"  
"Nonono, no he has never."  
Makoto decided to trust Sojiro, and continued scrolling through her phone aimlessly.  
A few hours later Makoto and Ryuji were in the batting cages, Makoto practicing her swings a few times and ensuring herself she'd hit the ball. The macnie whirred to life and Makoto hoped she could hit at least a few balls. After the machine finished its course, Ryuji was blown away at how Makoto hit nine of the ten baseballs the machine fired for her, only missing the first one.  
"I hope I can match that," said Ryuji. "I'd hate to be humiliated by you..."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Eh... no reason."  
"Oh c'mon Ryuji, is it cause I'm a girl?"  
"No no no, it's just that you'd always get me in trouble in school."  
"Oh, I see."  
"It's a little crazy I'm fucking someone who would send me to detention every time I was in the halls, is all."  
"I feel that to. I used to think you were... what's the word? A problem child, and now I'm screwing you everyday we see each other. Was that mean?"  
"No, it's fine. You know why I was a problem child now, so we're even-ish."  
The machine fired the first baseball without Ryuji knowing until it hit the wall with a loud thunk.  
"Hey, no fair!" the blonde protested. "I wasn't ready!"  
The two were in Mishima's apartment now, Makoto and Ryuji embracing one another and making Mishima realize he wasn't alone. But once he peeked out from his office and found it was only the two lovebirds he retreated back into his room.  
Makoto felt her head drown in dopamine as Ryuji swung his tongue around the inside of her mouth. Her eyes rolled skyward, moaning reflexively as Ryuji slithered across each inch inside her mouth. Ryuji then retracted his tongue, leaving a long rope of saliva bridge their mouths together momentarily. Ryuji then grabbed Makoto's shirt by its bottom and began to take it off her, watching as Makoto's face disappeared behind it and then reappear once he had in on the ground. Ryuji had a mischievous aura around him as he stuck his tongue out and dragged it across Makoto's cheeks, then down her chin, neck and finally meeting her left nipple. He moved his muscle to encircle it over and over again, leaving behind a trail of arousing spit that met the cold air and left her nipple stone cold and solid, her second following suit.  
"Man, Makoto," said Ryuji prodding her right nipple, "You're really liking this."  
"Oh my god that feels so good," she groaned. "Keep going, baby..."  
Ryuji kept licking and groveling Makoto's boobs, watching her face twist and turn as he felt her pink nubs. It left both visually aroused after Ryuji discontinued his attack on Makoto's pectorals. Ryuji moved away for a second to whip his pants off, Makoto also taking hers off. It was paradisiac to feel Ryuji use his fingers on Makoto's vagina, Ryuji using his free hand on himself as well. Makoto made very hot moans and gasps as Ryuji forced himself wherever he pleased around Makoto's vagina. No quarter was to be taken as Ryuji made sure Makoto was happy under his control. She was expressing something almost inhuman with her face, one eye half-closed with the other wide open and her jaw slack, twitching up and down. Ryuji glanced back down and saw Makoto was fit to blow, and he did nothing to brace himself for it, letting his face get hit with a stream of Makoto's vaginal fluid. It felt amazing on his face, dribbling down his shirt and reaching his thighs, he stopped pleasing Makoto to focus all his energy on himself. It felt like a starter pistol went off as Ryuji shot one, two, three, four ropes of his sperm onto the couch.  
Half-clothed, expended and lustly, Ryuji climbed onto the couch to be next to Makoto. It was so nice to cuddle after sex with somebody, Ryuji fell fast asleep. Feeling safe, Makoto decided she may as well follow, and shut her eyes for a blissful nap.


	50. Akira and Yuskue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's scary trying to move on from an abusive guardian, and Akira keeps Yusuka safe after a nightmare. Smut warning.

All was quiet.  
Fox was dashing through a huge museum, full of portraits of faceless young adults. It was creepy and eerie, defenselessly dashing past the views of multiple guards dressed in black and wearing spiky metal masks. Yusuke hid behind pillars, scaffolding and statues, keeping himself safe from the eyes of guards.   
"Hello, Yusuke."  
Yusuke looked before himself and saw him. Madarame, dressed in his shadow's great golden kimono.  
"Why must you abandon me?" he continued.  
"Abandon? I attacked you, left you in pieces, even," Yusuke snapped back.  
"You can't escape your responsibilities, you know. I'm waiting on nearly a hundred paintings by now. Your quota's bursting with tasks."  
"Not anymore."  
"You know, Yusuke, you can't ever escape me. I'ts foolish to try. So why don't you get to that quota, huh?"  
And all faded to black as a guard whacked Yusuke upside the head.  
Yusuke was back in reality now, blinking over and over in an attempt to see in the dark. His eyes finally adjusted, and he found himself in the safety of the LeBlanc attic, surrounded by everyone else. Feeling like he won't get much more sleep, Yusuke decided he should pour himself some coffee and wait for the rest to wake up, which would be a while because it was now 0430. He carefully stepped across the bodies of his loved ones and crept downstairs.  
Quota.  
That one word echoed through his head like a poltergeist. He held his head as he tried to erase the nightmare from his memory, but each attempt kept making it a bigger problem. His eyes became baggy as he gulped down his coffee as if it were the key to making him forget it all.  
"Yusuke?"  
Yusuke startled himself as his body seized with fear. He nearly had a heart attack, but he turned his head to see Akira was downstairs with him.  
"Oh, it's only you," he said.  
"What're you doing up so early? It's 0445."  
"I had a nightmare and couldn't bring myself to go back to bed. What about you?"  
"Bathroom. But I'll stay up with you, I suppose."  
"Thanks. If you want any, there's more coffee in the pot."  
"A perfect idea."  
So Akira poured himself some coffee and sat next to Yusuke, awaiting the others to wake up. Yusuke was stressing out over his nightmare, and Akira helped him feel comfortable.  
"It feels like," said Yusuke, "I've gotta make a bunch of paintings right now, ASAP. Madarame would cram my schedule with painting sessions so I could crank out paintings for him to plagiarize, and whenever I didn't meet the inhuman quota he set for me he'd take away my phone."  
"Well, he's gone now. You follow your own quota now."  
"I know, but that word keeps me up at night. The idea I've always got something to do, like I'm never done painting. Quota. God, I never ant to hear that word again."  
"Well, you can feel overwhelmed sometimes, and that's justified. But when you always feel the need to overwork yourself that's not good."  
"I figured."  
"So why don't you take a break today?"  
"Sorry, my quota's stuffed today."  
"Oh c'mon, you can delay it a little. I'm sure your patrons would understand if you need a mental break."  
"Oh... alright, I'll see if they'll let me take a break once it's bright outside. If their pieces are getting delayed, I may as well notify them."  
"That's true. But you're not asking for a break now, you're demanding it."  
"Demanding it's taking it a bit too far, don't you think?"  
"If it's gonna keep you sane, no. And besides, I'm sure nobody will mind."  
Yusuke and Akira kept drinking coffee in one another's comfort until the sun rose outside. One by one the other thieves made their way down to the main room. It was adorable to find the two night owls being loving and touchy with one another.   
It was now 0700, and all the others thieves were downstairs eating breakfast. Ryuji just had to mention how sweet the two looked in each other's arms.  
"Daw, you two are so adorable together."  
"I agree," said Haru, who was sitting next to him. "You two look made for each other with Akira wrapping his arm around Yusuke like that."  
"I would describe it," said Akechi, "As more something cute. Not adorable like a kitten or a puppy."  
"Whatever we call it," said Morgana, "As long as Yusuke's getting some mental comfort, it's good that Akira's spending time with him."  
"Are you jealous cause you wanna be called adorable to?" asked Haru, bending down to pick him up off the floor and hold him in her arms. "Because no one has to tell you that, Mona-chan."  
"No," answered Morgana, "But it is nice to be pet."  
"Oh, coochy-coo!" said Haru rubbing Morgana's belly.  
"Mmm..." sighed Morgana, relaxing in Haru's arms and letting his hair fly around the room. But a few seconds later he was attacking Haru's affectionate arm with his paws and teeth. "Mrow! Me-orw!"  
"Ow! Ow! No biting!" said Haru.  
"Not what you said last night," said Ann from across the room. "Look at that hickey I made on your neck!"  
"I've got a hickey?!" called Haru.  
"Oh my god," said Ryuji, "You totally do! I'm envious."  
"I can't go to work with a hickey... you think anyone would notice?"  
"Get an ice pack," said Yusuke, beginning to get a grip on reality again.  
"Oh, thanks. I've got twenty minutes until I gotta leave, so I'm hoping for a miracle at this point..."  
An hour later everyone was gone save Akira and Yusuke. He contacted all his patrons, and everyone was considerate about Yusuke's nightmare, thankfully. The two were now upstairs gaming together.  
"Ultra combo!" announced the announcer as Yusuke landed blow after blow. Poor Akira felt like both definitions of dummy as his character was turned to dust before his eyes.  
"Damnit!" he shouted, putting his controller down. "You're getting it now!"  
"Ah!" cried Yusuke as he was tackled to the ground, pressed down by all of Akira's body. It felt rather intimate as Akir refused to get up, still mad about losing. Both were blushing as Akira wrapped his arms around his lover and made upset faces.  
"Aw, you're precious," said Yusuke. "My little baby."  
"I'm not a baby."  
"You're acting like one."  
"I'm not a baby!"  
"Baby man."  
"Stop it!"  
Yusuke chuckled to himself as he gave Akira a kiss on his cheek. It was given back, and then given back again, and again, and again, progressively getting more and more unsanitary. Yusuke was happy to entwine his tongue with Akira's, the feeling of those strange muscles running over each other. Yusuke only retracted his tongue to ask "Hey, so... have you ever tried rimming?"  
"Say no more," said Akira, getting off of Yusuke to take his clothes off. He eventually rendered himself completely naked before Yusuke, and Yusuke was loving each inch of Akira's bare skin. Akira turned around and let Yusuke do as he pleased to his asshole.  
"Be gentle, OK?" asked Akira.  
"That'd be wishful thinking," said Yusuke. "Oh, I'm only joking, Akira." Yusuke licked his lips and separated both of Akira's cheeks to expose his ass. It looked like it was made to be eaten right now, and whether or not that was true, Yusuke took it upon himself to taste it all.  
"Oh! Oh my god..."  
Yusuke welcomed himself in Akira, his warm tongue matching Akira's warm anal cavity. It was fun to watch Akira buckle and squirm in response to his flicks and licks as if he were a puppet. Akira was flushed a bright red at this point, his arms slouched and neck bent backwards to let him look up. Yusuke was happy to be so intimate with Akira, hoping there was nobody downstairs to hear them.  
Akira finally gave into the warm flicks of Yusuke's tongue and quivered and quaked before grabbing his shaft and jerking off furiously. He felt his orgasm creep own his spine and through his shaft, and he was washed with euphoria when he finally let loose. It all gushed out and dripped onto the floor, making a sticky white puddle on the mattress the two were fornicating on.  
"Unph! Oh yeah, so good..."  
Yusuke was pent up himself, and it took little stimulation on him part to bust on the makeshift bed himself. All faded to black as he jacked off and spewed the last of his cum onto the mattress.  
The two were now floored and snuggling, letting themselves go and melt into on another. There was nothing that could ruin this moment.  
"Hey!" called Sojiro from downstairs. "What's going on up there?"  
Except maybe that.


	51. Akechi and Mishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi and Mishima decide to check out the bathhouse by LeBlanc. Smut warning.

The Phantoms were brawling it out in the Metaverse, pummeling shadows into dust. Each target they knocked down made the thieves feel like they somehow peaked in life, breaking bones with their spouses. Mona was more than happy to host his family as they conversed, flirted, kissed and joked between battles.  
"It's kinda relaxing in here," said Spectre. "Is Mona air conditioned?"  
"Yeah," said Mona, "But they are a little out of date."  
"I can cast some ice spells," said Yusuke, "If we really need to cool off."  
"No thanks," said Mona. "No spell casting inside me, please."  
Anyway, as the crew explored the ever-changing depths of Mementos, they found more new Personas for Joker to use. The first one they found was a big mass of water in the shape of a beautiful woman who loved to drink from a giant barrel of beer she held in her left hand. Named Mbaba Mwana Waresa, her description is as follows: The Zulu goddess of fertility, water and beer. The depictions of her vary from a beautiful damsel to a fierce warrior.  
Another new Persona they found was Witch, a woman in rags hung on a noose, who seemed to not notice such, and attacked with black aura she collected with her hands. Description: A magical dame from the Dark Ages, usually hung or burnt publicly for abusing demonic powers.  
The next was a giant red squid named Koromodako, floating mid-air upside-down. Description: Squid yo-kai rumored to swallow trading ships in the confusion of giant storms.  
A fourth Persona they found was a pale woman draped in loose Chinese clothes, with a bowl of dumplings stuck on her head and a talisman stapled to her forehead, named Jiangshi. Description: A reanimated corpse from Chinese mythology, they move by jumping and suck qi, of life force, out of their victims.  
The fifth new Persona they found was Eyebat, an eyeball surrounded in purple skin with wings on each side of its small body, and a tail reaching halfway to the floor. Description: A kind of monster that has been reused over and over in pop culture as basic, weak enemies or animals.  
The final Persona they found was actually a Treasure Demon, a brown one that floated above a golden eagle model named Ninth Legion's Eagle. Description: The model eagle, representing a legion's pride, that disappeared along with its legion when it was sent to the unexplored Britannica.  
After the last target was scratched off the list, the Phantoms returned to the real world and began to cook a big dinner for a celebration. Those Treasure Demons drop a lot of money, so Yusuke was sent off to Triple 7 to get everyone some desserts.  
"Hey, Akechi?"  
Akechi was scrolling through his phone, but looked up at Mishima, who was also looking at his phone.  
"Isn't it weird how sometimes we go to the Metaverse and don't find any need shadows, but on rare occasion we find a bunch at once?"  
"Yeah, it's strange," he answered. "We went almost two years without finding any new ones, but we find Husk one day and we've been finding new shadows ever since."  
"I wonder why that is."  
"It's because," answered Morgana from Akechi's lap, "Akechi joining the polycule strengthened his bond with us all, making the Metaverse more vulnerable to us and exposing more Persona, letting us be even more powerful. I don't know when we'll stop finding new shadows."  
"But why in bursts?"  
"That... I guess it's cause we're always growing closer, and once we reach a new milestone the Metaverse opens up further."  
"I see..." said Akechi. "That makes sense."  
"Dinner's ready!" called Haru from the kitchen. She, Makoto and Akira stepped out with a big bowl of spicy broth, brimming with veggies and meats. "We've got hotpot tonight!"  
As soon as Yusuke returned, the spouses shared the big bowl of spicy food with everybody. Nobody could be more happy as they were right then.  
As soon as everyone was stuffed with bok choy, beef and capsaicin, Yusuke put the plastic bag of candy bars and foodstuffs on the table. "I hope I got everyone's favorite," he said. "I'd hate to leave someone upset."  
"Maybe you should start writing it down," said Makoto. "At least, if you're gonna make a big deal of messing up our candy. It's not really that bad if you do, you know."  
"I know, I know."  
"Actually," said Akechi, "I'm going to the bathhouse first. Leave mine on the table."  
"Can I come with?" asked Mishima. "I'm still sweaty from all that fighting."  
"We'll leave yours alone, then," said Ann. "I need a nap, though. My taste buds feel scorched and my stomach is overfilled."  
The two left their candy behind as they walked not too far out of the door to find the bathhouse. They stepped inside, made their way to the changing room and undressed, trying to not blush in each other's presence.  
"Man, I'm tired," said Mishima as he stepped through one more doorway before stepping into the bathwater and near dissolving in the warmth. Akechi made his way into it as well, the steam condensing a little on him before he stepped into the water and relaxed.  
"I'm so sleepy," said Mishima.  
"Me too," said Akechi. "I could melt away in here. Nothing like a hot bath after a long day..."  
"Well, I'll make sure you don't fall asleep in here," said Mishima. "We can't sleep in here or we'll get all pruny."  
"And I'll safeguard you as well. You won't fall asleep on my watch."  
The two relaxed in the water's warmth, occasionally glancing over at one another to make sure they haven't fallen asleep. But the wear of the Metaverse, feeling of a full stomach and comforting hot water eventually whisked them both into sleep together. They spent a long time napping together in the onsen, leaning on each other.  
"Hey, you two!"  
It was fifteen minutes of blissful rest before the two were roused by another bather who just stepped inside. The bath was closing in twenty minutes, so very few people were left in the bath, and those who did didn't dare disturb the slumbering couple.  
"Ugh..." grumbled Mishima before blinking himself awake. "Oh, what time is it?"  
"Oh my goodness," said Akechi, "We both fell asleep together. C'mon Mishima, we've definitely overstayed our welcome."  
"Huh... Oh yeah, you're right! Thanks, dude," said Mishima at the stranger before he made his way out of the bath, Akechi following behind.  
After the two dried and dressed in fresh clothes, Mishima expressed disdain. "Aw man, my fingers are all pruny."  
"And mine, too," said Akechi, looking at his own. "It was a bad idea for two tired people to make sure the other wouldn't fall asleep, huh?"  
"Well, I'm sure we looked cute together."  
"Perhaps we did. Anyways, let's get out of here. I'm sure management would like to have a word with us, and I'd rather flee than fight."  
"Good idea."  
The two made their way, pretty tired, back to the main room of LeBlanc. But there was an awful lot of noise coming from the attic, and a lot of it sounded pretty lewd.  
"Oh shit," said Ryuji, "Someone else's here too!"  
"Don't worry," shouted Akechi, "It's only me and Mishima."  
"Oh, hey you two. You uh, wanna come up here?"  
"Depends on what's going on up there," said Mishima. "For example, if it's sex, absolutely."  
"Well if that's the case," called Haru, "Come on up!"  
The two walked up the stairs and found that the others were having an orgy without them. From tongue kissing to scissoring, the room was pumped full of dreamy, lustly aura. Sumire and Yusuke wrapped their arms around the two, forming a big press of four horny young adults. Mishima and Akechi effortlessly wrestled off their clothes and joined all the happenings, Yusuke and Sumire taking up all their attention. Their tongues formed a big web of slobber and muscle between their faces, each lick and prod rewarded with euphoria. The penises of the two just joining began to straighten, rising from between the legs of Akechi and Mishima, and begging for attention.  
"Well look at these two," said Sumire, getting on her knees. "These specimens look like they want attention."  
"If it wouldn't inconvenience you," replied Akechi.  
"Oh, not in the slightest," said Sumrie getting back on her feet. She pointed at her vulva, Akechi taking the chance to get his arms around Sumire and fit himself in. "Mishima can have my butt," said Sumire.  
"Woah, really?" said Mishima. "I'll take it before you change your mind."  
Mishima glided to the other side of Sumire and looked at her bouncing butt, Akechi slowing down his rhythmic pumping to let Mishima take care in fitting himself inside Sumire's butt. It's tightness was a treat to the both of them.  
"Don't forget about me."  
Yusuke, unbeknownst to Mishima, let himself in Mishima's back door. Mishima made pained, but also approving gasps and groans as the two moved their hips in sync. Molded together, the four loved feeding each other lust and love. Their hearts near exploded at the sight and feeling of the four conglomerated in one big mass of flesh.  
"Oh, so good!" cried Sumire. "I'm gonna cum! I love you all!"  
"I love you too, Sumi!" groaned Akechi. "Cumming!"  
All four let out their orgasms, their warm, slimy fluids dripping out of vulvas and buttholes onto the floor. They sound it made was earth-shatteringly loud, and the two held nothing back as they groaned expletives and names and slowly descended onto the mattresses lining the floor.  
Ten minutes later all was calm. The thieves were all naked cuddling, sexually expended and tired.  
"Oh crap," thought Akechi. "I forgot about my candy..."


	52. Ryuji and Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two childhood friends have a discussion in the Den. Smut warning.

"Aw hell yeah!"  
Ann was popping off after landing a tricky combo and winning a game of Smash. Mishima, Haru and Makoto were her opponents, who were a little upset over how hard she was celebrating her win.  
"Alright, we get it," said Mishima, continuing back to the character select screen. "You pulled off that spike and plunged me into the void. There's no reason to get so excited."  
"Alright, alright, I'll chill out. Sorry."  
"It's fine," said Haru, browsing the array of fighters to pick from. "We all do it."  
All four players had to agree with Haru. They were probably only upset over how happy Ann was with winning because they were the ones who lost.  
"Dinner!" called Ryuji from downstairs. "We've got curry!"  
Switching off the game, the four made their way back downstairs and into the main room. It was abuzz with the activity of the others, mostly the ones who weren't cooking talking about their day. Akira made his way out of the kitchen with a big pot of his special curry.  
"That smells good!" said Ryuji as he sat down. Akira adored the four who made their way downstairs, like they were his children, almost. He was happy that at least Futaba distributed the bowls and silverware.  
As everyone sat down, the table sprung to life with conversation and flirting. And a lot of compliments about Akira's curry.  
"Can I have some curry?" asked Morgana.  
"Sorry, Mona-chan," said Haru, "But it's not healthy for cats to eat too much human food."  
"But I'm from the Metaverse."  
"All those vet appointments," said Yusuke, "Revealed to us, if you're anything in the real world, it's a cat. While it doesn't stop you from eating human food in the Metaverse, you're stuck, for the most part, with kibble here."  
"Alright, alright. I get your point."  
But something was wrong. Everyone could feel it.  
Especially Ryuji and Ann.  
Staring at each other a little across the table, they decided that maybe they should talk something out. And no better place to do that then the Den.  
Not long later Skull and Panther awoke inside the Den, right by the entrance. Skull adjusted his mask a bit before making his way to a bench, patting the part beside him.  
"We need to talk, don't we?"  
"I wouldn't mind it."  
And Panther made her way next to Ryuji.  
"It's about our past, huh?" said Ryuji.  
"Yeah. It's just... wow. Our relationship really bounced back, huh?" said Ann, looking at the glittering ring on her gloved finger. "I mean, we're married now."  
"Yeah, it's crazy. Let's go from the start to the end, alright?"  
"A good idea."  
"So, it all started, if I'm right, in fourth-year elementary, where we were that typical lovey-dovey boy and girl that were so much more mature than everyone else cause we could kiss people. We were all over each other. But really, we'd just... consider each other friends."  
"And in fifth year," said Ann, "You wanted to continue it, with real dates and real feelings, but I started to lose interest in you. I drifted apart, getting friends like Shiho, who we're also married to now. It's just... man, we're both too stupid to process it all, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Anyway, we mended our relationship a little and became good friends who had some feelings for each other in sixth year. And in high school... all that happened. We, Akira and Morgana formed the Phantom Thieves, and we could feel that Akira was split between us. He was star-struck, poor guy. And all that crushing was something that made us admit we still felt for one another, and we were in this big almost fight about who was gonna have who... and then Yusuke joined, who was crushing on us all, and we were all crushing on him, and that's when we decided we're just gonna be poly. We both became a thing again, with Akira and Yusuke, and it was super awkward but also pretty nice."  
"And after that," said Ryuji, "The polycule just grew with everyone joining the Phantom Thieves. We sorta just... forgot about our past. But we're here again, so...yay."  
"We're pretty hopeless, huh?"  
"Dicks and vaginas make people do crazy things."  
"True that."  
"Well, we're more than husband and wife. We're friends, to."  
"We are. We have our many years of mixed emotions behind us, and we've got nothing but good feelings for each other ahead. I'm sure of that."  
"Man, I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
The conversation dropped, Ryuji and Ann leaned over to kiss each other. It was hard to get nose-to-nose with someone while wearing a mask, but they managed to do it.  
"Well, we're needed back there, huh?" asked Ryuji.  
"No, silly," said Ann. "Time's frozen back there, remember?"  
"Oh yeah, right. We can spend some more time together."  
"Even better," said Ann, starting to unzip her disguise, "We can cap that heart-to-heart with something a little... intimate."  
Ryuji took a hint and began to undress as well. His gray clothes made their descent to meet Ann's red ones on the floor, to be forgotten for a long time. Ryuji slid his right arm beneath Ann's and slowly pulled her closer to him. Their bodies developed goosebumps which slowly disappeared as they got closer and gradually closer. It was amazing how they forgot about the rest of the world together, both the merging bodies bending their mouths into sly smiles.  
"Oh, there you go," said Ann as Ryuji began to kneed her breasts. His grip tightened almost tight enough to cut off blood, Ryuji loved them so much. Ann made pained, lustly, and familiar moans as Ryuji seized and squeezed again and again. Ryuji was training his foreplay game, and while he was a little rough at times, sometimes that's just what the others wanted. "Oh yeah, that's so good..."  
"You like that, huh?" said Ryuji. "You love having your tits grabbed by buff men."  
"I do. I love it so much."  
"You like it when I do... this?"  
Ryuji pulled Ann's hair just a little.  
"Ow! Ow! Yes, I love it!"  
"How about this?"  
Ryuji reached over to slowly twist Ann's nipples.  
"Ouch! Ow! Yes, keep doing that!"  
"You love sucking off big, strong men, don't you?"  
"Yes, I love sucking off big, strong men who pull my hair and twist my nips."  
"Then get to it, slut."  
Ann got off her seat and slid over to before Ryuji, kneeling at his feet and staring dead at his twitching cock. Her eyes became starry as she pried her mouth open and began to task of wrestling it down her throat.  
"Oh fuck..."  
Ann was bobbing up and down, looking Ryuji in his eyes now.  
"You love masturbating while sucking off big, strong men, right?"  
Ann made a sound that sounded like an agreement and moved her hand to her sopping opening. She fit her fingers down her opening and felt nothing but serotonin as she pumped them in and out of her pussy.  
"Oh, yeah, that's a good girl," said Ryuji, dragging his hand across Ann's face. But he was far from done. In fact, he was just finished getting started. He put his finger underneath Ann's chin and lifted her head up, letting his dick slide out of her mouth. Ann stopped fingering herself and let Ryuji decide what to do next.  
Maybe that was a mistake.  
Ryuji leaned down to grab Ann by the end of her feet, then flipped her upside-down and let the middle of her legs sit right on his face. The sudden manhandling threw Ann into a bit of a panic, and after it concluded she could still feel the blood rushing into her head. But there was another blood-filled head by her face, and she decided to take care of it. She wrestled it back into her mouth and continued where she left off, getting a speed boost from Ryuji eating her out. Ryuji wanted to say something that fit the personality he adopted, but his mouth was occupied, so that was out of the question.  
"Mmmm!"  
"Mmmm!"  
The foreplay was too much for the both of them, and Ryuji let his jizz fly into Ann's throat and vice versa. It was tough keeping so much liquid in your mouth, but to impress one another they pulled it off and swallowed it all down. They felt it in their stomachs until they were too tired to focus on much else but the euphoria crash that came from the intense sex session. Ann rightened herself and sat, still naked, next to a still naked Ryuji.  
Once they bathed and returned to the real world, the dinner table's aura was back to normal. While everyone save Ann and Ryuji were confused as to why, everyone was happy it was the case.


	53. Akira and Sumire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira recommends a masseuse to Sumire so she can recover from a bad day at the gym. Smut warning.

"Ow!"  
It happened again. Sumire landed funny in gymnastics and subsequently wounded her foot. She was stuck inside LeBlanc's attic, where everyone else had to bear her moaning about her pain.  
"I wish I could walk," she said.  
"You will soon enough," said Yusuke, passing her a cup of tea. "Here, this'll help."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Far from it, but tea always seems to help."  
"Heh."  
Sumire pitched her head back and chugged it all down, much faster than it was intended to be drank. The animal action near made Yusuke faint.  
"Why," asked Yusuke, "Would you chug tea? A beverage famous for being sipped?"  
"It's reflexive."  
Yusuke was getting bloodshot eyes at this point. It really wasn't that big a deal, at least according to everyone else watching, but it was the one thing that made Yusuke's day, and not in a good way.  
"While it was good," said Sumire, "My foot still hurts. Anybody have any bright ideas?"  
"Actually," said Akira putting down a book, "I know someone who is a really good massage therapist."  
"And they would be..?" asked Sumire.  
"Trust me, she's good."  
"OK, I'll bite."  
"Great, I'll call her up right now."  
Akira got out of his chair and raced down the stairs, dialing up Kawakami. It was a little inconvenient he couldn't use his phone, but if her phone was found to have his contact, Kawakami would be in a boatload of trouble.  
"Hello?" answered the teacher on the other end.  
"Hey Kawakami," said Akira. "Listen, you remember that time we met at the park and you met all those friends of mine?"  
"Mhm."  
"Well, one of them's got a pain in her foot and I was wondering if you could come over and, y'know, help her out with it."  
"Oh, I can manage that."  
"Alright, you know where I am. And thanks."  
"No problem."  
Akira put the phone down and went back upstairs. Once he got back upstairs he looked at everyone and realized he may have made a mistake.  
"Yo, Akira?" asked Ryuji, looking up from the show on the TV. "You OK?"  
"Oh boy," said Akira putting his hand on his forehead. "Where to start."  
"You alright?"  
"Far from it. And neither will you be when I tell you Kawakami's that masseuse I was talking about."  
Yusuke, Akechi and Futaba felt a little left out because neither of them ever went to Shujin. But by the reactions of everyone else in the room it wasn't that bad she was coming.  
"Our old teacher?" asked Mishima. "She part-times as a massage therapist?"  
"Oh, no, well, yes, but... oh my god this is gonna be a trainwreck.  
"Why?" asked Ryuji. "So she's a massage therapist, to. Big whoop."  
"It's not that, it's... oh I can't bring myself to talk about it."  
"I guess we'll find out when she gets here," said Yusuke to Sumire. "Personally, I say being a jack of all trades is a good thing."  
Fifteen minutes later the door was knocked on. Akira dragged himself down to the main room, knowing no one else would recognize her in her maid outfit. Kawakami seemed just fine about it.  
"Oh boy this is bad," said Akira as he watched her go upstairs. "This is real bad."  
Once the stranger, or at least what everyone else thought she was, made herself all the way upstairs, the entire room was full of flushed cheeks and staring eyes. Ryuji, Ann, Shiho, Mishima, Sumire, Makoto and Haru were all surprised and, shamefully, aroused at the sight of their old teacher in a maid outfit.  
"Oh, what a pleasure to see you all again!" said Kawakami. "Feels just like yesterday we had that picnic."  
"What the hell?" said Ryuji.  
"Oh my god, who are you?" said Haru. "There's no way you're Kawakami."  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot about me being in this in front of you all."  
"Hey, I recognize you!" Mishima said. "We had the- holy fuck, that was you?!"  
"You seem a little surprised," said Kawakami.  
"We hired you when we were in school and we were testing if- well it's a long story but holy hell!"  
"Oh yeah, there was another blue-haired guy there that night. And the blond was you, Ryuji, wasn't it? I guess what goes around comes around or something like that."  
"Wait, that was you?!" shouted Ryuji. "For real?"  
"Well, that's enough introduction," said Kawakami as Akira sullenly made his way back upstairs. "Who needed that foot massage?"  
"Regrettably, me," said Sumire from her bed. "This is gonna be so awkward."  
"Sorry," grumbled Akira.  
"You damn well better be!" said Makoto from the front of the TV. "I near had a heart attack seeing he like... that!"  
Sumire took off her shoes and socks and lied on her bed belly-down. She felt like she was gonna pop, seeing her old teacher like that. But all the stress began to slide away when her foot was taken into the care of Kawakami's palms.  
"Oh my, that's actually pretty nice," said Sumire. "Oh yeah, that's much better... keep doing that..."  
"See?" said Kawakami. "No problems at all. Just unwind in my care."  
Seeing Sumire massaged by Kawakami like that was upsetting and arousing for most the people in the attic. Yusuke, Futaba, Morgana and Akechi were having a laugh at how everyone else was acting. Everyone could see her butt as she was on her knees, bent over Sumire's feet. She was apparently doing a good job, to- Sumire was almost asleep at this point.  
"Oh my god," said Ryuji looking at her ass. "Man, that's hot."  
"Agreed," said Makoto from next to him. "I mean, she's our old teacher, for Christ's sake. I shouldn't be staring up her dress."  
"Neither should I," responded Ryuji, "But I'm doing it. And man, it feels good."  
Haru was averting her gaze each time her eyes turned back to her old teacher's backside, blushing hard and folding into a fleecy ball constantly getting tighter and tighter. Akira felt like shit for betraying most his lovers for doing this, but Kawakami's butt in his peripheral vision at all times made it a little worth it. Ann, Mishima and Shiho were all biting their lips in restained lust.  
"Boy, are you all cowardly," said Kawakami. "I'm right here, and you all want me, but you're just gonna sit there and let me get away with this?"  
"What else can we do?" strained Akira.  
"Well," said Kawakami, "It's not every day I get banged by a bunch of ex-students, so that's more than optional."  
"Alright, if you wanna."  
"I'm fine," said Makoto.  
"Me too," said Mishima.  
"Maybe after you," said Akechi.  
"I wanna join in too," said Sumire.  
Sumire sat up and slid off her pants and panties, leaving her pussy within licking range. Kawakami took her attention away from her healed feet and moved her head between Sumire's legs, seductively sliding her tongue out form between her tightened lips. She looked he old student in her eyes before sliding it in, tasting her on her tongue.  
While she was tending to Sumire Kawakami wiggled her butt and signaled for Akira to take what she was giving him. She felt hands mercilessly slide her stockings off and leave them on the end of her legs. Akira undid his pants and let his penis flop out of his boxers, and carefully guided in into Kawakami. She made some groans and gasps before resuming her work on Sumire's vagina.  
It was bittersweet watching your husband and wife screw your and their ex-teacher right in front of you, but it was also very, very exciting. Ryuji decided first to just watch it all unfold, everyone else slowly following suit.  
Sumire could feel Akira's thrusting through Kawakami's tongue like she was a living Newton's cradle. Her bouncing breasts made her look like one, even. The sight of the fleshy prizes made Sumire overload with dopamine, letting all the tabooness make her feel so much shame and so much lust at once. The sounds the two were making made Akira pretty horny to, so he had very little to do save thrust harder. Harder than what you're thinking. He was like a machine at this point, with little in his mind but the need to pop inside Kawakami.  
Sumire and Akira felt their orgasm coming, the impending finale of this twisted tale they were a part of. It was surprisingly nice finishing to your old teacher, the liquid from both filling up Kawakami to the brim. She was more than happy to listen to the lustly wails of her suitors finally climaxing to her willing flesh. The two rode out the euphoria and made their way off of her.  
"Well?" asked Kawakami to the rest of the room. "I'm far from done."  
By the end of the day, Kawakami was stark naked and had her eyes rolled all the way into her head, slathered in cum. She was satisfied herself twice over, wet, smelly and tired, and so, to a degree, was everyone else.  
"That was the most sex I've ever had in one session," she admitted. "When can I come again?"


	54. Ann and Yusuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke has trouble spending money, and Ann helps him out. Smut warning.

Yusuke was pretty discomforted from how long he was spending painting. His hand felt like it was cramping up, deforming itself to stroke the paper just right with the pencil that has been sharpened eleven times in the past three hours. While he was making good progress he decided he should quit for the day and do something else.  
"What to do..." he said to himself, putting his pencil on a table. "What to do, what to do..."  
"Man," said Ann, who had just made her way up the stairs, "I'm bored too. Can we go somewhere together?"  
"I'd like that."  
"We could go to the park, or the movies... or we can go see some kabuki. I’ve wanted to watch more again for a while."  
"We do like kabuki, huh?"  
"It must be our showtime. It's just so breathtaking when you slash through those shadows with your katana."  
"And you hit the floor so hard with your whip the tatami shatters and splits. It must take a lot of upper body strength."  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find a theater!"  
"Should be easy enough. Let's see..." said Yusuke taking out his phone. He took some time to find the one that looked really good, and he finally found one that looked perfect.  
"Oh my gosh," said Ann looking at the pictures of the lobby on Yusuke's phone, "It looks gorgeous!"  
"Well, let's-" started Yusuke, then looking at the ticket prices. They were 15k each.  
"Including you, that's a fifth my wedding ring!" said Yusuke, his jaw falling off his face. “That’s so much money!"  
"So? We can afford it."  
"Well I know, but will we have much money left?"  
"Absolutely! We're the Phantom Thieves, remember? We're loaded!"  
"I... I guess you're right. I'm just not used to having so much money with me."  
"Oh, don't go back to those days, Yusuke. You barely had any money then, but we were all more than happy to pay for your art supplies."  
"It was a growing process letting you all give me money when I needed it."  
"We did doubt your habits a little after that Leonardo da Pinchi event, but... yeah, we're happy to give you money, Yusuke. We were more comfortable when our money was with you than when it was with us, really."  
"Oh, you don't mean that, do you?"  
"Of course I do! You barely had any money when you got out of Madarame's house, and you'd casually mention how little you eat when we were in Mementos which freaked everyone out."  
"Futaba also mentioned how she hacked into a military base, to be fair."  
"Well yeah but that's not the point! You still have carsickness from how little you used to eat. How did you live like that?"  
Silence. Ann had a hunch why for a while, but never bothered to ask. But Yusuke's shuffling around confirmed it for her.  
"Madarame starved you, didn't he?" asked Ann.  
"He starved all his students at least a little!" retorted Yusuke.  
"That doesn't help your case at all!"  
"Look, I just don't like to talk about it, is all. He wasn't even doing it out of disliking or sadism. He just didn't like spending money on me."  
"Well, I want you to get real comfortable spending our money, mister! I want you to start buying anything you want. And that starts with two tickets to that theater."  
Yusuke looked at his phone. He looked back at Ann. Then back at his phone. Two tickets would cost the both of them 30k yen total. He wasn't sure they could afford it.  
"Oh, Yusuke," said Ann, advancing her husband. "Don't be so nervous."  
"I can't help it. I'm just not used to spending money like this. Everyone usually does these transactions for me."  
"Don't worry so much. It won't make a dent in our budget, I swear."  
Yusuke swallowed the bugle in his throat, then lifted his phone back up and looked at the buttons. He brought himself to press "Order tickets."  
A few more unbearable button presses later Yusuke put his phone down. "I bought them," he said.  
"That's my boy," said Ann, wrapping her arms around Yusuke's body. Yusuke returned the hug and rested his head on Ann's shoulder. It was a pretty tough doing that but it was one step closer to being more comfortable spending money.  
A few hours later Yusuke and Ann were in the middle of a kabuki theater, watching as actors twirled parasols and flapped fans in tune to the music pounded on percussions and strummed on strings. Yusuke was wowed by the uniformity the performance was held with. The lariats, the hand motions, the perfect formation of multiple women making a sea of moving kimonos, it was captivating, to put it lightly. Ann seemed to think the same; Yusuke took his eyes off the stage to look at her, and she was absolutely starstruck.  
Once the two were back in the lobby, Yusuke looked at the gift shop and saw some souvenirs. He looked at the price tag and nearly had a heart attack. It was much more than what any toy had any right to be priced at.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Ann, looking at Yusuke's appalled face. "Go get us those."  
Yusuke looked at Ann like she had a few more faces than before. But Yusuke straightened himself out and made his way to the gift shop, browsing the shop for adequate souvenirs for him and Ann. He found a couple figurines of kabuki characters, and Ann seemed to like them, so he picked up two and made his way to the shop desk to buy them. After the transaction Yusuke looked back in his wallet and could nearly see moths fly out of it. "Oh don't be so worried," said Ann. "We've got more at home."  
Yusuke and Ann were back home and placed the figurines on Akira's desk, hoping he wouldn't mind them there. He probably won't; he had a few silly figurines of his own.  
"Well that was nice," said Yusuke. "And I got a little more comfortable spending money."  
"Are you comfortable with me, too?" said Ann, going in for a loose hug around Yusuke's collarbone.  
"Always and forever, my dear," said Yusuke, returning the hug and melding his mouth with Ann's. Ann loved it when Yusuke talked like that; it was like she was screwing an upperclassman, even though it was the opposite if anything. Yusuke also liked it when Ann made a harlot of herself with him, even though it also took some time to get used to. Their kiss grew more and more animal as they let their minds melt in response to the euphoria of pressing muscle and flesh together. They were losing track of everything else, especially time, as they kissed and hugged for a few minutes. Yusuke and Ann were growing incapable of holding themselves together more and more and they finally gave into their desires, wrestling off their clothes and leaving them on the ground. Ann had a bit of sweat on her abdomen, and Yusuke felt it as he trailed Ann's body softly with his fingers. He thought it would be best for them to not dawdle anymore and get to the sex, and he got on his knees and made sure his nose would fit between Ann's legs.  
"Oh yeah, right there," begged Ann. Yusuke had his tongue playing with her prepuce, flicking and savoring her flesh. It tasted better than any food money could buy, solely because it made his hanging penis dribble precum.  
"Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!"  
Ann gushed out all her pent up fluid on Yusuke's face, Yusuke feeling like he could drown in it all and die happy. But he wasn't satisfied yet, and his penis also needed some attention. He stood up and Ann got on her knees to repay the favor.  
It was nice to finish your orgasm with oral activity, and Ann savored the leaking precum coming from Yusuke's penis. Ann looked at her husband in his stone cold eyes and saw he was hypnotised with lust and happiness, watching her twirl her tongue around Yusuke's penis. It was a lot like eating a banana or a popsicle in a lewd fashion to disturb your friends, but with all the innuendo the act suggested.  
"Oh, it's coming! I'm cumming!"  
Yusuke felt the molten hot buildup in the head of his penis, then rolled his eyes into his head as he went on autopilot, letting Ann swallow him down. It felt nice to finally finish down an attractive woman's throat.  
The two fell onto the beds beneath and naked snuggled, feeling consciousness dwindle away. The feeling of naked skin against naked skin became more wholesome than horny after an orgasm, and the feeling was a good thing to fall asleep to. Yusuke and Ann looked into each other's eyes, adoring themselves, until the wear of the day sealed their eyes shut.


	55. Akira and Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And who to dom our two favorite heroes but the wardens? Smut warning.

Crow was very tired of all this.  
Joker would just stand there for way too long by the entrance of Mementos for minutes, leaving everyone to just stand eager for him to finish up. Absolutely no one could see what he was supposedly doing, but it was supposed to be how he fused, strengthened and executed his persona. Akechi had to admit it worked, but it also made everyone very bored just standing there, Joker included.  
"So bored," said Skull, flipping his hammer around in his hand. "What the hell's he even doing?"  
"He's supposedly visiting those two loli wardens we fight sometimes," said Spectre, lazily spinning her flail around.  
"Well I know that but it's pretty strange he can just stand there to do it. Like, I understand all about the invisible jail door and the prison- no, wait, it's a therapy room now, isn't it? Anyway- but it really does just look like he's just standing there."  
"Can you two stop playing with your weapons?" asked Oracle, seeming a little fearful. "You could easily hurt yourself."  
Upon hearing that, Mona jumped and slashed Skull across the chest with his cutlass. Oracle was horrified Mona would do such a thing, but Skull looked more annoyed than anything as the giant black gash going from the bottom to the top of his abdomen slowly mended.  
"We can't hurt each other down here," said Mona. "At least, not with our weapons."  
"Or ourselves," said Panther, taking her LMG off her hip, aiming it right on the side of her head and pulling the trigger. Her head tilted in response to the impact and a gaping bullet hole gushed black goo out of her head, but it patched itself up and left no trace of itself behind. Oracle was horrified by the behaviour of everyone else.  
"You seriously think," said Crow, "We wouldn't have hurt ourselves with our weapons? I mean, we had them in high school for God's sake, of course we're gonna misfire or cut ourselves on them and figure out it doesn't hurt."  
"Well I wouldn't know!" said Oracle. "I don't have any weapons!"  
"Well, I guess."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"OK," said Joker flipping his mask around before placing it back on, "Let's go!"  
Mona jumped in cheer a couple of times before reaching the sky and coming down in his car form. Everyone piled in and Joker revved the engine before speeding down the metro. As Crow was in shotgun, he looked at Joker before hazarding a question.  
"Are you really doing anything when you stand there?"  
Joker took his eyes off the road and looked at Crow quizzically before figuring out what he meant.  
"Of course! I told you about the door only I can see, and proved to you how I can fuse new persona."  
"I know I know, but you really just look like you're only standing there. It's pretty strange."  
"Look, you wanna go there? I can figure out how to get you in there."  
"Well, I wouldn't trouble you for it, but if you wanna."  
"I do wanna. I don't want you to feel like I'm lying to you."  
"Alright, well, thanks."  
"Hey!" said Mona. "It's great you're talking to your husband but it's tough to steer on my own."  
"Right, sorry."  
And the two of them didn't bother to talk about it anymore.  
A few hours later everyone was spent, and as they clamoured onto the mattresses on the ground, Akechi wondered if Akira could keep that promise of his. It'd be understandable if he couldn't, Akechi had very little idea what went on in that Velvet Room Akira always talked about. He drifted off to sleep, looking Akira in his closed eyes and feeling ready for whatever tomorrow could hold.  
Crow awoke in the Velvet Room.  
Shocker.  
Crow was lying on top of Joker, who was sprawled on a couch himself. Confused and alert, Crow made his way off of Joker and onto his feet.  
"Thank you," said Joker, regaining his breath.  
"No problem," said Crow, just as clueless.  
The two finally turned their heads into the center of the room, and were shocked as to what they saw. It was adult Caroline and Justine, naked on the floor, making out. The two otherworlders were just as confused as Joker and Crow were, blushing furiously. But the embarrassment was replaced with rage as the two got on their feet and landed punches and slaps across the heroes' faces. Way too many. When the two finished beating up the men, Joker and Crow had bruises, marks and bleeding noses.  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" barked Caroline.  
"This is all a big misunderstanding," assured Joker, nursing the wounds on his face.  
"Over my dead body! Where's my baton?"  
"Calm down now, Caroline," said Justine. "Let him speak."  
"If you're always walking in on two women fucking in here," said Crow to Joker, "I'm sorry for you."  
"Well I've never seen them like this," said Joker. "As full grown women."  
"This is so fucking weird."  
"Let's kick these peepers out already!" said Caroline.  
"Now now Caroline," said Justine. "Let us not be too hasty. This may be a blessing in disguise."  
"The hell do you mean?"  
"Wouldn't it be nice to spice our relationship up a little?"  
"With these two? Now? Justine, are you alright?"  
"Aw baby, please?"  
Justine made the most adorable puppy eyes at Caroline.  
"Alright, fine," said Caroline. "I fold. You two get off lucky tonight."  
Justine patched up the two as Caroline ordered the two to strip, the two complying, them pulling out some handcuffs and fastening them onto the two. Crow and Joker were both pretty scared about what was going on, but weren't gonna dare interject on the two.  
"Let's do something manual to start," said Caroline, getting on her knees and grabbing a cock with each hand. Justine, meanwhile, circled the three and watched as Caroline used her hands on the two, endorphins reaching the prisoner's heads. Caroline had a lot of learning under her belt from watching the Phantoms fuck, but it'd be best if neither of the heroes knew that. The point is, whenever Joker or Crow twitched, writhed or made too much noise, Justine would slap their posterior in response. The two melted in the pleasure of being abused so, and it became a vicious cycle of Justine's punishment making them buckle or moan, warranting more slaps.  
"We're not done yet," said Caroline, getting back on her feet and unfastening Joker. She then positioned him on the floor so he was lying on his back, and Caroline slid his penis inside herself. Justine had her go at Crow, freeing his wrists and letting him get on her back, fitting his penis in her vagina. The four fucked savagely, the mortals careful not to orgasm too quickly. The wardens could probably fry them for that if they wished to. Caroline had her tongue lolling out of her mouth, the slimy muscle begging for attention. Justine, reaching orgasm herself, supported Crow as she lined her mouth up with her lover and passionately made out with her. The final nail in the coffin, the wardens orgasmed too loudly for the men to handle, and they came in their corresponding woman.  
"There," said Justine a few minutes later, as she was snuggling with Caroline on the floor. "That was nice, wasn't it?"  
"I guess."  
"Oh, you know it was nice."  
"Well, as long as those two keep their damn mouths shut."  
"We will," said Joker, sitting on the couch and cuddling with Crow.  
"Out of fear more than respect," said Crow.  
"Whatever. Just never come back, Crow."  
"Don't gotta tell me twice."


	56. Ann and Mishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of anything else to do today, Mishima wants to explore a candy shop that just opened. Ann and her infamous sweet tooth come with him. Smut warning.

Mishima was spent.  
He was tick-ticking away at his keyboard, monitoring the Phan-Site as always. He was snacking on his pile of candy he kept in a cabinet by his workplace, and he noticed that, as the day progressed, he had to reach further and further into it to find anything. Mishima didn't think much of it until he reached in again and felt his hand hit the bottom of the drawer.  
He explored the bottom of the cabinet with his hand to feel for anything. But the more he searched, the less he found. He decided to just look inside and found, to his surprise, that it was completely empty. Not even dust to line any of the bottom corners inside. He was fresh out of candy.  
"Damn."  
Around now the people in his bedroom were waking up. Haru, Ann and Yusuke all rubbed their dry eyes from under the blankets, happy to wake up with their loved ones by their sides.  
"Man, that was intense," said Ann.  
"I liked that part with the cucumber," said Yusuke.  
"We had a cucumber?" asked Haru. "What happened to it?"  
"You ate it."  
"Wow. I'm gross."  
"Everyone alive in there?" asked Mishima from behind the closed door. "I could hear you three all night in there."  
"We're all fine," reassured Ann. "But I'm craving something sweet. Any more candy?"  
"No, I just had the last piece."  
"Maybe there's more in the Den," said Yusuke.  
"Just checked," said Haru. "Nothing in there, too."  
"What the... oh yeah, real time stops when someone's in there."  
"Well, guess I need to go get some more. I should take a lot of money with me, if we're restocking the Den."  
"Can I come with?" asked Ann.  
"Let's eat some breakfast first."  
Yusuke demonstrated his cooking skills as he made everyone some eggs. Mishima's poor fridge was usually empty because of how often its contents were used for breakfast. Regardless, everyone had the most important meal of the day with some of their most important people.  
"Right," said Mishima headed to the shoebox by the door, "Off to the candy store I go. Ann's coming with, right?"  
"You can count on it!" said Ann. "Anyone else?"  
"Work," said Haru. "Sorry."  
"I've got a quota to fulfill today," said Yusuke. "Wish I could."  
"That's fine. Ann's enough."  
"Well, let's go!"  
Mishia made sure to lock the door behind him as the four were off to do stuff. Ann and Mishima had a way to go before they could get to the candy store, and it'd be a pain to lug it all back by hand. Ann, luckily, reminded Mishima about his old bookbag, and he brought it with him on the train.  
"Is this what Akira deals with?" asked Mishima. "Poor him, he's always lugging around so much medicine and soma in his bag. Don't get me started on all the treasure we find. And of course we can't forget about Morgana."  
"I feel for him sometimes about that. But this isn't the worst yet. As of now, there isn't anything in there."  
"You're right. Man, this is gonna be a pain taking it all back."  
"We can take turns with it on our way home."  
"That'd be helpful."  
And so the two candy fanatics were on their way to the candy store. There was box upon box of name brands they loved, and a conglomeration of joke candy and unfamiliar brands.  
"Camel balls?" asked Ann, picking a box off of a shelf. "They show this stuff to kids?"  
Mishima grabbed and looked at the box and was a little dissatisfied with what he saw on it. It was a cartoon camel with his back to the front of the box and a large, hairy scrotum between its legs. The candy itself was shown on it, and it was sort of a tart jawbreaker.  
"Well of course we gotta buy that," said Mishima, putting it in his cart, and grabbing another box of it off the shelf to add to it. Ann didn't resist, because to be honest, she was thinking the exact same thing. At this point there were ten boxes of candy in the cart.  
A few minutes later Ann looked at another unfamiliar box of candy and was shocked at it. It was a box of black licorice chews.  
"Who likes black licorice anyway?" asked Ann.  
"Akechi," said Mishima, taking the box out of Ann's hand and putting it in the cart.  
The three continued onward and found another remarkable box, candy hearts. Even though it was far from Valentine's Day.  
"They still make these during the rest of the year?" asked Mishima, picking up a box.  
"Nope," said Ann, pointing at the container Mishima found it in. It was labeled "Bargain Bin".  
"Well, it's cheap," said Mishima, tossing it in the cart.  
"Can't argue with that."  
The two continued to be astounded by the candy they found. From cola candies to sour chocolates to lollipops with scorpions inside. And everything that astounded them was of course worth a purchase. When they were finally finished, the cart was completely full.  
"How will we explain this to the cashier?" asked Mishima.  
"Eh, they won't care."  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Well, alright."  
Once they were at the checkout, all the customers were taken aback by the amount of candy they were buying. It'd be nightmarish to be stuck behind them. But the cashier servicing them was far from fazed, in fact she looked like she's been through this before. There was too much candy to fit in Mishima's backpack, so Ann got a few bags to carry on her way home, unfortunately. Every witness to the tower of treats were only thinking one thing; they'd never see anything like that again.  
Nothing notable happened when the two returned to Mishima's apartment, and the two unloaded their candy in the kitchen. Mishima, however, took a box with him to the couch in the living room. There was what looked like a thousand anyway, what was one?  
"Hey," asked Ann joining Mishima on the couch, "Can I have some?"  
"Sure." Mishima grabbed some candy out of the box and offered it to Ann. But to Mishima's surprise, Ann didn't take it, but instead ate it out of Mishima's fingers. Caught off guard, Mishima felt Ann's teeth and saliva on his fingers and short-circuited a little. When he found himself again, Ann had a smug smile on her face. Mishima took it as asking for more, and he picked more candy out of his box, once again Ann eating it out of his hands.  
"Man, you're hungry, aren't you?" asked Mishima.  
"Mhm," said Ann.  
Mishima picked more candy out of the box, Ann ate it out of his fingers, and they continued until there wasn't any more in the box.  
"Watching you eat all that made me a little hungry, too," said Mishima flirtingly.  
"For what?" asked Ann.  
Mishima reached over to Ann's pants and slid them down onto the floor, and then did the same for her underwear. Her pink vulva was beginning to slicken.  
"How about this?" asked Mishima. "Looks appetising."  
"I can't stop you."  
Mishima bent down and began his oral attack on Ann's clit, savouring her womanly fluids. It was better than any candy Mishima or Ann picked out today, at least to Mishima. Mishima's own privates were aroused as her suckled the syrup from Ann's pussy, and Ann reached for it before Mishima breaked from her vagina to say "I got it honey, I'm fine." He then slid off his own pants and underwear and grabbed his knob, fapping up and down as he fed from Ann's quivering vagina.  
Ann's tongue lolled out as she grabbed at Mishima's hair and pushed him into her far as he could go. Their eyes closed as they drifted off into a fit of lustly moans and motions, begging for nothing but release.  
"I'm cumming!" groaned Ann. Mishima would've moaned the same if his tongue were free. He aimed his penis to Ann's chest and fapped hard as he could, feeling his head burning and oozing until if shot his load onto Ann's chest, coating her breasts. The warmth was too much for her too deal with and she felt her own genitals burn and burn until oozing and unloading into Mishima's mouth. They rode out the dopamine until their minds were foggy and unconcerned with anything but the other.  
"Oh my god, you're so sexy," said Mishima, picking himself up to sit next to Ann.  
"You too."  
A while later the two were in the Den and had finished stashing all the candy, only to find that they hadn't bought nearly enough. Dynamo had nothing to say but "Wanna do that again?"  
"Hell yeah."


	57. Yusuke and Futaba

"Quit acting tough, no one really as red eyes."  
Futaba was taking advantage of everyone being in LeBlanc to roast all the Phantom Thieves. As you may have guessed, she just insulted Makoto. She put down her book, blinked a couple of times, reached for her contacts, popped them out, blinked at them a few more times and put them back in.  
"Boom, roasted."  
Makoto sighed, defeated, and picked her book back up. Futaba was off to insult Ryuji next, who was gaming with Haru on the TV.  
"If I had to jerk you off every time you got horny I'd develop carpel tunnel. Boom, roasted."  
Ryuji paused the game to look up at Futaba, then lost all life in his eyes as he put his controller down. She had a point. Haru was chuckling to herself as the scenario unfolded.  
"I would insult your face but your forehead's too shiny for me to see it. Boom, roasted."  
It was time for Haru to put her controller down and look defeated. She was used to her big forehead, but whenever one of her spouses mentioned it she died a little inside. Of course she knew Futaba was joking, but still. Ryuji had a smug look on his face as he side-eyed Haru, looking into her saddened eyes. Futaba had three targets down and eight to go. She paced downstairs to find everyone else, who were currently unaware they were all about to be roasted.  
"Morgana, you're so messy we deal with a sandstorm everytime you shit. Boom, roasted."  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing to look at Futaba in confusion, except Morgana, who looked a little upset over that. Of course he knew it was only for shits and giggles, but roasts still hurt. That's sort of the point of them.  
"Ann, I'm half embarrassed over your girliness and the other half embarrassed over your huge tits. Boom, roasted."  
Ann looked at her chest, then back at Futaba, then back at her chest. She had a point; they were rather unwieldy.  
"Akira, I don't know whether to do a quiet joke or a horny joke. Boom, roasted."  
Akira, in response, opened his mouth to say something and raised his finger, but closed his mouth and curled his finger when he thought better of it. She wasn't wrong.  
"Shiho, you're so small I'd sweep you into a dustpan if you couldn't warn me not to. Boom, roasted."  
Shiho looked at Futaba, her brows furrowed, but then realized that she was angling her neck upwards, even though Futaba herself was rather short herself. Shiho, defeated, went back to her phone.  
"Mishima, you dream of being a harem protagonist every night. Boom, roasted."  
Mishima had roughly the same reaction as Akira, opening his mouth and retracting it when he decided what he was about to say wasn't worth it.  
"Sumire, you split more underwear than meals with us. Boom, roasted."  
Sumire felt a little insulted that Futaba said that. Maybe she'd split as much underwear as she if she ever felt the need to stretch like a rubber toy in your street clothes like she did. Then she realized that's probably what she's talking about, and went back to her coffee.  
"Akechi, you have daddy issues. Boom, roasted."  
Akechi nearly had a list of everyone in the group who also had daddy issues because he was the most singled-out for them, but because no one else said anything in response to them being roasted, he dropped it. Best see what she had left for Yusuke.  
"Yusuke... hm.... Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke..."  
"Yes?" he asked from his seat at the counter.  
"..."  
"I'm waiting."  
"...Ah, phooey. I got nothing."  
Everyone in the room laughed at Futaba's defeat. She only had one more target to roast and she blew it. Yusuke got out of his seat and moved to Futaba, snickering a little, before leaning down to give her a warm hug.  
"Screw you, Inari."  
"And I love you, too."  
It was pretty adorable.  
"And what about me?" asked Sojiro from behind the counter.  
"You haven't had a woman in years."  
"Ouch."  
"Yeah, maybe that was a little harsh."  
Everyone on the first floor laughed.  
It was a few hours after dinner and Fox and Oracle were in the Den, kicking back on the sofa, watching internet funnymen playing violent games. It was a great contrast of the stoic avatars and players laughing up a riot as to what they were doing.  
"And there he goes!" said the player as he dragged a corpse off a ledge, sending it tumbling into the sea to never be found. "Sheesh, talk about a watery grave..."  
"I'm inspired by this," said Fox. "This contrast we're watching. The seriousness of the game he's playing and how little he seems to care about it. That's his 21st civilian casualty this level."  
"That's what makes it so funny."  
"And another contrast I enjoy is how adorable you are," said Fox winding his arm around Oracle's neck, "And how seductive you can be."  
"Ain't even trying yet."  
"Then let me spare you the trouble."  
Fox and Oracle leaned into each other, forgetting the TV, and brought their lips together into a passionate kiss. Their smiles melted into frowns as they disregarded the need to express, twisting their tongues together being enough to show their love. Their eyes shut as they fumbled with the opposite's shirt, relentlessly pulling them off to expose one another's chests. No one in the room to stop him, Fox leaned down to wrap his lips around Oracle's nipple and suck on it.  
"Oh, Yusuke! Those are pretty sensitive, you know."  
Fox took his mouth off Oracle's nipple to say "All the better," then reattached himself to the precious pink nub.  
"Then how do you like this?" asked Oracle, reaching a hand over to pinch one of Fox's own nipples.  
"Oh, that's amazing!" said Fox, arching back in response to the rough touch. "I'm losing my breath."  
"Me too, honestly. I want you inside me now."  
"I like the sound of that."  
Oracle and Fox slipped off their pants to render themselves naked, loving the sight of one another's bare bodies. Oracle spread her legs on the couch and awaited Fox's move. She didn't wait long, because Fox was fast as his namesake to fit his penis in Oracle's vagina. The two hypnotised one another now, thrusting and struggling to orgasm. Fox had ahold of Oracle's feet to pry her opening open, and was gritting his teeth, attempting to expend himself to please his wife. Oracle had her tongue out, drooling onto herself, and her eyes rolled into her sockets as her mind lost itself in its own chemicals.  
"Yusuke!"  
"Futaba!"  
The two shouted one another's names as they finished on one another, finally satisfied. Sapped of energy, the two lied on the couch to recharge.  
"I like it when you say my real name, you know," said Fox.  
"I only call you Inari when I'm mad at you, you know," said Oracle. "I was just too shy to use your real name at first. But you're too hot and charming to not warm up to you."  
"Aw, thank you."


	58. Hermaphroditos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavenza has a strange, and dare I say dangerous, new Persona for Akira to play with. Smut warning.

"Hm?"  
Joker was surprised to find a new Persona for him to fuse in the Velvet Room. It's been forever since he's found a new Persona via fusion, probably years at least. It was supposedly named Hermaphroditos, and it didn't seem all that strong, starting at level 41.  
"Screw it," he said, "Let's make this guy."  
"I've tried him out myself," said Lavenza, "And he's pretty good. Especially a unique skill of his."  
Most the unique skills a Persona could have are pretty strong, so Joker was shocked to learn this. "Does it need leveling up to bring it out?"  
"Nope, he comes with it."  
"Alright, let's make him."  
The old Persona were wrapped in tarp, set into the guillotines, and executed gloriously. Red and black liquid dripped out of where their heads were and spilled onto the floor, and a blue aura came from both of the bodies and met in the center of the room, making a big ball that formed bigger and bigger until the new Persona, Hermaphroditos, formed. Despite having the face and hairstyle of a guy and Lavenza insisting to Joker it was a dude, he had an impressive set of breasts under his white drape, with two angelic wings coming out of his back, even though he seemed uninterested in using them. He wielded an oversized, black sword in his right hand.  
Description: The son of Hermes and Aphrodite, named after the both of them. He's the Hellenic god of intersexism and effeminity, and the word 'hermaphrodite' is derived from his name.  
"Interesting," said Joker, slipping his mask back on. "I'll have to use that unique skill you've talked about in battle."  
"As I hoped you would," said Lavenza. "But I wouldn't suggest using it around too many people."  
Joker raised an eyebrow. Was the unique skill prone to making collateral damage? Perhaps. He didn't argue further as he walked out of the Velvet Room, and back into the start of Mementos, where Mona, Panther and Queen were awaiting him.  
"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go!" said Joker. Mona jumped up and down until he reached the apex of his third jump, transformed and hit the floor in his van form. The other three piled in, ready to knock down some targets.  
Joker, of course, couldn't resist the urge to knock down a few weaker shadows before getting to the main ones. They were easy pickings for extra money. A few Slimes and a Cait Sith were poised and prepared to fight, unknowing how screwed they were. But Joker took the opportunity to test out Hermaphroditos.  
"Hey Hermaphroditos?" asked Joker to his new Persona. "You have a unique skill, right?"  
"I do," he answered.  
"Can I see it?"  
"Are you sure?" asked the god. "It's not really meant for battle."  
Joker was a little surprised at the advice, unaware such skills existed. "Eh, it's probably got some destructive power," he said.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you. Double Sex!"  
Hermaphroditos shrugged his shoulders and swung his sword up a few times before disappearing. Once he was gone, a blue light surrounded Panther, and she felt something she never had before. It was a little pain in her crotch, as she felt her flesh and muscles bend. She was very confused as to what was going on, but before she could inspect herself she was hit with a powerful wave of euphoria. She felt her knees buckle as the new flesh sent oddly familiar signals to her head. Lust.  
"Oh my god, Panther!" shouted Queen. "Look!"  
Panther, heavily blushing, glanced between her legs and saw something very alien to her body. It was a prominent bulge between her legs, awkwardly grinding on her tight latex suit.  
"You grew a dick!"  
Mona and Joker looked at Panther's crotch and saw Queen was right. And it was rock solid as of now. Panther shuffled around in her spot, letting it grind on her clothes.  
"I can't fight like this!" she called. "Help!"  
"We've got it for now," said Mona, rushing to summon Diego. "Miracle Punch!"  
The three unhindered heroes ground the shadows into dust and claimed their prizes before rushing over to Panther, lying on the floor, bright red covering her face. She was drooling and humping the air, trying to satisfy her new third leg.  
"We've gotta help her somehow!" said Queen.  
"You two figure something out and I'll stand guard!" said Mona, making a mad dash for anywhere save here.  
"Marooner!" called Queen. "What can we do?" she asked Joker.  
"All we can do for now. Fuck her."  
"Hurry!" groaned Panther. "I'm so horny!"  
The other two worked to get Panther's suit off, making a racket as it whiffed and whipped through the air until it fell to the ground, and lay her naked on the ground, her toy soldier throbbing. Panther watched as Queen slid off her pants and bent her knees to fit her inside of her. She felt like any other penis she knew and loved, so she acted like it was anyone else's, bobbing her hips up and down to stimulate the both of them. While she was doing that, Joker bent down to look between Panther's legs and saw her vagina was still there. Figuring it could only help, he slid his glove off and fit his fingers inside her. Panther's lustly moans doubled in volume and quantity, the three struggling to get Panther's penis dealt with.  
"You know," said Queen between gasps, "I never thought I'd be doing this today."  
"That makes two of us," said Panther.  
"Three, actually," said Joker.  
Panther was finally getting enough stimulation to get off, so she thrusted hard as she could. Her boner probbed deep as it could inside of Queen's flesh, Queen rather happy herself. Panther was unfamiliar with the feeling of male orgasm, so the burning sensation in her tip took her by surprise, but if anything she wanted it to go on. She went animal, not caring if her thrusts hurt anyone. Queen was happy to receive the hot sperm as Panther called out in lust before expending herself in Queen. Her pussy was also gushing in its own orgasm, coating Joker's hand in her female fluids. The groans and thrusts she made slowly died down until she came to a complete stop.  
The new genitalia was quick to disappear when Panther pulled out of Queen, melting into red and black gunk that fell to the floor. When Mona heard nothing from the three, he made his way back to them, sorry for what he did.  
"You didn't have to help," said Panther, "But the least you could've done is stay with us."  
"Sorry."  
"I'm blowing these two in your cabin in revenge."  
"That's fair.”  
Not too longer, Joker was back in the Velvet Room. Lavenza couldn't get out a single word before Joker kicked Hermaphroditos to the center of the room and called "Take this fucker and never give him back!"


	59. Futaba and Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Futaba and Haru love cats. Smut warning.

"Ugh, I feel horrible."  
Poor Morgana was dragging himself around the floor, slowly moving from one spot to another. He was feeling absolutely sick.  
"Did I miss any shots?" he asked Futaba.  
"Not that I remember," she responded. "The next one you need is in a month or so. Maybe you've got a cold?"  
"I am sneezing an awful lot."  
"Well, maybe we should take you to the vet."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Should I bring someone?"  
"You're turning a visit to the vet into a date?" asked Morgana.  
"What? No... yeah."  
"Eh, that's alright. Maybe Haru can come with?"  
Futaba carried Morgana down the stairs and into the main room, grateful Morgana wasn't shedding as of now because she was holding him to her face. "Morgana's feeling sick, anyone wanna come with me to the vet?"  
"Must be convenient for a pet to tell someone they don't feel well," said Sojiro. "Not many pets can express that."  
"Mona-chan feels sick?" asked Haru. "Of course I'll accompany you to the vet."  
"We're gonna need to use the pet carrier," said Futaba. "The vet will have too many questions if we pull his patient out of a backpack."  
"Aw, but I like backpacks," complained Morgana.  
"If you wanna feel better," said Ryuji, "You're gonna have to go. And none of the vets will approve if you're brought in a bag."  
"Dummy."  
"Well I'm right, aren't I?"  
"Yeah. And that's what really hurts."  
"Pretty inconvenient," said Futaba, "The only Phantom Thief Ryuji argues with is the one we aren't gonna fuck under any circumstances."  
"Don't put that image in my head," said Morgana.  
"Well now it's in my head because you said that!" said Ryuji.  
"And mine as well," said Akechi. "I can hear it, too."  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sojiro.  
"Trust me Sojiro," said Shiho, feeling sick herself on the other side of the room, "You don't wanna know."  
With all that finished, Morgana got in the pet carrier and the three made their way from the cafe to the vet. Nothing special happened, but they did have to explain to a little child who wanted to pet the cat he was sick, and even if he wasn't, they couldn't release a cat in public transport.  
"What a sweet child," said Haru as the three got off the transit. "Such interactions makes me want to have a child of my own."  
"I would like that," said Futaba, "But we fuck too much, and we'd have to immediately tell them that we're the Phantom Thieves. Who knows who a kid in that position would tell that too."  
"Well you have me," said Morgana from within his pet carrier. "I drift away from all your sex, I can't tell anyone who the Phantom Thieves are except the Phantoms themselves, and hey, you all are taking me to the doctor right now. I see a lot of parallels to me being your kid."  
"True," said Futaba. "And we want you happy and healthy, so let's get you a check up."  
"I can't wait for this to pass over me."  
The three were finally inside the vet's office. As the three sat in the waiting room, they reflected all the lies they had to tell their vets whenever Morgana felt bad. Oftentimes, earlier in their career, they'd find burn marks, bullet wounds, irradiated flesh or irregular heartbeats in Morgana, remnants of the beatings he took in Mementos. Whoever got him to the vet had to either act as confused as the vet or come up with a stupid reason for why that was there. Every Phantom Thief experienced that, finding wounds in them remaining from their missions. Wondering why the fingerprint reader on their phone wouldn't work until they looked at the tip of their thumbs and found it to be burned off. Falling asleep on public transit after not fully recovering from a Dormina attack. Finding they could bend their arms in ways it shouldn't after sustaining a Megaton Raid. Joker decided that, for that reason, they would all fully heal up before they left the Metaverse, no matter the cost.  
Which is why the vet found nothing interesting with Morgana save a high temperature and some extra sweating. He did nothing but recommend some feline antibiotics and lots of rest. Basically the same as a human cold. The three took the bottle of pills and made their way back home, dropping off Morgana at LeBlanc.  
"He just needs some pills, is all," said Futaba, placing the bottle on the table. "One every six hours, he said."  
"Good thing it's nothing serious," said Sojiro. "I'd be bad for you all if, well..."  
"Don't worry Sojiro," said Morgana before remembering he couldn't hear what he was saying. Luckily Haru translated for him. "I'm not from this world, so I'll live much longer than a normal cat. I'll be with these guys as long as they'll be with me."  
"Well, that'll be something painful to explain to the vet."  
But everyone in the room could see he was a little relieved.  
"Well, me and Haru are going to Mishima's apartment," said Futaba, draping herself over her wife.  
"We are?" asked Haru.  
"Yeah, silly. See y'all later!"  
Haru was a little confused as she was led out of the cafe by Futaba, then realizing she didn't care that much about it. Futaba was definitely the horniest of the girls.  
"All this talk of cats is making me wanna try something," said Futaba. "We've still got those cat ears, right?"  
"And that facepaint," answered Haru. "Why, are we dressing up as cats tonight?"  
"I'd like that."  
The two moved to the closet in Mishima's bedroom, finding the accessories they were talking about. Futaba painted a black nose and whiskers on Haru, Haru doing the same with Futaba. They stripped themselves and put on their own tail bands and cat ears, looking rather cute and cuddly in their feline disguise. They sure felt like it too, tackling one another onto the bed. They rolled and wrestled naked on the bed, bone-crunching hugs given and bellies rubbed. Haru was going all out on it, purring and meowing in response to being played with. They had a blast acting like cats, getting out the need to be a child again, not caring what one would think if they saw it, two grown women pretending to be cats and play-fighting together like them. But all the activity was wearing them out, so they lied on their backs on the bed, holding hands and giggling to themselves.  
Futaba made the next move, suddenly wrapping her hand around the area between Haru's legs. Kneading, squeezing and lightly brushing against Haru's clit with each pulsation. Haru's breath sped up and her hands traveled to Futaba's breasts, taking care to squeeze not too hard or too soft. Futaba kept pretending to be a cat as she purred and meowed, louder and more frequently, depending on how much she liked it. It was a good gauge to find the right tempo to grope her lovely chest. Eventually Haru's hands moved from boobs to genitals, her big mit seizing Futaba's vagina and rubbing it a little. She eventually graced her with more speed in response to Futaba doing the same, eventually feeling the feeling of a building orgasm. Her vision phased out, she gritted her teeth and finally bellowing out in pleasure. Futaba followed soon after, slickening the digits of her wife.  
The two rode out the feeling, and turned to face each other. Expectedly, their facepaint was beginning to melt.  
"You are so hot," said Haru. "I won't ever willingly leave you."  
"Me too," said Futaba. "But let's get this paint off our face."


	60. Akechi and Sumire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy is a very dangerous thing between two people. Smut warning.

Akechi was absolutely jealous. Akira was sleeping in the booth, and Sumire was sleeping next to him, her hand on his lap. Why didn't he pick him today? Wasn't he good enough? Of course he was, he’s napped with him before. But was Sumire more worth sleeping with Akira than him? It bugged him as he went back to his book, his lips pursed, now rather distracted from his literature.  
Ryuji and Shiho were also on the bar with Akechi, who saw that he was clearly upset over something. They looked around the room and didn't find much that Akechi could be upset about. If anything, the two of them could only make out a slight crack in the door that could be letting in a draft. But the two couldn't feel anything, so that was unlikely what was bothering Akechi.  
"Hey Akechi?" asked Shiho. "Are you upset?"  
"Yeah," said Akechi, knowing it was worthless to try to lie about that.  
"Why?" asked Ryuji.  
"Nothing you can help me with," said Akechi. "It'll go away eventually."  
The next day, the exact reverse thing happened in the booths in the main room. Akira was sleeping in a booth with Akechi, with the latter having a hand in the former's lap. Sumire was stuck on the bar stool with a book, upset she wasn't chosen to nap with Akira. Ryuji and Shiho also noticed how distraught Sumire was. The two scanned the room and found nothing other than that crack in the doorframe they found yesterday she could possibly be upset about.  
"Hey Sumire?" asked Ryuji. "You alright?"  
"Huh, me? Yeah, I'm fine," said Sumire, clearly lying through her teeth before going back to her book. Shiho was about to say something but Ryuji stopped her before she could. "She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't wanna," he said.  
"Well, the same thing happened yesterday, but with Akechi. We've gotta figure out what's going on."  
Sumire was getting nervous while listening to the conversation. It'd be bad if the two found out she was envious of Akechi whenever he got to sleep with Akira, or at the very least it'd be embarrassing.  
The next day the exact opposite happened again; Sumire napped with Akira in the booth, with Akechi left to dry on the bar stool with a book to keep himself occupied. Ryuji and Shiho finally worked out what was going on; the two were covetous of Akira.  
"Why would they be like that?" asked Shiho.  
"I think we should just ask them," said Ryuji.  
So once Akira and Sumire were finished with their nap, Ryuji and Shiho corralled the two in question into the kitchen for a little meeting. Sumire and Akechi were clearly not liking being so close to one another, and Ryuji and Shiho could feel it in the atmosphere.  
"So you two have some explaining to do," said Shiho.  
"Explain what?" asked Akechi.  
"You two don't like it when the other gets to spend time with Akira," said Ryuji. "You two know that no one gets anyone all to themselves, right? It's all one big melting pot."  
"I get that," said Sumire, "And so does Akechi. But if anything it hurts more that way when Akira chooses one of us over the other."  
"Don't you two have a similar tussle with Ann?" asked Akechi.  
"Well, we both like Ann," said Ryuji, "But we also like screwing each other's brains out."  
"And... more than that," followed up Shiho. "What we mean is, you two have romantic feelings for one another too, right?"  
"Well of course," said Akechi. "But we have stronger ones for Akira."  
"That's not nice," said Ryuji. "You mean to tell me that you like Akira over me, Akechi?"  
"Well... no, but... uh..."  
"It'd really hurt if anyone favored anyone in particular over me," said Shiho. "And it'd hurt just as much the other way around, because that means I'm taking your attention away from everyone else."  
Now Sumire was nervous as Akechi, the both of them attempting to explain to their husband and wife that they didn't favor Akira over them. But truthfully, that was wrong. And they knew it. And they were a little ashamed about that.  
"Is that what's going on between you two?" asked a voice from outside the kitchen. Akechi and Sumire flinched in response, knowing exactly who it was. Akira stepped into the kitchen to make his disdain known.  
"You two have always acted strange whenever I hung out with the other," he continued. "And it was for this reason? Come on you two, you're better than that."  
Both Akechi and Sumire didn't feel like getting guilt tripped twice in a row, so they both coincidentally got the idea of fleeing to the Den for... oh, forever. In the blink of an eye Sumire became Violet and Akechi Crow, and they were staring at one another in the entrance of the Den.  
"Sheesh, you two aren't having fun, huh?" asked an obnoxious voice a short distance away. The two turned their heads to see Jose was in his signature car, looking down into the real world.  
"Choose your next words carefully, you rodent on wheels," said Crow, pulling his beam sword from his side and pointing the tip towards Jose. Jose decided to flee instead, revving his engine and bolting towards and into the long tunnels of the Metaverse outside the entrance.  
"Crow!" said Violet. "That was a bit much, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah... yeah, it was. I was a little upset, is all. Anyway, if we're going to talk this out it's better that he isn't around."  
The two made their way onto a bench, awkwardly looking anywhere save the other's eyes. It was Violet who spoke first.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No no, I should be apologizing. Ryuji's right, our relationship is all one big melting pot. And I should be soaking you up as much as I do Akira, in that case."  
"I'll try doing that for you too," said Violet. "It's pretty rude of me to pick favorites."  
The two sat a longer while on the bench before Crow wrapped his arms around Violet's torso, hugging her. Violet returned it, constricting them both, loving the comforting touch of another person. Crow decided to amp it up and turned his head to press his lips on Violet's cheek loosely, Violet appreciating it, relaxing a little. They hugged and kissed until Violet saw Crow had a hardon.  
"Well, what better way to patch this all up then with some sex?" asked Violet.  
"Really, Violet, you don't have to," said Crow.  
"Penises don't lie, Crow," she said, opening her hand and rubbing the knob on her palm. It felt nice. Too nice for Akechi to keep it to himself. He opened his own hand and placed it between Violet's legs, rubbing her down. The two's tongues began to loll out, dribbling spit onto the cold floor. They turned to face each other as they rubbed harder and harder, forgetting all the chaos reigning in the real world for this comparative split-second of happiness and dancing flesh.  
They leaned into each other to kiss one another, their previously lazing tongues now playing with each other. Their free hands clenched up as they felt their oral atmospheres diffuse, the taste of the two's tongues melting into something truly paradisiac. It wasn't something they could physically taste, or smell, or feel. It was heavenly only because it was a symbol of their relationship healing. No, healing implies it was damaged, when in truth it was always like this. It was instead strengthening, becoming what it should've always been. And it was so hot.  
The two finally came, four eyes rolling into their sockets for a good five seconds as the seats of their pants began to soak up their fluids. It took so much out of them they conked out completely onto one another. They spent a good twenty minutes sleeping on one another.  
When the two of them awoke, they realized they had napped with one another as they usually did with Akira. It felt just as good, truthfully. Whatever made napping with him special was present in each other, and probably all their other husbands and wives.  
"All's forgiven?" asked Crow.  
"Not in the real world," said Violet. "C'mon, we've got some explaining to do."


	61. Makoto and Mishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has a lot of books she needs to return to the library, and Mishima decides to come with. It's been a while since he's enjoyed a book. Smut warning.

"Oh my goodness."  
Makoto was tasked with returning all the books the polycule borrowed from the library. There were a few heavy readers in the polycule, including herself, but she was tasked with returning a stack of books tall as Jacob's ladder. At least it sure looked that tall.  
"Sheesh, you kids read a lot," said Sojiro. "I'd think you all wouldn't do much when you graduated high school, I didn't myself, but... it seems I was wrong."  
"It's surprising me, too," said Makoto. "I just hope there aren't so many late fees."  
"Seems a little too late to hope for that. Better take some money with you."  
"Believe me, I've got money on me."  
"What's going on?" asked a familiar voice coming down the stairs. It was Mishima.  
"I'm returning all our books," said Makoto.  
"Oh, I've got a few to return myself. Can I come with? We could pick out more while we're there."  
Makoto didn't like the sound of that. It meant she'd have to return those books again later. Making her pick out more books while she's there. And make a vicious cycle of borrowing and returning books.  
"Sure, sounds good."  
But what's the point of not doing that if it meant getting more to read?  
"Sweet! Lemme get those books."  
Mishima disappeared back up the stairs and returned with a few books in his hands. He passed them to Makoto, who stuffed them in her bag along with the Jacob's ladder stack. They barely fit in there.  
"This is gonna kill my back," said Makoto, slinging the bag over her shoulder.  
"It will be missed," said Mishima.  
The three in the room laughed at the joke as Makoto and Mishima departed for the library. It was a moderate distance from LeBlanc, but nothing unmanageable.  
"Here we are," said Makoto as she stepped off the train, Mishima following her. They followed Makoto's map on her phone until they found where they were headed for. The building looked much more imposing when you possibly owe it money. Makoto hoped that wasn't the case as she walked to the drop box and began sorting through the books in it, taking a few out to clear up the entrance before tilting the bag to dump all the books into the bin. They all made satisfying noises as they fell down, one by one, into the container.  
"Alright, let's look for more books," said Mishima. Makoto agreed and made her way to the entrance, Mishima in tow. The door opened upon the sensory system going off, and the conditioned air within melted into the humidity of he outside world, allowing safe passage for the two into the building of books.  
"I like this one," said Mishima, taking a nondescript book off the shelf.  
"You want to take it home?" asked Makoto.  
"I'll read a few pages of it before I decide," said Mishima, taking a seat at a table with it. He opened up to the first page and absorbed sentence after sentence, leaving Makoto to fend for herself. She departed for the multiple sections the library had.  
Manga? Why not.  
Crime? Maybe a smaller one.  
Love? Absolutely.  
Trying to take one of each category left Makoto with a pile of books that reached from her waist to her collarbone stack on one another. But she was too excited to read them all to let any of them go, so she made her way back to Mishima with her.  
"Woah," he said when he saw the metric ton of paper Makoto hauled back to his table. "All that just for yourself?"  
"Yep. How about that book you're reading now?"  
"Eh, it's a little lame, but I've already devoted so much time to it I may as well bring it home."  
"I always feel like that, too. Like, it'd be a crime to abandon something you can finish you've already spent so much time trying to finish."  
"Yeah, I hate that feeling. This book isn't worth my time, but I've tricked myself into thinking it is so I may as well act like it is."  
The two checked out their books without needing to pay any fees, thankfully, and made it home uneventfully. They put the books somewhere where they wouldn't be bothered and hung around long enough for dinner.  
"Man, my poor back," said Makoto.  
"Who was too rough with her last night?" asked Ryuji.  
"You, Ryuji."  
"Guilty as charged."  
"But it's really because I've been lugging around books all day."  
"Oh yeah, you were saying something along the lines of that," said Mishima. "Anything I can do?"  
"Nah. But I'm pretty full now, so why don't we go to your apartment to hang out?"  
Everyone at the table knew what that meant except Mishima. He would've accepted regardless, but he said yes without knowing what was in store for him.  
The key was turned in the lock fifteen minutes later as the two welcomed themselves inside, Mishima happy to finally reach home base. But Makoto was biting her lip suggestively, and when Mishima figured out why he realized the wear was only beginning.  
Shoved onto the bed and bouncing on it a few times, Mishima didn't dare resist Makoto's roughness. She took little time in battening Mishima by his wrists and ankles onto the bed. Even though she was far from horny, Makoto was by far the kinkiest in the group. Sticks and stones broke her bones but chains and whips excited her, no matter if she was domming or subbing. But Mishima liked being dommed, so there was little thought put into his role for tonight's performance.  
"Have you ever been railed by a strap-on?" asked Makoto once she was finished. Mishima shook his head side to side. "Well," she continued, "I think you'll like it."  
The bag of tricks that was Mishima's bedroom closet had just what Makoto was looking for; her favorite strap-on. It was seven inches long, and it had a little nub in it she could wrestle into her vagina so she could feel her thrusts. It was definitely getting used tonight.  
Positioning the head into Mishima's ass, she spat on the plastic member and slickened it before stabbing Mishima with it. He tilted his head back and groaned, for this was bigger than any of his husbands but still slid around with unnatural ease.  
Thrust after thrust wrecked his ass, Makoto feeling the motions she made as hard as Mishima. Eyes rolled into their sockets as the minds of the dominator and submitter melted into putty. Truly dances of flesh were better with toys, in Makoto's opinion. One of humanity's greatest strengths is the use of tools, after all. Muck like spears and bows taking down prey better than bare hands, the advancements made in sexual pleasure can easily outdo what human bodies evolve to do alone.  
Makoto fed herself and Mishima euphoria until their brains imploded, and neither of them were still to cum. Makoto hoped to finally finish and leaned down to make their lips meet, and Mishima's lips parted to accept her dominator's tongue in his mouth. It slid in effortlessly, and met Mishima's own tongue, which was definitely the most energetic part of Mishima as of now, whirling itself around Makoto's own muscle. The taste, texture, temperature. All drove her off the edge. She twitched and trembled, finally cumming on the plastic knot in her strap-on's interior, shaking her body. Mishima felt the increase of power and finally finished himself, shooting out four or five ropes of molten jizz all over his chest.  
A few minutes later the two of them were laying on the same bed, about to sleep, when Makoto asked Mishima something.  
"Hey Mishima?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do we dom you too much?"  
"Well, that's a silly thing to ask. If I wanted to dom more, I'd just ask."  
"I just want you to know no matter what we do in the bedroom, outside of it we are equals."  
"Don't worry, I know that well enough. Goodnight, Makoto."  
"Goodnight, Mishima."


	62. Ryuji and Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji's got a hankering for ramen, and Akechi decides to come with. Smut warning.

"So hungry..."  
Ryuji was looking around the kitchen, opening all the cupboards and cabinets, but couldn't find anything to make that didn't require a stovetop. And he wasn't allowed to use the stovetop unsupervised for reasons he'd rather not talk about.  
"Anyone wanna feed me?!" he shouted into the main room.  
"Not me!" shouted Futaba back.  
"We could go get some food!" shouted Akechi back.  
"Where do you wanna go?!"   
"What about ramen!"  
"Sounds good!"  
So Ryuji finally stepped out of the kitchen and signaled to Akechi he was ready to leave for some food.  
"We're leaving now?" he asked from his booth seat.  
"Only if you want to," answered Ryuji.  
"Oh, I do. I just didn't know you were already ready."  
"You need any time to get ready?"  
"No. Wait, is my hair fucked up?"  
Akechi got out of his seat and spun around one, gliding in a circle and stopping when his face was realigned with Ryuji's.  
"Didn't see anything," said Ryuji. "But your were a little fast, so maybe spin around again?"  
"Sure thing," said Akechi, spinning around once more, slower this time.  
"One more time," said Ryuji.  
And so Akechi kept spinning around and around, much to his dismay at increasingly faster speeds. Sojiro, Morgana and Futaba, who were the only other people in the room, had a whale of a time watching him slowly lose his balance. He eventually figured out he was being trick and screeched to a halt mid-twirl, only to find himself horrible dizzy.  
"You're gonna pay for that!" said Akechi, his back bending left and right as he tried to stay upright. Eventually he nearly fell, and Ryuji dashed over to latch onto him and stop him from tipping over.  
"Very funny," said Akechi as he regained himself and stood upright.  
"Sorry. So, where can we go?"  
"Seriously, is my hair fucked up at all?"  
"No, Akechi, it isn't."  
"Alright, I trust you. Ogikubo is your favorite, so why not there? I've heard you really like the place."  
"See y'all later!"  
"Come back in one piece," said Sojiro.  
"No promises!"  
The two pushed and shoved their way onto the metro, out of the metro and to their favored ramen shop. It was somewhat special to Ryuji, for whatever reason. Akechi saw the long line, however, and knew he had to find some way to fill in the time.  
"Can I ask something?" he said.  
"Shoot," said Ryuji.  
"Why is this place your favorite place for ramen?"  
"Eh, I dunno, really. But it's probably because of all the memories of this place. I mean, I almost revealed our identities in here."  
"WHAT?"  
"Or was that somewhere else? Eh, shit happens. I, like, bellowed it out. It's a miracle no one gave me a second thought when I realized I fucked up."  
"Some divine intervention, no doubt," said Akechi to himself. "What about any more memories."  
"I've had most my first dates here. Akira, Ann, Shiho... the list goes on and on."  
"There's literally only ten of us."  
"Fine fine... also Haru, Yusuke, Shiho, Ann and, well, you now."  
"Hmm. And I figure that is because this is our first date outside of the house?"  
"Yeah, man."  
"Hmm, how flattering."  
"It's not like it's anywhere particularly enticing without those memories. I just happened to go there when I was dealing with my runaway dad, Akira asked if we could go there once, and I've been coming back ever since, with or without anyone else."  
And at this point the restaurant was ready to accept two more people inside. Since the two were the closest couple to the door, a hostess opened the door and welcomed them inside. Akechi looked around the restaurant and couldn't find anything really special. Green and beige made up the walls, floor and ceilings, and people were seated rather comfortably in bar stools. Businessmen and women made up the most of the taken seats, but to be fair, they also made up most of Tokyo.  
"Right here," said the hostess, signaling towards the only two empty seats in the shop. "And I may as well take your orders while you're here. So what would you like?"  
Akechi took more time then Ryuji, but he soon found something he liked and asked for that. The hostess bode farewell and whisked into the kitchen.  
"So how're you doing today?" asked Ryuji.  
"Fine," said Akechi. "Just fine."  
"Really?"  
"Eh, alright, I'm still mad at you for pulling that joke on me."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"No no, it was only a joke. It's my fault for being so upset over it."  
"I won't prank you again if you don't want to."  
"Really Ryuji, you don't have to."  
"Oh, I do. And you saying otherwise only makes me more confident over it."  
Once the ramen was out, Akechi gobbled his down, obsessed with all the flavors in the single bowl. He eventually fished out all the noodles and resorted to drinking the broth down, but he was a bit reckless and didn't check to see if it was cool, so when he gulped down a mouthful it burned bad.  
"Ya-ma-ha!" he shouted, slamming the bowl back onto the table and reaching for his drink. He nearly downed the entire thing in one go.  
"You alright?" asked Ryuji, who was more cautiously sipping his broth down.  
"Big mistake to ignore how hot it was," Akechi said putting his cup down, barely any soda left in it.  
"Be careful next time. Don't want you to get any oral blisters. Those suck."  
"What's an oral blister?"  
"Exactly what it sounds like."  
Akechi looked down at the remainder of his broth and decided against finishing it; he could barely taste anything now anyway.  
The two skipped checking into LeBlanc and made their way to Mishima's apartment, which was unlocked because Mishima was working as of now. If a pair of complete strangers would welcome themselves into Mishima's apartment and fucked in his bedroom, he would be none the wiser.  
"You smell nice tonight," said Akechi, leaning into Ryuji's right neck crook. Ryuji was somewhat flattered as they walked slowly into the bedroom, dropping articles of clothing on the way there. When Ryuji closed the door, his boxers were finally sliding off his legs and he kicked them off his foot.  
"Man, my mouth is killing me," said Akechi. "Maybe I do have an oral blister."  
"One way to find out," said Ryuji, his dick swinging around. Akechi figured out what it ment and got onto his knees, opening his mouth. Ryuji snickered to himself as he guided Akechi's head around his dick. Akechi was licking him slowly first, dragging his tongue across his shaft and finally reaching the underside of his head, toying with the universal sweet spot with his tongue tip. It made Ryuji shake to feel it. And Akechi dragged his tongue across his dickhole and tasted the precum dribbling out, telling him he was doing a good job.  
"So fuckin' good," said Ryuji, tilting his head upwards and leave his jaw hanging. His guard down, Akechi took the chance to take him into his mouth by surprise. The sudden feeling of all his dick being enveloped in warmth and wetness made Ryuji jolt around and twitch, but he didn't say to stop. Akechi took him deeper into his mouth, feeling him scrape around the inside of his mouth and teeth. Ryuji was happy to feel the inside of Akechi's mouth, and decided he was ready to wrap up. So he clamped his hands together, aimed for the back of Akechi's head and swung, his hands colliding and shoving Akechi suddenly forward. Now Ryuji was all the way in Akechi's throat, and the tightness and slickness felt heavenly.  
"Oh god!" called Ryuji, letting all his sperm loose and into Akechi's mouth. He left him gagging and coughing as he slid Ryuji out of his mouth, looking somewhat helpless as he hacked up cum. "Oops, sorry," said Ryuji.  
"No no, I liked it," said Akechi, pointing to his hard dick. Ryuji got onto the floor and licked his hand, then wrapped it around the member. Only a few faps were needed to drive Akechi off the edge, shooting his load all over Ryuji.  
"There we go, now we're even."  
"Oh Ryuji," said Akechi, "No matter how you mistreat me in bed, we're always even."


	63. Persona 5 as Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did this for my Yo-Kai Watch fanfic, now I'm doing it here. I just need a break from the smut.

Ann: So you're gon bring me a birthday gift on my birthday to my birthday party on my birthday with a birthday gift?  
Yusuke: Happy birthday?  
Ann: *Smashes champagne glass on Yusuke's face*

Futaba, answering her phone: Hello?  
???: Turn around... Down here...  
Sojiro: I can't get up.  
Futaba: DANGIT GRANDPA

Shinya: Got diagnosed with cool guy syndrome yesterday, ha ha!.. so now I take adderall.

Makoto: Is there anything better than pussy? Yes, a really good book.

Shido: Hey remember when I loved you?  
Akechi: No.  
Shido: Good cause it never happened.  
Akechi: Oh.  
Shido: *Flips Akechi off*

Haru: Girl's laugh depends entirely if a guy's around or not. If a guy's around, heeheeheehee... If he's not, AHAHAHAHAHA!

Sojiro, the only character we ever see driving: Road work ahead? Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does.

Morgana: Hey is it cool if I sleep here?  
Akira: Sure, but I talk in my sleep.  
Morgana: That's cool.  
Akira, at night, in his sleep: *Snoring* The Fitnessgram Pacer test is a multi-stage-

Hifumi, looking at a crucifix-shaped sunbeam on the ground: GUYS GET OUT OF THE WAY! IT'S THE LORD!

Every Phantom Thief: Don't fuck with me! I have the power of God and anime on my side!  
Sae: Wait dude-  
Every Phantom Thief: AAAH!

Ryuji: Hey something came in the mail today.  
Akira, on the other end of the phone: What is it?  
Ryuji: Deez nuts! Hah! Gottem!

Mishima, recounting some anime or whatever to his spouses: "I want to be a yo-yo man!" he cried. "Make me a yo-yo man!" But the yo-yo master did not answer. He just kept on yo-ing.

Ryuji: There's no such thing as ghosts.  
Akira: Yeah no way.  
Arsene: *Appears*  
Akira: That's a ghost.

Haru: I want to see my little boy!  
Futaba, holding Morgana: Here he comes!  
Haru: I want to see my little boy!

The Phantom Thieves, driving down Mementos about to change some hearts: You better watch out, you better watch out, you better watch out, you better watch out, you better watch out-

Shiho: *On the school roof*  
Akira, Morgana, Ann and Ryuji: *Watching behind her*  
*Every Breath You Take- The Police begins playing*

Ryuji, practically knocking down the classroom door: Everybody clap your hands!  
Entire class: *Claps in tune with the song*  
Kawakami: *Shrugs her shoulders*

Ryuji: Hey how much money do you have?  
Yusuke: 69 yen.  
Ryuji: Oh, you know what that means!  
Yusuke, sobbing: I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets.

Shiho: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, the taste of-  
Mishima: Iridociclytis.

Akechi, upon joining the Phantoms: I mean, five female Phantom Thieves, the feminists are taking over! *Now in tune to Ghostbusters* I'm an adult virgin!

Smart speaker: *Playing Makoto's obscene music*  
Sae: No! No! No! Turn that off!... NOOO!

TV: Who's that Pokemon!  
Futaba: It's Pikachu!  
TV: It's Clefairy!  
Futaba: FUUUUU-

Sojiro: Morgana!  
Morgana, wearing a football costume: *Faces him*  
Sojiro: *WHEEZE*  
Man down!  
*Continues to wheeze as Morgana walks around*

Takemi: I'm lesbian.  
Shinya: I thought you were Japanese.

Makoto, before she knew it was a polycule: I saw you hanging out with Akira yesterday.  
Ann: Ma- Makoto, it's not what you think!  
Makoto, pulling out her fake revolver: I won't hesitate, bitch.

Maruki: Internet, I need your help. I have this song stuck in my head and I don't know what it is. It goes... A RIVER IN A DRY LAND!-

Akira: If there's one thing I know how to do in this house, it's cook.  
Sojiro: Alright, what are you making, fire over there?  
Akira, turning to his overcooked curry: OHMYGOD-

Futaba: Oh hi, thanks for checking in I'm still a piece of garbage!

Kawakami to her class: And just remember, no one can ever hate you more than you already hate yourself.

Yusuke on the beach: I am the Sand Guardian, guardian of the sand.  
Ann: Poseidon quivers before him!  
Yusuke, at the water: Fuck off!

Morgana: Pro-noincing fruets incorehly.*At a pineapple* Pinapeeples! *At a papaya* Papa-yeah! *At a banana* Banae-naes. *At a cantaloupe* Cantelo-poops. *At a champagne mango* Shampagene majus. *At a durian* What the..?

Ann: Oh my God, I love Chipotle! Chipotle is my life!

Futaba: Day 23 in the chamber. They ain't found me yet but when they do they gon' be surprised!

Ryuji, with Ann sitting next to him: So perhaps it is the context in which words are spoken that give then the power or meaning. I LOVE YOU ANN!  
Ann: *Scared*

Makoto, dumping lemons out of a cereal box into a bowl: Well, when life gives you lemons!  
*Thomas the Tank Engine theme plays*

Hifumi: Sure, you may be verified on Twitter, but are you verified in the eyes of God?

Haru, goofing off with a camera filter: I really can't stay, BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE. I've got to go 'way BABY IT'S COLD-

Yusuke and Shiho, who are both weak to fire: BEEP. Oh my God there's a fire!  
Sojiro: No I'm just cooking.  
Yusuke and Shiho: Oh I'm sorry are you a smoke detector? Didn't think so. BEEP.

Akira, at Ann: Ann, don't touch that cake, you've had enough for today. *Turns to walk away*  
*Persona 5 item get SFX plays*  
Akira, turning around: What did I just say?

Ann: I still don't have a new year's resolution.  
Sumire: You could lose a few.  
Makoto: Could be less lazy.  
Futaba: Don't be such a bitch.  
Ann: ALRIGHT DAMN.

Sojiro: WHY'S YOUR REPORT CARD ON THE CEILING?  
Akira: You said bring my grades up.  
Sojiro:... I did say that. Let me see-

Iwai: How did you take down Captain America?  
Akira: We shot him in the leg because his shield's the size of a dinner plate and he's an idiot.

Kawakami, in tune with Photograph- Nickleback: Look at this graph.

Futaba: AH!  
Yusuke, rounding the corner with a plate: Ah! Stop, I could'a dropped my croissant.

Shadow Kamoshida: What do you want from me?  
Panther: *Eating a giant kit kat bar without snapping it*  
Shadow Kamoshida: Please, stop.

Nanami, sick of minimum wage, dancing on the shelf: LET'S MCFREAKIN' LOSE IT! *Stomps foot* GET OUTTA YO MIND!

Sojiro: *Scuffling across the ground*  
Akira and Futaba: Daddy?  
Sojiro: Do I LOOK like-

*Don't Stop Believing- Journey playing*  
Haru: Oh, this is my jam. This is my ja- No, wait, stop the music, *Music stops as Haru pulls out a jam jar* This is my jam. *Kisses jar*

Sumire: *Tosses umbrella at wind*  
Akira, already leaving the beach with everyone else: Run.  
*Running Into the Unknown- Lana Tele plays*  
*All the umbrellas tumble down the beach*

Sojiro: What is it with fangirls always screaming at the boys they love. I love toast but when it pops up I'm not like,  
*Toaster pops*  
Sojiro: AAAH!

Mishima: Today I'm gonna teach you how to face your fears. Now the first step to facing your fears is-  
*Toaster pops*  
Mishima: AAAAH-

Akechi @ Sae: HELP MY TIE IS EVIL And it's trying to eat me....

Akira put down the screen of his laptop, finally done with editing his friends and spouses into vines.  
"That looked like a lot of fun," said Morgana from his bed.  
"Yeah, and that video will be fun to watch over and over again," Akira responded.  
"Did you save your work?"  
"...Shit."


	64. Ryuji and Shiho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of these two are mad at Kamoshida again, and Shiho suggests a healthier output for it rather than screaming at him. Smut warning.

"Bitch!"  
Ryuji was feeling stormy tonight, not wanting to deal with whatever the world wanted him to deal with today. He was kicking up dirt, punching into his palm and making a lot of noise in general.  
"Why did he do that?!"  
Ryuji kicked a wastebasket, making it fall onto its side. Thankfully Haru just emptied it, so he didn't make any mess.  
"Are you OK, Ryuji?" asked Shiho.  
"I'm just mad, is all."  
"At who?"  
"Kamoshida."  
"Oh. Honestly, me too. I just can't get over when he... y-you know."  
"No one expects you to, don't worry. But I feel like I shouldn't be making a mess over it."  
"Might be a bad idea. How about we go to Mementos and take our anger out on some shadows?"  
"Sounds like a plan!"  
"Can I come with?" asked Joker, looking up from his book. "I want more Persona, and there might be more."  
"Me too," said Morgana from his lap. "No way to get around without me!"  
"The more the merrier. Let's go!"  
Opening up the Meta-Nav and going into the red dungeon was easy to do, and the four PTs drove around looking for trouble. Not much time was wasted in finding a hulking mass to ambush, and from it came a new shadow; a short man with a pan flute and goat feet, horns and fur from his waist down. He seemed pretty excited for someone who was going to be knocked on his ass with ease, which came after a perfectly aimed shot from Spectre's harpoon gun. He was stuck on the ground, watching as the shining metal spear dragged itself across the ground back into Spectre's gun, still dripping with his blood. He had no choice but to join their cause when Joker asked him to, and he named himself Pan. Description: A Hellenic companion of the nymphs, infamous for being problematic and flirty. The word 'panic' comes from his name.  
Another shadow, one more powerful than the last, showed a muscular orange man, barely clothed in yellow and green, who stood on four legs and held a long staff with two prongs on its end. Joker only needed to land an ice attack for him to hit the ground. He swore to better himself if the would spare him, and they did, revealing himself as Tonatiuh. Description: Another Nahuatl sun god, this one is much more angry and pugnacious than Huitzilopochtli. His travels are supposedly fueled by human sacrifice.  
Another new shadow was a brown, flat person. Especially flat, like he had been rolled out and cut in a mold. He even had frosting for his eyes and mouth, and gumdrops for buttons on his chest. Being extremely brittle, physical attacks were his weakness, and his legs snapped beneath him, leaving him lying on the ground belly-up. He begged for mercy and received it, upon which his legs reassembled and he stood upright again, introducing himself as Gingerbread Man. Description: The star of a fairy tale with the same name, first appearing in St. Nicholas magazine. He eventually fell to a fox.  
The next Persona was a heavily muscular man with a hammer in his hand, continuously hitting molten metal into the vague shape of a spearhead on a flattened stone. He was wearing a single piece of clothing made of reeds that covered from his neck to his knees. With all the metal around him, Skull cast a lightning spell that made him drop his hammer and slump over his rock. "Give me your power," commanded Joker. The blacksmith conceded, revealing himself to be Ungangi. Description: The Zulu god of blacksmiths. Not much artwork of him is present after the British invaded and colonized Africa, so we have little idea what he was thought to looked like.  
The fifth new shadow was a blue boy with only one eye, wearing a kimono and straw hat. He wielded only a meager lantern he swung whenever he attacked. Not much effort went into incapacitating him, only taking a bless attack. He was dazed on the ground, muttering about how harmless he was, and Joker asked for his strength. He got up and introduced himself as Hitotsume-Kozo, and became one with Joker. Description: A harmless yo-kai, known for pulling pranks on villagers during darker hours. Often compared to the Greco-Roman cyclops.  
"Kickin' ass and taking names really helps me chill out," said Skull as they all drove out of their last battle. "I've forgotten all about Kamoshida."  
"Me too, honestly," said Spectre. "I love whacking shadows across the face with my flail. They always look like they were just hit by a truck."  
"Why do you think you got a flail?" asked Mona. "I've obviously got a cutlass because it makes me look more intimidating to make up for my small size."  
"I think because it's a mix of a whip and a hammer. Sure it's loose and lanky, but it also has a punch when it lands. Say, are spears sort of a mix of hammers and whips too?"  
"Well, flails are a mix because they're blunt and lanky," said Skull, "But spears are sharp and stiff. So they're both a mix of the two weapons but hold opposite traits. Strange to think about."  
"Gotta agree," said Mona. "But we got more Persona for Joker, and that's what we came here for, so what say we skedaddle?"  
"Who even says 'skedaddle' unironically?" asked Skull.  
"I do," answered Mona. "Now are we leaving or not?"  
The four of them returned to the real world, everyone home thankful they're all safe. Yusuke was actually just finishing dinner, and the four heroes were more than happy to join the meal.  
"How was it?" asked Akechi.  
"We found more Persona, but nothing too special," said Ryuji. "Anything happen while we were gone?"  
"No," said Makoto. "Nothing."  
"Good. Man, this is good food!"  
"Thanks," said Yusuke. "Sojiro helped me."  
"Where is he anyway?"  
"I think he went home."  
"Man, I'm tired," said Shiho, giving up on finishing her food. "I can't eat another bite."  
"Are you just being picky?" teased Morgana from the floor.  
"No, I promise I'm just tired. And I wanna bone someone. That, too."  
"I'm in the same mood," said Ryuji, getting out of his seat and walking over to Shiho, grabbing her shoulders from behind her. "Mementos makes me wanna fuck."  
"Maybe it's just being crammed together with all of us," said Akira, also not paying much mind to his food. "Can we be excused?"  
"Go ahead," said Ann. "Only so many people can clean up dinner anyway. Too many would make it crowded."  
The three of them went upstairs, barely keeping their eyes open as they ascended each step. "Heh," said Morgana. "Horndogs." Ryuji turned to look over his shoulder and at Morgana.  
"I heard that."  
"Doesn't matter to me."  
They finally got all the way upstairs and undressed, article by article, each falling onto the floor to be picked up another time. Akira, Ryuji and Shiho had their bare bodies on display now, and they looked at one another a little awkwardly before smirking. Akira reached for his junk and slid his hand up and down his shaft, his cock beginning to stiffen. Shiho went to Ryuji and wrapped her arms around him, pressing them together. Akira dropped his now hard penis and hugged them as well, leaving Shiho to be surrounded by Ryuji and Akira. Over her shoulder, the two of them looked in each other's eyes and both had the same idea.  
Akira grabbed his shaft and pointed it at Shiho's ass, then slowly fit it up the uninviting hole. Shiho, however, was much more inviting, making lewd, lustly sounds in response. Ryuji to his own member and slid it into Shiho's pussy, which was wet in response to being surrounded by husbands. A few thrusts and he formed a pattern, Akira eventually doing the same. Two dicks in two different holes, Shiho's mind went on autopilot and she succumbed to the endorphins of being outnumbered like this. She let herself be picked up by Akira, and Ryuji wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. Her legs were soon sticking out, flailing up and down as she was pulverized by Akira and Ryuji. Her eyes rolled back and jaw went slack, wanting nothing more than to be these two's bitch.  
"Ugh, ugh, ugh!" went Shiho. "More, more! I want more!"  
"I'm going fast as I can," said Akira in a shaking, breaking voice. "You're so tight back here, it's so good!"  
"Man, I feel you thrusting!" said Ryuji.  
"Me too! Harder! It's so good!"  
"I love you two!" said Shiho.  
The two boys could only agree, but were too preoccupied to express it with words. So they expressed it instead by shoving themselves harder, faster and deeper into Shiho, all three of them feeling amazing. Gritting their teeth and grunting and groaning loudly, they submitted to their orgasms, Ryuji and Akira each thrusting hard one last time before pumping Shiho full of jizz. Shiho came to the feeling of being filled herself, shaking and writhing violently before finishing and going slack. Too tired to redress, they pried themselves free from one another and slithered to the bed, getting under the covers, covered in one another's filth.  
"I love you two," said Akira before letting himself fall asleep.  
"I do too," said Shiho before hitting the hay herself.  
Ryuji could barely groan out anything before he was asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fans and readers. I have a favor to ask. If you like what I put out and want to see more, first off, why?  
> Second off, at your own leisure, please kudo, comment and/or bookmark. It sounds cheesy but opening my inbox to find people like my hard work gives me motivation for my day.  
> And third off, check out the other stuff I put out. I've got a mix of fics from DDLC to Ghost Wife, so you might find something you like.  
> Thanks for making it to the end of this chapter and have a nice day!


	65. Persona 5 as Vines 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I get more kudos when I post these chapters. I'm not the best smut writer, huh?

Ohya: Hey bro, can I get a sip of that water?  
Iwai: It's not water.  
Ohya: Vodka! I like you style.  
Iwai: It's vinegar.  
Ohya: ...What?  
Iwai: It's vinegar, pussy.

Sojiro, noticing the license plate in front of him: It says ‘Hot Boy'.  
Futaba: Hot boy!  
Akira: Hot boy!  
All three, overlapping one another: Hot boy! Hot boy! Hot boy!

Sumire, at all the swans in the park lake: Look at all those chickens!

Mrs. Oda: OK you know what? You're in time out, get on top of the fridge!  
Shinya clamoring onto the fridge: This house is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE!

Akechi: Hey Futaba, I don't like you.  
Futaba: Sorry, what'd you say?  
Akechi: You heard me.  
Futaba to the camera: And it turns out I have no idea what the fuck you just said to me...

Futaba: Sojiro look, it's the good kush!  
Sojiro: ...This is the dollar store, how good can it be?

The PTs after defeating Yaldabaoth, forgetting it's Christmas until now: The fuck! The fuck! The fuck is in the air? The fuck? There's white shit everywhere.

Akechi: How does it feel to be the worst cop ever huh?  
Sae: Shut up your mother buys ya MEGA blocks instead of Legos.  
Akechi: You fuckin take that back.

Mishima, putting two recorders to his nostrils: I'm JOHN CENA!  
*Plays John Cena theme through his nose*

Shiho, pressing her nose to her face: What if my face was always like this- OH!  
Shiho, now with her nose taped to her face: Hello I am Squidward-  
*Loses it*

Sumire: Hi, I'm Sumire Yoshizawa, and I'm your freestyle dance teacher.  
*Proceeds to dance like a dork*

Ann: Not to be racist or anything, but Asian people T-HAAAAAAA-

Ohya: I drink to forget but I always remember.  
Iwai, through a bullhorn: No running you piece of shit.

Mifume: Hey, wanna see a magic trick?  
Akira: *Gives a thumbs up, then pats his pockets* My wallet's gone.  
Mifume: *Already bolting down the street*

Skull: Shotgun!  
Mona: But you had it on the way here- WOAH!  
Skull: No I found a shotgun! And I want the front seat. *Racks shell*

Ryuji: I love you, Ann.  
Ann: Eh, I like Mishima now.  
Ryuji: But I gave you goldfish!  
Ann: Well, he gave me a cookie.  
Ryuji: Wow a whole cookie-

Most the PTs awakening to their Persona: Today's forecast we can clearly see that somebody got me fucked up! Fucked up!

Akira, balancing Morgana on his head: Motherfucker don't ever film me again I'm gonna kick the shit outta ya!

Ryuji at Kamoshida: There's a creepy old man fishing in the park and the only problem is he tied a candy bar to the end of his line, he's tryna catch a kid.

Haru: *Goofing off with another face filter*  
Ryuji: What could be next? AAAAAAA skin. I nurture my skin. Shh, no telling.

Mishima in the mirror: Stop saying I look like Chicken Little. He's dumb, and he's a coward. And I'm NOT a coward!

Akira, coming down the stairs without a shirt: Hi welcome to LeBlanc!

Ohya: Who's the hottest Uber driver you've ever had.  
Yusuke: Um, I never went to Oovoo Javer.

Ann, in the mall, with everyone else: Happy Chrismas!  
It's Chrisman!  
Merry Crisis!  
Merry Chrysler!

TV: Back to school shopping-  
Makoto: *Switches off TV, and gets into street* Hit me! Hit me with your car!

Yusuke: On all levels except physical, I am a wolf.  
Arf!

Makoto: How do you know what's good for me?  
Sae: That's my OPINION!  
Makoto: ...

Ann's competition: Bitch gon' step on my fuckin' toes with the fuckin cowgirl fuckin boots bitch disguting!

Akira: I'm gonna sing Sherloid by, Sherloid, ooh, Rabekki Jeanete.  
Futaba: *Nods*  
Akira: And don't forget all the trouble we got into-  
Sojiro: Why does somebody not know how to flush a toilet after they've had a SHET?  
Futaba: It wasn't me.  
Sojiro: Well it was fockin' one of yas! DISGUSTANG!

Ryuji: It's summer! I got my hat on backwards and I'm ready to fuckin' party! *Hits head on doorframe*

Shinya: If I had a penny for every time I wasn't cool, I'd have no pennies!  
*Guitar rift as Shinya drops Magic: The Gathering cards*

Ohya: How do you keep your pants up when you're performing, it's incredible!  
Akechi: ...Belt.

Iwai: Hey kid, want some blades?  
Mishima: No. Blades are for skating!  
*Straps on roller skates*  
Mishima: You dingus.  
It's kinda snowy!

Maruki: There's only one thing worse than a rapist; *Rips of paper to reveal 'child rapist'* Boom.  
Any P5 villain: A child.  
Maruki: No.

Mona and Beauty Thief: Aaaaah! Aaaaah! Ah!  
The rest of the PTs: Why are you running? Why are you running?

Akira trying to get more Persona: Hey there demons, it's me, ya boi.

Any male PT: Bro I had a dream we fucked,..  
Any other male PT: Bro it's just a dream.  
Male PT #1: Huh, gay, I wouldn't fuck you.  
Male PT #2: ...You wouldn't?  
Male PT #1: I mean I would.

(Alternatively,)  
Any female PT: Bro I had a dream we fucked,..  
Any other female PT: Bro it's just a dream.  
Female PT #1: Huh, gay, I wouldn't fuck you.  
Female PT #2: ...You wouldn't?  
Female PT #1: I mean I would.

Kaneshiro: When you're at a hotel room and you have to pay for the water, *Knocks over water bottle* Shut the hell your mouth! *At sink* There's free water right here you fucking asshole!

Morgana, because he's a wind user: Honey, you got a big storm coming.  
*Poses awkwardly*

Yusuke: Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal!  
Him and Akira: DINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDING

Futaba: Mothertrucker dude, that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick.  
Sojiro: Watch your profanity.

Haru, in the mirror, doing the whip: Hi-yah! Hi-yah!  
Akira, walking in: Wow Hura your whips are getting pretty good.  
Haru: Thanks Akira!

Ryuji: All these ghosts, all these ghosts, and I still can't find a boo.

Kamoshida: You know what? I'm about to say it.  
Ryuji: Say it. Say it.  
Kamoshida: I don't care that you broke your elbow.

Sae: When will you learn, when will you learn, that your actions have consequences?!

Haru cooking: Peel the avocado, guacamole! Gauc, guacamole! Guacamole! Gauc, guacamole!

Akechi, looking at a flickering letter on a sign: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Target!  
Makoto: *Plays airhorn.mp3 on her phone*

Ann: Give it to me I'm-  
Sojiro, banging pots and pans: I DON'T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF Y'ALL! Y'ALL NEVER GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME!

Shiho: They ask you how you are and you just have to say that you're fine, but you're not really fine, and you just can't get into it because they would never understand-

"Another batch finished!"  
Akira was more careful to save this batch of his friends in vines before closing his computer. "Man, this is really fun!"  
"Maybe you could do more later?" asked Morgana.  
"Probably not, I'm mostly out of ideas. It would take a while for me to come up with more."  
"Maybe later. For now, let's watch them again!"  
"I'll never get tired of these."


	66. Yusuke and Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke once again needs inspiration, and with the art exhibit in town, he decides he must go. Smut warning.

"I need to go!"  
Everyone in the attic was a little confused when Yusuke said that, cocking their eyebrows and turning from what they were doing. Yusuke was flipping through his phone, and realising he had an audience, he showed what was on the screen to his spouses and proclaimed "The art expo is in town!"  
"Good for you," said Ryuji, turning back to his movie with Mishima and Haru. But Makoto was interested in coming with.  
"Can I come with?"  
"Of course!" said Yusuke. "Anyone else want to come?"  
Everyone mumbled generic excuses, save Futaba, who literally mumbled "Generic excuse."  
"Did you just say 'generic excuse'?" asked Yusuke. Futaba gave no further comment.  
"Well, let's go!" said Makoto, pulling Yusuke by his arm down the stairs and out the door. Makoto only stopped when she realized she had no idea where she was headed. So she was soon being pulled by her arm towards the metro.  
A few minutes later the two emerged from the railway and into the sunlight. Yusuke turned his head and pointed towards an elegantly decorated alleyway, pulling Makoto further down it. The two found themselves in the middle of the expo after paying the toll to get inside. Birds, streams, trees and people were painted on canvases and paper shown off everywhere the two could see, like they were in a hanafuda card deck. Yusuke was like a child in a candy store, and he was about to spend like one as he neared a souvenir stand.  
"Two of those, please," said Yusuke pointing at a set of earrings on display. They were green, blue and purple striped stones, obviously painted if one looked close enough and not worth all the money spent on it, but neither cared as both Yusuke and Makoto popped them on (Yes, Yusuke had pierced ears).  
"They look amazing," said Yusuke. "Bedazzling, even."  
"Distracting," said Makoto.  
"Lavish."  
"Remarkable."  
"Star-striking."  
"Is that a word?" asked Makoto, pulling out her phone.  
"Oh, please put your phone down," said Yusuke. "We're here to enjoy ourselves."  
"You just don't want to be disproven," said Makoto, holstering her phone.  
"Maybe. Oh, look over there!"  
The two spent a blissful hour observing the art covering every inch of vertical surfaces, from brick walls to signs. Even the ceiling, if one risked wasting time looking away from the pieces on display, was masterfully designed. Yusuke took his phone out, contradicting himself a little, to take pictures. There weren't any rules that said they couldn't take any, anyway, so why not? But a man got up from his booth to get at the two for photographing his art.  
"What're you two doing?" he asked.  
"Just observing," said Makoto. "Are we in your way?"  
"You're not supposed to take pictures, you know."  
"We asked employees and they said that we could," said Yusuke.  
"But isn't it still a little disrespectful?"  
"...No, I don't think so," said Makoto. "Believe me, we couldn't copy those paintings with a cellphone camera shot."  
"Yes you can!"  
"Alright, this tirade has gone on long enough," said Yusuke. "May you leave us alone already?"  
"Only if you stop taking pictures!"  
"We're not doing that."  
"Stop!"  
"No."  
"Then I'll be confiscating these," said the man swiping both Makoto and Yusuke's phones and dashing off.  
"Hey!" shouted Yusuke chasing the thief. "Give that back! It has all my pictures on it!"  
"Why do you think I'm taking it?" asked the artist. Makoto was stuck where she was awaiting Yusuke's return. In the meantime, she flagged down an employee and reported the theft. After explaining the happening to the worker, she switched her walkie-talkie on and asked what to do.  
"Attention patrons," said a voice on the intercom. "If he comes by you, please stop a Japanese running man, around six feet tall with black hair and wearing a yellow shirt being pursued by a six-foot Japanese man with blue hair. The former has stolen the latter's cellular device."  
"Thanks," said Makoto to the worker as she dismissed herself and returned to her post. Not too long later, Yusuke, sweaty and exhausted, was back by Makoto's side with his phone in his hand and a bruise or two on his face.  
"Well," said Yusuke, pocketing his phone, "I think I've had enough inspiration for one day."  
"Holy hell, you look hurt."  
"What a coincidence, I am. Now let's get home."  
"How about a... detour?"  
And so the both of them were soon in Mishima's apartment, thankful that it was vacant. It'd be inconvenient if they had to share with anyone else. Or maybe it'd be even more fun. Regardless, Yusuke and Makoto were soon naked kissing, sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Yusuke let his hands wander across Makoto's chest, grabbing in the general direction of her breasts. But his hands scraping across Makoto's abdomen was just as arousing, and Makoto turned her face to the sky and groaned out in lust. Which left her neck exposed, and let Yusuke kiss it and make her even more aroused, which is exactly what happened.  
"Fuck, you're smooth," said Makoto, still looking at the ceiling.  
"You're pretty smooth, too," said Yusuke rubbing Makoto up and down her chest. Makoto figured out he was referring to her skin, and laughed a little.  
"You're brilliant, too."  
"Aw, thanks."  
Makoto finally put her head down and returned her mouth to Yusuke's mouth, both of them making wet, lewd sounds as their tongues played and mingled in their mouths. Yusuke only pried himself away for oxygen, Makoto also sucking in more air before the former shoved himself back into her mouth one more time. The two were extremely hot and bothered when they split for the second time.  
"You're so good in my mouth," said Yusuke. "Not just your tongue."  
"Sixty-nine?"  
"Sixty-nine."  
Makoto and Yusuke shuffled around on the cushions, soon aligning their opposite's genitals to their face. Makoto leaned in and licked Yusuke, making him moan, his tongue out of his mouth as he was about to do the same. He then leaned in closer to Makoto and did the same, earning a similar reaction, a lustly groan as she shivered and crumbled.  
"Mmmm!" said Yusuke, his tongue still mercilessly violating his wife. "Faster!"  
"You too!" said Makoto. "I'm so close!"  
Both wrapped their arms around the opposite's bodies as they shivered and shook, trying to get their orgasm out of their system. It soon fell out of their bodies, then directly into the other's. Makoto savored and gulped down the salty sperm while Yusuke drank down the bitter liquid Makoto had been saving up all day. They separated so they could talk and breathe freely.  
Soon the door rattled and Akira, Ann and Mishima all walked in, soon noticing the two on the couch. "Uh, we can come back later," said Ann.  
"Nonono, it's fine," said Yusuke. "Just stay in the bedroom."  
The three entrants looked at one another and shrugged, then closed and locked the door and went to the bedroom.  
"We're animals," said Makoto. "Nothing any better than animals."


	67. Haru and Mishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Mishima have to sell some treasure and weapons, where else can they do that then Untouchables? Smut warning.

"Holy Hell."  
Haru was looking in Akira's bag and found oddity on oddity. Old weapons, treasure, lockpicks, all sorts of stuff he didn't need but was still hanging onto.  
"How does this all fit in there?" she asked aloud, Akira sweating before her.  
"Don't ask me," said Ann. "I saw him fit an entire chocolate fountain in there."  
"The one he puts in his room sometimes?! In this?!"  
"It's magic. That's the only explanation."  
"Well whether or not this bag is magic," said Haru, putting a pearl necklace back into the bag, "We can't just let him hang onto all this stuff. It must be a number on his back!"  
"It is," said Akira. "Thank you for bringing that up."  
"What do you do with all this stuff?" asked Haru. "Surely you've got something to do with all this treasure. Do you use the black market online?"  
"No, no, no. You know that guy Iwai?"  
"Mhm."  
"I sell everything I don't need to him. He even bought a fast-food trinket from me once. He can sell anything back again."  
"What kind of conversation did you have with him when you tried to do that?"  
"I just dropped it on the counter with everything else and he just... bought it from me."  
"Really? Well, whether or not he can buy anything we can't let you hang onto all this for so long. Let's get all this sold."  
"Can't, I've got cafe duty."  
"What? Well I'll sell it for you, then."  
"You sure you can carry all that?"  
"Well, you can, why can't I?"  
And Haru put the backpack on, only for her to hit the floor. All the gold, silver and other luxuries were comparatively light as a feather for Akira, but they must've weighed two hundred pounds to anyone else.  
"Like I said, magic," said Ann from the booth.  
"Really Haru, you don't have to. I usually get all this sold once every two weeks-"  
"Two weeks? You'll be carrying all this and more for two more weeks?"  
"It's fine, Haru. It's nothing I can't manage."  
"And bookbags were heavy enough with our giant textbooks in there," said Mishima as he went down the stairs. "Fake grenade launchers in there as well... I couldn't imagine it."  
"Like I said, I can just do it on schedule. It's only five more days, Haru. Seriously."  
"No!" said Haru. "We've gotta get this off our hands right now!"  
"You're too kind for your own good," said Akira. "...Alright, knock yourself out."  
"And I'll help," said Mishima. "You could never do this by yourself."  
The two of them went upstairs and found a crate they could hide the bag in, and a trolley to carry it on. After noisily moving both of them down, the two put the open crate onto the trolley and hoisted the bag into the crate, barely hiding it inside. Haru fastened the lid back on and Mishima grabbed the handles, pushing the thing out the door with Haru holding it open for him.  
Luckily they had assistance moving the luggage down the metro stairs and loading it into the metro, then Mishima huffed and puffed as he made it up the stairs to the bright overworld outside the metro, down an alleyway and into the store. Iwai looked up from his chair and felt like he's seen these two before.  
"Do I know you?" asked Iwai. Mishima was a little too fearful to respond, but Haru took the words out of his mouth. "We're Akira's spouses, remember?"  
"Oh, right. Haru and Mishima. Right, right. What brings you two here?"  
Haru explained herself, and when she was done, Iwai leaned back into his chair and laughed loudly. "You're too kind for your own good, Haru. He's just fine hanging onto it."  
"I couldn't imagine doing it myself," said Haru. "So I insisting on bringing everything here, with help from Mishima."  
"You're welcome," said Mishima.  
"Yes, thank you darling. Now, let's get all this stuff sold."  
Mishima slid off the lid and unzipped the heavy backpack inside, and began to take out a multitude of stuff. He passed a lockpick over the counter and Iwai picked it up, examining it in his hands.  
"Ah, his signature craftsmanship. I've used some of these myself, you know."  
"Please tell me you aren't breaking and entering," said Mishima.  
"Oh, no, I'm not. I just close doors sometimes while they're still locked, is all."  
"Oh, makes sense. Yeah, that's happened to me, too."  
The two kept passing junk, weapons and treasures onto the counter. Iwai took special interest in a desert eagle Mishima tossed onto the counter.  
"Ah, a mark XVII. These have been a collector's item for many."  
"What?" asked Haru.  
"A chrome finish, to? This could fetch me a hundred thousand yen easily."  
"Military history nonsense," said Mishima. "People like him could gush over guns for hours. Be thankful none of us use garands."  
Haru was confused as to what both of them were talking about, but decided to just stop asking questions as she kept pulling out model after model. The next that made Iwai talk was an LMG.  
"An SAR-21," said Iwai. "All the way from Singapore. The farther, the better, y'know."  
"Oh boy, more gun nerdery," said Mishima.  
"Says the anime boy," said Iwai while smirking and putting the gun model under his desk.  
Now it was onto the treasure. Haru dropped a gold coin onto Iwai's desk, and Iwai picked it up to inspect it.  
"Hmm... 400 yen, I guess."  
"What?!" said Haru, dropping what she was doing. "That's two thousand yen easily!"  
"How would you know?"  
"Her dad was rich," said Mishima. "I guess she got it from him."  
"Was rich?"  
"Now he's..."  
"He's what?"  
Mishima stuck his thumb out and dragged it across his neck.  
"Oh. My bad... tell ya what. Fifteen hundred for this one."  
Haru's face lit up. It was far from what it was really worth, but it was much better than four hundred. In the end, there was little left in the bag but medicine, soba, and one extremely reliable lockpick. It all totalled to well more than what Haru and Mishima could fit in their wallets.  
"How do you have all that money?" asked Haru.  
"I sell stuff back easily."  
"Just drop it in our bank account," said Mishima, passing a credit card.  
"Understood," said Iwai, sliding it through a slot in his register.  
The two left the shop with a still heavy backpack hidden inside a crate on their trolley and a kind send-off from Iwai. The two made it back to LeBlanc without any suspicion from civilians or law enforcement. The two were inside LeBlanc, passing the now much lighter but still pretty heavy bag back to Akira.  
"You really didn't have to do that," said Akira.  
"That's what they all say," said Haru, collapsing into a booth. "I'm gonna clock out into the Den."  
"Can I come with?" asked Mishima, walking over to the same booth and laying down into the opposite seat.  
"Be my guest."  
Noir and Dynamo were soon together in the Den, looking around at the giant models that reached from the ground to the sky they've seen a thousand times before. Noir was much more interested in getting into the new room, with Dynamo in tow, and the two were soon on top of one another on the couch.  
"Dynamo?"  
"Hm?" asked the hero in question.  
"Are you getting a hard-on?"  
"...No."  
"Oh come on, I can feel it on me."  
"Well, you don't have to fuck me now. You're exhausted and overworked, you've just helped out Joker and now you want to help me out? Just take a break."  
"Mmm, I'm not just helping you, you know. I wanna fuck to, you just can't feel it through my clothes."  
Dynamo folded and began to wrestle off his clothes, throwing them on the floor. Noir did the same, and looked rather familiar to her real-world counterpart. It was strange to think that clothes were all that separated the two sides of all the Phantom Thieves, with the exception of Mona of course. Regardless, Dynamo was now on the couch with Noir on top of him, giving him something he rarely ventured to get; a thighjob.  
Thrusting up and down, Dynamo felt his world being rocked as the softness and smoothness of Noir's thighs rubbed his penis as he moved up and down. It was paradisiac, to describe it lightly. Noir felt him brush against her clit a few times and gave corresponding gasps and grunts, which were all the more arousing for Dynamo. Realizing he was leaving his wife out to dry, he reached for her vagina with his right hand and really got himself inside her. Fingers reaching her womb with his thumb rubbing her clit hard as it could, with his own hips still thrusting up and down. Noir was out of it entirely now, as much as Dynamo was.  
"I love these soft thighs," groaned Dynamo. "I'm melting into them."  
"You're so good with your hands!" said Noir. "I'm cumming!"  
"Me too!"  
The two made a cacophony of sweet, sonorous moans and squeaks as their bodies convulsed and pulsed hard as they possibly could. Dynamo's cum came out in a fountain of shining white, and Noir coated both their thighs in warm pussy juices. The two fell from their high and rested on the couch.  
"I love helping out," said Noir.


	68. Persona 5 as Vines 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I continue to make these chapters the vines may become more obscure, but don't let that ruin it for you!

Morgana: You know what? I love myself. Even though I look like a burnt chicken nugget, I still love myself.

Kaneshiro: Look at the buns on that girl.  
Makoto: (On the floor, face down, covered in bread)  
Akira, busting in: Comedy police, the joke's too funny!  
Kaneshiro, cocking gun: I'm not going back to jail!  


Todd Garrison: Why won't you date me?  
Mr. Carpenter's daughter: I go to church now, and I'm in love with Jesus.  
Todd Garrison: Jesus...  
Todd the next minute, attacking his hispanic neighbor with a shovel: Iesus!

Akira: What are those!  
Sojiro: They are my crocs.

Ann, in a new dress at night: Red dress on tonight, dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight.

911 operator: 911 is it an emergency?  
Shiho: No!  
911 operator: Then what is it?  
Shiho: Eheh, it's Digiorno!

Mr. Sakamoto: How do you discipline your pet rock?.. You hit rock bottom. *Wheeze*

Akira: Sleep? I dunno about sleep! It's summertime!  
Morgana: You gotta go to bed!  
Akira: Oh he caught me.

Yusuke, shining a flashlight into the sea at night: I've lost me lobster! Can someone help me find me lobster? Oh shi-

Futaba: Did you do the dishes?  
Akira: I thought you wanted to do them.  
Futaba: Mhmhmhm, you were wrong!

Yusuke, looking at Ann during a New Year's Eve celebration: She only had one New Year's resolution: world domination.  
Ann, flipping her head: Mmm.

Shadow Kamoshida: Let me see what you have!  
Joker: A knife!  
Shadow Kamoshida: NO!

Ann singing: Oh, oh, oh,  
Sojiro, on the floor: I've fallen!  
Ann singing: So I'm taking my time on my-  
Sojiro, descending the LeBlanc stairs in an automatic seat: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide.

Sugimura, looking at Morgana: Well hello, Mr. Kitty.  
Morgana: *Begins running*  
Sugimura: Can I pet ze kitty? Hey where is you going? Kitty, come back here Mr. Kitty! Kitty where you going?!

Sumire, dropping from the ceiling and dancing: I heard that you were talking shit and you didn't think that I would hear it!

Takemi: Haha, bitch, why you mad? Because my pussy pops severely and yours don't?

Mishima, not ready for another day at school: It is Wednesday my dudes... aaaaaaaAAAAAAH!

Kawakami: You stupid.  
Ryuji: No I'm not.  
Kawakami: What's nine plus ten?  
Ryuji: Twenty-one.  
Kawakami: You stupid.

Ann, ignoring a sign and grabbing Shiho's cookies: Oooh!  
*Ann's phone rings and she answers*  
Ann: Hello?  
Shiho: Put that cookie down! Now!

Mifune, getting onto a pickup with nunchucks: Hol' up! You mess with my truck? You mess with my truck, dipstick?

Mishima: I don't know why girls don't like food! Food is loyal! Food is good! Food won't sleep with your best friend while you're away at band camp!

Akechi: Hail Satan!  
All the robotic snowmen for sale on a shelf: Hail Satan!

Joker driving: Holy f-  
Mona: Farting monkey!  
Joker: Son of a-  
Mona: Bubble booger!  
Joker: *Honks horn* Get out of the way a-  
Mona: Brain chain breath!  
Joker: ...Yeah.

All the girl PTs dancing on desks: And I say that it's my par-tay! Ay!  
Makoto: *Shoves Ann off her desk*  
Akira, recording: Ooooooh!

Yusuke: Annie are ya OK, are ya OK Annie?  
Futaba: *Bashes pots and pans in tune with the song*  
Yusuke: Annie are ya OK, are ya jealous that'cha OK?

Ann, unwrapping a Christmas gift: It's a avocado!.. Thanks.

Ann in a candy store: Ahahaha! Oh my god Mishima guess what?  
Mishima: What?  
Ann, holding a pack of Lifesavers: Lafee saviers.  
*Both lose it*

Ryuji: I ain't ever seen two pretty best friends... it's always one of them gotta be ugly.

Ms. Sakamoto in the car with Ryuji, looking at a piece of abstract art: Oh my gawd, girl they got a ramen noodle exhibit you know that's your favorite. Be careful chirren that's a lotta sodium.

Haru: Joke's on you... the Jonas Brothers can't break up, they're brothers.

Mr. Ushimura, after trying for a few seconds to fit a cookie too big into a glass of milk and failing: Thanks Yoshida.

Sojiro: *Noisily walks across the floor*  
Akira/Futaba: Daddy?  
Sojiro, wearing a Darth Vader mask: Uh, yeah.  
*Star Wars theme plays*

Morgana: Hurry up, we're gonna be late for school!  
Akira: Bruh, chill, I dunno why you in a big time rush.  
*Big Time Rush song plays*

Mishima: I was thinking of doing some magic!  
Ryuji: You? Magic? Mishima, it says talent show.

Ryuji: *Flipping his legs around while walking in the street*  
Akira: Stop! Ryuji, stop! You're gonna get in trouble!  
Haru: Ryuji!  
*Cut to Ryuji in front of on-duty police squad*

Akira, ending the team meeting: Any questions?  
Yusuke: Um, yes, are you gonna finish that croissant?  
Akira, tossing him the rest of it: Knock yourself out.

Haru, watching a Rihanna music video: ListeeeeEEEEEEeeeeeen, YOU SHOULD OOOOOOOOOOH-

Futaba, holding a pan: Just me and my omelette.  
*Flips the omelette, gets excited and shakes the pan around*

Hifumi: I think- I think I know more about American Girl dolls than you do, genius.

Yoshida, onstage: Wha? Wha? Wha? Wha?! Wha?!

Shido, into a microphone: No off-topic questions. Because I don't want to. No, the- no. Permission denied. That's an off-topic question, next? You have been stopped.

Akechi: Bop it! S-tch! Twist it! Nyert. Pull it! Whoop.  
Akira: *Losing it*

Skull: Excuse me sir, has there ever been a robbery at this establishment?  
Shadow, with Joker tip-toeing behind him with a bag full of loot: Uh, not that I know of.

Haru: Downe-eeeee! *Places a flower on Morgana's head*  
Morgana: The prophecy is true.

Queen: *Fires a shot upwards*  
Skull, who was asleep but is now pissed: This is why Sae doesn't fucking love you!

Ryuji: It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life! It's a bananana next to a bananana!

Sae: Jello, m'lay hello. *Inhales jello cube and chokes on it*

Sojiro: That's what he is, a bum!  
*Awkwardly poses*

Akechi, sliding down a railing banister: You're all going to Hell, goodbye!  
Shiho, recording: *Wheeze*

Ann: Ay what y'all get for number 12?  
Akira: I got 18.  
Mishima: I got 9.5.  
Ryuji: I got Abraham Lincoln... for some reason.

Makoto: Calling people daddy is gross.  
Mishima: Stop kinkshaming me.  
Makoto: Kinkshaming is my kink.  
Mishima: ...AAAH-

Akira: Dude, check out this Spongebob umbrella I just got.  
Ryuji: Dude, that's bad luck.  
Akira, opening it inside: Chill out bro-  
Arsene: WHO SUMMONED ME?!  
Akira: AAAAH-

Ann: Hey mom. Say 'Who want lasagna?'  
Mrs. Takamaki: Who want las- *Bashes into kitchen island*

TV: Yer a wizard, Harry.  
Haru, messing with another camera filter: I'm a what?  
TV: A wizard.

Sugimura: Oh sorry I fell asleep while I was waiting for you to make me a sandwich!..  
Haru: Go back to sleep and starve.

"Man, this was pretty fun."  
"Another batch done, huh?" asked Morgana. "You could make a long video if you put all three together."  
"Nah, I don't have any editing skills," said Akira, saving his work and shutting his computer off.  
"Dinner time!" shouted Ann from downstairs. "We've got soba tonight!"  
"Coming!"


	69. Futaba and Shiho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a whole lot of pill bottles in the Sakura bathroom cabinet, and unfortunately for Takemi, they're all running low. Smut warning.

Lemme get this out of the way; every single Phantom Thief had clinical depression. How could they not? The majority of them had dark pasts, and even those who didn't still went to an uptight high school. It was a little grim that was the case, but it meant everyone in the polycule was like-minded, as the very least. Which made it much easier to get along. Either way, Futaba tossed everyone their prescriptions this morning, and they sounded awfully empty when they landed in the corresponding hands.  
"When's the next pickup day?" asked Akechi. "There's barely anything left."  
"Same here," said Shiho, placing two orange pills in her mouth. "It sounded like everyone barely has anything left."  
"I think we're picking everything up today," said Futaba. "Lucky the clinic is almost in arm's reach."  
"I'll come with," said Shiho. "Wanna check in with Takemi, is all."  
"You know," said Haru, screwing the cap back on her bottle, "Antidepressants are just snacks for our brains."  
"What does that mean?" asked Morgana.  
"Our brains get two or three happy things a day to make serotonin with, but it's not enough, so we take these to keep ourselves satisfied."  
"That barely makes sense," said Ryuji. "They're a whole-ass meal of serotonin for me."  
"Hey, be thankful we're not in America," said Yusuke. "They pay for their medicine there."  
"What? What happens to everyone who can't afford it?"  
"They just don't get it. That's why their life expectancy is lower than every other first-world country."  
"Man, that sounds like it sucks," said Morgana. "What if someone gets merced in an alleyway, but when the wake up in a hospital they can't pay the medical bill?"  
"They're released and are kept in crippling debt. Which likely leads to substance abuse, granting more hospital bills and criminal charges. It's not pretty..."  
"Well," said Akira, "We're getting off track. When will she be ready for pickup?"  
"She'll text me," said Futaba, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "She's pretty timely over it."  
Not much time later Futaba's phone buzzed and she announced she was headed to the clinic, Shiho coming with her. Out the door, into the street and into the familiar blue-white of Takemi's clinic.  
"Hello you two," said Takemi. "Back for more?"  
"Don't say it like that," said Shiho, holding her head in her hands. "You sound like a drug dealer."  
"Am I not?"  
"When you say it like that, you are. But still don't say that."  
"Anyway," said Takemi, walking over to the cabinet and sorting through all the bottles. "What's up?"  
"Ah, nothing much," said Futaba. "Just, y'know, being Phantom Thieves."  
"Well, besides that."  
"I took your advice," said Shiho. "Sumire really liked those flowers."  
"Next time, get her some chocolate. Dark works best, but milk works in a pinch."  
"What if she doesn't like dark chocolate?"  
"Like I said, milk chocolate works in a pinch."  
"How do you know that?" asked Futaba. "And what are you two talking about?"  
"Menopause," said Takemi. "It sucks, I know."  
"Oh yeah, that. So that was why those flowers were there two weeks ago. I didn't think Sumire was much of a flower girl."  
"Even if she wasn't, they're the textbook gift for a person who's mad at you."  
"Fair, fair. Speaking of, how's Kawakami?"  
"Oh, she's got a raise. More money, baby!"  
"We'd give you money if you need it," said Shiho.  
"Oh, I couldn't take money from a child."  
"Hey! I'm nineteen!"  
"You're a child by comparison."  
"Are you calling me short?"  
"No... yeah."  
Takemi was finally done picking all the bottles out of the cabinet, and read off the names to double-check everyone was going to get their pills. She didn't miss anyone, and Futaba realized too late she didn't bring anything to carry them all in.  
"...Shoot. I don't have a bag or anything for these, and I don't have room for them in my pockets."  
"Here," said Takemi, passing her a biodegradable bag. "I've got a lot of these."  
"Thanks."  
"We're saving the turtles today!" joked Shiho.  
"Save," said Takemi, tapping her fingers on the table twice. "The motherfucking," tapping them twice again, "Turtles."  
The three of them laughed aloud at the dead meme. It was stupid, it was inane, but if it wasn't entertaining it wasn't anything. Out the door and into the street, and back into LeBlanc, the two of them set the bag on the counter. But the two of them went back upstairs to find everyone wasn't keeping their hands to themselves.  
Ryuji had wrapped his hands around Sumire's stomach and buried his face into her neck's crook, Akira and Akechi were slumped onto one another, Akira currently planting kisses on his face. Mishima and Makoto were letting Ann lay on their laps, Makoto having her head in her knees. Shiho and Futaba felt welcome to get onto the floor and hug tightly. It felt pretty nice keeping it mellow, and the group all decided to keep it like that for a while more. Of course there was more integration as time passed, Ann getting up and embracing Akira and Akechi, Haru finally tackled Yusuke in a big hug onto a matress, it all happened slowly. No one wanted it to stop.  
"This is nice," whispered Futaba into Shiho's ear. But she was a bit too seductive, it seemed, because Shiho shuddered a little and bit her lip.  
"Whoops."  
"No, no, I liked it," said Shiho, squeezing tighter into her wife.  
"You're getting warmer."  
"I want you."  
"Man, you're pretty up-front today."  
"Gimme gimme."  
Soon Futaba was pinned to the floor by Shiho, her entire body towering over the ginger. She swooped down to lay a kiss onto her lips, light and chaste. Futaba groaned when they parted.  
Soon the two of them turned their heads towards their husbands and wives to find they were already undressing and kissing, quickly activated by the slightest of move that snapped the silence in the room. Akechi was atop Akira biting onto his neck, Sumire and Ryuji fused with Ann, Mishima and Makoto, Yusuke was strewn across Haru's lap and taking off her shirt and bra. Futaba and Shiho turned back to one another, chuckled a little and went back to screwing each other, Shiho still having her hands wrapped around Futaba's wrists.  
Shiho wasn't slow in getting all her clothes off along with Futaba, and they let their lips meet once more before Shiho ground her vulva into Futaba's upper waist, running her fluids across the path she slid across. It was pretty warm and rapidly cooled in the atmosphere of the attic, which was enjoyable to put it lightly. Shiho did it again, following the same path and wetting it again. Futaba let it cool quickly like the last trail, a little slower than last time. Shiho did it again, again and again, soon making a pattern of rubbing herself against Futaba. Futaba moved her hands a little in an attempt to break free and rub her own vagina, but Shiho was supercharged with lust, and wasn't letting go if it meant it'd kill her. High-pitched squeaks came out of Shiho as she relentlessly kept going, Futaba drooling at this point. She was being teased, restricted perhaps, and hated it but loved it at the same time.  
Shiho finally let go to let Futaba reach her vagina and masturbate, which she did furiously the second she reached her opening. All the pent-up lust came out as fast as Futaba could pump it out of her system, finally breaking lose and cumming. A little femcum dripped onto the floor beneath her, and Shiho wasn't too far behind, grinding one last time before rolling her eyes into her skull and cumming.  
It wasn't much longer before everyone in the room was finished, covered in one another's filth and Yusuke's lips coated in breast milk he greedily licked up. Everyone stayed where they were, too tired to get up and still reveling a little in the leftover ecstasy they had in them. Mishima was first to fall asleep, snoring a little before silencing by himself. Akira lazily checked his phone to find it was almost 2200, so he put it down and began to sleep. The light breathing of the two lulled everyone else to sleep, ready to do it all again tomorrow.


	70. Yusuke and Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru doesn't even get appropriate screen time in fanfic. Whoops.

No luck.  
Yusuke was attempting an abstract painting for the first time in a while. It was a simple enough request; most abstract works were just paint tossed on a canvas explained with something something chaos. All he had to do was the same thing, right? It was actually much more difficult than before; he tossed a few dots and streaks of color onto a canvas and called it a day, but he realized that he couldn't come up with an explanation for it. The colors and the shapes that were put on the canvas couldn't be explained by anyone with half an art degree with anything sensical. Most of these paintings portrayed an artist's emotions more foggily, but this one portrayed Yusuke's primary emotion clearly; laziness.  
"What happened?" he asked himself. All the other times he was commissioned an abstract work, it was much easier than this. No matter; he just tossed the canvas to the side and tried once more.  
"What's going on up here?" asked Haru as she walked up the stairs to the LeBlanc attic. She knew the gist of what was happening of course; a painter surrounded by painting supplies suggests to one they're currently painting.  
"I'm trying to make an abstract painting," said Yusuke, beginning on a new canvas. A dot here, a swirl there, it all looked very generic for what he was doing.  
"Abstract, huh?" asked Haru. "What are you trying to portray?"  
"Absolute bullshit."  
"Huh?"  
"This will be the fifth time this month," said Yusuke, trying out a shade of yellow, "I'll be faking knowing what on Earth I'm making."  
"Well that doesn't sound fun," said Haru, taking a seat next to him.  
"It's pretty funny watching people try to figure out the meaning of a painting without any. They look like conspiracy theorists."  
"That sounds a bit like you're cheating," said Haru.  
"Trust me, everyone who didn't paint primarily abstract for a living I knew in high school painted first, interpreted later. It worked better than putting in any effort."  
"OK, well, I'll watch you do that."  
As so she did, for around twenty minutes. But he wasn't getting anywhere, and had wasted around four canvases today at this point. "I don't understand," said Yusuke to himself. "This never happened before."  
"Maybe putting a little effort in will help?" asked Haru.  
"Can't hurt at this point."  
And so Yusuke was now actually trying to get a good painting out. He looked into himself, asking what he was feeling around now, and wondered what he could paint with it. What he felt around now was carelessness, which he decided to color chartreuse. The stronger the emotion was, the more canvas it took up of course, so he busted out his big brush and slathered it all across the canvas.  
"What does that represent?" asked Haru.  
"Carelessness," honestly responded Yusuke.  
"Really? Wouldn't that insult the patron a little?"  
"Eh, whatever."  
Yusuke had finally put enough chartreuse on the canvas to represent his level of carelessness, which almost conquered the entire canvas. Yusuke and Haru chuckled a little bit over it, and Haru jokingly said "It looks like the thing's made of grass. How little do you care?"  
"Very little," said Yusuke, looking into his collection of paints to find more colors to use. After all, a painting with only one color could only be purchased by dimwits, and they made up a rather small portion of the population. So he used peach to portray frustration because of how much he wanted to get this over with.  
"What does that represent?" asked Haru as she watched Yusuke use the new color.  
"Frustration."  
"Frustration? What are you frustrated over?"  
"I couldn't find any emotion I was feeling besides carelessness, so I became frustrated trying to find any. I found that frustration, and now it's going on the canvas."  
"We're using a lot of bright colors, are we?"  
"So I am."  
Yusuke used a lot of peach at the start because of how frustrated he was trying to get this over, but as he felt gradually better, it began to dwindle out. Soon Yusuke felt much better, and stopped using peach.  
"Alright, one more color," said Yusuke. "One more and this will all be over."  
"You're beautiful Yusuke," said Haru for no apparent reason.  
Yusuke looked up from his collection of paints at her a little confused, but soon felt pretty happy to receive a compliment. So he picked out a dark lilac to reflect that, put on four or five streaks and looked at his work. It was mediocre. Yusuke patted himself on the back for a job well done, and packed his paints and brushes up before leaning to give Haru a hug.  
"Thanks for that compliment," said Yusuke.  
"You needed to feel an emotion to represent on the canvas," said Haru, "So I gave you one."  
"You're pretty smart."  
"Yo guys!" said Morgana coming up the stairs. "We're going out for dinner, you wanna come?"  
"Nah, I'll make myself something," said Yusuke.  
"Same here," said Haru.  
"Suit yourselves."  
And Morgana bumbled back down the stairs.  
"So what do we have to eat?" asked Haru.  
"Each other of course," said Yusuke. "... Sorry, I was trying to set the mood but that was really corny."  
"Oh, it's fine," said Haru, getting closer to Yusuke.  
The two of them moved onto a mattress and began their little activity, Yusuke tenderly reaching down Haru's shirt. She felt the cold, overworked hand caressing her chest and knew everything was going to be alright. She felt safe being treated like this, all the reflexive tenses in her body shutting down. Her eyebrows relaxed, her shoulders slumped, she unclenched her jaw, her breathing slowed, her entire body began to go into relaxation mode as Yusuke dragged his hand over her breasts. It was like ASMR was a person as she nearly fell asleep in all the relaxation Yusuke was giving her. She was completely slack now.  
Yusuke slid off her shirt without any help from her, eventually getting it over her poodle cut and tossing it into a nondescript corner of the attic. Now her entire chest was on display; she wasn't wearing a bra the entire day, surprisingly. But she hadn't any plans anyway. It was likely she only agreed to stay home so she wouldn't have to explain she spent all day underdressed so. Whatever the case was, Yusuke moved down to take off her pants. It got the same treatment her shirt got, being slipped off soundlessly and tossed to the corner of the room with her shirt. She was wearing panties, but they soon joined the pants and shirt in the corner of the room.  
Yusuke himself felt little need to undress completely, instead merely undoing his pants and sliding his boxers down a little distance. His half-hard cock was now on display for Haru, who had her own family jewels before Yusuke. Yusuke bent down for one more kiss on Haru's lips and rightened himself, showing his now completely hard cock. Haru risked biting her lip to ruin all the relaxing she had just done, but she was still completely relaxed when she finished her display of lust. Yusuke copied her, biting onto his own lip, leaving spit on it he was too occupied to wipe off. He grabbed his shaft and began to fit it in Haru. The head was tickled on its underside by warm, goopy fluid, soon finding itself buried in Haru's uterus once Yusuke thrusted harder. Haru and Yusuke made simultaneous sounds of lust, Yusuke beginning to roll his eyes into his head as he switched onto autopilot. Stab after stab ensued, Haru relaxing more and more with each rush of dopamine triggered by her husband's movements.  
For five minutes the two made unfaltering love, in its consistent pattern, bringing more animal sounds to both their mouths. Not much more effort was outputted before Yusuke bent down to crush Haru with his body weight and blanket her entirely, making the both of them go over the edge. One, two, three more thrusts and the two of them came. Yusuke felt his rod spasm and quiver, Haru also feeling it due to how deep he was inside her. Four ropes of cum were fired into Haru, her mind swimming in ecstasy, her slack jaw letting out drool and lustly moans in high quantity. Yusuke felt all his muscles release and relax, soon having him limp on top of Haru, and barely bothering to slide his dick out of her vagina. Out with it came a loud, wet sound and a dribbling stream of his cum.  
An hour later the crime scene was discovered by Akechi, who nearly fell right back down the stairs he just ascended. "Agh!" he went, soon after covering his eyes.  
"Oh, sorry," said Haru, who was finally waking up.  
"No no, it's fine. It's totally fine."  
And so Haru and Yusuke were now cleaned up, joining everyone else downstairs. All memories of tonight were suppressed for now as the twelve made great merriment together.  
"So what did you two end up eating?" asked Morgana.


	71. Persona 5 as Vines 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't fucking stop.

Saiten Teisei: Stop waving your banana in my face, I don't even want it.  
*Snags banana from Skull's hand*  
Saiten Teisei: Whoop! Just kidding, I got it! Bloop, haha.  
*Eats like a maniac*

Akira: It's time to play Who Stole the Drugs?  
Yusuke: Was it me?  
Haru: Me?  
Shiho: Him.  
Akechi, covered in cocaine: Fucking pink fairies everywhere.

Sumire playing piano: First lemme hop out the *Dun-dun* Porsche, I don’t wanna hit that-  
Maruki: Shut the *DUN* up.

Makoto: I like your accent, where you from?  
School librarian: I'm Liberian.  
Makoto: Oh, sorry. *Now whispering* I like your accent, where you from?

Pompous customer: You won't like me before my coffee.  
Akira: So weird because I fucking hate you, every- all the time. Everyday.

Sojiro: What'chu doin?  
Futaba: Playing games.  
Sojiro: BY YOURSELF?!  
Futaba: Yes.  
Sojiro: So you playing wi'cho self?!  
Futaba: I don't have friends.

Maruki, watching a potato tied to the ceiling fan: A potato flew around my room before you came-  
*Entire room screaming as it picks up speed*

Yoshida, passing out balloons: I have no soul, have a nice day!  
Iwai, taking one: I don't have one either.

Jose: Why don’t we just relax and turn on the radio? WOULD YOU LIKE AM OR FM?!

Kawakami: You get to work in groups!  
Akira, Mishima, Ryuji and Ann: Yay!  
Kawakami: Of three.  
*Dead silence*  
Akira: Ryuji.  
Mishima: Ryuji.  
Ann: He's out.  
Kawakami: The tribe has spoken-  
Ryuji, putting out tiki torch: I get it.

Ryuji: Airhorn prank.  
*Blows airhorn*  
Yoshida: ...Did someone say something?

Haru, falling in Big Bang Burger: Oh! I've Mcfallen! I'm sorry, I've Mcfallen.

Yusuke, holding assorted nuts container: I'm nuts about these nuts. But I'm also nuts over my close good friends.  
*Akechi, Haru, Ryuji, Sumire and Morgana appear from behind the couch*  
Yusuke: My close good friends.

Shadow Okumura: You ever walk into a room and forget why you went in there- GUH!  
Crow: *Assassinated him*  
Shadow Okumura: Oh that's right I was being chased by a serial killer!

Ryuji: Last one there's a rotten egg!  
Haru: First one there's gonna lose their soul. *Begins speaking Latin*  
Ryuji: Wait, naw, what the hell?

Okumura: I mean it's pretty cool and all, but I don't see the thing working... underwater.  
Phil Swift, on TV: Plus, it even works underwater!  
Okumura: I'lL TaKe YoUr EnTiRe StOcK!

Akechi: What is going on with fangirls? They used to be like-  
Haru: Oh, I'm such a big fan, hm-hm!  
Akechi: Now they're like-  
Futaba: Fuck me daddy till my face falls off!

Street performer: *Juggling pins in the park*  
Ryuji, stoned out of his mind: Dude, why's that guy so good at bowling?

Sojiro: There's a mushroom on your shirt.  
Sumire, looking on her shirt and finding it: Aw, I'm a failure!

Takemi: You won't feel a thing.  
Shinya: OK.  
Takemi: There's a good chap. *Starts power drill*  
Shinya: ...

Pompous customer: Send my compliments to the chef.  
Akira: Alright. HEY SOJIRO!  
Sojiro: ?  
Akira: You have beautiful eyes.

Mishima, showing his photoshopped masterpiece: Liam Neeson? Liam Neeson's knees, son. Liam Neeson's knee's on his son on e's on a Nissan!

Sojiro: Roses are red, violets are blue... why did you leave me Karen, what did I do...

TV: Go back to school with-  
Kobayakawa: *Turns off TV and gets into the road* Hit me! Hit me with your car!

Sumire, on the couch covered in snacks: Ugh, I'm so full!  
Spongebob narrator: Twelve seconds later.  
Sumire: *Keeps eating snacks*

TV: Everyone has their own special ingredient that helps them save the day. What's yours?  
Shiho: CHICKEN STRIPS!

Shinya: *Playing FNAF 4, and gets to where the crying kid gets bitten*  
Shinya: ...Was that the Bite of '87?

Futaba, from behind her room door: Oh my God stop killing me!  
Sojiro: *Opens door*  
Futaba: Get the fuck out of my room I'm playing Minecraft! Fuck!

Nakaoka: Dude, imagine being fucking gay.  
Ryuji: *Thinks about it, and seems excited*  
Nakaoka: DUDE!

Shinya: *Beatboxing*  
Kawakami: Dude, he's a hell of a beatboxer.  
Takemi: That's Tourette's.

Ryuji, on the ground: Someone please help!  
Sumire: Hey!  
Ryuji: Oh thank God-  
Sumire: I'm a vegan.

Shiho: Everytime you're sexually abused, put a quarter in your no abuse sock and soon enough you'll have a weapon-

Akira: How do you know if you're gay?  
Ryuji: Why does my penis grow in the morning?  
Shiho, getting panicked: ...I DON'T HAVE A PENIS-

Yusuke: Who am I? Let's go to the beach, beach!.. Micki Ninaj.

Akechi: Change your shirt.  
Sae: Bruh, first of all I look good in this shirt and second of all, I look good in this shirt and third of all, I look good in this shirt so tell me I don't look good in this shirt.

Hifumi: When there's too much drama at school all you gotta do is walk away-aaay-aaay.

Kawakami, with 'Ayy lmao' on the chalkboard: Ayy,  
Entire class: Ayy,  
Kawakami: Lmao.  
Entire class: Lmao.  
Kawakami: Ayy,  
Entire class: Ayy,  
Kawakami: Lmao.  
Entire class: Lmao.

Haru: Please, God, give me one good day.  
Milady, upset over not yet being awoken: Ugh, you again? Give it a rest, buddy.

Mona, with spoons over his eyes: Oh sorry I didn't see you there, I was too busy, mmm, blockin' out the haters!

Akira was almost done with his new batch of vines when Sojiro shouted for him to come down. "Akira!" he said. "We've got a problem!"  
Akira made his way downstairs and saw that everyone was gathered around a broken coffee machine. Akira could tell this wasn't going to end well. The rest of the day went about as follows.  
Sojiro, before a broken coffee machine: So... who broke it? I'm not mad, I just wanna know.  
Haru: ... I did. I broke it-  
Sojiro: No, no you didn't. Ryuji?  
Ryuji: Don't look at me... look at Akira.  
Akira: What? I didn't break it.  
Ryuji: Huh, that's weird. How did you even know it was broken?  
Akira: Because it's sitting right in front of us and it's broken.  
Ryuji: Suspicious.  
Akira: No, it's not.  
Akechi: If it matters, probably not but Shiho was the last one to use it-  
Shiho: Akechi, I don't even drink that crap!  
Akechi: Oh, really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?  
Shiho: I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles, everyone knows that, Akechi!  
Haru: OK, let's not fight, I broke it, let me pay for it, Sojiro.  
Sojiro: No!.. Who broke it?!  
*Dead silence*  
Yusuke: ...Sojiro, Makoto's been awfully quiet lately-  
Makoto: Really?  
Yusuke: Yeah, really.  
Makoto: Oh my god-  
*Entire room devolves into chaos*  
Sojiro to Morgana in the attic: I broke it. It burned my hand so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now they'll be at each other's throats with war paint on their faces and a pig head on a stick... Good. It was getting a little chummy around here.


	72. Strike Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new way of navigating the Metaverse has been discovered, and it's a lot more... unbridled than before.

"Ever wonder what's up there?"  
Skull was referring to the pathway out of Mementos. At least the subway part of it. It seemed easy enough to just walk out of, like any other set of stairs in the real world.  
"Yeah," said Oracle. "It's probably not that different than down here."  
"Have we ever even thought to look up there?" asked Queen. "I mean, it's just climbing a set of stairs. But what could ever be up there?"  
"Only one way to find out!" said Mona, running up the stairs.  
"Hey!" said Joker, following after him. "Wait up!"  
One by one, all twelve Phantom Thieves were out of the metro. Mona was appalled at what he saw before him, and as all the others followed behind, they could see just why. It was definitely not the real world, but it was resemblant of Mementos with the red air. And it wasn't just them that were around; hundreds on thousands of... things were also around. "Oh no," said Violet. "Police officers."  
"More shadows too," said Mona. "We should get back in the metro before they-"  
"Hey!"  
Too late.  
"Criminals inbound, metro area!" the police officer spoke into his walkie-talkie. All over the Metaverse Japan, millions more just like him heard the call for duty. And not a single one was gonna go down without a fight.  
"Al Azif!" shouted Oracle, her Persona appearing in the sky and hurriedly snatching her into her cabin. Joker heard her voice speak "I'll bring support from above, you guys do your thing!"  
"We're so fucked," said Skull.  
"Charge!"  
A stampede of shadows soon made their way towards the Phantom Thieves. All of them were worried that their slower form of attacking wouldn't be enough for all these police officers, but Dynamo swung his spear and found that his attacks were much faster up here than they were down there. "Hey, this isn't so bad!" he said, soon stabbing forward repeatedly and puncturing all the cops brainlessly running into him.  
"Tactical nuke incoming!" shouted Oracle. A large crosshair appeared on the ground and soon a large green bomb fell from the sky, knocking over a large hoard of policemen. "I've always wanted to say that!"  
Crow loaded and fired his ray gun into the crowd, sending officer after officer onto their back.  
"Hey Crow!" shouted Fox, raising his katana. "Shoot this for me would you?"  
Crow was a little confused what good that could do, but he fired a couple beams on it anyway. Soon the sword was a warm glowing red, and Fox swung it around wildly, cutting down enemies with ease. One more big slash and all the energy shot onto it came off all at once in a big sword beam, mowing down the hoard.  
"Nice one!" he said. Crow was just surprised that worked.  
"I've got an idea!" said Queen, casting a Mafrei onto the ground before her. The large ball enveloped all the shadows around it, and Queen could only make it more effective. "Panther, I need some fire!"  
"Roger that!" said Panther, casting an Agi in the exact same spot. Soon the entire scorched ground was set ablaze, fueled by all the radiation the Mafrei left on the ground. All who walked into the fire never made it out.  
"I'm dead," said Oracle. "Incoming helicopter! It's coming right for me!"  
"I've gotcha!" said Joker, pulling out Bishamonten. "Tetrakarn!"  
Soon Al Azif was covered in a yellow wall, and a meter of bullets hit it only to bounce back and harm the helicopter instead. The propeller smoking, it flew away to make an emergency landing. But Violet was too fast for that. She pulled out her grappling hook and fired it at the helicopter, getting the hook on the landing gear and causing it to tip. Down down down it went, eventually hitting the ground and exploding, taking out even more shadows.  
"Amazing, Violet!" said Oracle. "How did you think to do that?"  
"I had to think fast," she responded.  
"Hey, we've got Zombies incoming!" said Joker. The group looked past the hoard of officers to find green corpses were following them and were too close for the Phantoms to be comfortable with.  
"My grenade launcher would work," said Noir, "But they're too far away."  
"Fire it anyway," said Dynamo. "I've got an idea!"  
Noir fired the explosive towards the crowd and it was sure to fall short, but Dynamo fired a couple crossbolts at it, and one of them made contact. The inertia sent the grenade much farther than it would've reached on its own, and it laded square in the middle of the undead army. A loud boom and all the Zombies were out of the picture.  
"Hey!" said Skull, pointing to a crowd of strange Shadows. "Those guys look new!"  
"I've got an idea!" said Violet. "Mona, car form!"  
Mona jumped once and shifted seamlessly into car form, and Violet jumped onto his roof. "Brave Step!" she said, casting it onto Mona, who could feel his engine running faster than usual.  
"Time for some vehicular manslaughter!" he said, soon speeding towards them all. The rubber burned on the ground and all the shadows who tried to topple him were toppled themselves. All the new Shadows were barreled into and hit the floor, Mona spinning around and opening his back doors. "Wanna live?" asked Violet from on top of him. The shadows had no choice but to climb in and hope that they were in good hands.  
"Let's get back down there already!" said Spectre. "We're just wasting our energy by now!"  
"Good idea!" said Joker. "Retreat!"  
Foot after foot raced down the stairs back into the metro, ten pairs soon followed by a set of tires. Mona barely fit between the handrails.  
"Everyone alright?" asked Panther, catching her breath on the ground. Adrenaline crashes hit hard.  
"Could be better," said Skull, joining Panther on the concrete. "Could be worse."  
"Where are Mona and Violet?" asked Oracle, also stuck on the floor.  
"Here we are!" said Violet as she and Mona finally met everyone else. "And guess what we have in the back!"  
"What is it?" asked Queen.  
Mona popped his back doors open and let six new Shadows tumble out, tired as the heroes. Joker looked overjoyed.  
"That wasn't very nice," said one of the shadows.  
The first one Joker registered was a giant fish with large whiskers, a white body and orange spots who named itself Holy Koi. Description: Depicted in many pieces of art, these koi are based off how long koi resist disease and never stop growing.  
The next one was a large red cat with a split tail, named Bakeneko. Description: A cat that lived long enough to transform into a yo-kai. Often confused with the Nekomata.  
Third new Persona was a pixie in a pink dress with pearly whites she always showed off, and wielding a giant wand shaped like a toothbrush. She was named Tooth Fairy. Description: An American myth created in an attempt to promoted healthy dental practices in children. Strangely, it involves trading teeth for cash.  
The fourth one was a large crab named Cancer with a pure white exoskeleton. Description: The remains of a monstrous crab crushed under Hercules's foot and placed into the sky by Hera.  
The fifth was a shiny green rodent, who looked straight out of a retro 3D game, with polygon-like edges and shaping. He was named Jade Rat. Description: The first in a line of twelve animals to represent the Chinese zodiac years. He tricked the ox to give him a ride across the Jade Emperor's river.  
The final was... indescribable. Well, the best one could describe it was a large animal that was awfully short with an elephant trunk, named Baku. Description: Made from the leftover parts when the Shinto gods finished making all the animals. Feeds off nightmares.  
"Well," said Joker, joining everyone on the ground. "That was intense. But I got six new Persona out of it."  
"Which only you can use," said Crow. "I'm honestly a little envious."  
"Sorry."  
"Whatever."  
Everyone spent time catching their breath on the ground, feeling lethargy seep into their bones. No one was going to get up for a long, long time.


	73. Haru and Sumire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the characters the Phantom Thieves find playing video games sound awfully familiar... Smut warning.

"Hmm."  
Haru was on her Switch, playing Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She had just encountered Marianne for the first time, and something about her seemed very familiar. Of course she shared hairstyles with Mishima a little, but... of course! The two of them sounded exactly the same.  
"I don't remember voice-acting Fire Emblem characters," Haru said to herself, powering off her console. "I need to lie down."  
Eventually Sumire found her way into the attic and found Haru laying on one of the floor mattresses, seeing she was a little upset. "What's wrong?" asked Sumire.  
"Someone in a game I'm playing sounds an awful lot like me."  
"Who?"  
"Marianne in Fire Emblem: Three Houses."  
"I sound like a Three Houses character too, you know."  
"Who?"  
"Catherine."  
Eventually Sumire had a voice clip on her phone of Catherine from Three Houses. She copied every word the faker said, and Haru was shocked that they sounded so similar.  
"Does everyone here sound like a Three Houses character?"  
Soon all twelve Phantoms were in the attic huddled around the Switch, and there were even more parallels that could be drawn from a Phantom Thief to a game character; Makoto sounded like Rhea, Akechi sounded like Hubert, Morgana sounded like Sothis and Shiho sounded like Hapi.  
"For real?" asked Ryuji. "How many more of us sound like video game characters?"  
"I could go on and on," said Futaba.  
"I must know," said Yusuke. "Futaba, who do I sound like?"  
"Goro Majima from Yakuza."  
"Him?!"  
"Yes, him. But also Chrom."  
"Well, that's something, I guess."  
"What about me?" asked Akira.  
"You sound like Master Hand. And Darios from Fire Emblem Warriors. And Conductor from A Hat in Time."  
"Wide variety."  
"Me next!" said Mishima.  
"Revali."  
"Him? Sweet! He's so damn cool!"  
"Who do you think you sound like?" asked Ann.  
"Ashley from WarioWare. And Cassie Cage from Mortal Kombat. And... embarrassingly enough... Barbie."  
"The doll?" asked Akechi. "Ouch."  
"But you, Ann, sound like Hailey-Anne."  
"Oh my God," said Ann. "I totally hear it now."  
"Do I sound like anyone else?" asked Sumire.  
"Back to A Hat in Time, you also sound like Empress. Y'know, the cat mafia boss. And by coincidence Haru sounds like Cooking Cat."  
"I have no idea what A Hat in Time is," admitted Haru. "But you're probably right."  
"And what about me?" asked Morgana.  
"Kota Izumi. No questions asked."  
"I can live with that, he's pretty cool."  
"And a couple of LoL characters."  
"Ew."  
"Don't 'ew' League of Legends!"  
"Stereotypically," said Makoto, "People who play it don't shower."  
"You've seen me shower!" said Futaba.  
"Are you flirting with me?"  
"What if I am?"  
"Anyway," asked Ryuji, defusing the situation, "What about me? Who do I sound like?"  
"Hmm," went Futaba. "Troy Calypso."  
"From Borderlands 3? Nice!"  
Eventually the entire attic devolved into one big show of idiocy, involving Makoto and Futaba arguing over League of Legends, Morgana complaining about sounding like a girl and Akira saying 'peck neck' over and over in a poor Irish accent. Futaba was getting tired of it all after a while, so she eventually just lied down for a nap, which was difficult with it being so loud and bright.  
"Lemme sleep damnit," she said to no one in particular.  
Eventually the day met its end and most the PTs were falling asleep with Futaba. But Haru and Sumire had other plans. Snagging the apartment key from on top of the TV, they slipped out of the cafe and down into the metro.  
Unlocking the door ten minutes later, Haru and Sumire walked through the kitchen and into Mishima's bedroom, undressed and got on the bed. Haru was giggling hysterically, with Sumire dragging her fingertips over her body and tickling her a little.  
"Let's get out the feathers," said Sumire. Haru gave her an approving look. Sumire went to the closet and found a few plastic feathers, feeling to soft tuft on them before returning to Haru.  
"Let's check your chest first," she said, dragging a white feather across her breasts. Haru held her hands over her mouth to muffle a giggle. Sumire swung the feather around more, letting it graze her body and activate more nerves beneath her skin.  
"Good, good," said Sumire, observing how feverishly Haru was laughing. She was red in the face and gasping a little. "Now for the pits. Move your arms if you please."  
Haru put her arms up and let the feather drag across her armpit making her laugh further. Sumire kept tickling as she got another feather and began tickling her other armpit. Now Haru was involuntarily trying to hide her pita again, so Sumire dropped what she was doing to return to the closet. Five seconds later she was back with some rope, and mercilessly battened Haru by all four limbs to the bed frame.  
"Not a chance, sweetie."  
More pit tickling ensued, Haru now laughing so much she was suffocating. She looked adorable and innocent belting her heart out like she was, her laugh being music to Sumire's ears. Haru was really enjoying herself.  
"Onto the feet," said Sumire. She went down Haru's body to take off her shoes and socks to reveal her weak spots, both of which soon felt the merciless grace of delicate feathers.  
"Heeheeheehee! Hahaha! Sumire! Ahahaha!"  
"Yes?"  
"Keep goiiiing! I love it! Heeheehee!"  
Sumire didn't need to be told twice. She dragged the down further and faster across the soles of Haru's feet, making Haru flex and bend in her restraints. But no matter what, Haru still wanted Sumire to drag on the dragging, even when she began to shed tears.  
"I wanna cum!" gasped Haru. "Please, Sumire! Let me cum!"  
Sumire dropped the feathers and ripped Haru's pants and panties down, took off her own and got on the bed to let their vulvas touch. Haru was pitching her head back and flexing even harder than before, Sumire biting her lip and flexing just as hard. The two of them could feel their orgasms creeping down their spines, their knees buckling and mouths panting. Haru finally came, Sumire following suit, and the both of them let themselves fall dead tired.  
"Can you untie me now?" asked Haru.  
Five minutes later the both of them were snuggling in the bed, letting their bodies entwine and wrap around the other. It was very warm and inviting, and Sumire was almost asleep in it.  
"Love you, Sumire."  
"You too, Haru."


	74. Ryuji and Futaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinya's putting on a show at the arcade tonight, and Futaba's invited. And Ryuji, too. Smut warning.

"Alright, see you at seven tomorrow!"  
Futaba put her phone down and continued drinking her coffee, disregarding everyone in the cafe looking at her. Makoto, Morgana and Ryuji, to be exact.  
"Who were you just talking to?" asked Morgana.  
"Shinya."  
"...And may I ask why?"  
"He wants to play with me at the arcade tomorrow night. We're putting on a show for everyone there."  
"Are you gonna be comfortable in front of so many people?"  
"I'm properly medicated, and I've got a day to mentally prepare. I'll be fine."  
"You sure you don't wanna bring a plus one?"  
"Eh..."  
"Gamer girls are a prize, you know," said Ryuji.  
"Hey!" said Morgana. "She's not a piece of meat!"  
"No, but not everyone knows that. So you'll need someone to tell them to back off for you."  
"Sounds like a good idea," said Futaba. "Alright Ryuji, you can come with."  
"I can't believe that worked," said Morgana. "You may be stupid, but it works out sometimes."  
"I'll take that as a compliment," said Ryuji.  
A few hours later Futaba was back home, playing Gun About. She was absolutely absorbed in what she was doing she didn't notice Sojiro walk in until he tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Eep!.. oh, it's only you," she said.  
"Sorry for scaring you," said Sojiro, holding a bottle of g-fuel. "Figured you wanted some for training tonight."  
"Oh, thanks," said Futaba, taking the bottle, popping the top open and bringing it to her lips. "Strawberry."  
"Would've you preferred another flavor?"  
"No. And even then, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth."  
Futaba took one more swig before she got an upset look in her eyes and turning back to her computer. "Stop flirting with me," she said. "I already have a boyfriend with a katana."  
"Wait, people are flirting with you on there?" asked Sojiro. "I never thought that could happen."  
"It happens," said Futaba. "One, twice a day."  
"Guess it happens in real life too," said Sojiro. "As long as they stand down when you tell them to, there's nothing wrong with it."  
"They usually do. This guy isn't, though."  
"What?!"  
Sojiro took the headset off of Futaba's head and spoke directly into its mic, everyone in her party hearing the intimidating voice of an ex-government worker whose daughter is endangered. Because that's what he is.  
"I have no idea who you are," started Sojiro, "And if you'r lucky it'll stay that way. But if I ever hear you flirting with my daughter again, I'll find you, cut out your tongue and serve it raw to my cat on a bed of rice! Do I make myself clear?!"  
A message appeared onscreen that a member of the public party had just dropped out.  
"Here you go," said Sojiro, passing back the headset. "If anyone gives you anymore trouble, tell me, OK?"  
"Um... sure."  
And so Futaba kept training. Until the next day, when she was to face-off against Shinya in the arcade. Ryuji came along as he promised, and as the two of them walked into the arcade so late at night, Ryuji spotted who he correctly assumed was Shinya.  
"So you're Shinya, are you?" asked Ryuji, right behind him. This got him an attack straight across the face with a plastic firearm.  
"Ow!"  
"Shinya! What the hell!" said Futaba.  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Shinya, backing away from Ryuji a little.  
"He's with me, Shinya! Calm down!"  
"Oh. Um, sorry."  
"No no," said Ryuji, rubbing his face. "It's my fault for sneaking up on you like that. Stranger danger, right? But yeah, I'm with Futaba."  
"Sorry for hitting you," said Shinya, skulking a little. "I thought today was the day I die for a second there."  
The two of them awkwardly shook hands.  
"So, I'm here now," said Futaba. "And now that I've introduced you to my husband, let's get this party started, huh?"  
"Yeah, let's forget I hit your husband," said Shinya. "Say, which one is this? You've told me you have a few."  
"Five," said Ryuji. "And five more wives. I'm Ryuji. Guess you can tell by how dumb I am."  
Shinya whistled. "I'm envious. You always told me you were married to more than one person, but you never said how many."  
"Yeah," said Futaba. "I'm a little lucky. So, what say we start already?"  
A few minutes later the two of them were on the machine, fighting each other. The crowd they had drawn was quite big, which was impressive considering neither of them said a word during the firefights. But the two had around ten matches, with Futaba winning four and Shinya taking six.  
"You'll always be better than me," said Futaba putting the gun back in its holster, "But I'm pretty close."  
"Don't say that," said Shinya. "One day you might get a positive kill/death ratio against me."  
"Well, GG, and see you later."  
"See you later too!" said Ryuji, joining her on the way out the door.  
"GG! Later!" called back Shinya.  
But the two of them were stopped on the way out by an inconspicuous man. He looked like any guy the two of them would find on their way home. And he was eyeballing Futaba.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hey," said Futaba, now walking faster towards the door, only for the scoundrel to block the exit.  
"So you come here often?"  
"No," said Ryuji, raising his hand with his ring. "But she is married. So buzz off."  
Defeated, the man apologized and stepped away. The door was now open as it was before the man entered.  
"Guess you were right," said Futaba, finally stepping out of the building with Ryuji in tow. "Thanks."  
"No problem."  
An hour later the two of them were in the Den, Skull and Oracle feeling safe and welcome in one another's presence. Skull was the first to make a move, wrapping Oracle in a big hug and occasionally touching her butt in the process. Oracle, in the tight hug, did the same, sometimes brushing her hand over Skull's ass.  
"Feel's nice, huh?" asked Skull.  
"I love it," said Oracle. "Let's keep going."  
"No planning on stopping."  
So the two of them kept on standing in place and started kissing deeply, happy they could feel one another. Skull's hands would wander across the cushiony backside of Oracle, and Oracle's hands would feel the dense muscles on Skull's back in the same fashion. The two's tongues wandered in the caverns of their combined mouths, not wanting to part for a long time. But their genitals had other plans, and Skull and Oracle were both infamous for having active genitals.  
Soon enough Oracle was lying bare naked on a couch, Skull preparing to rail her. Penis aligned and barely touching Oracle's vagina, he made the natural motion of fitting himself into another person. Oracle shuddered accordingly, and Skull with her.  
Skull kept thrusting, eventually climbing onto the couch himself, careful to not put his weight on Oracle's body, scared he would crush her. Grabbing her shoulders and pumping in and out of her rhythmically, the two of them were feeling high on their own lust. But the high caused Skull to wobble and falter a little, and he collapsed atop Oracle.  
"Oops," he said, beginning to pick himself back up when Oracle grabbed him by his tie and pulled him back down. "You barely ever mating press me," she said. "Why don't we change that?"  
Skull couldn't complain, and went to town atop her, not caring anymore if he hurt her in the process. Oracle was sure she wouldn't be hurt in the slightest though, and even if she were it would be worth it to be fucked this hard. Her high beginning to reach its end, she wrapped her legs around Skull and came, Skull cumming soon after.  
Only bothering to get himself out of Oracle, the two of them fell asleep deeply on the couch. They felt like spending a lot of time like this.


	75. Akira and Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the Phantom Thieves ever realize it's Christmas until it's too late. Smut warning.

"Hmm."  
Haru was working behind the coffee counter, trying out all the new stuff she could brew. Hot chocolate, macchiatos, gingerbread flavoring, a lot of stuff that was sweet and chocolatey. The sweet flavors were a nice change of pace for Haru. But something seemed oddly familiar about them. Something... seasonal, almost. But she couldn't put her finger on it.  
"I'm starting to recognize a pattern," said Haru. "For some reason the menu almost completely changes this time of year."  
"Eh, maybe you're going crazy," said Akira.  
Chihaya was sitting in the booth, scrolling through her phone, listening in on what the two were talking about. It was horribly obvious for her; it was Christmastime. It was also obvious for Sojiro, who was also behind the counter with Akira and Haru. The two of them cold only stare at one another for a long, long time.  
Eventually Sojiro sighed, put his hand on his face and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate before moving to Chihaya's booth. He sat opposite her, and took a large gulp from his cup.  
"How do they manage to do it?" asked Sojiro. "Every year they completely forget Christmas is a thing until the day it comes around."  
"I gotta agree," said Chihaya. "My family would sometimes get excited for Christmas at the end of November. You'd think that these guys would act the same, but it's like it never existed for them."  
"I'll play some Christmas music," said Sojiro, taking out his phone and connecting to the speaker system. "Good thing we got this installed a while ago..."  
He stopped Beneath the Mask, the song that he usually played, and switched it to White X-Mas. The familiar tune played, and all that was Christmasy hit the gleeful ears of Sojiro and Chihaya.  
"Why are you playing Christmas music?" asked Akira. "Isn't it a little out of season?"  
"Just feel like it," said Sojiro, lying through his teeth. "Just let this one finish and I'll put Beneath the Mask back on."  
"Alright, fine."  
"See," he said, turning back to Chihaya. "Clueless."  
"What's going on down here?" asked Morgana, coming down the stairs. "Why's Christmas music playing?"  
"Sojiro felt like it," said Haru. "It's a little strange, isn't it?"  
"I gotta agree."  
"It's not just those two either," said Sojiro. "All twelve of them, completely stupefied."  
"Funny to think about," said Chihaya.  
The doorbell rang, and another customer came in. It was Yoshida.  
"Hey Yoshida," said Akira. "How's work?"  
"Going fine," said Yoshida. "I've learned a lot of trans terminology over the past week... some citizens aren't happy about how they're being treated, and I thought I'd need to look smart if I'm going to defend them."  
"That's very noble of you," said Haru.  
"Oh, hi, Haru!" said Yoshida. "I didn't notice you there. Anyway, I enough talk. Gingerbread coffee, two sugars. I'll give a thousand yen tip if it comes in three minutes."  
"That's a big tip," said Akira. "Coming right up!"  
"So," said Yoshida, sitting next to Sojiro, "How're the holidays?"  
"I'm the only one here who remembers them," said Sojiro. "The Phantom Thieves, all of them, are completely oblivious."  
"Oh my," said Yoshida. "All year?"  
"Until the very day of Christmas comes they don't think about it at all. I just put on this Christmas song an they're all calling it out of season."  
"Well, I could never forget about it. I flew to the US six weeks ago and there were Christmas decorations everywhere."  
"And I thought my family started Christmas early," said Chihaya.  
"Here's that gingerbread coffee," said Haru, passing it onto the table.  
"Three minutes flat!" said Yoshida, checking his watch. "Here's that tip," he said, pulling a bill out of his wallet.  
"Have a good day!" said Haru, walking back behind the counter.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Yoshida. "A certain phrase? Maybe something to do with the date?"  
"Hmm," went Haru. "Not that I know of. Have a good day!"  
"*Sigh*... you too, Haru."  
Haru giggled and went back behind the counter. "What are those three on about?" she asked Akira.  
"Hell if I know," he said, gathering up dishes.  
In the evening, Mishima's apartment door was unlocked, and Haru and Akira walked through it, not making a single sound. The two of them were only feeling themselves up and down as of now, clothes blocking off hands from bare skin. Haru reached around Akira's neck and pulled him down so their lips could finally meet, and the two of them got closer and closer to the couch.  
Misfortunately, the two of them forgot that the couch was facing away from them. So Akira bumped into the backboard and lost his balance, eventually falling over it. Haru, her arms still wrapped around his neck, was pulled down with him and eventually found herself atop Akira, the both of them dizzied severely.  
"My goodness, are you alright?" asked Haru.  
"I'm fine. You?"  
"I'm fine as well. Phew, that was crazy."  
The two of them went back to kissing like nothing happened. Akira's hand wandered across Haru's chest and felt her body, the smooth skin making him happy to feel as he dragged himself along the woman's stomach. It was very, very smooth.  
"I'm happy I get to spend time with you like this," said Akira.  
"I... me too," said Haru. "I love it."  
"Well, we don't have all night," said Akira, taking his hand off his wife's chest and reaching for his pants.  
"We do," said Haru, beginning to take off her own, "But I know what you mean. Have a ball."  
Akira was soon burying his face in Haru's pussy, the adorable moans and yelps coming from Haru telling him he was doing a good job. Akira moved his head down a distance to make room for his hand, which was dragged across Haru's opening. Accumulating a little moisture, Akira moved it onto his exposed penis, and started jerking off, using Haru as lube.  
"Oh, smart," said Haru. "Go ahead, I don't mind."  
Akira moved his head back up and kept servicing his wife, who now had her legs in the air shaking. Her tongue was out, letting a little drool come out and dribble down her chest. Akira was now rocking his head back and forth, Haru almost finished, and him almost done as well.  
One more lick and Akira stuck his tongue deep inside Haru. She let out a ghastly groan and shook her legs a little more before she finally came. Her face, usually painted in positivity, was now displaying pure, unapologetic lust. It was very, very hot.  
Akira only needed to give himself a few more strokes before he felt his own orgasm arrive. It swelled in the back of his penis, then slowly, slowly creeped its way to the tip of his dick and finally came out in four blasts of white, salty cum. It covered Haru's chest, a lot of it filling up her belly button.  
"Sheesh," said Haru. "How many times have boys filled their own belly buttons with cum?"  
"More than I'd like to admit," said Akira, stretching himself out and lying side-by-side with Haru. "It's a pain to clean out."  
"Well, you don't have to cum in your own belly button anymore with all your husbands and wives."  
"You're not wrong."  
'The two of them were too tired to talk anymore, and they blissfully fell into sleep.


	76. Christmastime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was at that moment Akira knew... he fucked up.

Akira was slowly waking up to the sound of his alarm. The repetitive beep his phone made dragged him out of the dream world back into reality. He really wished he didn't have any responsibilities today, picking up his phone and deactivating the alarm. As he looked at the lock screen, he saw the date was Dec. 23rd. He felt like that was somehow significant, but he couldn't put his finger on why. Whatever, he was careful to not step on anyone as he reached the staircase and began another day at work.  
"Morning," said Sojiro, who was behind the counter on his phone. He was getting an awful lot of texts.  
"Morning," said Akira. "Have you flipped the sign yet?"  
"No."  
"Alright, I got it."  
"Wait, Akira," said Sojiro. "There's a reason the sign isn't flipped yet."  
"We don't want any customers today?" asked Akira. "Someone told the health inspector about Morgana? We have plumbing problems!"  
All three of the guesses were responded to with Sojiro shaking his head side to side. "Every year the twelve of you forget about it."  
"About what?" asked Akira.  
Sojiro merely pointed at the door. Akira was confused, but soon realized there was another sign on the door than the open/closed one.  
Curious, Akira made his way to the door and opened it, letting him read the extra sign.  
"Closed for Christmas."  
Akira's eyes widened. His jaw dropped. His eyelids twitched.  
Not again!  
"I keep fucking forgetting about Christmas!" said Akira, dashing back to Sojiro. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"  
"It's too funny," said Sojiro.  
Akira rolled his eyes and turned to go up the staircase. His feet made the sound of angry footsteps, and that sound being loud, it woke up the rest of the Phantom Thieves.  
"We forgot Christmas again!" he shouted.  
The entirety of the attic was now total bedlam. Ryuji was cursing his heart out, Morgana was making a boatload of cat noises, Sumire was audibly bashing her head into a wall... it all made Sojiro feel a little sorry for what he did.  
"Where's Sojiro?!" shouted Akechi. "I wanna give him a piece of my mind!"  
At that notion, Sojiro slid his phone in his pocket and made his way out from behind the counter, across the seating area and out the door. The doorbell jingled, signalling his escape to everyone upstairs.  
"We only have two more days!" said Ann. "We gotta get gifts, decorate, get cooking stuff... oh my God, this is a wreck.  
"We'll have to do what we did last year," said Makoto.  
"No," said Akira. "We're not doing it again. This would make it the fourth in a row."  
"What else can we do?" asked Shiho, her spirits low. "We can't get everything together in two days."  
"And last year we had three days," said Haru. "If we can't do it all in three days, we can't do it in two."  
"Ugh... fine," said Akira. "But next year we're gonna get everything together."  
"That's what you said last year," said Morgana, dejected. "And you'll probably say it next year."  
Every Phantom Thief got to work.  
The Phantom Thieves were deserting everyone once more.  
Hurriedly, bags were packed, rooms were booked, and everyone had everything together in around an hour. Everything everyone needed was gathered from LeBlanc, Mishima's apartment and the Sakura residence. Futaba had found a few bras from under her bed... and she only owned one of them. Whoops.  
"Alright," said Akira, making sure every Phantom Thief had a bag with them. It was a tight fit, but everyone and everything fit in Sojiro's car, Akira's van and Haru's old armoured car. It was leftover from when her dad had to move around, if you couldn't figure that out.  
"Alright, let's go!" said Akira, getting in the driver's seat of his van. "Pedal to the metal!"  
Soon all three of the vehicles in front of LeBlanc pulled off, leaving the alleyway and entering the main road... only to immediately get stuck in traffic.  
"Damnit," said Ryuji from the back of the van. "We're stuck."  
"I know that," said Akira, frustrated.  
"May as well call everyone else," said Makoto, pulling out her phone. "Make sure they're OK and know where we're going."  
Akira, Ryuji, Sumire, Yusuke and Makoto were in the van, Futaba, Mishima, Akechi and Ann were in the car, and Haru, Morgana and Shiho were in the armoured car. The luggage took up all the extra space.  
"Hey," said Makoto into her phone to Futaba. "You alright?"  
She got a positive response.  
"Know where we're going?"  
Futaba said an address no one else in the car could hear.  
"Yup. Call Haru and make sure she's got the right address to, please."  
Another positive response.  
"Alright, bye honey."  
Makoto hung up.  
"Smooth sailing from here on out," said Yusuke, leaning back in his seat. "How long are we driving?"  
"Three hours," said Akira.  
"Three WHAT?!" shouted Ryuji. "We couldn't have booked anywhere closer?"  
"Closest I could get for four days," said Akira. "Oh look, we're out of traffic."  
Soon enough three vehicles were driving down a highway, occasionally looking into one another's windows.  
"Is it even legal to drive an armoured car without anyone special in it?" asked Yusuke aloud.  
"There are three Phantom Thieves in there," said Sumire. "Aren't they important?"  
"No one else knows that, though."  
"I'm sure it's fine," said Makoto.  
Another two hours later the three vehicles were parked in front of a well-kept building. But besides being well-kept, there wasn't a lot special about it. The twelve of them met by the front with all the luggage.  
"I wonder what kind of food they serve here," asked Ann.  
"Food's all you think about, huh?" asked Morgana, poking his head out of Akira's backpack.  
"Careful no one sees you in there," said Mishima. "We'd be kicked out immediately."  
"Don't worry, I've got this."  
Soon enough the twelve of them got into the two rooms they rented, happy they finally got to rest. Akira's foot was a little tired from pumping pedals all day.  
"This room is pretty nice," said Morgana.  
"So don't trash it," said Akira.  
"Why not? There's people who come in and clean it?"  
"Well don't trash it too much."  
"I've got it."  
"Well, we did it," said Akechi, collapsing onto the couch. "We escaped once again."  
"Feels a little good," said Akira, joining him on said couch. "One more holiday survived."  
"Yeah. Let's go get some food, huh?"  
"I'd love that."  
And another holiday for the PT's was as good as concluded. They were spending four uneventful days here, not doing anything save eat, sleep and fuck, like the three years before.  
It will be fun.


	77. Yusuke and Shiho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiho is taught how to properly brush her teeth by Yusuke. Smut warning.

The doorbell to LeBlanc rang.  
"Ah, you're back."  
Haru first stepped through the door with Morgana balancing on her shoulder. Sumire filed in next, who looked a lot more glum than her. Eventually every Phantom Thief was inside the main room of LeBlanc.  
"How was it?" asked Sojiro.  
"Eh, nothing special," said Ann.  
"Oh, what's that on your neck?"  
Sojiro didn't in fact see anything on Ann's neck, but knew Ann would act out of character after hearing that. She flushed, rubbed her neck with her hand to hide it and said "Heheh, nothing."  
"Sure," he said, continuing the interrogation. "Anyone get hurt?"  
"Not involuntary," said Mishima, looking at Makoto. Makoto got a smug look in her eyes and smirked a little.  
"How was the food?"  
"Divine," said Yusuke, looking at Ryuji. Ryuji chuckled and blushed a little.  
"Was the pool any good?"  
"We got pretty wet," said Haru, emphasising 'wet' when she said it.  
"Wow. Three sex jokes in a row. You all are too horny."  
"Hey!" said Morgana. "I don't have sex!"  
"Once again Morgana," said Sojiro, "I can't understand what you're saying."  
"Oh. Right."  
"Anyway, I was in the middle of dinner. I don't need any help and it'll be done in fifteen minutes. You all go upstairs and unpack and whatnot."  
All twelve of them were upstairs in no time, taking clothes and articles out of their suitcases. Shiho unpacked her toothbrush, and saw how crooked the bristles on it were.  
"Hmm," said Shiho. She looked at a few more baggies on the floor and found Akira, Akechi and Futaba's toothbrushes. All of the bristles on them were straight.   
"How come my bristles are crooked?" asked Shiho.  
"Hmm?" went Yusuke, looking up from his suitcase.  
"My bristles are crooked on my toothbrush, but everyone else's are straight."  
"Maybe you're brushing too hard."  
"Whozawhatnow?"  
"You can push the brush too hard into your teeth. It not only bends your bristles, but it can also hurt your teeth and gums."  
"No one ever told me that!" said Shiho.  
"Why don't I show you how to brush properly?" asked Yusuke.  
"After dinner."  
After the scrumptious meal of curry, the both of them were in the bathroom staring in the mirror. Yusuke put a pea sized blob of toothpaste on his toothbrush, and Shiho did the same. She obviously knew the proper amount of toothpaste to use; everyone did. But when Yusuke set the timer on his phone and put the paste in his mouth, he started spinning it in small circles. Shiho was a little confused; she always ran the brush across her teeth in one big, clockwise circle. She followed Yusuke's example and found it to be a little easier on her teeth.  
The next thing Yusuke did was stick the thing deep into his mouth to get the teeth in the back of his mouth. Shiho knew how to do that, and she ran the brush across the top and sides of her teeth. But Shiho noticed something; Yusuke was holding the brush at a 45 degree angle. Shiho tilted the brush down to that same angle, and Yusuke looked over to give her an approving look.  
And finally Yusuke moved to the tops and bottoms of his teeth. Shiho continued doing circular motions, but looked over and saw Yusuke was doing it back and forth instead. She updated her technique and looked over at Yusuke again, who gave her another approving look.  
The timer on Yusuke's phone hit zero and the two of them bent down and spat out the toothpaste. Yusuke ran a little water and all the white goop slid down the drain.  
"Hey Yusuke?" said Shiho, with her head poking out of the door. "Everyone's gone."  
The two of them stepped out and looked around to find any reason why they were now the only people left in the cafe. Shiho eventually located a note on a booth that explained why.  
"We're going out for ice cream and couldn't wait for you two to finish. We'll bring back a tub for you two. We'll be back in a half hour. Sojiro."  
Shiho put the note down and looked over to Yusuke, who had listened to her read the note aloud. The entire cafe to themselves for a half hour, they both had a good idea as to what to do.  
Soon the both of them were on a bed upstairs, Shiho beneath Yusuke, both of them breathing heavily. Yusuke reached down to pull Shiho's shirt off, the article popping off her abdomen after enough tugging. Yusuke moved back a little and reached for Shiho's pants, grabbing the waist of it and yanking it off along with her panties. The act left her vulva bare and defenseless, and Shiho could feel Yusuke drag his fingers across her opening.  
"Oh yes," she said. "Oh yes."  
Yusuke ignored the meaningless speech, continuing his harmless assault on her vagina. She shook her legs a little involuntarily, her toes balling up inside her socks. Yusuke felt her fingers ball up as well, each grabbing a wad of his hair and shoving him deep into her pussy.  
For a few more minutes Yusuke let his tongue slide across Shiho's vulva, harvesting her womanly fluids and drinking them down. Eventually Shiho let go of his hair, and Yusuke got up to recover himself. But he didn't let himself rest long, because he pulled down his pants to show his penis, dribbling precum. Yusuke bent down and fit himself inside Shiho, who was now shaking like she had gelatin for flesh.  
Yusuke pulled and pushed, pistoned and prodded Shiho's vagina systematically, feeling his orgasm bud. He gave a few more thrusts in his slower pace before losing himself and picking the pace up, Shiho also almost done. A few more thrusts and Yusuke shot his load in Shiho's pussy, Shiho cumming herself.  
"That was nice, right?" asked Yusuke, getting onto his side to lay with Shiho. But when he met Shiho's eyes, they were closed. She was completely knocked out.  
"Shiho?"  
No response.  
"I'm pretty tired myself," Yusuke thought to himself. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shiho."  
And he relaxed, falling asleep.


	78. Futa Caroline and Justine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermaphroditos has been returned to the wardens, and the two of them are a little thankful for it.

"Those two had better not come back until we're done."  
Justine was sick of her girlfriend saying that. Every time they had fucked since the day Akira and Akechi accidentally invaded them, she would bring it up. No matter how many times she told Caroline to drop it, she was still mad.  
"We never gave him permission, you know."  
"I never said we did," said Justine. "It was an honest mistake. You've made mistakes before, right?"  
"Nothing off the top of my head," said Caroline, "But probably."  
"So leave Akira alone, would you?"  
"Ugh, fine."  
"That's what you always say. And you never shut up about it."  
"Because you insisted on fucking them!" said Caroline.  
"I didn't insist on it," continued Justine, "I only asked. I would've taken no for an answer."  
"But you gave me those puppy eyes you always make when you want something from me."  
"..."  
"Are you doing it again?"  
"..."  
Sure enough, Justine had her head tilted down and her eyes turned up, silently charming Caroline. Caroline was about to express disappointment, but she could only get out a stammer or two.  
"Ugh, fine, I'll drop it," said Caroline. "But don't you use those puppy eyes on me again."  
"No promises," said Justine, tilting her head back up. Caroline sighed. She could never promise anything to her.  
"Let's just get this over with."  
That made Justine a little upset.  
"Are you suggesting angry sex?"  
Caroline looked at Justine like she lost her mind.  
"I... guess so. I've never heard that term."  
"Honey," said Justine, leaning over and wrapping her arms around Caroline's neck. "I would never want to fuck you if you're angry with me."  
"I'm always angry with you," scoffed Caroline. "You're so laid-back. Too laid-back."  
Justine picked herself off of Caroline's chest, sitting up straight.  
"Is that true?"  
"Mhm."  
"So the first time we fucked?"  
"I was mad at you."  
"Yesterday?"  
"I was mad at you."  
"When Akira and Akechi 'visited'?"  
"Especially then."  
Justine dropped her jaw and put her hands over her mouth. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"Because it doesn't matter?" answered Caroline. "I'm always mad."  
"Well that's not true. Surely there's something that takes your mind off your anger?"  
"No, not a single thing. Sex is the closest thing."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm-" Caroline turned to face Justine, who was making a funny face.  
"If you think that's going to calm me down, you're mistaken."  
Justine kept making the funny face.  
"Stop it!"  
Justine put her thumb up, put it under her nose and pushed it up, making the funny face even funnier.  
"Hehehe... stop!"  
Justine put her thumb down, pointed out her pointer fingers and stuck them into her ears. She spun them around, and moved her eyes in sync with them, as if they were a switch that made her eyes move.  
"Hahaha! It's not-hahaha!- funny!"  
Soon enough Caroline was doubled over and holding her sides. Justine was too good at making funny faces for her. Justine took a look at Caroline's own face, and she was smiling ear to ear.  
"Ahaha! Ahahahaha!"  
"Good, you're not mad anymore."  
"I... hoo... guess not... hoo... hoo... too funny."  
"Then sex should feel much better. Hermaphroditos!"  
The Persona appeared behind Justine, and knew immediately what he needed to do. Waving his sword skyward and disappearing, Caroline and Justine both felt the familiar sensation of a penis growing between their legs.  
All their clothes taken off and boners out, Caroline bit her lip and grabbed the head of her penis. It was much larger on the two of them then when it was on anyone else; it reached from between their legs to their nipples, and were both almost thick as a hubcap.  
"You're right," said Caroline, dragging her hand up and down her shaft. "Happy sex feels much better."  
"So what do you feel like doing?" asked Justine, also jerking herself off. "I'm up for whatever."  
Caroline wordlessly turned her back to Justine, bent down and got on her hands and knees. "I feel like getting stuffed," she said, sticking her hands up for Justine to grab. The ponytailed warden felt her heartbeat quicken as she walked over to her and grabbed her wrists. Caroline's pussy was sticking up and out, Justine feeling her cock twitch and ooze as she began to position it.  
Soon her second head was fit into Caroline's pussy, Caroline herself moaning and groaning in lust. It was nice even if it wasn't moving, but it would be much better if it were. And Justine knew that all too well, fitting herself deeper and deeper into Caroline's pussy. Bit by bit the monster shaft slid into Caroline's pussy, and the muscular warden being fit inside was feeling it all. She loved every single centimeter stretching out her pussy and coating itself in her juices, feeling it twitch and throb inside her. Caroline's own cock was being lied down on, feeling Caroline's body on its top and the floor on its bottom. Each poke and shove Justine made in Caroline's pussy made her cock ooze and throb as well.  
Justine picked up the pace further, pushing and pulling faster and more brutally. Caroline felt like she was about to pop, and Justine felt like it too. The pain Caroline felt in her womb was enough to make her shed tears, which picked up mascara and ran down her face, making sexy black stripes down her cheeks. But while the pain was great, she was grinning ear to ear in lust.  
Justine gave one more tough thrust before she kept herself buried inside Caroline, reaching deep inside Justine, before feeling the cum run through her cock. She squeezed harder on Caroline's wrists, and finally let herself cum inside Caroline. The baby batter came out in three bursts, filling Caroline to the brim with cum. Her pussy also came, feeling as much endorphins as her cock, and gushing out a stream of femcum out from between her legs, running down her thighs. Justine gave a great sigh and stopped moving, recovering her energy.  
The warmth inside Caroline made her cock twitch one more time before cumming itself, shooting out a white strand of salty sperm onto the carpet. Caroline felt her cock cum out two more smaller strands of cum before resting, beginning to soften. Her pussy finally came as well, the built up fluid inside her firing out, drenching Justine's cock and legs, who was still lodged in her. She wasn't complaining from being showered in femcum, though. Justine finally pulled out, and with her giant cock came a waterfall of rich sperm falling out of Caroline's pussy.  
"Oh my god," said Caroline. "I feel so much better now."  
"I told you happy sex feels nice," said Justine, still naked with her giant penis, getting next to Caroline and laying on the floor with her. The both of them covered in their cum, they hugged and snuggled before conking out.


	79. Ann and Futaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann wants to try some new video games, and Futaba has a few ideas. Smut warning.

"*Sigh*..."  
Ann was on the PS4 upstairs, checking out the library of cute and cartoony games they had downloaded. She had checked over and over for a cute game to play, but most of the ones she found were completed, through and through. Thanks to Futaba.  
"Can't she let me play a little?" she asked to herself. "She barely leaves any for us, even with her government job."  
"That's a bit of an exaggeration," said Morgana, who was sitting in her lap. "I'd say it's more 50/50."  
"You get my point."  
"Someone up there?" asked Futaba, stamping up the stairs instead of waiting for a response. "Oh hello you two."  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"What's up?" she asked, getting on the floor next to the two of them.  
"We don't have any cute games I wanna play," said Ann. "You completed them all."  
"Why don't we buy more?"  
"Because Sojiro ridiculed us for spending so much money on them."  
"Forget Sojiro. Let's find some games to play."  
Ann liked the sound of that.  
Soon the three of them were sitting in front of the TV while Ann played Slime Rancher, a farming simulator taking place on a planet inhabited with slime creatures. Ann had a blast jetpacking around, tending to her slimes and fighting off tarrs.  
"Stop eating those guys!" she cried as the black blobs ate up the sweet-looking slimes roaming the land.  
"Get it into water!" cried Futaba. "Get it in the water!"  
After a half-minute of freaking out, Ann had gotten pretty far into the game, finding a whole lot of treasure pods and filling up the game's encyclopedia with slimes and other wildlife. But Ann was soon getting bored again, so she saved and went back to browsing.  
"Any other ideas?" she asked.  
Soon Ann was playing A Hat in Time, a game Futaba had mentioned a few days earlier. It even had two-player, so Futaba got to join in on the fun. The two of them spent a good hour beating up mafia members, crows and a big purple ghost-noodle.  
"I love this game!" said Ann, getting more and more used to the controls as time passed on. She eventually pressed a button she had never pressed before, and Hat Kid put her hands on her lips and blew a kiss.  
"Eeeee!"  
"I'm glad I finally got the game," said Futaba. "I had only watched live streams of it until now."  
"It's adorbz! Even the little birds are cute!"  
"I can get the DLC if you want," said Futaba.  
Soon the two of them were playing the Death Wish mode, where the usual levels were given a difficult twist to make them even harder. Futaba was the most effective against them, so Ann put down her controller and let her do her thing.  
"This is tough," said Futaba, putting the controller back into its stand and kicking back in her seat. "I'll finish it tomorrow."  
"Hey, leave some for Ann!" said Morgana.  
Ann and Futaba eventually went to play Animal Crossing together. Ann invited Futaba onto her island, and she arrived in black shorts and a No. 1 shirt.  
"You really like Smash, huh?" asked Ann.  
"Yep," said Futaba. "But I like other games, unlike most Smash players."  
"Strange most Smash players don't playing other games?" asked Morgana. "The entire game is based other games."  
"I don't get it either," said Futaba, digging up and watering flowers. "Some of them got really mad when Steve was added. I mean, he's Steve! The Steve! Of course he'd get in."  
"I'd rather not think about that community," said Ann. "Let's just keep watering flowers."  
Finally their consoles ran low on batteries and the two of them concluded their playing and watched as everyone else got home from work. Phantom Thieves filed in one by one until all twelve were reunited in the cafe area.  
"How was work?" asked Futaba to none of them in particular. She soon got an earful from each individual one. The talking and complaining went on for the entire time they waited for Sojiro to finish cooking, and once the food came to the table Yusuke asked a fair question. "What did you three do all day?"  
"Video games," answered Futaba.  
The entire table was silent.  
"I'm envious," said Ryuji, slumping over his plate.  
Dinner was polished off and the twelve of them cleaned up and got up in the attic to get some sleep. But Ann and Futaba were too bored to sleep just yet.  
In the Den, Oracle and Panther spent no time waiting, Oracle wrapping her arms around Panther's abdomen and grabbing her breasts from behind. "Oracle!" she cried. "So fast!"  
Oracle gave no response but a smirk Ann was unable to see in her position as Oracle kneaded her boobs longer and harder. Panther responded with a moan or two and her lags shaking a little beneath her.  
"Ugh, so good," she groaned. "I'd fall asleep if I weren't so horny..."  
Oracle let go of Panther's chest, finally, and got in front of her to hug her tightly. Their faces so close together, Oracle opened her mouth to show strands of shining spit coating her inner mouth and tongue. Panther opened her own mouth, stuck out her tongue and shoved their mouths together, their tongues meeting and playing. And their breasts were pushed together, to add to the stimulation the two felt, hugging tighter and tighter.  
Oracle retracted her tongue and finally got some words of her own out. "I wanna knock out a wall with you," she said. "I wanna leave you dripping and mangled on the floor, too tired and wounded to get up. You won't walk straight for four days."  
"Don't threaten me with a good time," said Panther, fusing their mouths back together.  
The two for them finally stopped kissing and got on the floor together, Oracle obviously atop Panther. Oracle was holding Panther's left foot in the air and grinding their crotches together. Oracle was blushing heavily and grinning while Panther had her face planted on the floor as she grunted in lust. She felt the strength Futaba put into each movement she made, prying Panther's legs farther and farther apart. Panther felt the muscles in her thighs stretch and strain as Oracle kept her legs spread far as physically possible.  
Oracle was finally getting a rhythm down and ground into Panther's crotch in a way that kept her stamina up while satisfying Panther, enough for her to turn her face to Oracle and show the lewd face she was making, rolling her eyes and letting her jaw drop. Her mouth was full of the same saliva strands in Oracle's mouth, and the lewd face made Oracle expose them again as she made roughly the same face as Panther.  
They finally felt their orgasms build up and begin to commence, and Panther groaned and grunted as she tried to get hers out with Oracle grinding even harder into her vagina. Oracle was grabbing Panther's leg tighter and tighter, straining her muscles and letting herself go on Panther's soft flesh. Their orgasms finally came out, Panther gushing all over Oracle as she herself came in Panther's pussy. They let the euphoria wash over their bodies as they ground out the last of their stamina into each other, finally falling from their high. Panther and Oracle fell to the floor.  
"Ow," said Panther. "I think you pulled something in me."  
"I told you you wouldn't walk properly," said Oracle.  
"Well, I wouldn't want it any other way."


	80. Hanged Man and Devil 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohya is losing her will to party, so she contemplates if she's had enough of the lifestyle by now. Iwai and Kaoru are there to help her make the decision.

Ohya woke up on the couch for another bright day. She turned her head towards the window, and the sunbeams immediately almost gave her cataracts, they were so bright. Wiping drool off her lower lip, she got up and looked down by her feet, finding two empty sake bottles.  
"I need that much alcohol by now, huh?" she asked. "Well, no use standing around. Time to go to work."  
She knew that she would have a killer headache all day, but she didn't care. So long as she, Iwai and Kaoru could live comfortably, she was happy. Kaoru was going off to college soon, which would be a big budget cut for her and Iwai and let them spend more recklessly, but Kaoru felt a lot like her own son at this point, so watching him leave would be heartbreaking. Whatever, that's not for another while. Right now, she had work to get to.  
Robotically wandering her usual path, she was scourging the aboveground for a nice story. There had to be something that would make people pay attention to the news, and she would look for it if it was the last thing she did. The public wasn't deserving of being out of the loop of what was going on.  
An hour later though, she felt her headache catch up to her. Clutching the side of her head and moving slowly to the nearest bench, she plopped herself down and recovered herself.  
"That was a bad idea," she said to herself, lying down. "I just need a few minutes for this headache to go away, and I'll get back to work."  
She turned so her face was away from the other side of the street and fell dead asleep. For four hours she was asleep on that bench, not waking up to anyone else who wanted to use it. It was such a sight another reporter came across it and took a picture.  
At the end of her four hours, Ohya woke up on the bench and slowly absorbed her surroundings. She was brimming with confusion, until she pulled her phone out and saw what time it was. The embarrassment felt like getting an anvil to her face. She looked around and saw there were currently one or two people looking at her max, so she sighed with relief that she was mostly in the clear. Until she heard her phone buzz.  
"Kayo!" she said, putting the phone to her ear. "How's it going?"  
"Just got my quota for today," answered her friend. "You'll never believe what I got."  
"What is it?"  
"I'll DM you the article I just posted, but the long and short of it is someone fell asleep on a public bench."  
Ohya's eyes widened. If Kayo were here right now she would know she just said something to upset Ohya, but she wasn't around, and she acted like it, continuing to berate the sleeper.  
"Who takes up an entire bench so they can sleep?" continued Kayo.  
"I... don't know. I'll take a look at that article of yours."  
"Alright, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow!"  
Ohya hung up. Soon enough she was pinged once more, and it was by Kayo, sending her the article. She finally sat up in her bench and read through the first paragraph.  
'A local woman has decided to waste space on a bench so she could take a nap. The woman is displayed in the above picture, her face turned away from the camera, and probably for the better to hide her identity. It's improbable she is homeless due to what she's wearing, being modern fashion that fits her well and having no holes, stains or other damage. When eyewitnesses were asked about her, many said she had spent up to two hours on the bench since they last cared to look at her."  
Ohya turned her phone off, got up from the bench (She'd already hogged it for long enough) and went back home. Her boss would kill her if he found out about it, and she didn't want that. She decided to not call him, text him or otherwise bother him until tomorrow.  
Ohya finally got back home and shut the door behind her.  
"Hey Ohya, how was work?" asked Iwai.  
"A little crummy," Ohya answered.  
"Your press came up with this lame article," said Iwai, taking out his phone and showing her it. "Someone fell asleep on a bench. Must be a slow news day if we're reporting that."  
"I'm guessing," said Ohya. Not saying another word and her face flushing harder, she walked away, her back now to Iwai.  
"Hey!" said Iwai, recognizing the back of Ohya to the one in the picture. "It was you!"  
Ohya froze solid, sighed, and turned to face Iwai. "Yes, yes, it was me. Don't rub it in."  
"Oh, sorry. It's just such a surprise."  
Ohya pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. "Look, I was thinking on this for a while, and today really told me it might be a good idea to give up drinking altogether."  
Iwai was a little surprised. He walked over and pulled out another chiar, facing Ohya.  
"Are you really sure?"  
"No. It's just that today was especially embarrassing. At least no one knows who it was, but... I was pretty close to being publicly humiliated or fired. All I had to do was sleep on my other side, and it would be over for me. And that's a terrifying thought."  
"And you blame drinking for it?"  
"I woke up with a huge headache, and sometime later I needed a rest. So I lay on my side thinking I just need a few minutes, and next thing I know I've been sitting there for four hours."  
"I guess that's pretty humiliating."  
"I've been losing my party spirit, to," said Ohya. "I'm numb to it by now. I wish I could say I wanted to not plant my feet, but... you're an amazing guy, Iwai, and I wouldn't mind spending my life with you and Kaoru."  
"I've been feeling the same way, to," said Iwai, looking down. "Maybe its time we give up this reckless behaviour."  
"It was fun while it lasted."  
"What's going on?" asked Kaoru, appearing in the kitchen. The two others turned to him, and Iwai got out of his seat.  
"Kaoru," he said. "I want you to know that me and Ohya have decided... wait have we?"  
"I have," said Ohya.  
"We decided," Iwai continued, "It's time we stop partying. We take our lives more seriously. So make me a promise, Kaoru," said Iwai, walking over and putting a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "I want you to live your life like me and Ohya did. I want you to promise me you are going to live your life to the fullest, get an honest job and find someone beautiful and understanding to love. I want you to promise me you'll at least try for me, Kaoru."  
"OK, OK," he said. "I'll do it. I promise."  
"Well, that's great," said Ohya. "Let's spend some time together to celebrate."  
A simple board game served the three of them as a nice way to pass time together, the three of them feeling warm and fuzzy together. Today was a very strange day, but ultimately it was a good one. And that was all that mattered for them.


	81. Akira and Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Ann recount a game they would play when they were still in school. Smut warning.

Ann was sitting at a booth, reading a book. She was burying her face deeper and deeper into the pages as the plot got more and more intense. Soon her entire face was hidden behind the pages, and Akira came down, wondering what on Earth she was doing.  
"Ann?"  
Ann picked herself out of her book, blinked a few times and greeted Akira. "Oh, hi honey."  
"What are you up to?"  
"I'm reading this dirty novel. The protagonist just grabbed his girlfriend by her butt in public. Out in the open! She was super embarrassed about it."  
"Sounds a little like rape."  
Ann figured Akira had a point.  
"But didn't we play a game like that when we were at school?" she asked.  
"Yeah, you're right. It got pretty carried away. I remember one time we were eating lunch together, you reached over the table and grabbed my boob. Everyone was super confused."  
"And as soon as I explained what we were up to," Akira recounted, "Shiho reached over and grabbed Ryuji's junk."  
"That was a laugh riot."  
"Any other times you can remember we groped one another in public?"  
"Eh, most of the time one of us would drag their hand across someone, or grab something, or kiss somewhere. We were too sneaky to be caught by anyone."  
"What's going on?" Futaba asked, coming down the stairs.  
"We're talking about when we've groped one another," said Ann.  
"I remember one time," Futaba started, "I was live streaming with Yusuke over. I was just doing my own thing when someone asked about a figurine in the background. I got up, went to get it and the next thing I knew I was slapped on my ass."  
"Oh my goodness," said Akira. "That's golden."  
"Maybe for you. Everyone was putting in pog emojis when I got back, and I saw how red I was. I was indiscernible from a beet."  
"I remember one other time, now that you mention it," said Ann. "I was on live TV with Akechi with our faces to the cameras. Akechi was on his spiel about the latest case and I got an idea. I reached my hand behind him and pinched him on the butt."  
"On live TV?" asked Futaba.  
"Yeah. I was rolling it between my fingers, pinching hard and soft, I was going to town on him. And he kept a straight face throughout the entire ordeal, but his face was super red."  
"How were you not caught?" asked Akira.  
"Luck."  
"This is asinine," said Futaba.  
"I have one," said Akira. "When Makoto joined the group, she and Ryuji were still on rocky terms. So they fought a lot, physically, at home and LeBlanc. But they tended to not really hurt one another, just drag their hands across themselves and pinch a little."  
"So they were... rape-fighting?"  
"They were sexually frustrated around themselves, and didn't wanna admit it. They finally gave in one day, and the tow of them spent a night together. After they never fought like that."  
"Good they don't have to hide it anymore," said Ann.  
"I wish I were around for that," said Futaba.  
The three of them were having a ball, until Akira slipped a hand under Ann's butt. She was a little confused, but then felt Akira grab a handful of her ass, and she figured out what was going on; she was challenged to keep a straight face in front of Futaba. Said woman, clueless, kept talking like nothing was going on. Akira, however, had a wicked smirk on his face.  
But Ann wasn't giving in. She slid her own hand onto Akira's crotch and grabbed her own handful, Akira realizing she wasn't going down without a fight. He kept up the conversation as did Ann, but the both of them kept groping and groveling. Futaba was still oblivious.  
"So what else is there- huh?" Futaba cut herself off, wondering what was going on. The both of them had red faces, unnaturally red.  
"Is something going on?" she asked. "You two look a little hot."  
"Oh, we're fine," assured Akira.  
"Fine, fine," said Ann.  
Futaba got suspicious. She thought a little while what was going on, until she got an idea. She suddenly stuck her head under the table, and found exactly what she expected. The two of them were groping each other.  
"Real clever, you two," said Futaba, putting her head back up.  
"Ugh, damnit," said Ann. "We wanted to see how long we could go without getting caught."  
"Well, i should leave the place to you two, if you all want to fuck."  
Futaba got out of her seat and was about to walk out the door before Ann said "Wait!"  
Futaba turned to the both of them.  
"Wanna join?"  
The three of them got upstairs and began kissing on another. Ann made out with Futaba, the two of them keeping their eyes shut tight, feeling their lips touch tenderly. Ann broke off for a while for air, and Akira grabbed her by the back of her head and smooched her on the lips. Ann was a little disturbed from being manhandled, but she felt what little ire she had whittle away when Akira masterfully smooched her hard as he could. The two of them spent a long time together, until Akira broke off, and was about to kiss Ann again when Futaba took him by his face, tilted his head towards her and put her lips on his. Akira was happy to be getting kissed so ravenously, even if it was a little unorthodox how Futab treated him. If anything, her mistreatment made him even happier.  
After enough tussling and tongue-touching, the three of them finally gave in, and stuck out their tongues, putting them all together between their heads. They were feeling sparks and flares of euphoria as their muscles tensed and tasted the action. The three of them were too horny to stop, and Akira and Futaba soon yanked their clothes off, leaving them completely naked. They soon pushed Ann onto a bed, and she hit her head on the soft mattress, dazing her a little. The two dominators quickly took off her own clothes in the blink of an eye, making Ann feel happy and unyielding showing so much skin. Her wrists were grabbed and pinned to the mattress, and Futaba got onto her face, planting her vulva on her face. And without being able to see it, she felt Akira's penis fit into her vagina. She felt her eyes mist up as she lapped furiously at Futaba's vagina.  
Thrust after thrust, grind after grind, the three of them made animal love that could be heard anywhere else in the building. Ann's mouth was happily swallowing up Futaba's femcum, and her vagina gladly tanked blow after blow from Akira. She felt her spirit try to escape her body as she kept submitting herself to the two. She was happy to serve them, as long as they served her back, and they were serving her back now tenfold.  
Finally Akira pistoned one more time and let his sperm loose in Ann's vagina, Ann loving the feeling of being mercilessly creampied. Futaba felt herself go, and let all her muscles tense and relax before she finally got her orgasm out. Her jaw fell down, and with it her tongue, drooling a little. Ann was the last to cum, her legs writhing and eyes watering, as she fired out a gallon of femcum on Akira.  
The three of them were soon lying on the bed together, dirty with one another and tired, letting themselves fall asleep.  
But Futaba, who was in the middle of them, reached for both the other's butts, grabbed a handful and pinched.  
"Mmm," went Akira. "That's a little rude."  
"You don't mind though, right?" asked Futaba.  
"No," said Ann. "Keep going."


	82. Yusuke and Mishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima thinks that sex with everyone is a little too serious, so Yusuke helps him research how to have silly sex. Smut warning.

Mishima was reading another rom-com book. He was burying his nose deep into its pages, hoping to find something that could help him. But through all the sex scenes and smut, he was stumped. He had no idea what to do.  
"Morning, Mishima."  
Mishia looked up from the booth to find Yusuke coming down the stairs. He was wearing arousing, loose pajamas.  
"Morning," said Mishima, continuing to read his book.  
"Is something the bother?"  
"No."  
"You just seem a little upset."  
"I'm trying to find... something."  
Yusuke moved to Mishima and sat next to him. "What are you looking for?"  
"I think we take our sex too seriously. I'm looking for something a little more... realistic. But I've got nothing."  
"Realistic?"  
Mishima put his book down. "There are so many things that show sex as a serious thing. Movies, hentai, porn, a million things show that sex is something momentous. But I read an article yesterday that sex is better had if it's done foolishly."  
"Interesting. And I presume the article didn't say how to have silly sex?"  
"No. That's why I'm doing so much research."  
"Well, why don't I help you? I've got nothing to do today."  
"Sure!"  
And so the two of them spent a few hours reading through sex scenes in adult novels. Yusuke felt his brain hurt after the two-hour mark, and Mishima's eyes were getting dry. Plus, they were hungry.  
Yusuke took out his phone and pulled out a menu. "Chinese takeout?"  
"You know it," said Mishima. "Let's move to our apartment though, I think these books aren't helping us."  
"Sound idea."  
And so the two of them left the cafe and books behind, making their way to the apartment. They met two bags of food at the door with yellow smiling faces.  
"Can't wait to eat this," said Yusuke, bending down to pick it up and smell it.  
After lunch, the two of them turned on the TV and switched to the browser.  
"Have you ever watched porn on your TV?" asked Yusuke.  
"Obviously."  
The two of them searched up cam shows, finding the most serious sex they could find. It was a step above the seriousness of the novels. Women were wrapped in spiked leather and screwed in their pried-open vaginas and assholes. Some of them were covered by their mouth and nose, hardly breathing when they need breath the most. Yusuke, horrified, looked somewhere else.  
"BDSM is something else," he said.  
"Hey, I was enjoying that!" jokingly said Mishima.  
"As long as their having fun," said Yusuke, turning on a different porn site. Everything on it was instead prerecorded. Yusuke looked up "real couples" and found an adorable lesbian couple.  
The two studied closely as the two of them had wonderful sex together. They did what most pornos did, but with one key difference; they were laughing.  
"Have you ever laughed during sex?" asked Yusuke. "Cause I sure haven't."  
"Nope," answered Mishima. "Looks like another bust."  
Suddenly, the door opened. Ryuji came in the apartment, and saw what the two of them were doing.  
"Oh, are we watching porn together?" asked Ryuji. "Can I join?"  
"We're doing research," said Yusuke.  
"Suuuure."  
"Seriously, Ryuji," said Mishima. "We're trying to figure out how to have silly sex."  
"Silly... sex? Sex isn't very silly."  
"I read an article that said movies and porn portray it like that when it really isn't, if you understand me."  
"Well, I've got a giant porn stache if you want to look in there."  
"How big is it?" asked Yusuke.  
Soon Skull, Fox and Dynamo were all in the den and Skull led them to the spare room. He went to the TV, pulled a knob on the wall behind it, and a compartment next to the TV stand opened.  
"C'mon," said Skull, getting on his hands and knees and crawling into the compartment. Confused but willing, Fox and Dynamo crawled in with him.  
The three of them entered a room stocked with shelves full of hentai magazines. "All this is yours?" asked Dynamo.  
"Yep," said Skull. "Didn't wanna throw it out when we moved in together. Let's get searching."  
And so all of them began reading through all the hentais. Skull was enjoying it a little too much, his hand rubbing on his pants, particularly between his legs.  
"You like this kind of stuff?" asked Dynamo, holding up a magazine, showing him a bukkake scene.  
"Hehe, I couldn't be picky," said Skull.  
Fox put his magazine on the rack again and spoke up. "I think we're reading too much into this."  
Dynamo and Skull looked up from their magazines, wanting to hear where Fox was going with this.  
"I think there's no real way to have silly sex. We should just try to go with the flow, take some time to really enjoy it instead of focusing on our bodies."  
"That idea's so stupid," said Skull, "It just might work."  
"So we just... ad lib it?" asked Dynamo.  
"Why not?" asked Skull, beginning to undress himself.  
Soon all of Skull's clothes were in a corner of the room, and he was completely naked. He looked no different than his real world form.  
"So... hmm..."  
Skull grabbed his penis.  
"Um..."  
He started jerking off himself.  
"Well," said Dynamo sarcastically, taking off his shirt. "This is off to a good start."  
All three of them laughed.  
"I think we're getting the hang of it," said Yusuke, beginning to strip himself down.  
Soon all three of them were sitting on the bare floor, jerking off to themselves. Yusuke was enjoying himself, and he made a ridiculous face in response; his eyes rolled back into his head and his jaw slack.  
"Holy shit Fox," said Dynamo, stopping his masturbation. "You alright?"  
Fox stopped and reassured Dynamo he was alright. "I guess I lost myself a little."  
"Oh, look at me, I'm Fox," said Skull, making an imitation of the Fox's face. Dynamo and Fox bust out laughing.  
"I think we're getting it down," said Dynamo. "We're not taking sex so seriously anymore."  
"We are making good progress," said Fox, continuing to pleasure himself. "I think communication is key. Something to drown out those awful sex noises..."  
"Don't act like you've never incapacitated me with your dick," said Dynamo, who also continued jerking himself off.  
"I'm not acting like that. It's just they only sound good when I'm horny."  
"So you're not horny?"  
"No, I am, but-"  
Skull began laughing even harder. He was still jerking himself off, although a little slower than usual, but he was laughing up a riot.  
"Oh, this is too funny," said Skull. "Too funny."  
"Ha ha, ha ha ha," said Fox, still jerking himself off. "I guess I'm just not too sucked into the sex thing right now, so I'm a little more... sober, if you catch my drift."  
Dynamo took the opportunity to take his idle hand, put it behind him and put a finger up his ass. It felt a little sudden, but the look on Skull's and Fox's faces were priceless.  
"What the hell was that?" asked Skull, laughing a little.  
"It's sooo good," said Dynamo, pumping it in and out of himself. "I'm gonna cum!"  
"Oh, God, me too!" said Fox, picking up his pace.  
"Cumming!" said Skull.  
All three of them suffered spasms of lust and fell to the ground, furiously fapping, trying to climax. Fox felt the burn exit him first, semen spilling out of his penis onto the floor. Skull arched his back, gasped for air and did the same, his sperm coating the floor. And Dynamo felt the last of his cum fire out of his penis, a few shots slowing down into a moderate dribble.  
"Ah, that was great," said Skull. "I hope none of our cum got on my pornos."  
"Uh, Skull?" said Dynamo, holding up a magazine with a string of his sperm on it. "I've got some bad news..."


	83. Ann and Sumire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Sumire decide to return to the park and rent a paddleboat for a while, where they can properly chat away from everyone else. Smut warning.

Ann looked longingly out the window. Though she had no proper excuse for going outside today, it looked lovely out there, and she'd hate to waste it. Sumire looked like she was under the same dilemma, also staring intently out the window.  
"Any way we can use this great weather?" asked Ann. "It's awe-inspiring."  
"It's pretty warm, too," said Sumire, checking the temperature on her phone. "What on Earth can we do, though?"  
"What about those swan boats? It's been a while since we've rented one."  
"I'd love that! It'd get my blood pumping, too."  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
The two of them took the metro to the park, and it looked amazing in today's weather. Sumire jumped up a short distance and plucked a red leaf off a tree, then passed it to Ann.  
"Why'd you do that?" asked Ann.  
"Cause this is pretty and you're pretty," said Sumire, blushing a little, despite her expression not changing in any other way.  
"Aw, thanks," said Ann pocketing the leaf, careful not to crinkle it. "Let's get onto one of those boats."  
The two of them got the rental, got in and paddled their way to the center of the lake. Although some patrons would paddle by on occasion, they were almost completely stranded in their watery desert, their only way back being a few flimsy pieces of plastic holding the pedal mechanics in place.  
"Why would you tell me that?" asked Ann.  
"Hey, I'm just saying," said Sumire. "Industrial plastic's pretty brittle."  
"Like, I could break it with my bare hands brittle?"  
"It'd be a bad idea cause it might hurt a little, and like I said, it'd leave us stranded, but you totally could."  
"Oh God. One half-blind carp getting stuck in there could spell serious trouble."  
"Hehehe."  
"How is that funny?"  
The two of them got into a little playfight, giggling as their hands lightly pushed them apart and arms tangled and knotted together. They were having the time of their lives right now, goofing off with one another, on a small plastic boat in the middle of the lake.  
Until another boat passed them with a couple in it that gave the two of them a funny look.  
"Sorry," said Ann, seeing they were being stared at and brushing herself off.  
"Ah, were we staring?" asked one of the riders. "My fault."  
"Mine... too," said the other passenger.  
The two boats separated once more, and Ann and Sumire returned to a more tame form of socialization. "So what's been going on?" asked Sumire.  
"Just a few envious coworkers," said Ann. "Yes, I got a pretty face, skinny waist and something something dinner plate, but you don't gotta be a bitch about it."  
"*Wheeze*"  
"Was it really that funny?" asked Ann. "I just stole it off social media, and I didn't laugh like that when I saw it."  
"I guess it's funnier when someone says it in person," said Sumire.  
"Saying something's better in real life? What are you, a boomer?"  
"No," said Sumire. "It's just my opinion."  
"Sure."  
"What do you mean sure?"  
The two of them jumped from topic to topic, until they turned their attention back to where they were headed. They were floating a bit off course and their time was almost up, so the two of them began pedaling back to where they were going. But something a little dangerous happened when Sumire lost control a little.  
"You're going a little too fast Sumire," said Ann.  
"It's not me," said Sumire. "Something happened to the gears or something."  
The boat began to veer further off course, and began getting sucked into a current. Soon the two of them were frighteningly close to a waterfall.  
"Oh shit!" said Ann loudly. "Pedal faster!"  
"I'm trying!" said Sumire, indeed pedaling fast as she could go. But the current was a little too strong. Ann and Sumire were grunting loudly, their legs wearing out. Sumire felt the muscles in her legs begin to stretch and wear down, and Ann was feeling it happen a lot faster.  
"Help!" cried out Ann, her voice scraggly and dry.  
The both of them were out of earshot, however, and Ann's legs finally gave out. She felt a muscle pull in a way it shouldn't have, and she called out in pain as her legs went out. The current finally doing them in, the boat fell down the current and the paddleboat session changed violently to white-water rafting.  
The two of them helplessly fell down the river for around tn minutes before they ran ashore, by some miracle, close to the entrance of the park. The poor tour guide at the front had a lot of questions upon seeing two women run ashore by the park entrance with one of the park's paddleboats.  
"Sorry," said Ann, climbing out of the paddleboat, her legs burning and wiggling. Sumire grabbed her by her shoulder and escorted her the Hell out of everyone's way.  
"Whoo," said Ann, collapsing in the bed in Mishima's apartment, her legs too tired to support her anymore. Sumire was also tired, and lay on the bed next to her.  
"My legs are burning," said Ann, struggling to take her pants off. Sumire got out of bed and pulled them off for her instead, warranting a 'thank you' and leaving Ann with her panties out.  
"I'll take my pants off, too," said Sumire, pulling them off and leaving them on the floor. "So you're more comfy."  
"I sure am," said Ann, propping herself up with her shoulders and looking at Sumire's panties.  
"Put yourself back down, honey," said Sumire, voice downing in tire. "You need rest."  
"I need sex too," said Ann, reaching to Sumire's panties and feeling the dampness. "And it feels like you do, too."  
Sumire put her hand over Ann's panties and yanked them off, then stuck two fingers into Ann's cavity. Ann lolled out her tongue in response, and kept rubbing Sumire's own pussy. Ann felt her legs spasm a little, ad in response she felt them hurt a lot. Ann moaned out a little, but her drive was like an adrenaline shot keeping her going. Sumire was a little concerned, though.  
"You need some rest?" asked Sumire.  
"Maybe a pain pill," said Ann.  
"Alright, I'll see if we have any."  
Sumire got out of the bed, her pussy still out, and walked to the bathroom cabinet. She popped the mirrored cabinet open and took out a pill bottle, read the label and put it back. She took down another bottle, read the label and put it back.  
"Hurry up!" called Ann. "I'm horny!"  
"Ten seconds!" called back Sumire, finally finding the right bottle and returning fast as she could. "Here, open up," said Sumrie, taking a pill from the bottle.  
Ann opened her mouth and let Sumrie drop the pill in, and Ann flt much better pretty fast. She immediately returned her fingers to her vagina, until Sumire lightly grabbed her hand and pulled them out. "Let me do it," said Sumire, getting back next to her in the bed. Back side-to-side, the two them kept masturbating the other.  
"Cum-ming!" groaned Ann, fluid gushing out of her vagina all over Sumire's hand.  
"Horndog," said Sumire, before cumming herself. Her jaw fell opened and twitched around, and she moaned out, letting herself unwind all over Ann's hand.  
"I'm the horndog?" asked Ann. But Sumire was too quick to fall asleep to respond.  
"Twerp," she said to herself, before falling asleep alongside her.


	84. Ann and Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm out of ideas? Smut warning.

Ann was lazing around the Attic, making sure she really was off work today. It would at least be something to do instead of withering up in the attic. But the text she received never changed from its original message; she was off work today.  
"*Sigh*..."  
Haru climbed up the stairs and found Ann, bored as all Hell, lying on the mattress. "Hi, honey," she said.  
"Morning, Haru," said Ann. "I'm bored."  
"Off work? Me too."  
"What can we do?"  
Haru sat on the mattress with Ann, and turned that question around in her head. "I have no idea," she answered. "Everything to do in Japan has already been done by another duo."  
Ann rolled off her left side and onto her back. "Can we just cuddle?"  
Without a second word, Haru jumped onto Ann's body and relaxed all the muscles beneath her skin. She was wearing her signature pink fleece jacket, and Ann was happy it was so close to her nose. She loudly and unapologetically inhaled, smelling Haru's pheromones and body wash.  
"Woah!" said Haru, laughing a little. "How would you like it if I shoved my nose into your clothes and took a big sniff?"  
"I'd love that," said Ann.  
"Wait, really?" Haru said, beginning to blush. "Because that... would be nice."  
"I'm not stopping you. Go ahead!"  
Haru squirmed around a little atop Ann until her nose was in proximity to her shirt. Haru sniffed slowly, and felt her wife's smells stuff her brain.  
"Oh, that's the stuff," said Haru, taking another sniff.  
"What am I?" asked Ann. "An oil diffuser?"  
Haru slowed her sniffing, but continued to breath through her nose so close to Ann's shirt. Ann didn't mind; as long as Haru was happy, so was she.  
"I've got an idea," said Ann, getting off the mattress. "Why don't we smell everyone's laundry?"  
Haru, bewildered, jumped up a little and met Ann's eyes with her own. "What?" she asked.  
"Well, would you care if I smelled your dirty laundry?"  
"No!"  
"So why wouldn't you think everyone else would mind if we smelled their laundry?"  
"I... well, it's pretty weird!"  
"Coming from the person who breastfeeds us."  
"I... but... ugh, you got me."  
Ann merrily made her way to the laundry basket and picked out a tie. "This must be Akechi's," said Ann. "Are these machine washable?"  
"They probably are," said Haru. "So... do the honors, I guess."  
Ann gladly put the tie to her nose and inhaled. "Oh, that sucks," said Ann, putting the tie on a nearby shelf. "Smells like spicy takoyaki."  
"Ouch. Poor him..."  
"But it still smells a lot like him!"  
Haru reluctantly took the tie off the shelf and put it to her nose, smelling Akechi's distinct smell. She was delighted to remember Akechi, the same man who both drop-kicked and choked her abusive ex.  
"Ugh," said Ann, holding up a sock. "This smells a bit too much like Ryuji..."  
Ann plunged the sock back into the bin and pulled out a yellow tank top. "That's much better," said Ann, putting it too her nose and feeling like Ryuji was right in front of her.  
"Can... I try it?"  
"Of course!" said Ann, passing the tank top to Haru. The latter put it on her face and inhaled, almost tasting Ryuji's sweat. It was full of Ryuji's sweat, and any other way he could be smelled. Haru inhaled a few more times before putting it onto the shelf.  
"Ohohoho," said Ann, pulling out a black pantie. "This is Makoto's."  
"Underwear might be a bit too far," said Haru.  
"Suit yourself," said Ann, holding it to her nose and smelling Makoto. The familiarity of her wife was all she sensed, and all she cared to sense. Haru quickly became a little jealous.  
"Alright, alright, I'll smell them," said Haru.  
"Here you go," said Ann, passing them to Haru. Haru smelled it as deep as she could, and as her eyes were closed, it was like Makoto was right in front of her. She was a little scared because of that, as if that was the case, Haru would have a lot of explaining to do. Thankfully when she reopened her eyes, she and Ann were still the only people in the attic.  
"Man, now I'm horny," said Ann, getting onto a mattress and grinding her hand on her vagina. "I wanna get plowed by Akechi, Ryuji and Makoto all at once now."  
Haru got onto the same mattress and agreed. "I'm a little horny too," she admitted. "This was a bad idea."  
"You know," said Ann, rolling atop Haru, no bothering to pick herself up. "I can make you feel like this was a great idea."  
"Umm," stammered Haru.  
"C'mon. I'm horny, you're horny, we're both horny. Let's fuck already."  
"Umm, sure," said Haru. "Sorry I'm a little nervous, cause we were just smelling dirty laundry."  
"Oh, don't worry about that," said Ann, beginning to kiss Haru's forehead. Haru melted a little, sinking into the bed. "There you go," said Ann. "Just relax."  
Haru was buzzing with anticipation and lust as Ann coated Haru's face in lip prints, Haru feeling her tongue turn as she yearned to do some kissing herself. Haru finally grabbed Ann's head and gently guided it to fit their lips together. Haru and Ann closed their eyes as they let their tongues do all the sensing, like fleshy, wet antennae.  
The two pried apart after five minutes of making out and Ann got up, striped herself, and gave Haru a look like she should do the same. Haru stayed on her back and wriggled off everything below her waist, then wrestled her shirt over her head and popped off her bra. The air was a little cold for this time of year, and her nipples were consequently pretty stiff.  
"Do you want some milk?" asked Haru, flirtingly massaging her boobs. Ann licked her lips and nodded her head up and down, before getting back on the bed and fitting the nipple in her mouth. Ann's suckling made Haru feel safe and proud, proud to have a wife willing to breastfeed from her. Haru shivered a little, but was careful to not get her nub loose from Ann's mouth.  
Haru soon felt a buzz between her legs, and looked down to find Ann was pleasing her. Haru was heavily aroused now, exhaling and panting loud as she could, shaking and shivering. Ann was fingering herself as well, but seemed to manage it a lot better than Haru was.  
Haru was feeling her climax build within her, swelling and growing, nearly ready for release. Ann had her mouth on Haru's breast, one hand in Haru's vagina and another in herself. Ann sped up the movements of the latter hand, and Haru could hear how hard Ann was doing it to herself. It was enough to push her off the edge.  
Haru twisted her legs around until the vulva between them came. Haru felt her world flip, turn, faze, until she lay in complete pleasure and euphoria. Ann cried out, releasing her mouth from Haru's dry nipple, and her own vagina gushed out her femcum. It soaked into the mattress, making the bed smell a lot like her.  
"Well," said Ann, finally relaxing once more. "That was amazing."  
"Thank you," said Haru. "You're pretty good at sex."  
"Guys!" said Morgana from downstairs. "Laundry day!"  
"Coming!" said Haru, hurriedly redressing.


	85. Makoto and Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru are both doms, but with completely different energies. Smut warning.

Makoto was in Haru's lap, feeling Haru stroke her hair. Makoto had her eyes closed and was groaning loudly, happy that she was in such good hands. She could nearly fall asleep being groomed like this.  
"How was your day?" asked Haru, hoping to start some conversation.  
"Same old same old," said Makoto. "But I am a little tired."  
"I must be pretty good at petting you."  
"Oh yeah, right there..."  
Makoto couldn't disagree with Haru on that; she was half asleep. There were very few places she felt this way, and in Haru's lap was one of them.  
Haru was smiling lightly until she saw Makoto pick up her hand off her chest and move it blindly around Haru. It reached Haru's face, and began caressing and pinching her affectionately. Haru blushed harder as she continued rubbing Makoto's head.  
Makoto's hand soon moved its fingers into a shape that fit tightly around Haru's lower jaw. Haru was a little confused, and soon felt Makoto squeeze a little harder.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Shh," said Makoto. "I'm just holding you."  
"Umm... OK."  
Makoto kept holding Haru by her head, cradling her almost, as Haru kept scratching her head like nothing was happening.  
"I think I know what's going on," said Haru.  
"Hmm?" asked Makoto.  
"We're both doms, but I'm more of a dommy mommy and you're a dungeon master."  
"I guess so."  
"So if we cuddle like this, it's a little awkward by nature."  
Makoto finally got out of Haru's lap and firmly grabbed her by her sides. "How does this feel?" she asked, now suddenly having her head higher than Haru's.  
"Nice," said Haru lightly pushing her over, "But I prefer it this way."  
"D-oof," went Makoto, now on the bed belly-down. "Rude."  
Haru giggled a little and began to trace her fingertip over Makoto's legs. "You're so beautiful," she said.  
"How about this?" and Makoto got up, turned to Haru and shoved her into her boobs in one swift motion. Haru was a little panicked at first, but soon calmed down and let Makoto do what she was doing.  
"Mmm-mmmph," was all she could say.  
Makoto sighed, feeling aroused with Haru's face in her tits. She was holding her tightly, and was enjoying how pathetic Haru looked, until she began to squirm again. After enough fighting, Haru got herself loose and gasped for fresh air.  
"I was starting to suffocate," she said.  
"Oops," said Makoto, her smile falling a little. "Sorry."  
"It's fine. Would've been a way to go."  
The two of them laughed.  
"Although, if you think that's an appropriate way to act, you're pretty mistaken."  
Haru took Makoto by her sides and somehow got her belly-down on her lap. Haru put her hand into a palm, aimed and slammed it right on Haru's butt. The sound it made made Haru giggle a little, and the sharp pain made Makoto yelp a little. But she was only pretending to be angry, despite the humiliated look on her face and her squirming in Haru's lap.  
"So naughty," said Haru, landing one more.  
Makoto finally got herself free and began getting much more intimate than before. Haru soon felt her shirt and bra being forcefully removed, falling out of the articles with a bit of jiggle, the way they usually do. Haru was a little confused what was going on until Makoto hooked her mouth on her nipple, which made Haru excited and horny. She began to knead her boobs and pumping out milk for Makoto to taste.  
But Makoto's assault wasn;t limited to Haru's chest in the slightest. Her right hand forced its way down Haru's pants and around her panties. She wasn't inserting anything yet, just rubbing the outside, which was enough for Haru to pitch her head up and pant heavily. Makoto was pretty proud of herself right now, if she was making Haru this submissive.  
But her pride was soon shattered when Haru pulled her boob out of Makoto's mouth and began attacking back. She was careful to not hurt Makoto, they were only playing after all, so she decided to go for Makoto's armpit, getting her fingers in it and twiddling them around. Makoto soon fell laughing and fighting to get Haru out of her armpit, but to no avail. She was soon in a fetal position on the mattress, laughing up a storm. The defeated woman surrendered, and Haru called for a truce to get Makoto's clothes off. Makoto was now belly-up, letting Haru begin her counterattack.  
Pussy out, Haru fit some fingers in it, curling and twisting them, making Makoto wriggle willessly. Haru took it as an insult, and pinned Makoto's feet to the bed. Which didn't help Makoto stay still that much, but replaced fingers with tongue at least, which could reach all of Makoto's vulva effortlessly, not to mention being so warm and wet.  
Makoto, however, was soon in control when Haru's hands slipped a little. Her legs now free, she used them to wrap Makoto in place, forcing her once again in her control. Haru was nervously licking Makoto's pussy, waiting for her to climax. And with Makoto having such a straight face, that could take a while.  
"That's it," said Makoto, watching as her wife lapped her up. "I'm getting closer. The sooner I cum, the sooner I let you go."  
Upon hearing that Haru sped up, making Makoto reel back a bit, her face almost melting. "That's it, keep it up."  
Makoto began, slowly, to buck and wriggle. She was close to done by now, Haru being so adorable in her vulnerable position. A few more licks and Makoto's legs tightened, loosened, and spasmed out as she felt her climax hit her. Haru felt Makoto's vulva moisten, and the fluid fall from her pussy. Almost done, Haru lapped up what she could and let Makoto rest. She was pretty much stuck on her back now.  
Unfortunately, that was the perfect position to have your face sit on. And once Makoto was about to pick herself back up, Haru pounced onto her and got her pussy in her face. Makoto was awfully surprised, but saw how horny Haru was in her grinding on her face and the look on her face, and decided to show mercy and get her off.  
Haru finally felt the movement of Makoto's tongue across her genitals, and shivered in response. "Good girl," she said, treating Makoto a little like her child. She put her hand on her forehead and moved the hair out of her face, revealing intense, scalding eyes. Haru was a little surprised, but let her go on and suck on her vagina. She was almost done now, grinding more and more furiously.  
"Ugh!" she cried, grinding one more time and letting loose. Makoto felt the fluid fall out all over her mouth, and she fervently swallowed all she could reach. Haru finally calmed down and almost fell off Makoto's face.  
"Good girl," she said, going back to petting Makoto's head.  
"So who was the most dominant?" asked Makoto after a while. "Who won?"  
"I'm not sure who was more dominant," said Haru, "But we both came and dommed. I think we're both winners there."  
"Can't argue with that."  
And so the two kept on cuddling.


	86. Ryuji and Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji wants to polish up on his English, and Haru would like to help. Smut warning.

"Ugh..."  
Ryuji was scrolling through his phone. He was currently upset he couldn't read something someone posted because it was in English. Which may be the language you're reading right now, or perhaps the one you played the game in, but everyone around is really speaking Japanese whether or not if they know how to speak English. I know, trippy.  
However, someone who happened to know a lot of English happened to walk into the room. "Hi Ryuji," she said.  
"Hey Haru."  
"How's your day going so far?" asked Haru, sitting down next to Ryuji.  
"I'm just frustrated I don't know any English."  
"Didn't you learn English in school?"  
"And can't remember a single thing."  
"I know how that goes. If you like, I can translate this for you."  
Ryuji spun hs body so it was facing Haru. "I don't just want you to translate this for me. I want to learn how to speak English."  
Haru was a little shocked. "Um, I don't know if I could teach you very well, but I can try."  
"Thanks."  
"OK," said Haru, beginning. "So try pronouncing this word."  
"Um... it's not in Japanese, though. It's not even in Kanji."  
"I know. But you know what each of these letters mean, right?"  
"It'll take some time to recall..."  
After around five minutes, Ryuji could pronounce the entire post. But he was still stumped on how to translate it. Haru decided to help in that juncture as well.  
"So this word means 'butt'."  
"Seriously?"  
"English has a lot of synonyms for 'butt'."  
"...Synonyms?"  
"Words that mean the same thing."  
"Oh, right, right. Not a lot of wrinkles up here," said Ryuji, gesturing to his head.  
"Oh, don't say that," said Haru, patting him on his shoulder. "I'm sure there's a lot of wrinkles up there... somewhere."  
"Sure, whatever you say."  
"So this word is what's called an 'article'..."  
Eventually the two of them had completely translated the post. And what it was... 'My ass so fine he gotta keep the dog off of it.'  
"Alright!" said Haru, excited that the two of them had translated the post. But Ryuji, contrastly, looked a little defeated.  
"What's wrong?" asked Haru.  
"If people who speak English only post stuff like this," said Ryuji, turning off his phone, "I don't wanna bother learning it."  
Haru was a little surprised. "Well, alright," she finally said. "If you need something translated, just send me a picture. I'll translate it for you."  
"Thanks, Haru."  
A few hours later, Haru got a notification on her phone. She picked it up and saw that it was Ryuji, who had sent her a screenshot of a post with a caption over some sleeping kittens.  
Ryuji: wat does the caption say  
Haru: 'Aren't they the cutest?'  
Ryuji: thx  
Twenty minutes later Haru got another notification. Ryuji had another screenshot he wanted translated.  
Ryuji: translate plz  
Haru: 'If you wait for the waiter, does that make you the waiter?'  
Ryuji: ?  
Haru: It's an English pun, gets lost in translation  
Ryuji: thx  
And another twenty minutes later Haru was notified again. She saw Ryuji wanted another post decoded.  
Ryuji: translate plz  
Haru: ...  
Ryuji: wat?  
Haru: It's pretty flirty...  
Ryuji: well wat is it  
Haru: Are you gonna fuck me, or do I have to lie to my diary again today?  
Ryuji: ;)  
Haru: ohoHO  
Haru put her phone down and made her way up to the LeBlanc attic, where Ryuji was leaning against the wall flirtatiously, only in his boxers. Haru was giggling a little to herself while taking off her first layer of clothes.  
The two of them were soon on a mattress, with Ryuji's penis inside Haru and the former under the latter. Haru was grinding her clit across Ryuji's body, huffing and puffing as it felt the soft hairs of the area it dragged along.  
"Haven't shaved in a while, sorry," puffed Ryuji, grabbing Haru by her waist.  
"I'll fix that soon enough," she said, beginning to bounce up and down. Ryuji felt his mind dissolve as she went up and down his penis, calling to whoever could or couldn't hear them.  
"How's that?" asked Haru.  
"Ugh..."  
"I'll take that as 'great'."  
"That wouldn't cut it."  
Haru blushed, being flattered so, and bounced up and down even harder as thanks for the compliment. Ryuji was soon shutting his eyes hard expending all his energy, and he would die happy if they never got to open again. It would be pretty awkward for Haru though, so he decided to stay alive, and his incoming orgasm was a sign that was the right choice.  
In fact, Haru was about to cum as well. She was bouncing up and down a little slower now, but hit Ryuji's thighs with much more power. Her face was beginning to fall along with Ryuji's, beading sweat and lolling out her tongue.  
It was over in a flash, Haru and Ryuji simultaneously crying out. Haru felt her legs give out as her vagina was filled with sperm, Ryuji happy to get it out of his system. Trembling, they rode it out until Haru collapsed atop Ryuji.  
"Honey," said Ryuji. "I can't breathe."  
Haru began to snore.  
"Real funny."


	87. Ryuji and Sumire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji and Sumire go on a run together. Smut warning.

Ryuji was bored out of his skull.  
It was plain as day. He tried taking a nap, and it only lasted twenty minutes. He went through social media, and eventually burned through all his notifications. He booted up some video games, aced a few challenges and got bored really quickly.  
So now here he was, as many chapters start, sitting in a booth in LeBlanc.  
Pretty soon though, Sumire walked in through the front door. Noticing how bored Ryuji looked, she went over to him and asked hims something.  
"Wanna go do something?"  
Ryuji looked up and responded. "Sure, but what is there to do?"  
"We're both pretty athletic," said Sumire, sticking her left leg straight up, meeting her head with her foot, to prove it. "Wanna go on a run?"  
Ryuji got out of the booth. "Sure, haven't done that in a while."  
"Great, what path are we taking?"  
Ryuji was stumped. That was a good question.  
"Hmm... did you have any ideas?"  
The two of them went onto their phone, looked around the GPS, and found a perfect route to take. It would take the two of them around two hours to get back.  
"Alright, let's go!" said Ryuji, making his way out the door. But Sumire grabbed him by his shirt collar.  
"Hey!"  
"Let's grab a drink or two first," said Sumire, going into the kitchen. She came back out with two protein shakes in their disposable bottles, and stuck them both in her pocket.  
"Don't those look a little strange?" asked Ryuji, referring to the way they made her pants pockets bulge.  
"Hmm... let's stick 'em in the Den."  
"Good idea."  
The two of them quickly went to the Den, and dropped the bottles at the entrance. Skull took a good look at Jose and said "Don't mess with these."  
"Gotcha," responded the motorhead.  
Finally ready to run, Sumire and Ryuji went out the door together, the both of them running at equal paces. They did get a few strange looks, but that was true of anyone who was running around a suburb or city for the sake of running. Had they not both been wearing headbands, some would assume they were fleeing from something.  
Huffing and puffing, starting a conversation and using more breath would be a ad idea. But among the two of them was a blonde infamous for bad ideas. "Like this weather?" he asked Sumire.  
"Yeah," she quickly said.  
"Me too. We should've checked if there was gonna be any rain today on our phones."  
"Probably."  
"And... whew... there's some wind at our backs, too. Pretty great, keeps me cool."  
Sumire had it at this point, stopping suddenly and having a frustrated look on her face. Ryuji took two more seconds to stop, then turned to her and asked "What's going on?"  
"If we're gonna be talking, we shouldn't be running at the same time. One of us could faint."  
"... Yeah, I wondered why my lungs felt like collapsing."  
Sumire face palmed. "Let's just walk the rest of the way."  
And so their run became a walk, much more relaxing. But Ryuji was complaining about it a little.  
"We're not burning as many calories now," he said.  
"Yeah," said Sumire, "But we're still walking the same distance. We're gonna burn as many calories regardless of our speed."  
Ryuji was a little confused.  
"Does a car burn more fuel going from point A to point B quickly or slowly?"  
"... They both burn as much fuel."  
"Exactly!"  
"Well, whatever. Still held back so you wouldn't fall behind."  
"Really?" asked Sumire. "Me too!"  
"... What?"  
"I guess we're both himbos."  
"Bimbos? Them-bos? What's the gender-neutral term for a himbo?"  
"Doesn't matter, you know what I mean."  
"Yeah, fair."  
The two of them reached the halfway point and stopped for a break.  
"Y'know," said Ryuji, "Those protein shakes sound pretty good right now."  
"Good idea."  
Ryuji and Sumire both went to the Den. But to their surprise, their bottles were drained and strewn along the floor. And Jose was dangling from the ledge of a walkway, doing pull-ups.  
"Hey!" said Skull. "What the Hell did I say about those protein shakes?"  
Jose let go of the ledge in reflex, and hit the floor with a loud thud.  
"Oh fuck!" said Violet. "We killed him!"  
"Nah, he's fine."  
Sure enough, when they looked over the ledge Jose fell from, he was on his stomach, stars spinning over his head like how everyone in the Metaverse looked when they were incapacitated.  
"Should we help him?" asked Violet.  
"I would've pumped lead into him anyway. C'mon, let's go to the spare room and take a breather there."  
Finally, the two of them were feeling AC hit their skin as they lounged and rested, raiding the mini fridge for shakes or energy drinks. The both of them went through three bottles each, leaving the bottles on tables.  
"I'm pretty tired," said Violet, getting atop Skull on the couch. "And this looks like the most comfortable spot here."  
"It's pretty cramped, though."  
"Exactly."  
And so, Violet big-spooning Skull, she fell asleep on the couch. Skull, however, was pretty turned on by Violet's arms wrapped around his chest and breathing down his neck. His penis erecting, he didn't want to wake Violet up, so he decided to just touch himself a little. His hand slid over his penis a little, and his brain rewarded the action with lustly intoxication. He wanted to do it again, and so he did, again and again.  
His body was now warm, like a light one would find in a toaster, and was making Violet toasty and comfortable in the process. She sleepily snuggled deeper into Skull. And that made Skull even more excited.  
Grazing and blushing wasn't enough by now, and Skull wrapped his fingers around his penis, stroking himself quietly as possible. It was pretty tough, though, as he was usually loud when he did... well, anything. Gritted teeth and quivering penis, Skull was oozing precum into his hand like no tomorrow.  
He was too loud though, and Violet woke up without him knowing. She was far from upset, though; in fact, she was aroused, her husband masturbating so close to her thinking she was asleep. She wanted to masturbate now, and her legs shifted around, grinding her pussy into them.  
She decided that she would finally make a move confirming she was awake, and moved her arm off of Skull's chest. Skull froze for a moment, but once he heard Violet masturbating and moaning, he confidently continued.  
Both biting their lips, and moaning barely quietly, they came together. They were pretty quiet as possible about it, and finally they rode it out, leaving their clothes and couch soaked in their cum. It was warm, damp and arousing, so much so Violet snuggled deep as she could into Skull.  
So tired and happy, they finally fell asleep. They were too careless to return to LeBlanc any time soon.


	88. A Day with Morgana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Morgana been up to these last few days?

"Mrrp..."  
Morgana was nestled in Ann's lap, getting a boatload of head pets and ear scratches. He was rumbling and purring loudly in response to her affection.  
"Oh, Lady Ann... that hits the spot..."  
"You calling me 'lady' is such a trip," said Ann. "I mean, you're a cat. I'm not going to sleep with you even if you wanted me to."  
"I guess I just started doing it since you were the first lady to join the Phantom Thieves," he answered, voice slowed to a drawl in response to Ann's affection. "Mmm, right there..."  
"So why didn't you call everyone 'lady'?"  
"Once Makoto joined, I figured she didn't really like that term, with how punk she truly was. Which made me forget to start calling everyone else lady."  
A few more seconds passed before Morgana came up with a question he figured he should ask. "Do you not like being called 'lady'?"  
"No, I'm used to it now. You no longer calling me that would be another trip."  
"Gotcha. So long as you keep scratching my head..."  
Fifteen minutes passed until Ryuji entered the room, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Hi honey," he told Ann. "And hello Morgana," he said, stooping low to pet him, only for Morgana to shy away.  
"I'm not letting you pet me until you wash my hands," he said.  
"Aw c'mon, I'm too tired to go back downstairs."  
"Then you don't get to pet me. I don't want your sweat all over my face."  
"I do," flirted Ann.  
"I'm gonna hack up a furball."  
So Morgana finally hopped out of Ann's lap and onto the floor, letting the two of them spend time together. He looked around the room and found Makoto using Akira's computer... and acting shifty doing it. She was looking over her shoulders, even though most the room was over her left one, and her eyes were wide open. Interested, Morgan creeped up to her.  
'How to twerk' was typed into the search bar. Morgana fell to the floor laughing.  
"What's so funny?" asked Makoto, blushing heavily. Morgana only continued laughing.  
"Yeah, what is so funny?" asked Ryuji.  
"She's looking up how to twerk."  
And Ryuji and Ann began laughing as well.  
"Oh cut me some slack," she said. "Everyone's looked up how to twerk at least once."  
"Fair," said Ryuji, wiping away a tear from laughing so hard.  
Soon bored of the attic, Morgana climbed down the stairs. And to his surprise, only Sojiro was down there.  
"Oh, hi Morgana."  
"Meow."  
Except that's what Morgana actually said. He wasn't trying to communicate in any form with Sojiro. If a Phantom Thief were around, they would have literally heard him say 'meow'.  
"I can never understand what you're saying."  
"Meow."  
"Maybe that doesn't matter," said Sojiro, sitting at the counter. He pat his lap, and Morgana meandered his way over to his seat and made the long leap into his lap.  
"Meow."  
"Maybe you're trying to tell me something," said Sojiro. "Is someone hurt?"  
Morgana shook his head side to side, a rather unnatural motion for a cat.  
"Well, that's a relief."  
"Meow."  
"You know Morgana, I'm pretty thankful that I have a cat now. I could never deal with a dog or something else that big, with my body so old."  
Morgana nuzzled close to his body, as if to say 'I know what you mean'. But he still only said "Meow."  
"And cats? Cats are the best thing since sliced bread. Well, that came around four thousand years before sliced bread did, so sliced bread was the best thing since cats, I guess."  
"Meow."  
"You cats are so cute. Charming, even. I see a thousand alley cats a day and try to pet almost every single one."  
"Meow."  
"Have you caught any of their names? You are a bit of an outdoor cat."  
"Meow."  
"Of course not, they have no idea what a name is. But still, do you like them? Are they fun to be around, or do they like to fight?"  
"Meow."  
"Why did I even ask. Well, you do understand me, so I may as well keep praising cats."  
"Meow."  
"They fit so well into laps. I could never get a lion into my lap without breaking a bone or two. But cats? Cats are like living blankets."  
"Meow."  
"And that meow. When I hear it, I can't help but want to protect whatever made it. It doesn't matter if it's a termite or a kaiju, if it made that noise, I'd want to make sure it lived a safe life."  
"Meow."  
"What about litterboxes? You cats are generally such clean creatures. Sure, you shed a lot, but every animal does, including us humans. You lick yourselves to lessen how much gets on the floor, even. And you take care of your business so diligently. You're like furry germophobes, and I appreciate all your upkeep."  
"Meow."  
By this point, Akechi, who had entered the cafe a while ago, finally spoke up. "He's not actually talking to you, you know."  
The both of them looked at Akechi, Sojiro like he had three heads and Morgana with displeasure.  
"What do you mean?" asked Sojiro.  
"He is literally just saying 'meow'. He's not saying anything meaningful, just pretending to."  
Sojiro finally understood what he meant, looked down at Morgana and sighed, before picking him up and dropping him on the floor and walking out the door.  
"Gee, thanks," said Morgana.  
"Don't mention it."


	89. Akira and Futaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba is having a tough time streaming with her horny husband in the background. Smut warning.

Futaba was at her house, where she had her computers set up, and was beginning a live stream. She had proper lighting, the game was downloaded and updated, there were drinks and snacks in arm's reach from the seat, and there was a horny man on her bed. The latter was the only thing on the list that wasn't desirable.  
"How do those guys not instantly fall in love with you?" asked Akira, blushing and smiling like no tomorrow.  
"Some do, believe me," answered Futaba. "But they pay the bills, so I can't complain."  
"I wish I could do that."  
"The trick is to show a little, itsy-bitsy bit of titty."  
And right after saying that, the stream started, and Futaba took her time looking over the title screen. The game looked a little odd- maybe the right word was outdated. But it was heavily requested of her, so whatever.  
"Hey guys!" she called once the stream finally started. "We're finally checking out this heavily requested game you all want me to play. I am going into this game completely blind, so don't get mad if I ask for help."  
The chat collectively responded positively to her introduction. However, it was when someone finally spotted Makoto in the background and asked who she was when things went south.  
"That's my husband, Akira."  
Most of her fanbase already knew she was in a polyamorous marriage, so most of the chat was overreacting with excited or heart emojis, others greeting him. Akira was beaming with pride at everyone love-bombing him.  
"Aw, you guys are so sweet..."  
Futaba finally started the game, and on she went to complete the tutorial. As most were, it was rather easy, and Akira was impressed over how well Futaba was going.  
"If the rest of the game is like this it'll be a breeze!"  
"The rest won't be like this, actually," said Futaba. "It's only getting harder from here."  
The first level was started, and Akira watched as the avatar hopped and climbed the terrain, faltering on occasion. But Futaba was fast as she could go, and made it to the end at mach speed, netting her three stars.  
"Did you all choose this game cause of how thicc the protag is?"  
The chatbox slowed down a little, as if most of the people behind their screens were pondering what to answer with. But after enough time passed, they owned up that yes, that was why they wanted Futaba to play.  
"Horny bastards," Futaba mocked.  
After enough time, someone finally donated 1k yen and made the message "step on me and crush my balls akira"  
"Blocked, reported, unfriended, I'll kill your family," joked Futaba as she kicked the donor off the stream.  
"Woah woah woah," said Akira. "That was a rash thing to say."  
"Absolutely not. That was hella creepy, Akira."  
"Uhm... I guess so. If everyone here knows not to harass you-"  
"I tell them over and over to not harass me like that, but some people can't take a hint."  
"Yeah. Also, what's 'crushing balls'? Is it what it sounds like? Because i could never bring myself to do that."  
"It is what it sounds like."  
The fifth level was completed, and for the first time Futaba got two stars. "Well chat, should I keep going and come back later or get all three stars now?"  
An overwhelming amount of people vouched for trying the same level again. Futaba obliged, and she started the level over again. She already knew where to go and what to do now, so with her knowledge it was much easier than last time. Well, it would've been if Akira weren't being so horny in the background.  
"Futaba?" he sung seductively.  
No response.  
"Fuuutaaabaaa?"  
Still nothing.  
"Fuuuuutaaaaabaaaaa?"  
"What do you want honey?"  
"Hi."  
Futaba audibly sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She reached the end, and still got only two stars.  
"Looks like we're trying again."  
Akira now resorted to making a mockery of Futaba behind her. First he did the classic bunny ears, sticking two fingers up and putting them behind Futaba's head. The watchers got some laughs out of it, but Futaba didn't seem to notice. Akira then left the room and came back with a yellow notepad and pen, wrote 'bimbo' and drew an arrow on it and pointed it at Futaba. The chat went hysterical at this, but Futaba was too enveloped to know what was going on. Finally Akira walked out of the room, and came back with a huge dildo in his pocket, but kept it hidden, and pretended to find something under Futaba's bed. He bent down and pretended to search under the bed, faked finding the toy, and looked at it confused and surprised in the background.  
"Yes!" said Futaba, completing the level with five stars and finally looking at the chat. "Let's fucking g- what the?"  
The chat was finding Akira's caper hilarious, and were making comments that with enough effort let Futaba figure out what happened behind her. Pouting and frustrated, she immediately closed down the stream.  
"What the fuck Akira?"  
Akira, seeing that no one was laughing at what he pulled anymore, dropped the dildo and acted dumb. "What are you talking about?"  
"I know what you did!" said Futaba, suddenly jumping onto Akira and pinning her to the bed. Futaba was a mix of horny and upset, while Akira was suffocating with laughter. Futaba had no idea what to do with Akira once she had her pinned down, so she just looked into his eyes with as much intimidation as she could.  
"Aw, you're adorable," said Akira.  
"Ugh, so are you," said Futaba, finally releasing his and lying defeated atop his. "Please no bully."  
Akira laughed and leaned forward, putting a kiss on Futaba's head. "I won't bully anymore."  
"Thank you," said Futaba, cuddling on his chest. Her face was flushing now, as she wriggled her neck between Akira's pecs so their faces were closer together. Both could feel one another's breath.  
'Oh God he's so horny,' Futaba thought to herself. 'He's unhinged by now. He's staring daggers into me. I have no idea how to feel now.'  
She finally decided to just go for it and combined the two's lips. Futaba had her eyes clamped shut, while Akira's were more leisurely closed. She finally let their tongues meet, slowly and gently, especially compared to other times she's made out with her husbands and wives. Akira knew Futaba didn't want to go all that fast, and he respected it.  
Mind abuzz, Futaba felt some hands rub her pants, especially between her legs, Akira wanting Futaba as relaxed as she could be. Futaba fell from whatever wall she had up and let Akira carry her to satiation.  
"Oh, Akira... so good..."  
Futaba let their genitals meet, and they rubbed and touched feverishly as the two of them felt their lungs expand and compress. After around two minutes of doing it clothed, Akira quickly swiped their clothes off, leaving them on the floor. The two of them reunited their junk, both of them blinded with euphoria. Akira moved his dick around, the both of them feeling more and more excited as he moved and ground the two of them together.   
"More, more!" called Futaba. "Faster!"  
Akira complied, the two of them feeling more and more excited, and finally Futaba moved around a little. So much after waiting so long, neither of them cared to control one another anymore.  
Biting lips and entwining fingers, the two of them pressed together a little harder and a little faster. Akira locked eyes with his wife, Futaba swiveling her eyes next so they could stare into the depths of one another's horny souls.  
"Ugh! Uh! Cumming!"  
Akira was the first to give in, his face falling and legs twitching as he got higher and higher on the feeling of orgasm. Futaba wasn't far behind at all, going just as high as Akira did a mere ten seconds after her. Wailing and crying, the two of them came down from the high slowly and happily.  
Neither of them bothered to clean themselves up; merely, Futaba rolled off of Akira and shared the bed with him. Neither were tired enough to sleep, so they merely held hands and kissed.  
"I won't bug you on your streams anymore," said Akira. "I overstepped some boundaries."  
"Oh, don't get too worried," said Futaba. "I had fun, honestly."  
"I'll just dial it back a bit, then."  
"Appreciated."


End file.
